The Black Knight and the White Princess
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Enfrentando una vida que incluye el rechazo de sus familiares, Naruto recibe a una diosa que al igual que él, busca un lugar en el mundo. Ambos tendrán que adaptarse a sus nuevas vidas conforme se dan de cuenta que tan grande es el universo. AU Crossover de multiples series. Naruto/Harem/Kaguya
1. Chapter 1

**The White Queen and the Black Knight**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 1**

(Beep, Beep)

(Beep, Beep)

(Beep, Beep)

-Ya estoy despierto, estúpido reloj- exclamo un rubio golpeando dicho aparato haciendo que finalmente hiciera silencio.

Y allí estaba sin pena, ni gloria, Naruto Uzumaki. Segundo hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, siendo por lo tanto hermano menor de Ken Uzumaki, el hermano mayor de Mina Uzumaki y familiar de un montón de otros Namikaze y Uzumaki.

Si bien muchos hubieran apreciado nacer en un esquema familiar como ese, este estaba lejos de ser un buen escenario en el que vivir. Naruto, quien ya tenía más de 17 años de vida, ya se sentía en el pleno derecho de describir a tal escenario como una autentica pesadilla.

Como miembro de un clan de alto linaje, eran altos los estándares que se le habían exigido a Naruto. Notas perfectas, modales perfectos, dominio perfecto de las técnicas familiares. El rubio debía demostrar que el estaba muy por encima de los demás jóvenes de su generación.

Lastimosamente, Naruto jamás había podido cumplir con dichos estándares por diferentes factores.

Para empezar, Naruto no nació con ninguno de los Kekkei Genkai que sus hermanos si lograron heredar de sus padres. En condiciones normales uno esperaría que el resultado de la unión de dos usuarios de tales habilidades adquiriera al menos una de ellas, pero Naruto tuvo la mala suerte de no conseguir ninguna.

Ni siquiera heredero la cantidad Chakra que distinguía a su familia materna. El nivel de poder del joven si rebasaba el promedio, pero estaba lejos de ser algo completamente destacable. A lo mucho tenía 2 veces la cantidad estándar. Si se le comparaba con un Uzumaki, que distinguía por tener un Chakra al menos 10 veces más grande que una persona común, quedaba inevitablemente relegado.

Por esta razón también rechazado por la guardiana Kitsune, Kurama, quien no le vio merecedor de su entrenamiento por ser una persona demasiado común.

Bajo tales condiciones, sus padres a veces no le reconocían como su hijo.

Claro que aquello era un hecho imposible de refutar, pues el joven era prácticamente un calco de ellos. Con su cabello picudo rubio como su padre y los rasgos fáciles de su madre, era difícil no darse cuenta que Naruto era hijo de tal pareja. Sin embargo, como el interés de Minato y Kushina era que sus hijos fueran tan fuertes como ellos, ellos optaban por dejar a su segundo retoño a un lado.

Naturalmente esta conducta había tenido muchas consecuencias en el desarrollo del chico en cuestión. Naruto creció siendo un chico conflictivo que se la pasaba haciendo bromas para ganar la atención de los demás. Dado su círculo, fue poco lo que consiguió. En todo caso, la estima de los demás hacia el decreció por juzgarle como un fracaso total.

Hoy en día su habitación desordenada exponía justo lo que se había convertido. Un adolescente rebelde, que estaba fastidiado y molesto con muchos aspectos de su vida. Tal resentimiento usualmente se convertía en altanería y enojo, que Naruto se encargaba de manifestar solo contra quienes en verdad lo merecieran.

Él entraba en el estereotipo "delincuente" japonés, mas no se metía en ningún tipo de asunto ilegal…O al menos no en aquellos que eran completamente aberrantes y cuestionables. Naruto solo metía en algunas peleas callejeras.

Sus padres estaban más o menos al tanto de estas conductas, pero hoy en día ellos ya consideraban a su hijo como un caso perdido. El ya no estaba presente para sus futuros planes.

Ciertamente todavía faltaban dos años para que Naruto se graduara de la academia de batalla a la que asistía, pero ni Minato ni Kushina esperaban que su hijo mostrara algún tipo de talento oculto que le hiciera digno de orgullo.

Naruto lo sabía y por ello tenía presente que ya debía hacer planes para cuando lo desheredan al cumplir la mayoría de edad, cosa que pasaría en unos escasos meses.

Era un escenario infortunado, pero este no desanimaba del todo al rubio, que siempre buscaba verle un lado positivo a las cosas que le pasaban. El esperaba conseguir eventualmente una forma de hacer ver a sus padres que él era más lo que ellos pensaban y así poder callar sus pretenciosos picos.

Ahora retomando nuestra atención sobre los quehaceres actuales del protagonista, podía notarse que ya Naruto había terminado de espabilarse y cumplir su rutina de aseo diario. El rubio en ese entonces estaba procediendo a ponerse lo que conformaba su atuendo diario. Unos jeans color negro, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta naranja con bordes negros junto a unos tenis del mismo color.

Por supuesto el no podía olvidarse de incluir a su indumentaria sus amadas cadenas, las cuales eran envueltas alrededor de sus brazos. El accesorio metálico consistía en una hileras eslabones de no más de 1cm de largo unidos entre sí. Básicamente eran las cadenas que llevaría un llavero común y corriente, pero con una extensión mucho mayor. Llevar otro tipo de cadenas seria pesado y engorroso.

Aquellas cadenas eran las armas que usaba Naruto, donde lejos de ser algo que empleara porque le gustaran, era un medio de burla y reto hacia su familia, ya que él no podía usar las **Cadenas de Chakra** que eran características de su parte Uzumaki.

Frente a estas Naruto sabia no tenía la más mínima oportunidad, mas su decente manejo sobre el **Busoshoku Haki** le hacía un fiero oponente en las peleas callejeras en las que participaba.

Claro que el porte de esta seudo-arma no le exoneraba de problemas. La presidenta estudiantil de su academia le regañaba constantemente por pórtalas en las aulas y pasillos. Naruto no quería ser irrespetuoso con las reglas, pero como no podía sellarlas como haría alguien de su clan, el tenía que llevarlas como una persona común. Bien podía pedirle el favor a alguien de que le hiciera un sello personalizado, pero su orgullo evitaba que hiciera tal cosa.

Una vez listo, el joven procedió a salir del cuarto que ocupaba en el complejo Uzumaki. Era un lugar que estaba algo apartado de la mansión principal, donde habitaban los jefes del clan, ósea sus padres. Dado que ellos le desconocían como hijo, no vivía con ellos y sus hermanos, pero al menos si tenía un lugar propio en el complejo como lo tenían todos los habitantes del mismo.

Dada su condición, una vez más evito ir al comedor del clan y fue directo a la cocina para tomar algo para su desayuno, lugar donde además consiguió a una de sus pocas amigas.

El duro trato que recibía Naruto no era por parte de todos los Uzumaki. Algunos cuantos pensaban que eran ridiculeces todo ese asunto de ser el clan más fuerte. Ese era el caso de Tayuya Uzumaki, que al igual que su familiar, mantenía una actitud rebelde hacia los suyos. Sus vestimentas de estilo rockero evidenciaban bastante ese detalle.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron algunas frutas y procedieron a irse tan pronto pudieron del lugar para evitar conseguirse con la señorita Palo en el Culo-chan que como era que llamaban a Erza Uzumaki, una de las miembros prominentes del clan, quien se la pasaba fastidiándoles.

Luego de escaparse, Naruto y Tayuya emprendieron su viaje hacia la academia, en donde al rato se les unió Ryuko Matoi, otras de las integrantes del grupo que Naruto inconscientemente había formado.

A raíz que eran nulas las veces que el chico era invitado a club, grupo de estudio, o cualquier tipo de agrupación social, era mucho el tiempo que el terminaba vagueando por la academia o la misma ciudad. Lo mismo sucedía con Ryuko, cuyo padre apenas le dedicaba atención debido a que siempre estaba ocupado con su trabajo. Una vez se toparon uno con el otro, fue inevitable que Naruto y Ryuko se hicieran amigos.

Tenían muchas cosas en común, tales como gustos y disgustos, siendo el principal de estos su desprecio hacia personas extremadamente estiradas por el estatus social que portaban.

Naruto tenía que reconocer que Ryuko estaba en una situación peor que la suya, pues entre otras cosas, ella era la hermana menor de la presidenta de Consejo Estudiantil de la academia. Tener a la señorita disciplina como familia, siendo alguien carente de tal concepto, era demasiada mala suerte. Los regaños de Satsuki hacia Ryuko eran innumerables y nunca se hacían esperar.

Antes de que llegaran a su destino que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, se les unieron Oga Tatsumi y Kotaro Inugami. El primero era un joven alto de cabello castaño oscuro, de aspecto duro y con cara de pocos amigos. El segundo era un joven de cabello negro, cuyo rasgo más notable era que era un extraespecies de tipo Hanyo, es decir, poseía orejas y una cola como los caninos. Ambos usaban los que fueron sus uniformes de preparatoria, los cuales ya mostraban signos de deterioro por las continuas peleas en las que se metían.

La mala actitud Oga no tenía ninguna justificación. El simplemente era del tipo que resolvía todo con los golpes. Kotaro era parecido, pero sus mayor motivación era que en verdad disfrutaba de la peleas. En circunstancias normales ninguno de los dos se llevarían bien, pero como ambos se habían enfrentado a Naruto y este se había hecho merecedor de su respeto, ellos accedieron a pertenecer al mismo grupo en el que él estaba.

La mayoría de los jóvenes que pertenecían a una escuela de guerreros tenían la costumbre de ponerle un nombre a su círculo de amigos y el de Naruto no era la excepción. Unchained Black era su nombre, el cual partía básicamente del hecho de que el líder no tenía cadenas. En principio podía malinterpretarse, pero a la larga era un nombre estaba dentro del gusto de Naruto.

Con toda la banda reunida, Naruto y sus amigos entonces se apresuraron en llegar rápido a su centro de estudios. Ciertamente uno esperaría que unos jóvenes como ellos no se preocuparan en lo más minino por su educación. Sin embargo, tal prejuicio solo se aplicaba para cuando se iba a una escuela ordinaria. Cosa completamente opuesta a lo que era la academia Sword, el sitio donde literalmente todos querían estar. Además ese era el primer día de clases del nuevo periodo, por lo que llegar tarde a clase no era una opción.

Si bien el instituto era en esencia militar y se especializaba en el combate, los campos que allí se impartían cubrían múltiples ramas academias. La razón era simple. Una de las principales consignas de la academia era que un guerrero debía desarrollar tanto el cielo como la tierra para conquistar el mundo, es decir, debía entrenar tanto su cuerpo como su mente si quería volverse fuerte.

Aun sin haber una guerra vigente, el presente mundo y todos los que le rodeaban eran inseguros e impredecibles. Por lo tanto, cualquiera que quisiera ser alguien en la vida debía armarse tanto de conocimientos como de fuerza. Un medico debía estar en la posibilidad de proteger a los heridos que atendía y un arqueólogo debía ser capaz de detener cualquier maldición que por accidente liberara.

Por aquella insólita premisa era que la academia Sword destacaba entre todas las demás. No solo había sido el fundador de la idea, sino que también era la academia que ofrecías más opciones y oportunidades para sus estudiantes. Era por ello que el grupo Unchained Black caminaba por los pasillos de la academia bajo los murmullos de unos cuantos, quienes consideraban que la presencia de esos jóvenes era solo era un lastima.

La cosa es que los integrantes Unchained Black no tenían las calificaciones requeridas para ser admitidos en la academia por los medios regulares. Naruto y Ryuko tenían algo así como un pase especial de admisión por ser hijos de personajes destacados, pero no podían hacer uso de ellos debido al desconocimiento de sus padres.

En condiciones normales, ellos hubieran sufrido horrores para poder conseguir una plaza en la academia, pues no cumplían con los requisitos mínimos para ser estudiantes dignos de la academia Sword.

Su oportunidad de asistir a la academia solo se presento por el cambio de mentalidad que sufrió el director de la academia debido a sus años de experiencia en el puesto. Si bien era importante tanto el poder como la inteligencia, Sengoku Matoi llego a la conclusión que lo eran más las agallas necesaria para involucrarse en un mundo como el que experimentaban los guerreros graduados de una academia como Sword.

Viendo que jóvenes como Naruto y sus amigos eran del tipo que podría superar cualquier problema a pesar de no destacar en un área en particular, decidió inaugurar un programa en el que se aceptara a estudiantes cuyas calificaciones eran regulare.

Muchos alegaron que aquello fue solo una pantalla para cubrir la inscripción de Ryuko, quien era su nieta por parte de su hijo. Sin embargo, los integrantes de Unchained Black pusieron lo mejor de sí mismos en su primer año de estudios en la academia e hicieron valida su estancia en el lugar. Su motivación para tal meta fue demostrar a sus estirados oponentes que ellos estaban al mismo nivel y que incluso eran mejores. En algunos casos lograron cumplir lo primero, pero lo segundo no paso en lo absoluto.

Ninguno de los miembros de Unchained Black figuraba entre los más fuertes de la academia. Ni siquiera entre los escaños medios. Aun cuando se mataban entrenando, no podían lidiar con aquellos cuyos linajes y poderes naturales podían hacerlos morder el polvo en instantes.

Era un hecho un poco desalentador, pero todavía quedaban dos años de estudio para lograr alcanzar su objetivo. Por ellos ninguno de los jóvenes inicio su primer día de clases con una mala cara.

Naruto y sus amigos se separaron al sonar la campana, la cual les indicaba que era tiempo para que cada uno fuera a sus respectivos salones. La academia era estricta con su sistema y los que estuvieran en años superiores al primero comenzaban inmediatamente con sus asignaturas en el primer día. En el caso de Naruto y Tayuya, ellos debían apurarse en ir a las clases de sigilo que impartiría el profesor Koga Doku en el edificio F de la facultad.

La academia Sword dejaba en ridículo a muchas universidades por sus grandes dimensiones. Ya tenía muchas sedes alrededor del mundo, pero la ubicada en Moonshine, Japón era la más grande de todas. No solo por ser la primera, sino porque era la principal.

El campus estaba compuesto por un total de diez edificios. Todos independientes entre sí. Tenía instalaciones deportivas de todas las dimensiones y clases. Incluso poseía su propio estadio, pero ese era un asunto para después.

El tamaño de Sword se debía principalmente a la gran cantidad de asignaturas que se impartían en el instituto. Cada asignatura duraba únicamente un semestre y sus estudiantes debían hacer todo lo posible por dominarla en dicho tiempo. No solo porque tendrían que esperar al siguiente año para verla de nuevo, sino porque algunos profesores solo daban una determinada asignatura cuando estaban disponibles o estaban de buen humor.

Si bien había profesores regulares, también habían algunos que solo aparecían por determinados periodos de tiempo debido a lo ocupado de sus agendas. Si un estudiante quería destacar debía hacer lo imposible para estar en una de las clases de esos profesores, pues su desempeño como guerreros aumentaría enormemente con los conocimientos que adquiriría en ellas.

Los estudiantes de Sword tenían derecho de participar en cualquier clase de la academia, pero para su graduación ellos debían escoger una especialización en particular y tomar las asignaturas involucradas. Estas especializaciones recibían el nombre de "ramas" en la academia y cubrían todo tipo de campos. Por ejemplo estaba la clase Paladin, que combinaba el arte de la lucha con habilidades relacionadas con la curación. La clase Explorer se encargaba de fortalecer la agilidad de sus estudiantes, así como su habilidad para descifrar acertijos y comprender lenguas muertas.

Naruto, a pesar de tener un estilo que entraba dentro de la rama Fighter, opto por seguir la rama Shinobi. Su decisión no estaba relacionada con el hecho de que el estilo de su padre era de esa misma rama. Desde niño, Naruto había tenido predilección por el Ninjutsu. Le encantaba usar esas técnicas para sorprender a la personas, aun cuando fuera con simples bromas. Por eso aun cuando no poseía ningún Kekkei Genkai que le hiciera brillar en el área, el decidió tomar dicho camino.

Sus compañeros le decían que debía cambiarse a Fighter u otra rama ofensiva como Knight, que le permitiera desarrollar más poder, pero el rubio sabía que tendría problemas si tomaba alguno de esas ramas. A su parecer la Shinobi era donde tenía más oportunidades.

Para Naruto la clase de la mañana siguió su curso sin ningún tipo problema, pues ninguno de sus compañeros demostró tener algún contra con él por su presencia. Aunque siendo que un ninja no debía mostrar sus intenciones a sus oponentes, la verdad era que él no tenía forma de darse cuenta de que si había alguien que quería perjudicarle.

Era un hecho preocupante, pero al menos el tenía la tranquilidad de que él no era el único nervioso. El profesor Koga era amigo de hacer ataques sorpresa a sus estudiantes con dardos envenados. Si no se tenían los cinco sentidos bien activos, pasarías el resto del día en la enfermería.

Tal hecho contribuía en el que muchos estudiantes de la rama Shinobi se convirtieran en unos paranoicos, debido a la desagradable expectativa de que podrían ser atacados en cualquier momento.

Afortunadamente para todos, el profesor Koga no disparo ningún dardo ese día. El simplemente dejo caer una bomba de gas somnífero al finalizar la clase para asegurarse de que todos abandonaran el salón con toda la celeridad posible.

Luego esquivar una prematura reunión con los brazos de Morfeo, Naruto se dispuso a caminar hacia la cafetería para reencontrarse con sus amigos. Por desgracia, su viaje se vio interrumpido por el comentario de un necio.

-¿Aun apestando el lugar con tu presencia, perdedor?- escucho el rubio a sus espaldas.

-Y aquí esta florista-chan-contesto Naruto volteando con fastidio, a ver a un joven de cabello verde rodeado de un grupo de chicas. -¿No tienes algún cactus que podar con las manos desnudas, Drew?

-¡Cuida tu lengua sabandija!-dijo una de las féminas presentes.

-No le hables a Drew-kun de ese modo-dijo la otra acompañante del peliverde, también molesta por la actitud del rubio.

-Tranquilas mis amores. No deben gastar saliva con semejante alimaña-dijo el peliverde.

-¿Y a que debo el honor de que el abono Senju venga a hablarme? –dijo Naruto en tono sarcástico.

-Solo hago mi acto de caridad diario, al recordarte a ti y tu calaña que aun están a tiempo de renunciar y abandonar a la academia.

-Ya pasamos todo el año pasado en el mismo drama. ¿No te cansas de ser tan fastidioso?

-Tuvieron suerte para pasar el año anterior, pero sabes bien que esta se les acabo. Sin un **Despertar** decente no tienen oportunidad para continuar en la academia.

-No es verdad. Hay quienes han llegado a lo alto sin la necesidad de un estado **Despertar** en especial.

-Hablas como si tú fueras un maestro de artes marciales o tuvieras poderes fuera de la imaginación- se burlo Drew.

-Ven aquí y te demuestro que tan fuerte soy-dijo Naruto tronando sus nudillos.

-No me hagas reír. Puedo hacerte llorar en un…- el chico entonces quedo callado a la vez que su mandíbula se desencajaba y sus ojos hacían como si fueran a salirse. La razón yacía en un pie que estaba aplastando sus joyas familiares

-¡Drew-kun!- exclamaron las que le acompañaban, mientras el joven caía y deja ver a la dueña de las botas militares que estaba a sus espaldas

-Hinata. Te he dicho más de una vez que no puedes ir pateando todo aquel que se te dé la gana-dijo Naruto a la chica de largo cabello, ojos perlados, labios pintados y sugerentes ropas de color lila.

Aun cuando Drew no estuviera en su gracia, como hombre Naruto experimentaba parte del dolor que estaba sufriendo el Senju.

-No seas aburrido-dijo Hinata burlonamente. -Además no es como si en verdad allí hubiera algo que golpear-dijo la chica para pasar sobre el humillado y empezar a caminar con el rubio hacia la cafetería de la academia.

-No cuestionare con eso-dijo Naruto, dejando a un Drew que estaba jurando venganza. –Entonces dime. ¿Has descubierto algo de los nuevos?

-¿Tenemos varias semanas que no nos vemos y lo primero que vienes a preguntarme es eso?

- _Y aquí vamos de nuevo_ -pensó Naruto mientras que la Hyuga empezaba a quejarse sobre la poca consideración de su persona.

La relación entre el par podía definirse como complicada. Ambos se conocían desde niños. Dado que el clan Hyuga eran otra familia tan estirada como los Uzumaki, fue cuestión de tiempo para que ellos dos se conocieran.

Sin embargo, había una diferencia significativa entre ellos dos. A diferencia de Naruto, Hinata había sido privilegiada con un poder y talento extraordinario desde niña. Ella poseía uno de los mejores Byakugan del clan, proveyéndole de un estatus que el rubio no tenia. Ella era una estudiante ejemplar, con una inteligencia y estilo de lucha de admirar. El único problema con la peliazul era que tenía una personalidad dejaba mucho que desear.

Había quienes decían que fue Naruto el que contamino a Hinata, pero el chico sabía que su amiga era una rebelde sin causa desde el momento en que la conoció. Ella no dudaba a ningún momento en volver cómplice de los problemas en los que el rubio terminaba metiéndose.

Si bien su padre Hiashi no aprobaba en lo absoluto el que su primogénita andará con malas juntas como él consideraba que era Unchained Black, al final ella hacia lo que viniera en gana e ignoraba todas sus quejas. Sin embargo Naruto prefirió que su amiga no fuera un miembro oficial de su grupo, para hacer énfasis en el hecho de que estaba formado por miembros del programa creado por Sengoku.

Hinata solo lo acepto, porque Naruto le enmendó una tarea especial para su persona. Siendo que ella no era tan mal vista como pasaba con ellos, ella asumiría el papel de ser los ojos del rubio en la academia. Solo de esa forma el chico pudo enterarse de muchas maquinaciones que planearon sus "compañeros" para expulsarlo a él y sus amigos.

No obstante, el resto de Unchained Black sabía la verdadera razón de la decisión de Naruto. La Hyuga tenía un evidente flechazo por su líder, pero este no correspondía aquel sentimiento del todo. Naruto veía a Hinata más como una hermana que como una novia.

Siendo que la peliazul era bastante obsesiva y posesiva, el grupo era un respiro para el joven y no quería que su presencia arruinara dicha paz.

No era miedo lo que evitaba que Naruto le dijera a Hinata que no estaba interesado en una relación amorosa, era un sano sentimiento de auto conservación que actuaba cada vez que el reunia algo de valor para plantearle dicho tema. Naruto sabía que la Hyuga haría uso de su Byakugan para asegurarse de cada uno de sus huesos estuvieran aplastados si él decía algo que no le gustara.

Por eso para bien o para mal, Naruto siempre terminaba andando con Hinata. Aun cuando no fueran del mismo equipo.

Al llegar a la cafetería, el dúo encontró los de Unchained Balck, en donde Oga estaba en proceso de ganarle a Kotaro en un duelo de vencidas. Dado que el primero tenía cierta ascendencia demoniaca, el podía darle pelea al chico Hanyo. En términos de poder ambos superaban a Naruto, pero este, con lo creativo que era, podía arreglárselas para vencerlos.

Luego de que el reto terminara, los presentes empezaron a discutir entre ellos.

-¿En serio creen que podamos lidiar con la prueba preliminar dentro de unas semanas?- pregunto Tayuya a sus compañeros una vez que todo Unchained Black estuvo reunido.

-Ustedes no tienen por qué preocuparse por eso. Estoy muy seguro que podrán aprobarlo- le contesto Naruto con un tono algo desanimado.

-Sabes que lo digo por ti- dijo Tayuya por un tono igual.

-Eso no importa. Cada uno tiene que centrarse en sí mismo.

-No digas eso, Naruto. Tienes que hacerte respetar -dijo Hinata severa.

-Vamos, hombre. Me vas a decir que no se te ocurre una buena idea para pasar la estúpida prueba-dijo Kotaro.

-Ideas tengo de sobra. Que sean eficaces es otra cosa. Un **Despertar** mediocre no será suficiente para satisfacer a Garp-sensei -dijo el rubio para que sus amigos se atragantaran y escupieran su comida

-¿¡Que!?-exclamaron todos algo de terror en sus rostros.

-¿Acaso no lo sabían?

-¡No!-exclamo Tayuya.

-Bien. En ese caso deben estar al corriente. El examinador de la preliminar será Garp Monkey y creo ya saben lo que dicen de él. Si no considera una técnica "cool", literalmente manda a volar al reprobado.

-Rayos. Esto me complicara bastante dijo un preocupado Oga. –Con esto no sé si podre con el trabajo que tengo.

-¿Conseguiste un trabajo?-dijo el rubio algo extrañado.

-Podría llamarlo así. Mi madre quiere que cuide al hijo de su hermana y me compensara por ello.

-¿Tu de niñera? No me lo creo- se burlo Tayuya.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

-Me parece que un buen momento para que planifiquemos un viaje a las montañas para entrenar-comento Kotaro.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Naruto apoyando esa idea.

-No vas a ninguna parte, perdedor- se escucho entonces a las espadas del chico.

-Lo que me faltaba-comento el rubio mientras se volteaba y se encuentra con la mirada de Erza cuyo cabello roja estaba atada con un elegante nudo, que contrastaba con el revelador y algo salvaje atuendo que usaba.

-Sabes que tienes compromisos con el clan.

-¿Y esos serian?

-Asistir al cumpleaños de tu hermana.

-¿¡Otra vez!? Creo mejor voy el año que viene, tal vez cuando me importe.

-Escúchame, sinvergüenza. Puede que pronto seas excomulgado, pero aun le debes respeto al clan y sus miembros más importantes.

-Serás una p***, al hablarle a mi Naruto de esa forma- exclamo Hinata no aguantando a la pelirroja.

-Por favor, Hinata. Este es mi problema.

-No te preocupes. Se que necesitas que te defiendan- se burlo Erza.

-Ya me estas cansado, entrometida-dijo Naruto dedicándole una furiosa mirada. –No es mejor que termines tu descanso y vayas a besarle el culo a tu amado clan.

-Cuida tus palabras- respondió furiosamente la Uzumaki que empezaba a despedir un amenazante aura roja a su alrededor.

-Oblígame-dijo el rubio poniéndose al nivel de la chica.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Ya basta!- exclamo una imponente voz que hizo que ambos Uzumaki se separaran.

Antes ellos ahora estaban una joven pelinegra de aspecto imponente cuya blanca vestimenta tenía un aire militar.

 _-Y cejotas-chan se une a la fiesta-_ pensó Naruto con fastidio al ver que Satsuki Kiryuin aproximarse a su mesa.

-Lo siento, presidenta. Solo estábamos…-trato de explicar Erza.

-Sabes muy bien las reglas, Uzumaki. Si tienes un problema, pueden resolverlo en el lugar predispuesto para ello- y sin decir otra cosa, la chica se retiro no sin antes darle una mirada a su hermana, que le ignoro.

La pelirroja maldijo entre dientes por haber sido regañada y volvió su mirada al rubio.

-Al salir de clases. En el campo #5. Sin falta-dijo Erza a su primo.

-Cuenta con ello- le respondió Naruto.

Con esto la chica se retiro, mientras los amigos de Naruto rápidamente le rodeaban.

-¿¡Estas demente!? –fue lo primero que le dijo Tayuya al chico.

-No-respondió Naruto

-Pues a mi parece. Te van a patear el trasero. De nuevo-dijo la pelirroja haciendo énfasis en esa última parte.

Naruto se limito a no contestar y prefirió seguir con su almuerzo, tal como planeaba desde el principio.

Una vez que el receso termino todos los estudiantes volvieron a sus asuntos, en donde a algunos les costó concentrarse en clase a razón de que los rumores Naruto y Erza iban a tener una pelea.

Las reglas de la academia Sword diferían mucho de las que tenían otras escuelas. Dado que se le daba mucha importancia al trabajo individual y a la competencia, la academia que los estudiantes pelearan entre sí. Las únicas reglas para tales encuentros era que las peleas debían ser por acuerdo mutuo, estas debían ser antes o después del horario de clase y debían darse en los campos de entrenamiento asignados para tal propósito.

Ya para el atardecer, el campo #5 estaba atestado de curiosos por el enfrentamiento de los Uzumaki. Ese era uno de los campo de entrenamiento favoritos del estudiantado, pues era un terreno plano cuyo único elemento eran unas cuantas rocas que servían de cobertura a los combatientes. Si bien parecía aburrido, daba espacio a que las peleas fueran directas y sin muchos rodeos.

El resultado de la batalla de ese día era muy claro. Erza ganaría abrumadoramente. Sin embargo siempre se apreciaba la oportunidad de ver a la pelirroja Uzumaki en accion.

-Ya sé que es inútil decírtelo, pero debes detener esta tontería- advirtió Hinata a Naruto.

-Nunca rechazo un reto-dijo un serio Naruto. -Ese mi lema.

-Estas entrenando para ser un shinobi. No es un lema ideal para esa especialidad- señalo la peliazul.

El rubio no dijo nada y entro al campo #5, pasando a través de la barrera que servía para proteger a los espectadores.

-Con que el clásico y encantador Knightwalker vs "perdedor rubio"-dijo una joven de cabello alborotado azul y atuendo gotic lolita, quien veía a los mencionados desde el otro lado de la barrera. –Esto será divertido.

-Las primeras veces me divirtió. Ahora solo me da lástima- comento un joven de cabello morado, de lentes, cuyo traje blanco no ocultaba su prominente musculatura.

-Que aburrido, Ryuto-comento la chica.

-Odinson sino te molesta, Road.

-Oh, cierto. Olvidaba qué prefieres ser llamado así-comento fastidiada la chica que giro los ojos a la batalla que ya había comenzado.

Los Uzumaki no tenían que decirse nada al comenzar la pelea, no era su primera vez en esas condiciones. La pelirroja empezó la pelea desellando su lanza mágica Ten Commands y cambiándola a su forma Silfarion, con lo que la chica elevo su velocidad y se lanzo sobre su oponente.

Naruto también cargo contra su rival, en donde con un ágil movimiento pudo detener el filo su arma enredándola con sus cadenas.

-Idiota-dijo Erza a la vez que un símbolo brillaba con un color amarillo sobre su lanza haciendo que Naruto se percatara que era un sello eléctrico.

Antes de que pudiera soltar la lanza el chico recibió un fuerte choque eléctrico. La Knightwalker entonces azoto al rubio contra las rocas del lugar, en donde el chico busco la forma de recuperarse y volver contra su oponente, esta vez formando tres **Kagebushin** para atacar. Con las copias generadas por su movimiento a gran velocidad, el rubio entones asalto a la chica con golpes multidireccionales.

-Inútil- dijo la chica para maniobrar su arma y dar varias estocadas con las que deshizo las copias y ataco al chico derribándolo nuevamente.

-No he terminado- exclamo Naruto levantarse y hacer unos sellos de manos. – **Futon: Gran Presión** -dijo él para lanzar una bala de aire a presión.

Erza entonces uso su lanza para dividir aquel ataque en dos, luego mostro una mirada confiada a la vez que unas rocas a sus espaldas eran destruidas por el fallido ataque de Naruto. El arma de la chica entonces brillo cuando ella la apunto con el rubio. – **Cambio: Mel Force** -tan pronto el arma cambio a una nueva forma desato una onda de vacio contra su oponente.

La batalla siguió un rato bajo las condiciones, en donde a pesar de los esfuerzos del rubio para imponerse sobre la Uzumaki pelirroja, esta siempre se las arreglaba para desbaratar sus ataques. Tal como había sucedido en múltiples ocasiones anteriores, ella solo se puso jugar con su oponente.

Con el sol poniéndose por completo, la Knightwalker decidió que ya batalla había durado lo suficiente. Por ello sin consultarle a su oponente, quien apenas si permanecía de pie, dejo el campo de entrenamiento a pesar de que la pelea no había terminado.

Si bien otros contarían eso como una victoria por abandono, para Naruto y los demás presentes que quedaba implícito que el primero era el que había perdido. El único mal con el salió Erza fue algo de sudor sobre sus ropas, Naruto en cambio estaba cubierto de rasguños y moretones.

Para muchos era motivo de burla el que el rubio fuera tan tonto como para enfrentar a un oponente que no podía vencer. Por el contrario, los Unchained Black pensaban que su líder demostraba un gran espíritu y resistencia al perseverar tanto en las peleas en las que se metía.

Sin embargo, ese día Naruto ya no pensaba tan positivamente de sí mismo y por ello no acepto la compañía de sus amigos para regresar a su hogar. Con su orgullo golpeado y magullado, el emprendió su salida de la academia.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamo el rubio mientras pateaba un contenedor de basura. -¿¡ _Qué diablos debo hacer para volverme fuerte!? Dicen que todo es trabajo duro, pero son solo puras patrañas_ -pensó.

El rubio sentía que sus opciones se acababan conforme los días pasaban. El no era como sus compañeros que tenían familiares y conocidos con que los contar. Ciertamente ellos le habían ofrecido una mano para cuando llegara su no tan esperado cumpleaños, pero no quería aceptarla. Después de todo, eso solo prolongaría el suplicio que estaba resultando su vida.

El solo camino por un buen rato por las calles de Moonshine mientras meditaba que debía hacer. Tenía conocimientos sobre muchas cosas, pero no lo suficiente como para destacar en un ámbito en específico. Sinceramente no quería abandonar la academia, pero como iban las cosas, eso parecía un hecho inevitable.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, chico el no pudo reaccionar cuando de repente fue jalado a callejón oscuro.

-Sea quien seas. Escogiste al oponente equivocado- dijo Naruto pensando que se trataba de un asalto, mas pronto se dio de cuenta que no había nadie a su alrededor. – _Qué extraño-_ pensó para darse la vuelta y salir de ese sitio.

 **-No tan rápido-** escucho el rubio que entonces sintió como algo empezó a subir por su costado izquierdo.

El chico lucho para zafarse lo que parecía ser una baba cuya fuerza era ridícula. Era verdad que estaba cansado y agotado, pero sentía que al menos a eso podía darle lucha. Naruto perdió la visión de su ojo izquierdo a la vez que sentía como todo su cuerpo fue completamente paralizado.

 **-¿Quién iba a decir que de todas las personas en el mundo me iba a conseguir justo contigo?** –escucho Naruto de su captor.

-¡Suéltame de una vez, maldito!

 **-De eso nada. Tienes que "colaborar" conmigo** -dijo el ser para controlar el cuerpo de Naruto y adentrarse en el interior del callejón.

-¿Para qué rayos me quieres?

 **-¡Silencio! Tampoco es como si quisiera tener una conversación contigo-** dijo el ser para entonces recoger lo que parecía un gran bulto de tela que envolvía algo.

- _Genial. He sido secuestrado y ahora seré involucrado en un homicidio_ -pensó el rubio con gran pesar.

 **-¡Rápido! Di un lugar en donde podamos ir y ocultarnos.**

-….

 **-Responde.**

-Primero me dijiste que guardara silencio- respondió el rubio burlonamente.

 **-Sabes que este estado puedo llegar hasta donde el sol no llega.**

-No serias capaz- respondió Naruto sudando frio.

 **-Soy un hijo que haría todo por su madre. Estoy bastante dispuesto. Ahora responde a mi pregunta.**

-Ok, baba. Supongo que podemos usar unos de los edificios abandonados del clan. Nadie los usa y ni siquiera tienen vigilancia.

 **-Perfecto. Indícame donde están.**

 **-** De acuerdo. Solo mantente alejadode mi trasero-dijo el chico temiendo por su seguridad.

En Japón no era nada raro que los clanes importantes adquirieran bienes fuera de sus complejos. Ese era el caso de los Uzumaki, quienes hace unos cuantos meses adquirieron varias edificaciones en la zona industrial de la ciudad para expandir sus negocios. Naruto sabía que la demolición de esos edificios estaba retrasada, por lo que ir ese lugar sonaba como una buena idea.

Aunque por otra mano, esos edificios se sentían como el peor sitio a donde podría ir. La situación en la que estaba se ponía peor con cada instante que pasaba. Mientras era obligado a saltar al otro lado de la ciudad, Naruto no pudo evitar concentrar en el paquete que llevaba. Para su tranquilidad, este no era un cadáver, pues podía sentía algo medio moviéndose dentro de este. Pensar que estaba involucrado en un secuestro le aterrorizaba, mas siendo que el mismo era víctima de uno, esperaba que la situación no se pusiera completamente en su contra.

Al llegar a los edificios en cuestión, Naruto se dispuso a entrar en el primero de ellos. No había ningún tipo de mobiliario en el sitio, solo algunos letreros indicaban que el sitio había albergado unas oficinas. A parte de montones de polvo y telarañas, no había más nada que destacar en el lugar.

 **-Patético. Hasta esto hemos llegado-** dijo el ser atado Naruto con un tono de derrota.

-Muy bien. Ya hice lo que querías. Ahora déjame libre-demando el rubio.

 **-Primero debo asegurarme que ella esté bien.**

-¿Ella?

Naruto entonces fue manipulado para desenvolver lo que había en el bulto de tela. Quedo impresionado al descubrir que esto último era en realidad un kimono que le quedaba extremadamente grande a la niña en su interior, que por su tamaño debía oscilar entre los 10 o 12 años.

Parecía que ella era un Demonio o un ser afín, pues dos cuernos blancos con forma de luna creciente salían de su cabeza y tenia piel extremadamente pálida. Aunque esta conclusión se contradecía por la delicada apariencia que denotaba su rostro. Su largo cabello blanco también era de notar, pero un importante detalle que hizo que el rubio se pusiera completamente rojo y evitara detallar mejor el cuerpo de la femina.

Dado que el kimono eran al parecer sus ropas originales, la niña desconocida estaba completamente….

-¡ **Hey! ¡Nada de miradas pervertidas!** -dijo la baba pegada a Naruto tapándole el ojo que le quedaba libre al chico.

* * *

Nueva historia. Sé que ya tengo otras en emisión, pero esta era otra que quería que viera luz por varias razones. En primer lugar quería hacer este AU, luego quería hacer a un Naruto fuera de las naciones shinobi y que además tuviera la oportunidad de hacer un harem con chicas de diferentes series, ya que otros fic que me gustan por ese detalle están abandonados. Por último está la invitada al AU, que como ya notaron la lleve de un extremo al otro. Creo que seré un pervertido pues la idea me llego a la mente una noche y no pude dormir hasta luego de que empezara a plasmar la historia.

Al ser un crossover masivo pueden esperar las modificaciones en las historias de los personajes más absurdas que puedan imaginar, pero tomando aun en cuenta sus personalidades bases, a menos claro que quiera invertirla. Soy todo oídos por si piensan en que X personaje queda bien con X clan. Como guía les indico que me baso en la series Mahou Sensei Negima y Uq Holder para imaginarme el universo, por si quieren darse una idea de porque las cosas puede funcionar juntas. Les dejo a ustedes adivinar de qué serie salen los personajes.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


	2. Chapter 2

**The White Queen and the Black Knight**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 2**

-Se le ofrece algo mas, señor baba-dijo Naruto con cierto toque de sarcasmo al ser que oscuro ser que se había convertido en una especie de bufanda con ojos amarillos, luego de tomar unas latas de comida preparada del anaquel que tenía en frente.

- **Yo …..-** la verdad era que el mencionado estaba bastante confundido por todas las cosas desconocidas que tenía a su alrededor. Actualmente él y Naruto se encontraban en una tienda de conveniencia buscando provisiones y el shock cultural por el que pasaba el primero era más o menos grande.

-Sí, uno se impresiona que en estos lugares haya de todo. Resulta bastante conveniente que estén abiertas a mitad de la noche-dijo el chico acomodando las latas al lado de la bolsa de dormir que tenía en su carrito de compras. –Por cierto, espero que tengas una forma de pagarme esto en el futuro. Mis finanzas no son muy buenas que digamos.

- **En este instante ese es un problema para mí, pero será solo temporal. Madre podría usar sus poderes para tomar la mente de otros y ordenar lo que ella quiera.**

-En primer lugar, eso es una mala idea. Es un delito bastante serio usar poderes para controlar a alguien más-dijo Naruto con bastante énfasis en la última parte. –Segundo, me confundes. No entiendo cómo es que tu, una baba, es hijo de una niña. Dame una explicación que no implique la trama de un doujin hentai.

- **Deja de llamarme baba. Mi nombre es Zetsu, o Dokuzetsu si se quiere ser mas especifico hacia mi identidad-** dijo molesto la bufanda. – **Madre, no es ninguna niña. En solo que ha perdido mucho de su poder y ha quedado reducida a ese estado.**

-¿Poder?-dijo Naruto curioso.

Zetsu noto aquella reacción y vio entonces una buena forma de hacer que el chico colaborara con él y su madre por voluntad propia.

El rubio entonces pago las cosas que compro que fueron lo que pensó que sería lo más útil para la niña que habían dejado sola en aquel edificio abandonado. Naruto suspiro ante el hecho de que a pesar de pertenecer a una familia acomodada, era prácticamente pobre, pues era poco el dinero que recibía de sus padres y lo que acababa para las provisiones eran sus ahorros. Accedió a gastarlo por cierta pena hacia la peliblanca que cuidaba, pero esperaba encontrar una solución a su bancarrota en el futuro inmediato.

 **-Muy bien, muchacho. Hemos comenzando con el pie equivocado. Yo ya me presente y no sé cómo se llama el que ha ayudado a mí y a madre** -dijo Zetsu para que el rubio le diera una mirada de "no me jo**s".

-Naruto.

 **-¿Solo eso?**

-No tiene sentido decirte un apellido. De todas formas lo perderé dentro de poco.

 **-¿Problemas familiares?**

-Así es.

 **-Puedo entenderte. Estoy en este estado por culpa de mis hermanos** -dijo Zetsu con una voz "afligida".

-¿Eh?

 **-Te contare el porqué mi madre y yo estamos en este lugar.**

La historia de Zetsu le ubicaba en un pacífico y prospero reino, gobernado por una piadosa y generosa princesa llamada Kaguya Otsutsuki. Ella era una mujer que por su noble corazón y gran fuerza de voluntad había sido bendecida por los cielos con la habilidad de usar el Chakra a niveles divinos.

Zetsu era el menor de los tres hijos que tuvo la princesa. En principio todos eran unidos y vivían en armonio, pero pronto quedo claro que a diferencia de él, sus hermanos eran codiciosos y malvados.

Ellos no estaban satisfechos con el poder y las riquezas que tenían, por lo que atentaron contra su madre para arrebatarle su trono y poderes. Zetsu intento detenerles, pero sus hermanos le deformaron hasta llevarlo a su actuado actual. Fue entonces cuando esos malhechores, queriendo evitar cualquier otra interferencia, lo desterraron a él y su madre hasta ese mundo desconocido en el que se encontraban.

Zetsu luego explico los nervios y la adrenalina fueron los que le hicieron actuar tan impulsivamente. Habiendo sufrido la traición de sus hermanos, no sabía en quien confiar.

-¿Sabes? Si lo hubieras planteado de esa forma, les hubiera ayudado sin tanto alboroto-comento Naruto molesto por el relato, ya que veía a los hermanos de la baba como unos idiotas pretenciosos que no sabían apreciar lo que tenían.

 **-Debo decir que en verdad lamento mis acciones-** dijo Zetsu contento porque el rubio se tragara la gran mentira que había dicho.

-Aun así, pienso que deberías acudir a otras personas más capaces. No creo que pueda ayudarles a solucionar todo el problema que tienen encima.

- **Tengo que pensarlo. Aun sin todos sus poderes, madre es muy especial y no confió en las intenciones que puedan tener los demás hacia ella** -le dijo la bufanda. – _ **La verdad es que también quisiera buscar a alguien más. Este chico no tiene el Chakra del Kyubi o al menos una reserva decente como la de un Uzumaki normal. Pero siento que tiene algo bastante útil, ahora que lo puedo analizar con tranquilidad.**_ _**Por ahora, optare por mantenerlo a mi alcance y el de madre-**_ pensó Zetsu.

-¿Huh? ¿En que mas es especial Kaguya?-pregunto Naruto curioso por cualquier otro secreto que guardara esa princesa. Ya ese hecho era suficiente para le considera muy especial, pero escuchar que tuvo acceso a Chakra casi divino despertó mucho su interés.

 **-Pronto lo veras.**

Cuando Naruto y Zetsu llegaron a su refugio, el último revelo que tenía la capacidad de transformarse en una figura humanoide del tamaño de un niño. El rubio se quejo por eso, pero Zetsu explico que en esa forma no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar y llevar a Kaguya por toda la ciudad, tal como había hecho lo hecho el. Luego Zetsu pidió un momento para solucionar el problema de paños menores que tenia Kaguya.

Luego de varias horas en donde el rubio se la paso cabeceando por el sueño que tenia, Zetsu le permitió el paso al improvisado cuarto que había elaborado con las cosas compradas, entre las cuales estaban la bolsa de dormir y una lámpara de acampar.

Naruto se asombro ante el hecho de que Kaguya ahora portaba una versión reducida de su antiguo kimono.

-Wow. Eres bastante bueno con la costura por lo que veo-dijo Naruto.

- **Cuando tienes tanto tiempo vivo como, uno tiende a aprender una habilidad o dos** -comento Zetsu girando las tijeras con las que había hecho el trabajo.

-¿Y ahora qué?

 **-Debo aguardar a que ella despierte y se reponga para explicarle lo sucedido. No lo tomara muy bien.**

-¿No deberías llevarla a un hospital o un sitio más adecuado?

 **-No creo que unos de sus hospitales pueda lidiar con su biología.**

-Eso lo dificulto mucho. Con todos los extraterrestres y seres sobrenaturales que hay en el planeta, es poco lo que no se trata en esos sitios.

 **-Me confundes, muchacho. ¿De qué exactamente estás hablando?**

Entonces serie de gritos sin sentido alerto a los presente. Naruto reconoció cual era su origen y reviso sus bolsillos para sacar un modesto teléfono de su pertenencia, el cual tenía como tono una canción de heavy metal.

-Es solo Tayuya que me pregunta dónde diablos me he metido-dijo el rubio para aliviar al confundido Zetsu por el objeto y aquella extraña tonada. -¡Rayos! ¿¡Es tan tarde!?

 **-¿Algún asunto pendiente?**

-Tengo que ir a clases-le dijo Naruto pensado en que no se vería muy bien que llegara con la ropas aun sucias de la paliza que le habían dado ayer.

 **-¿¡Aun no te has graduado de la academia!?**

-¿Quién piensas que soy? ¿Una especie de súper genio? No es fácil graduarse con tan poca edad.

Zetsu se vio algo preocupado en cuanto a que tanta utilidad tendría el Uzumaki, por lo que decidió verificarla con sus propios ojos.

- **Supongo que tendré que acompañarte** -dijo el oscuro ser suspirando.

-No te preocupes, volveré en la tarde luego de las clases.

 **-De todas formas quiero ver en qué lugar estamos metido madre y yo** -dijo Zetsu para concentrarse– **Jutsu: Fisión** -dijo para dividirse en dos seres.

-Wow. ¿Sabes Ninjutsu?

 **-Más de lo que puedas imaginar.**

-¿Qué dices de Fuinjutsu?

 **-Solo los más básicos** -dijo con decepción Zetsu. – _ **Esos malditos Uzumaki se las arreglaron para tenerme fuera de su isla**_ **-** pensó.

-Es una pena. Me hubiera gustado dar con una forma de combatirlo.

 **-El Fuinjutsu no es infalible y tiene sus debilidades, así que no te mortifiques por eso.**

-Eso espero.

 **-Ahora, si no te molesta** -uno de los Zetsu entonces se transformo en una bufanda y se enrollo en el cuello de Naruto.

-Rayos. Esto sigue siendo perturbador, pero al menos no estás cerca de ninguna zona vital-dijo el chico temblando por recodar la amenaza original que le había dicho Zetsu.

 **-Yo cuidare a madre mientras tanto. Te avisare de cualquier novedad-** explico la otra mitad que aguardaba con la chica aun inconsciente.

[Media hora después]

La bufanda que en ese entonces era Zetsu ya estaba adquiriendo un color verde producto de todo el mareo que estaba sufriendo. Dado que Naruto estaba demasiado agotado como para ir a pie a la academia, el tomo un tren que le acercara al lugar. El cual demostró ser demasiado para el hijo de Kaguya, que jamás había estado en lugar tan ajetreado y caótico como lo era una estación de tren en las horas pico de la mañana.

La bestial velocidad del vehículo y la gran cantidad de habitantes que percibió con sus habilidades sensoriales fue suficiente para casi noquearlo. Ya había lidiado con miles de señales de Chakra a la vez, pero la población de más de un millón de personas que tenía la presente ciudad era demasiado para él.

-¿Esta fue la razón por la que no querías compañía? ¿Ibas a comprar una bufanda fea?-pregunto Ryuko al ver llegar a Naruto.

Zetsu quería replicarle, pero sin duda vomitaría si abría la boca.

-Solo necesitaba un momento para pensar-le dijo Naruto negando con sus manos.

-Pero en serio, de donde sacaste eso tan espantoso-pregunto Kotaro. –Huele raro.

-No importa. ¿No deberíamos ir a clase? –dijo el rubio para luego bostezar por el cansancio.

-Se nota que no debes haber dormido en donde quiera que estuvieras-comento Tayuya. –Hoy es la ceremonia de comienzo de clases y primero debemos ir al estadio.

-Oh es verdad. Hay que apresurarse si queremos conseguir un buen puesto-dijo el rubio para que sus amigos le siguieran al sitio donde se llevaría el evento.

La academia Sword podía jactarse de que tenía un presupuesto bastante elevado, por ello sus mayores eventos no era llevados en un simple auditorio. La facultad contaba con un nada humilde coliseo de estilo romano que tenía todo tipo de implementos y trucos para hacer las batallas que se llevaban allí más emocionantes y retadoras.

Con unos asientos a mitad de las gradas, Naruto y sus amigos empezaron a aguardar por el comienzo del evento. Zetsu que ya se había rendido y desactivado sus habilidades sensoriales, observaba atentamente a todos los jóvenes que atestaban el sitio. Algunos con características que estaban más allá de su entendimiento.

 **-Hm. Este lugar es bastante variopinto, Naruto** -susurro la bufanda al rubio.

-Sí. Esta ciudad es sin duda una de las más movidas.

 **-Ya lo creo. Nunca había visto tantos Kekkei Genkai juntos.**

-No todos son ese tipo de habilidad-le contento Naruto, entendiendo el porqué lo decía.

 **-¿A no? Entonces me explicas porque esas personas tienen alas** -pregunto Zetsu en referencia a una persona sentada puesto más abajo del suyo, que tenía en sus espaldas unas pequeñas alas que sobresalían de unas aberturas en sus ropas.

-Ese es un extraespecies.

 **-¿Un qué?**

-Es el nombre común que se le da a aquellos seres humanoides que tiene características animales en particular. Ese de allí es un extraespecies de tipo Pegaso.

 **-…..**

-Claro que hay donde la persona puede presentar alguna característica y no necesariamente es un extraespecies-dijo Naruto señalando a una chica que tenía unas orejas y cola de gato. –Ella por lo menos es una Nekomata.

 **-No entiendo la diferencia.**

-Siguiendo con el ejemplo inicial, no todo los Pegasos son humanoides. Hay uno que son simplemente unos caballos con alas. La connotación de extraespecies es para hacer esa diferenciación o, como sucede en otros casos, para denotar que el involucrado es hibrido entre un humano y otra especie. El epíteto de hibrido o media-sangre no es muy agradable que digamos.

 **-Entiendo, pero no le quita lo extraño.**

-No has visto nada-dijo el chico para señalar a un joven que tenía una protuberancias óseas en su cabeza. – Ese de allí es un Demonio de clase Venus. Los de clase Inframundo son tranquilos, pero los de sus son bastante violentos y tienden a tener formas más extravagantes-explico Naruto. -¿Acaso tu y Kaguya son de esos?-pregunto entonces el chico.

- **Debo mencionar que preferiría que te refieras con más respeto a madre y en cuanto a tu pregunta. No, somos distintos. Los cuernos de madre son un rasgo de su clan cuando alcanza su máximo poder. Ella no es un Demonio.**

-Eso me saca de varias dudas.

 **-Ahora si te preguntas que es madre. Puedes considerarla como nada menos que una diosa.**

-Wow. No me lo esperaba. ¿Hablas de una verdadera o una semidiosa?

 **-¿Disculpa?**

-No sé qué tal es en tu mundo. Pero aquí no es muy raro que haya semidioses, es decir, hijos de un dios y un mortal.

 **-¿¡Estás jugando conmigo!?**

-Claro que no. Los dioses tienden a ser bastante…."sociables" y cariñosos con los mortales, por lo que tienden a mucha descendencia en la Tierra. Que no te sorprenda que haya al menos cinco hijos de Zeus en el estadio en este momento.

 _ **-Esto será un grave problema**_ -pensó Zetsu.

Si bien Kaguya había podido alcanzar gran parte de sus objetivos en su mundo origen, esto solo se debía a la falta de voluntad de los dioses para intervenir en los asuntos de los humanos. Si en ese mundo en donde estaban ellos eran tan liberales, temía que sus intenciones tuvieran oposición.

Los comentarios de Naruto se detuvieron cuando en la tarima que había en el centro del coliseo se alzo una pelinegra de cabello negro y mirada seria que empezó a dar un discurso a todos los presentes. Este incluía los tradicionales comentarios de orgullo que debía poseer un estudiante de la academia Sword, todo el esfuerzo que debía ofrecer y finalmente el castigo que conllevaría su fracaso.

-Era más alegre cuando era Medaka la que daba el discurso-comento Naruto a sus amigos.

-No sé porque tuvieron que unificar todo el asunto de los presidentes de estudiantiles. Era mejor cuando era uno por año-dijo Tayuya.

-Es por los competidores-intervino Hinata. –La academia Lance ha ganado mucho prestigio últimamente y nuestra facultad no quiere quedarse atrás. Se necesitaba que hubiera una fuerte figura de liderazgo y no había otra mejor que el puño de hierro que ofrecía Satsuki Kiryuin.

-Tiene sentido.

-Ahora veamos quienes serán las siguientes ovejas para este matadero que ha resultado ser esta academia-dijo Kotaro.

-Mi abuelo es un idiota-dijo Ryuko molesta. –Tiene buenas intenciones con su programa, pero no tiene sentido ponernos enfrente de todos. Es como si no pusiera un blanco en la cabeza.

-Tienes razón.

Mientras tanto, en la arena, Satsuki procedió a llamar a los estudiantes de primer año que serian los siguientes beneficiados del programa que también había dado entrada a Naruto y compañia.

El primero era bastante parecido Naruto, con un pelo en pincho y una apariencia hostil, con el detalle de que su cabello rosa y una piel casi escamada eran muy definitorios. Vestía una chaqueta azul junto a una bufanda blanca junto a unos pantalones blancos. El fue presentado como Natsu Dragneel.

-¿Es acaso son nueva moda las bufandas y nadie me lo dijo?-comento Oga. Sus compañeros solo suspiraron, ya que el solía hacer comentarios así de tontos.

Luego le siguió una chica de piel clara con un cabello largo compuesto por mechones amarillos y rojos, con un cuerno cónico saliendo de su frente. Ella vestía con una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre una camisa azul, junto con un blue jean azul. No podía pasar por alto el hecho de que tenía una cola de caballo con las mismas características de su cabello. Su nombre era Sunset Shimmer y más su cara daba a entender que estaba algo asustada por la vista de todos los del coliseo.

-Tiene estilo-comentaron Kotaro y Naruto al mismo tiempo para que luego se miraran al darse cuenta que tenían una competencia entre manos, aunque el ultimo que apartar la vista de la chica cuando escucho crujir los nudillos de Hinata.

El siguiente era un chico albino con cara de fastidio cuyos dientes afilados le hacían algo intimidante. Con una chaqueta amarilla con negro y pantalones rojos. Soul Evan era el que menos parecía disfrutar de su estadía en el sitio.

-Algo me dice que no nos llevaremos bien con él-dijo el rubio.

Posteriormente apareció una persona cuyo género fue en principio algo difícil de apreciar, ya que llevaba una gorra y las ropas deportivas de un varón, a pesar de que tenía una figura evidentemente femenina. Se trataba de una chica de piel clara de cabello largo de color negro. Con una mirada seria, allí estaba Karin Kurosaki.

-Bien. Hay que preguntarle si quiere unírsenos antes que lleguen todos los clubes deportivos-comento Ryuko.

-Estoy seguro que lo hará. Después de todo, ya nos conoce-dijo Kotaro.

-Al parecer no será la única cara familiar-dijo Tayuya dándose un facepalm al ver a la última persona entrar.

Con un hakama negro y un haori sin mangas del mismo color, hizo presencia una chica morena de cabello morado corto, con una cara que no ocultaban los nervios que poseía. La última estudiante del programa era Kuroichi Shihoin.

-¡Esa idiota! ¿Qué hace? Le van a hacer papilla-comento Naruto.

-Al parecer por fin decidió unirse, pero es extraño que no haya usado la influencia de su madre-dijo Hinata.

-No importa como haya entrado. Si nosotros tuvimos problemas, ella los tendrá a la quinta potencia-dijo Tayuya.

Luego de que la presidenta estudiantil ofreciera otras palabras, ordeno a los presentes que fueran a clase y dieran todo de sí. En el caso de Naruto, esta vez tendría su clase de Ninjutsu. La asignatura que estaba bajo la tutoría de Kakashi Hatake, alguien que no era muy del agrado del rubio por haber sido pupilo de su padre.

Esto fue provechoso para Zetsu ya que así podía buscar a algunas caras conocidas, específicamente buscaba a algún Uchiha que fuera parecido al chico que le estaba ayudando, pero para su infortunio no vio a ninguno conocido.

Es más, le extraño muchísimo que el peliplata que ingreso al gimnasio, donde se daría la clase, no llevara la máscara que siempre usaba en su mundo. Era un hecho total que no tenía el Sharingan implantado de Obito Uchiha.

-Muy bien clase. En esta primera sesión, no les enseñare algo en especial. En cambio ustedes me mostraran que tal han desarrollado las técnicas que han aprendido el año anterior-dijo el Hatake para tomar asiento y alistar su tabla de notas.

Distintos jóvenes pasaron frente a la mirada del hijo de Kaguya y con cada joven que observaba, se iba decepcionando más y más. Por ejemplo cuando pasó una chica de nombre Kaede Nagase, ella realizo una técnica que volvió unos shuriken regulares en unas estrellas del tamaño de un plato. El Sandaime Hokage podía usar la misma técnica y obtener un shuriken de su mismo tamaño.

Luego estaba un chico de nombre Shun Kazami que realizo el **Futon: Palma Violenta** , el cual apenas abollo el muñeco de práctica que usaban como blanco. Se suponía que un buen uso de esa técnica podía sacarle el corazón a una persona.

Como cereza al pastel, Naruto realizo el **Kagebushin no Jutsu** , que dio paso a que el chico realizara dos replicas que golpearon al objetivo a gran velocidad con unos kunai en mano antes de desaparecer, consiguiendo hacer unos cuantos raspones al muñeco.

-Es patético que aun uses domines una técnica tan básica-dijo un chico a las espaldas de Naruto.

-En lo que a mí respecta, la domino muy bien-dijo Naruto respondió al peliplata que entonces se le puso en frente.

-Kai Hiwatari, por favor pase-dijo el Hatake para evitar que esos dos se pelearan de nuevo.

-Mira a un profesional- dijo Kai para apartar a Naruto y pasar al frente.

El chico entonces realizo la misma técnica de Naruto, generando cinco replicas que con sus manos desnudas cortaron por completo el objetivo.

-Nada mal-comento Kakashi para anotar los resultados que obviamente opacaban los de Naruto.

-Perdedor-dijo Kai para darle la espalda al rubio y retirarse.

-Un día me las pagara.

 **-Oye. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-** susurro Zetsu al rubio.

-Claro.

 **-¿Qué han sido todas esas tontas técnicas?**

-¿De qué hablas?

- **Me refiero a que me parecieron algo débiles. Empezando por la tuya, nunca había visto un Kagebushin tan malo. Eso si es que en verdad podemos llamar a esa cosa un Kagebushin** -dijo la bufanda recordando lo bueno que se suponía que era el Uzumaki con esa técnica.

-Genial. Ahora tú también me juzgaras.

 **-Me refiero a que no duraron nada. Seria mas practico que usaras unos Bushin para distraer y luego atacar por ti mismo.**

 **-** Pues te informo que la intensión del **Kagebushin** es moverse a gran velocidad para golpear varios puntos al mismo tiempo.

- **Ya veo que estamos hablando de cosas diferentes** -dijo con decepción Zetsu.

-Clase, por favor atiendan- escucho Naruto del profesor Hatake. –Como parte del desarrollo de su **Despertar** , necesitan afinar sus habilidades elementales. Por ello tendremos a un invitado de tercer año que le mostrara que se consigue con la maestría sobre un elemento.

Para la molestia del Naruto, el que daría la demostración no era otro que su hermano mayor Ken.

El Uzumaki era un pelirrojo como su madre, pero con la cara y peinado picudo de su padre. Vistiendo con un atuendo de kendo color rojo el chico entro al lugar y observo a todos para entonces hacer una reverencia como un saludo. Evidentemente paso por alto a Naruto.

-Puedes empezar cuando gustes-dijo Kakashi para que el joven Uzumaki sacara una espada de madera.

- **Taiton: Liberación Garuda** -dijo el pelirrojo para que un fuerte remolino de aire color rojo empezara a rodeara al chico y provocando que muchos tuvieran que cubrirse para que no ser arrastrados por la fuertes brisas que allí se generaban. Ken logro estabilizar toda la corriente de viento en su arma que parecía rugir tal como un huracán.

-Es suficiente-advirtió Kakashi para que Ken se detuviera. –Es una lástima que el estadio estuviera ocupado hoy. Hubiera sido buena una demostración más completa.

-Sera para otra ocasión, sensei-dijo el pelirrojo para luego retirase.

-Como ya vieron, clase. Eso es lo que se obtiene cuando dominas puede usar el Futon a un nivel increíblemente alto. Tal vez ustedes no puedan hacerlo de la misma forma o tal vez prefieran especializarse en algo no elemental como las sombras o el veneno, pero el punto es que trabajaremos en que pueda usar ese poder en los **Despertar** que desarrollaran-dicho esto el Hatake termino la clase.

 **-Wow. ¿Que fue eso?-** dijo Zetsu asombrado por la demostración del pelirrojo.

-Es el Kekkei Genkai de la familia de mi padre. El Taiton o elemento Tifón-dijo decepcionado el rubio.

 **-Fue impresionante. ¿Tú lo tienes?**

-No. Tampoco tengo las Cadenas de Chakra o la maestría en Fuinjutsu de mi madre o cualquier otra cosa que hace al clan Uzumaki tan especial.

 **-Lamento oírlo. He escuchado que es duro cuando un miembro de clan, no hereda habilidad alguna.**

-He podido vivir con ello. Aunque de todas formas quisiera tener algo para patearles sus pomposos traseros. Sigo siendo su hijo a pesar de todo.

 **-Tienes potencial, chico. Solo que aun no lo sabes. Ahora ¿qué es eso de Despertar? Parece ser importante.**

-Es como se le llama a esas habilidades que te brindan un fuerte aumento de poder. Se usa en situaciones de mucha tensión, que suelen ser cuando su usuario necesita sacar a relucir su verdadera fuerza. Por eso se les llama **Despertar**. Son variados como no tienes idea y pueden ser desde una armadura hasta la liberación de las habilidades ocultas de un arma.

 **-¿Y tú con que cuentas?**

-Con nada. No soy tan fuerte como para reunir mis energías en algo concreto. He pensado en recubrirme de Busoshoku Haki, pero aun me no sale muy bien.

 **-Estoy empezando a comprender de lo que hablas. Ese Despertar es algo como la Liberación de las Puertas Internas o el uso de Susanoo.**

-Exacto. Me sorprende que sepas de esas técnicas. Son bastante avanzadas y particulares.

 **-Ya te lo dije. Conozco de muchas cosas.**

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que me enseñes algunas?-pregunto Naruto muy interesado en esos conocimientos.

 **-Puedo hacerlo siempre y cuando madre lo apruebe.**

-No quiero ofender, pero exageras un poco con el asunto de tu madre. Quiero decir, no pareces ser tan joven como para depender tanto de ella.

 _ **-Es molesto que lo digas tú. De nuevo-**_ pensó Zetsu, pasando de cualquier otra conversación en un largo raro.

El día siguió su rumbo y Naruto asistió a otras clases que tenia con total normalidad. Sus amigos le preguntaron en cuanto a que había hecho la noche anterior para aparecer con las mismas ropas, en donde el rubio les dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Prefirió dejarles fuera del asunto de Zetsu, ya que ambos acordaron mantenerlo en secreto.

 **-Naruto. Ha llegado el momento-** advirtió la bufanda.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le susurro Naruto.

 **-Madre ha despertado.**

 **-** Ya veo-le respondió el rubios. –Lo siento, chico. Debo retirarme-dijo Naruto a Kotaro y Ryuko que estudiaban junto a él.

-¿Tan pronto? Pensé que hoy iba a presentarte a los nuevos-dijo la Matoi confundida.

-Me he acordado de algo y necesito ir a remediarlo.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañemos?-dijo el Inugami.

-No es necesario. Puedo hacerlo yo solo-dijo el rubio levantándose de su asiento. –Le avisan los demás-dijo él para retirarse.

-¿Que bicho le habrá picado?-comento Ryuko confundida por la actitud de Naruto. –Pensé que estaría deprimido por lo de ayer.

-Tengo una teoría, pero la considera como una tontería-dijo el pelinegro.

-Escúpela.

-Naruto consiguió una novia.

-¿Estás chiflado o qué?-dijo la chica impactada.

-Es que he sentido un nuevo olor en él y me da la impresión de que se trata una mujer. Esa bufanda debe ser un regalo de ella.

-¡Es una completa idiotez!

-A mi también me parece, pero tiene mucha lógica si lo piensas bien. ¿Solo me sorprende algo?

-¿Qué?

-Nunca pensé que a Naruto le gustaran las maduras-dijo el Hanyo cuya nariz estaba un poco en lo cierto.

* * *

Y así termina este capítulo. Debo decir que me impresiona la acogida de la historia, no pensé que habría tantos interesados especialmente porque no es la primera vez que uso esta idea. Claro que ejecución en esta ocasión será mucho mejor y el protagonismo no estará en un OC. Espero que les haya agradado la continuación y las otras cosas y personajes introducidos.

 **loko89772** **:** se que será difícil poner a funcionar todas esas cosas juntas, pero desde el comienzo así eran las idea para mis fics. Juvia puede ser interesante y no necesariamente necesitaría ser de un clan sino hija de cierto dios marino.

 **EtheriasLB** : Gracias. Espero que te guste la continuación. Erza esta por fuera, por eso la versión de aquí es parecida a la de Edolas. Si se trababa de Zetsu como ya viste. Con Serafall tengo una buena idea. Lo siento para Grayfia si no creo que haya espacio al igual que con Sephie, personalmente prefiero a sus hijas. Sin embargo no descarto que haya un personaje de To Love Ru, ya que es de las series que tengo en cuenta para la historia.

 **Vmce:** Gracias. Aquí la tienes.


	3. Chapter 3

**The White Queen and the Black Knight**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 3**

Alegría fue lo que sintió Zetsu al ver que su madre abrió los ojos de aquel sueño que temía que fuera eterno como aquel al que fue sometida con anterioridad. Sin embargo, su ladina sonrisa pronto cambio a un rostro de preocupación, según vio como el rostro de Kaguya permaneció con una expresión estoica que parecía mirar a la nada.

La oscura masa esperaba una reacción un tanto más violenta para el despertar de la Otsutsuki dadas las condiciones en las que había sido derrotada, por lo que inmediatamente pensó que algo estaba mal con su memoria, basándose en el hecho de que había sido encogida.

Sin embargo, ese no era el problema. Kaguya conservaba cada unos de sus recuerdos. Memorias que le carcomían por el enorme sentimiento de frustración que le invadía en ese instante.

Verse derrotada nuevamente le causaba un gran malestar a la Otsutsuki. Especialmente porque una vez más las personas cercanas a ella eran las causantes de tal situación. Primero habían sido los congéneres de su planeta, luego sus propios hijos y finalmente aquellos que podía llamarse sus nietos.

Lo más molesto de todo, es que ninguno de ellos había tenido el valor de eliminarla. Solo le hacían a un lado como los cobardes y débiles que eran. Ese era el signo de que ella aun era más fuerte que ellos y que por ello aun no debía darse por vencida con sus deseos.

Su "hijo" Zetsu le preguntaba insistentemente si se encontraba bien, pero ella le hacía caso omiso, pues tenía cosas más importantes a la que atender. La Otsutsuki se incorporo en su cama improvisada y empezó a percatarse de su estado actual. Resultaba molesto verse en un estado tan infantil, pero eso era lo de menos. En cuanto tuviera sus poderes aquello podía pasarlo de largo.

Para su desgracia ese no era el caso. El Chakra que le pertenecía por derecho, le había sido robado una vez más y tan solo contaba con el propio, que a pesar de todo, era bastante elevado.

Fue entonces que empezó a percatarse que había algo especial en el ambiente. Ya sabía que la Tierra era un lugar muy particular en relación a su planeta natal, pero ahora podía sentir algo más a su alrededor. No era Chakra, pero compartía muchas de sus características.

Poniendo una buena parte de su concentración activo su Byakugan y miro a sus alrededores. Revisando así cuantos kilómetros le pudiera permitir su cansada vista. No tenia que analizarlo mucho para entender que estaba en un sitio muy distinto a su anterior reino. Si compartía algunas de sus características, pero estaba muy lejos de ser su preciado jardín.

 **-Madre. Es extremadamente necesario que escuches lo que tengo que decir** -dijo Zetsu a Kaguya, para que esta por fin le prestara atención.

Esta simplemente le dio una fría mirada que hizo que Zetsu quedara paralizado, pero no podía quedarse callado. Por fin había captado su atención y no debía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

- **Siento molestarte. Sé que debes tener muchas cosas en que pensar, pero necesito que prestes atención** -dijo esa mitad de Zetsu tragando nervioso. – **Hemos terminado en un mundo muy distinto al nuestro. A cada momento descubro más cosas que refuerzan ese hecho. En principio hay muchas cosas en nuestra contra, pero lo bueno es que pude conseguirnos un "aliado"-** dijo con risa algo forzada. Él en serio no quería decir quién era ese asociado, pero la mirada de la intensa mirada que recibía le decía que ya no podía quedarse esconder lo que iba a decir. **–Se trata del joven Uzumaki que te aprisiono.**

Era difícil saber si Kaguya había usado sus poderes para llevarlo a su dimensión helada, pero lo cierto es que Zetsu se sentía en hielo por toda intención asesina que recibió.

 **-¡Tengo que señalar que es una personas distinta a la que atentó contra ti!-** aclaro desesperadamente la baba negra.

-¿Por qué?-dijo la Otsutsuki mientras ladeaba su cuello y las venas alrededor de sus ojos se expandían. El que tuviera el cuerpo una niña no hacía su rostro menos aterrador.

 **-¡Fue la primera persona que encontré!** -expreso Zetsu con pavor. – **Ciertamente un Uchiha es más fácil de manipular, pero he estado pensando que un Uzumaki es un mejor aliado. Sobre todo si es Naruto Uzumaki.**

-Él fue el principal responsable de mi derrota. ¿En serio crees que es la cara que quiero ver?

 **-Lo tengo presente, pero déjame decirte que este sujeto es muy diferente. Estoy seguro que nos ayudara si le ofrecemos lo que quiere** -dijo Zetsu a lo que Kaguya calmo las expresiones de su rostro.

-¿Y eso sería?

 **-Poder. Eso es lo que todos los humanos quieren al final.**

-De todas las cosas, lo último que haría es compartir mi poder. Sobre todo ahora que lo he perdido una vez más.

 **-En realidad estaba pensando en hacerlo yo. Este chico es descendiente de Hashirama, así que podría ayudarle a despertar sus poderes dormidos.**

-Es mucho más importante ocuparnos de recuperar los míos. Hay que buscar la forma de traer de vuelta al Shinju.

 **-Dudo mucho que eso sea una labor sencilla. Nos tomara demasiado tiempo volver al formarlo.**

-Hablando de eso. Es momento de preguntarte porque tardaste tanto en lograr el único objetivo de tu existencia-dijo demandante la mujer.

 **-Lamento mi tardanza, pero no estaba capacitado físicamente. No fue hasta que Madara consiguió la estatua del Gedo Mazo que pude conseguir un cuerpo con el operar de forma más activa. En este momento estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para serte útil.**

-No hay excusa que justifique tu falla, pero tendré que admitir que debí poner mayor esfuerzo al momento de crearte.

- **No es tu culpa. Es solo que tuve que esperar a que los humanos desarrollaran una forma de capturar a los Bijuu.**

-¿Entonces dime porque deberíamos tener a ese chico a nuestro servicio? Podría tomar al Kyubi en el.

 **-De hecho el no lo tiene consigo. Aun no logro dar con la señal de ninguna de las bestias. Hay demasiada interferencia.**

-…

 **-¡En serio ruego que me disculpes!**

-Discutiré tu inutilidad en otro momento. ¿Ahora puede decirme que nos paso? Pensaba que los mocosos de Hagoromo habían logrado sellarnos.

 **-Sí lo lograron. Sin embargo algo paso antes de que el Chibaku Tensei se completara. Aun no comprendo que sucedió, pero presumo que gracias a la Gudodama (** Bola de la Búsqueda de la Verdad **) que creaste con anterioridad pudimos ser transportados a este extraño mundo.**

-¿Pero cómo?

 **-No lo sé. Esperaba que tuvieras el conocimiento sobre ello.**

-He experimentado con las dimensiones alternativas, pero no di con ninguna que albergara vida inteligente.

 **-¿Crees que puedas usar tu teletransportación?**

-La teletransportación es un poder natural en mí. Sin embargo, no podre acceder a otra dimensión a parte de esta, sin la ayuda del RinneSharingan-dijo Kaguya llevando una de sus manos al ojo que yacía cerrado en su frente.

 **-Lamento oírlo, pero estoy seguro que podrás dar con una solución. Ahora lo mejor es que dejemos nuestra conversación para después, ya que el Uzumaki está por llegar. Debo mencionar que le he mentido sobre nuestra historia y el piensa que fuimos desterrados de nuestro hogar por una traición de Hagoromo y su hermano.**

 **-** Se ha quitado lo que es nuestro por derecho. No hay una mentira alguna en lo que le dijiste-le respondió severa Kaguya.

Luego de diez minutos, el rubio llego en efecto a la guarida. Allí la joven Otsutsuki le recibió con una penetrante mirada de su doujutsu, ya que de esa forma podría comprobar las palabras de Zetsu en cuanto a su potencial.

Resultaba muy extraña la visión que recibió del chico. Era muy parecido y a la vez muy diferente del ser que le derroto. Una de esas diferencia era que el Chakra del vástago de Hagoromo no estaba tan presente en él, lo cual estaba lejos de ser algo malo, ya que esa era una de las razones por las que Naruto no tenía un puñal de hueso en su pecho.

Podía percibir que tenía esa "calidez" que tenía el otro sujeto, pero lejos de repugnarle, hizo que empezara a entender las palabras de Zetsu, ya que fue ese factor lo que le dio al chico la ventaja en la batalla que tuvieron. De no ser por ella, sus aliados no le hubieran ayudado y hubiera perecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hay que decir que Kaguya no era la única haciendo análisis, debido a que Naruto estaba viendo si la princesa era alguien en quien confiar y el ver al Byakugan revisándole, no le dio una muy buena primera impresión.

-¿Baba, por qué no me mencionaste que ella era una Hyuga?-le susurro Naruto a la mitad de Zetsu que portaba.

 **-Porque ella no lo es. Los Hyuga son descendientes de ella, así como lo son los Uchiha, los Senju, los Kaguya y una decena de clanes más.**

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Más de los que puede imaginar. Sin embargo, debo mencionar que es una pregunta grosera para una dama-dijo la Otsutsuki. Siguiendo el papel que debía llevar, Kaguya bajo un poco su tono de voz que normalmente era demandante. Además, evoco las conversaciones que tuvo mientras habitaba el País de los Ancestros para hablar con relativa normalidad con el chico.

-Lo siento, eh….. Su majestad-dijo Naruto dudoso de cómo llamar a chica. Eran muy contadas las ocasiones en las que era cortes y solo lo había hecho para evitar un regaño de la baba.

-Kaguya-san está bien para empezar-dijo Kaguya haciendo que Zetsu se sorprendiera.

 _ **-Ya veo. Madre sí que es muy inteligente. Actúa así para ganar la confianza del Uzumaki-**_ pensó Zetsu mientras se desprendía del cuello del chico para volver a unirse con su otra mitad.

-Es un alivio. Me resulta raro hablar así. Ahora….realmente no se que debería decir. Supongo que debe sentirse muy mal porque le apartaron de su hogar.

-Estas en lo correcto, pero por ahora eso tendrá que pasar a segundo plano. Necesito recuperar mis fuerzas antes de planear algo para remediarlo. De momento te agradezco por tus servicios, ya Zetsu me ha hablado sobre la ayuda que le brindaste.

-Siempre gustoso de servir-dijo el rubio sonriente para luego lanzar una mirada asesina sobre la masa negra que silbo inocentemente.

-Tengo que señalar que este lugar no es exactamente adecuado para mi reposo.

-Lamento mucho ese asunto, pero dudo que toleren que lleve a alguien a casa.

 **-Dudo que alguien le niegue algo a madre, pero necesitamos mantenernos de bajo perfil** -comento Zetsu. – **En su estado actual, ella es un blanco vulnerable.**

-Tengo que refutar eso-explico Kaguya con un tono severo mientras hacía salir una estaca de hueso de su mano provocando que ambos hombres tragaran nerviosos.

-Le daré algo de razón a la baba-intervino Naruto. –Estoy seguro que muchas personas querrían ponerles las manos a alguien tan especial como usted, Kaguya-san.

-De acuerdo, pero soy firme en mi idea de cambiar de estadía.

-Veré que puedo hacer-dijo Naruto a la vez que oyó el tono de su celular. El rubio rápidamente le revisa y lee el mensaje que le había llegado. -¿Acaso esta gente no puede ser tan inoportuna?-dijo el molesto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es mi familia. Necesitan que este en el complejo para una estúpida reunión. Normalmente la ignoraría, pero creo prudente asistir para ver si puedo sacarles algo de dinero.

-Es justificable, pero igual requiero de tu presencia. Tengo muchas preguntas que necesitan ser contestadas con brevedad-demando la peliblanca.

-Créame que quiero quedarme, pero no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez.

 _ **-¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Cómo puede decir eso alguien cuya contraparte peleo en casi todos los frentes de una guerra!?**_ **-** pensó Zetsu. – **Usa un Kage Bushin y listo** -entonces dijo con cierto fastidio.

-Esa técnica no funciona así, baba. Mis replicas no pueden estar a más de diez metros de mi o si no se disuelven. No puedo moverme tan rápido-explico Naruto.

 **-Urghh. Es porque lo está usando mal. Un Kagebushin regular puede estar a más de dos kilómetros de su creador y funcionar con total autonomía.**

-Explícate.

 **-¿Qué sabes de Chakra Ying y el Chakra Yang?**

-¿Eh?

 **\- Urghh. Esas son las naturalezas que determinan las propiedades de los jutsu no elementales. El Chakra Ying está basado en la imaginación y la energía espiritual, y el Chakra Yang está basado en la vitalidad y la energía física.**

-Lo siento. Nunca había escuchado de ese par.

 **-¿Bromeas? Son la base de la mayoría de los jutsu. En fin, puede mejorar un jutsu si aplicas una naturaleza adicional a la usada. En este caso, digamos que estas usando una versión avanzada del Bushin, la cual usa Chakra Ying para manifestar una réplica del usuario. Si aplicas algo de Chakra Yang, harás que la réplica sea solida e incluso consciente.**

-¿Hablas en serio?

 **-Sí. Déjame enseñarte los sellos necesarios** -dijo Zetsu para mostrar con sus manos las posiciones necesarias.

-De acuerdo-dijo el rubio mientras le prestaba atención a las indicaciones del hijo de Kaguya.

Luego veintes largos minutos y varios intentos fallidos, el agotado chico vio como había creado tres replicas exactas de su persona.

-No puedo creerlo-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

 **-Pronto entenderás que esa es una de la técnica más útiles que existen. Cada clon puede aprender de forma independiente y cuando estos se disipen, trasferirán su conocimientos a tu persona.**

-Siento que he sido engañado toda mi vida-dijo el rubio pensando en todas las posibilidades. –Bien, dejare a estos aquí y me iré a casa. Mañana vendré temprano a traerles algo. No es justo que solo coman la comida chatarra que compre.

-Te hare saber a través de tus clones si necesitamos algo más-dijo Kaguya para hacer un ademan que le decía al rubio original que podía partir.

-Entonces, Kaguya-san. ¿Qué necesitas saber?-dijo uno de los clones.

-¿Qué sabes sobre el Shinju?

-¿Hablas de la historia de ese árbol y el fruto de Chakra?-dijo el rubio haciendo que tanto la Otsutsuki como Zetsu pusieran una expresión de sorpresa.

 **-¿En serios sabes sobre él?-** dijo la masa oscura.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es algo de lo que hablaron muchas veces de niño-explico la réplica. -Se trata de una fruta que concentra la mayoría del Chakra presente en un planeta. Según sé, el que pertenecía a la Tierra fue comido por las Guardianas-dijo Naruto haciendo que la peliblanca pusiera una expresión de enojo.

 **-¿Guardianas?**

-O Bijuu si quieres llamarlas por un nombre más rudo, porque créeme, ellas son muy fuertes. De hecho se dice que son las extraespecies más fuertes, si omites a los que viene de dragones o alicornios que tienen habilidades mágicas extremadamente poderosas.

 **-¿Conoces algún Bijuu?**

-Ya quisiera que no. El clan Uzumaki tiene muy buenas relaciones con Kurama, la kitsune de nueve colas. Mis hermanos tienden a entrenar con ella y esta le presta parte de su fuerza.

 **-Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Los Bijuu están libres como personas normales?**

-¿Por qué no lo estarían? Quiero decir, Kurama sí que es aterradora cuando se enfada, pero no es una bestia o algo por el estilo.

-¿Por qué ellas tuvieron el descaro de tomar lo que no les pertenece?-declaro Kaguya enojada.

-Esa es una pregunta que se hacen muchas personas. Argumentan que el poder Shinju no deberías estar en manos de nadie, pero todo el mundo sabe que lo quieren para sí mismos-dijo Naruto ignorando por completo la molestia de la chica de bata. –Las Guardianas argumentan que ellas deben poseer ese poder, ya que ellas son las únicas que pueden usarlo con la responsabilidad necesaria. Después de todo lo tomaron para cuidar sus respectivas especies y al planeta Tierra.

-¿Tiene conocimiento sobre algún otro Shinju?

-Tengo que responder que no. Sé que hay otros en el universo, pero la mayoría están destrozados o inertes. Son de hecho una de las cosas más codiciadas en el universo y un pequeño fragmento activo puede valer miles de millones en el mercado negro.

-Es suficiente. Me ofende escuchar que haya transformado tan noble poder en un juguete-dijo Kaguya. –Ahora háblame sobre la energía que siento en el aire. Desde que desperté, me ha causado mucha curiosidad.

-Tendrás que ser más específica.

-Es como si fuera Chakra, pero parecer estar incompleto.

-Supongo que debes estar refiriéndote al Mana. Es la energía espiritual que corre libremente en el ambiente. A diferencia de la que se usa un shinobi para formar Chakra, el Mana tiende a ser usado por usuarios de magia. Ellos son quienes saben cómo manipularla.

-Resulta extraño. Siento como mi cuerpo intenta asimilarla.

-Puede que el mana y el Chakra sean distintos, pero cualquier guerrero que se respete debe ser capaz de transformar Chakra, Mana, o Ki en aquella energía que domine mejor. Yo por ejemplo puedo usar Ki para usar mi Haki, pero este no me valdría mucho si se me acabara el Chakra.

-Ya veo, ahora….

[En la mansión Uzumaki]

-Llegas tarde, basura-dijo Erza a Naruto cuando vio que este llegaba al portón del complejo Uzumaki.

-Lo mejor se hace esperar-le respondió el rubio en tono impertinente haciendo que ella bufara. -¿Qué cosa es tan importante para que se requiera mi presencia?

-Es natural que no lo sepas, ya que nadie no te dijo nada-dijo la chica burlonamente. –La familia real de Deviluke ha extendido una propuesta para un matrimonio con una de sus princesas y hoy ella vendrá a escoger a su consorte.

-Wow. Eso si que no ve todos los días.

-Siente afortunado de que la situación implique que Minato-sama y Kushina-sama requieran tu presencia, sin embargo, no te ilusiones. La dama busca a un Uzumaki que tenga la fuerza y vitalidad que distingue a nuestro clan y con tu desempeño dudo que des la talla.

-Di lo que quieras. Y aun que no me gusta presumir, Hinata dice que yo tengo….-las palabras de chicos entonces fueron detenidas por una lanza cerca de su garganta y una mirada asesina de la Knightwalker. –Ok, luego hablaremos de ello.

-Solo asegúrate de estar presentable para los invitados-dijo la chica mientras terminaba de escoltar a rubio a su habitación, para luego retirarse.

-Ella en serio necesita un hobby-dijo él para entrar a su estancia y arreglarse para la fastidiosa reunión.

Luego de un baño y un cambio de ropa, el chico se dirigió al salón principal del complejo vistiendo con un yukata de color naranja con mangas y cinturón negros. Al llegar al lugar vio como en el frente de la habitación estaba sentados sus padres junto a su hermano mayor. Al parecer Mina se había salvado de tan fastidioso evento.

A Naruto le fue indicado que se sentara junto a sus primos Yahiko y Yukai. El primero era un pelirrojo de cabello que era clavado a su padre Nagato con la excepción de que no tenía esas omnipresentes ojeras. El vestía con un yukata azul claro. El segundo, era un moreno con un cabello similar solo que más puntiagudo y con unos particulares ojos dorados. Su yukata era de color verde. Ambos tenían unas edades similares a la suya y le tenían el mismo "cariño" que Erza.

En esos momentos no quería darle la razón a ella, pero era un hecho que allí no tenia oportunidad alguna. Nagato era un experto en sellado y Yukai era extremadamente hábil en el Kenjutsu. A lo mucho debía tratar de no hacer el ridículo.

-Con ustedes la tercera princesa de la familia real de Deviluke, Momo Belia Deviluke-dijo un hombre que por su traje negro, era evidentemente el guardaespaldas de la mencionada.

Entonces a la habitación entro una joven cuya edad debía rondar entre 15 y 17 años, de complexión pequeña y delgada, de atributos bien proporcionados, sin exagerar en ninguno. De cabello corto color rosa adornado con unas flores blancas. Vestía con un traje gothic lolita de color verde con negro que hacia juego con la cola en forma de pica que salía de la parte baja de su espalda.

Naruto tenía que admitir que ella era en verdad hermosa. Claro que la idea de un matrimonio arreglado era completamente ajena para su persona y solo estaba en el lugar para poder ayudar a Kaguya y la baba de Zetsu.

Esperaba que todo ese asunto terminara rápido. Sinceramente no le molestaba que le hubiera ocultado esa información, ya que así se evito una reunión aburrida con los padres de esa joven.

-Es un placer verla, princesa Momo. Nos contenta que haya podido asistir a este paso tan importante para el arreglo entre nuestras familias-dijo Minato a la chica que tomo asiento en el lado opuesto a los pretendientes.

-Para mi también es un placer estar aquí, Namikaze-sama-dijo la pelirrosa con una reverencia. -Espero que no le incomode que la reunión se haya dado de forma tan improvista.

-En lo absoluto, usted y su familia son bien recibidos cuando gusten.

-Gracias. De igual forma tengo agradecer que se hayan aceptados los términos para este arreglo. Sé que es inusual que una dama sea la que este en mi posición.

-No somos los mismos anticuados de antes. Mi marido me acompaña en mi labor, pero la cabeza del clan Uzumaki reside en mi persona- explico Kushina.

-Es por ello que le concedemos el honor de elegir cuál será su futuro consorte- le siguió Minato.

Naruto estaba que se daba un tiro, en verdad que sentía lastima por todas las chicas que se veían en situaciones similares. Ahora entendía porque Hinata había tomado su actitud rebelde.

-Gracias. Pero antes de hacer mi elección quisiera hacer una petición que me parece la más adecuada para esta ocasión-dijo Momo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Deseo ver las habilidades de los pretendientes. Espero que entiendan que mi padre no aceptara que tome la mano de alguien que no considere digno.

-Es entendible. Tendremos todo listo en un momento-dijo el Namikaze.

 _-Una pelea. Siempre todo tenía que terminar en una bendita pelea_ -pensó Naruto mientras se levantaba para asistir a su acostumbrada humillación pública.

Bastaron 10 minutos para que Yahiko, Yukai y Naruto estuvieran frente a frente en una pequeña área de combate que albergaba el recinto de los Uzumaki. En otra área asegurada por sellos protectores, Minato y su familia eran espectadores junto a la princesa de Deviluke.

-¿Su hijo no va participar?-dijo la pelirrosa extrañada al ver que Ken estaba sentado con ellos.

-Lo lamentamos, espero que entienda que nuestro primogénito tiene el derecho de tomar sus propias decisiones y ha optado por desligarse del convenio-dijo Kushina.

-Ya veo, pero pensaba que si estaría.

-No se preocupe. Los jóvenes Yahiko y Yukai son excelentes prospectos. Estoy segura que uno de ellos será de su agrado.

-¿Y el otro?

-Creo que debería prestar atención a la demostración-dijo la pelirroja para esquivar tema.

La verdad era que el convenio establecía que unos pretendientes debía ser uno de sus hijos, pero dado que Ken se negó rotundamente, tuvieron que poner a Naruto en sustitución para evitar que el matrimonio fuera cancelado. La pareja confiaba en que los jóvenes presentes fueran suficientemente buenos para la princesa y que no ocurriera un incidente entre ellos y aquella familia tan poderosa.

Minato hizo una seña a los chicos en la arena para que estos se pusieran en posición y dieran una demostración que enorgulleciera a los Uzumaki. Por desgracia, Yahiko y Yukai tenían algo presente y era que la batalla era solo entre ellos dos. Por lo tanto, era aceptable una tregua con el fin de sacar al indeseable de la ecuación.

Naruto tenía presente ello y no le tomo por sorpresa el doble ataque que emprendieron ambos Uzumaki. Yahiko empezó arrojando múltiples hojas papel contra él, la cuales se convirtieron en pequeñas bolas de fuego que arremetieron contra el rubio.

 **-Futon: Gran Presión** -expreso Naruto para lanzar su jutsu de aire. El ataque del pelirrojo no fue tan fuerte como para que las desventajas elementales hicieran efecto y fue repelido.

Sin embargo, la apertura permitió a Yukai aproximarse al rubio que tuvo la reacción de sacar sus cadenas y bloquear el corte de la katana que portaba el otro chico. Naruto entonces se las arreglo para enredar el arma y evitar que el moreno pudiera manipularla con libertad.

Aquello le permitía lidiar con Yukai, pero él no era el único oponente y el otro pelirrojo aprovecho el momento para rodear a Naruto con varias hojas de papel que le propinaron una intensa descarga de electricidad que le obligo a soltar al moreno.

 **-Estilo de la Nube: Corte Ascendente** -bramo este tan pronto pudo realizar un tajo contra el rubio que seguía aturdido por el choque.

Si bien Yukai tan solo uso el reverso de su katana, Naruto se llevo un buen golpe que hizo que se resintiera por el dolor y retrocediera.

-No he terminado-dijo Naruto para usar su **Kagebushin** acostumbrado y lanzarse en un embestida de cincos hombres.

-Inútil-bramo Yahiko para lanzar una nueva tanda de sellos de fuego que disiparon las replicas y dejaron el camino libre para que el otro usara de nuevo su técnica de espada lanzando al chico contra el suelo.

-Aun te falta mucho para superarnos, Naruto. Haznos un favor y ríndete-dijo Yukai mientras apuntaba al rubio con su espada.

-Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba-dijo Naruto para preparar una nueva ofensiva. No le interesaba el resultado de la pelea, pero no se rendiría así como así. – _Tal vez deba probar esa otra versión del_ _ **Kagebushin**_ _, aunque no creo rinda mucho. Requiere demasiado Chakra y no creo que logre sacar más de un par. No importa, no pierdo nada_

-Ya ríndete-dijo Yahiko para luego lanzar sus sellos contra Naruto.

-No cuentes con ellos. **Kage Bushin Vr.2** -dijo el rubio para estallar en una nube de humo y que de esta aparecieran tres chicos completamente iguales. –Andando-dijeron los tres al unisonó para luego abalanzarse sobre sus oponentes, haciendo que los demás presentes quedaran algo estupefactos.

-No sé qué truco estas usando, pero esto acabara ahora-dijo Yukai para cargar contra el trió, que se disperso antes de que el pelirrojo conectara un tajo. -¡Que!- exclamo el chico al ver como las replicas se separan con tanta facilidad, ya que en condiciones normales se necesitaría de una velocidad nivel maestro para dar con tal proeza.

-Piensa rápido- le dijeron dos rubios mientras acertaban una doble patada en rostro al moreno.

 _-Imposible. Esos golpes tenían demasiada fuerza para ser unos_ _ **Kagebushin**_ _normales-_ pensó el moreno mientras caía derribado al suelo.

-Uno menos, falta uno-dijeron los tres Naruto para mirar a Yahiko que acepto el reto y preparo un manojo de sellos para lanzárselo a su oponente.

Los rubios entonces se juntaron y el original tomo de ambos brazos a una de las replicas, para arrojarle como un proyectil contra las bolas de fuego que salieron de los papeles. El clon colapso en una nube de humo que bloqueo el resto de la técnica, acto seguido Naruto uso su otra "munición" contra Yahiko, quien recibió un tremendo puñetazo en su quijada antes de mandado contra el suelo.

-Al parecer el perdedor consiguió un truco nuevo-dijo Yukai ya recuperado de las patadas.

-Es un alivio, porque hubiera sido muy deshonroso que dieras una mala impresión de clan-dijo Yahiko levantándose. –Sin embargo….-dijo cubriendo con Chakra.

-No nos podemos dejar vencer-dijo el moreno cubriéndose de un aura eléctrica que se extendía hasta su katana.

-Di tus oraciones-dijo el otro pelirrojo mientras unos de sus brazos parecía tornarse de papel.

 _-Oh oh. Ya estoy en problemas_ -pensó Naruto al ver que sus oponentes que asumían sus formas Despertar.

-¡Detengan esta pelea!-exclamo Momo llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Disculpe, princesa. Pero los combatientes aún no han terminado de mostrar sus habilidades-dijo Minato.

-No importa, ya he visto lo que necesitaba-dijo la pelirrosa para entonces tomar aire.-Mi consorte será ese rubio-declaro la chica.

-¿¡Que!?-expreso perplejo el padre del chico. Kushina y Ken quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿¡Que!?-le siguieron Yahiko y Yukai.

-¿¡Que!?-también expreso Naruto que de repente se puso pálido.

-¿¡QUE!?-finalmente se escuchó en todo el lugar, producto de los Uzumaki chismosos.

-Ruego que disculpe mi indiscreción, su majestad. Pero… ¿Está hablando en serio?-dijo Kushina sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Como nunca lo he hecho-dijo Momo asintiendo con la cabeza. -Ahora quiero saber su nombre.

-Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. El es…..nuestro segundo hijo -dijo Minato tratando de retomar el control sobre la situación.

-¡Su hijo! Por un momento pensé que estaba deshonrando la palabra con mi padre, pero ahora veo que han cumplido con creces al presentar a semejante candidato-dijo la chica para entonces dirigirse a la arena de combate y acercarse al chico que seguía paralizado. –Saludos, Naruto Uzumaki. Es un placer conocerte-dijo Momo al tener en frente al joven.

-Lo mismo digo, princesa-dijo el rubio con evidente nerviosismo.

-No es necesaria esa formalidad, después de todo pronto seremos pareja. Puedes llamarme Momo-dijo la chica entre risas.

-Gracias-dijo Naruto con tranquilidad, pero su cabeza era un completo caos.

-Por favor respóndeme algo, Naruto. ¿Esos clones en verdad son sólidos? ¿Pueden hacer cosas independientemente?-pregunto la ojiverde mostrando gran curiosidad.

-Sí. Aun me falta práctica, pero me han dichos ellos incluso pueden hacer cosas no relacionadas con la pelea.

-¡Dices que aun no la dominas! ¿Entonces cuantos replicas eres capaz de realizar?

-Ahora mismo unas 3 o 4, pero supongo que si me lo propongo podría manipular 10 a la vez.

-¡Diez!-expreso la pelirrosa para entonces cubrir su rostro con un pañuelo a una velocidad que dejo impresionado al chico.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Naruto preocupado al ver eso.

-Si-si-si-si. No hay ningún problema-dijo Momo con un evidente tono nervioso. –Sera mejor que me retire. Mañana tenemos clases.

-¿Estudias en la academia Sword?

-Digamos que soy una estudiante de intercambio sorpresa, que ya no lo es tanto-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Aha

-Entonces, eso es todo por ahora señores Uzumaki-dijo la chica viendo a Minato y Kushina. Mis padres concretaran los demás detalles tan pronto sea posible.

-Pensaba que el evento seria para cuando los dos implicados cumplieran los 18-dijo Kushina

-¿Y cuando cumpleaños Naruto-kun?

-En octubre-dijo el rubio despreocupado.

-¿¡QUE!? NO PUEDO ESPERAR TANTO-expreso la chica en un tono que asusto a todos.

-Pero si apenas está empezando agosto. Realmente no es mucho tiempo-dijo Naruto sorprendidos por la reacción.

-Oh tienen razón. Lamento lo ocurrido. Será mejor que me retire-dijo Momo para decirle a su guardia que le escolte

 _-Esa chica es rara_ -pensó Naruto viendo a la chica partir.

-Ustedes dos-dijo Kushina viendo a Yukai y Yahiko. –Lamento el desenlace de todo esto, pero necesitare que se retiren y traten el asunto con discreción. Lo mismo va para todos- dijo la pelirroja a todos los espías que estaban en las cercanías.

-En cuanto a ti-dijo Minato viendo a su hijo. -Necesitamos hablar.

-Eso nunca es bueno-dijo Naruto suspirando con fastidio.

Momentos después, el rubio se encontraba frente a sus progenitores en su recinto privado.

-Aun no comprendo cómo, pero parece que has terminado comprometido con la princesa Deviluke-dijo el Namikaze.

-Si me involucras en un embrollo así, es obvio que podría ocurrir una eventualidad como esta-dijo cínicamente Naruto.

-No es momento para chistes. ¿Si sabes quienes son los Deviluke? dijo Kushina. -Son una de las familias más poderosas del universo y tú has quedado comprometido con su hija menor.

-Ese aun hecho retumba en mi cabeza. ¿En qué estaban pensando?

-Admitimos que erramos al aceptar sin antes pensar en que Ken iba echar atrás la propuesta, pero no pensamos que serias escogido sobre los otros dos-dijo el padre.

-Recuerden mis palabras. Escribiré un libro sobre lo que siento en este momento y no crean que hablare bien de ustedes.

-No importa. Lo hecho, hecho esta y tendrás que asumir matrimonio-dijo severamente Minato.

-¿Y si digo que no? ¿Después de todo seré expulsado en mi cumpleaños?-dijo burlonamente el rubio.

-Es evidente que con todo esto, tu excomulgación puede verse cancelada. Claro que eso solo aplica, si en verdad aceptas casarte.

Naruto quedo bastante pensativo. Su vida estaba dando un giro de 180 grados que le estaba empezando a agradar y si bien no había planeado contraer matrimonio a tan temprana edad, debía considerar que esa unión sería beneficiosa para él, ya que con los recursos de Momo podría ayudar a Kaguya con mayor facilidad.

Aun sentía que debía echarles una mano a ella y la baba.

-Lo hare, pero espero que eso implique que sus tratos cambien hacia mí-dijo Naruto.

-No esperes que pasemos por alto tu pobre desempeño. Lo de hoy fue un golpe de suerte-dijo Minato.

-Debes volverte más fuerte o de lo contraria el padre de la princesa podría revertir el matrimonio-dijo Kushina.

-En otras palabras. Debes aprobar la prueba de Garp.

 _-Y las cosas se ponen de color hormiga_ -pensó Naruto.

-Es cierto que queremos que se dé el matrimonio, pero para evitar mayores problemas dejaremos esto en tus manos. Tú serás el único responsable de tu entrenamiento.

 _-Las ratas huyen del barco hundiéndose_ -pensó el rubio.

-Si demuestras avances en la prueba, consideraremos enseñarte un par de cosas-finalizo su madre.

 _-Ya su tiempo de enseñarme ya paso_ -pensó Naruto para entonces retirarse de la habitación.- _Hombre, esto en verdad no me lo esperaba. Tal vez debí haberme quedado con Kaguya y la baba. No creo qie pueda usar todo este asunto para conseguirles un mejor lugar-_ pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-Oye principito-escucho el rubio para entonces ser abordado por una llave en el cuello cortesía de Tayuya. – ¿¡En mierdas estabas pensando!?-dijo la chica tallando la cabeza de Naruto con su puño.

-¡Duele!-expreso el chico sacándose a la pelirrosa de encima. –Yo también pregunto cómo termine en todo este barullo, pero bueno no voy a quejarme. Las caras de Minato y Kushina lo valieron.

-Eso no lo dudo-dijo la chica suspirando. –Solo te advierto de una. No seré bajo ningún concepto madrina de nadie.

-¿¡De qué rayos hablas!? Es solo un estúpido matrimonio político, dudo que sea algo serio.

-No estoy tan segura.

-Por favor. Estamos hablando de la princesa menor de una familia real. Ella debe ser sumamente inocente.

[En el apartamento de Momo, dos horas después]

-Aun no me creo que sigas con esa estupidez-dijo una pelirrosa muy parecida a Momo hablándole a esta a través de la pantalla de una computadora.

-Créelo, Nana. Mañana hablares con nuestro padre y pronto tú serás una solterona.

-¿¡No seas ridícula!? Tu eres la única que ese metió esa estúpida idea del matrimonio-dijo la chica de coletas muy molesta. –Ni siquiera nuestra hermana lo tiene en consideración, a pesar de todas las propuestas que recibe.

-Ambas son ingenuas. Eso es lo que sucede.

-Haber si tan inteligentes te crees, ¿dime que es lo que buscas en esos Uzumaki?

-¿No es obvio? Dicen que ningún humano les supera en vitalidad.

-¿Y eso qué?-dijo desganadamente Nana.

-¿¡Y eso qué!?-expreso Momo furiosa. –Solo piénsalo. Naruto es capaz de crear copias de su guapísimo cuerpo y usarlas todas a la vez. Si a eso le sumo la vitalidad Uzumaki-dijo la chica mientras una línea de sangre salía de su nariz y ella ponía una expresión pervertida.

-Aun no caigo-dijo su hermana haciendo que la otra cayera cómicamente.

-¡Es por eso que sigues tan plana como una preescolar!-dijo Momo mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

-¡Aun están en crecimiento!-dijo Nana poniéndose roja.

-Ya tienes que salir de esa fase de negación, hermana-dijo Momo con una risa burlona. –Te recuerdo que somos gemelas.

-¡Idiota!-dijo Nana para cortar la transmisión.

-Tal vez deba hacerle un favor e invitarla a una de las veladas que tendré-dijo la chica para que otra línea de sangre cayera por su rostro. –En serio tengo que remediar esto.

* * *

Luego de una larga tardanza, sale capitulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

 **loko89772** **:** Gracias, espero que lo que planeo dé la talla.

 **Gjr-Sama** **:** Aquí llego. Lastimosamente no tengo un modo ashura, Kyubi o similares para Naruto. Tendré algo un poco más "solido" que eso modos etéreos.

 **Guest:** Gracias. Me alegra que te gustara esta iniciativa y espero que te gustara el encuentro. Tal vez se me escaparan detalles en cuanto a la reacción de Kaguya, pero supongo que ella es alguien lo suficientemente madura como para pasar por alto problemas como los suyos.

 **leon solitario:** Si, esas tienden a ser muy interesantes. Espero que no te moleste lo ocurrido en el capitulo. Esto no repara toda la relación entre los Uzumaki y Naruto y además tomo en cuenta que Kaguya técnicamente sufre de lo mismo. En cuanto a los personajes de MLP, era cuestión de tiempo para que me sintiera tentado.

 **:** No estaría mal. Sobre todo porque el elemento primario de Naruto es viento y porque yo manejo que el elemento sonido/velocidad es futon+raiton.

Y eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**The White Queen and the Black Knight**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 4**

Una jaqueca de campeonato fue lo que recibió Naruto al sonar su despertador. Ya había experimentado la gran habilidad secundaria del **Kagebushin** enseñado por Zetsu y ahora sabía que ese par desconocía muchas cosas importantes a la vez que sabía de otras muy interesantes. Eso se le hacía bastante extraño, pero nada con lo que no estuviera dispuesto a lidiar.

No había amanecido del todo, pero dado que planeaba ir a donde el par, debía madrugar. Daba gracias al hecho de que estuviera a acostumbrado a eso o de lo contrario el sueño le vencería. Se arreglo rápidamente y luego fue a la cocina a preparar algo para comer y llevar a Kaguya. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a hacer un par de platillos, pero con su anterior aviso de expulsión, a Erza le pareció divertido evitar que se acercara al lugar.

Su trabajo fue sencillo, ya que hizo uso de las fuerzas recuperadas por su descanso y convoco un par de manos con un **Kagebushin** **Vr** **.2** Era sabido que algunos chef la usaban en sus restaurant, pero Naruto estaba seguro que haría un desastre si usaba la versión original y no la que recientemente había aprendido.

Luego de tenerlo preparado todo, salió del complejo antes de que se levantaran alguien a molestarlo. Sin embargo, no contaba con cierto inconveniente.

-¡NARUTO UZUMAKI! ¿¡PUEDES EXPLICARME COMO ES ESA MIERDA DE QUE ESTAS COMPROMETIDO!?-reclamo a toda voz Hinata apenas el chico puso un pie fuera del lugar.

-¿¡Como es que lo sabes!?-dijo el chico algo asustado a ver a la peliazul viéndole penetrantemente con su Byakugan.

-¡Tayuya me lo dijo!

-Esa chismosa-dijo Naruto maldiciendo esa traición.

-Tienes hasta nada para hablar-demando la Hyuga.

-Mira, tengo algo que hacer ahora mismo. ¿Podemos hablar en la academia?

-¡Mas te vale que no estés huyendo!-dijo la chica para entonces ingresar al complejo.

Era un hecho que buscaría más versiones de lo ocurrido y que Naruto debía medir bien sus palabras si no quería ser golpeado hasta la muerte.

[En el edificio abandonado]

La "joven" Otsutsuki despertó conforme los primeros rayos de sol llegaron a la habitación en que se encontraba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no necesitaba del sueño para recuperar fuerzas, pero actualmente su cuerpo respondía a las necesidades más básicas. Ella no era humana, pero compartía características con estos. Algunas que resultaban bastante molestas en su actual morada.

Zetsu literalmente se tuvo que partir en pedazos para poder buscar un baño para la mujer, pues ya se habían disipado los clones del Uzumaki. Fue un alivio que existieran restaurantes de comida rápida que abrían las 24 horas.

 **-En verdad que necesitamos urgentemente que ese Uzumaki consiga un lugar apropiado** -le dijo Zetsu a su madre a lo que ella asintió tranquilamente.

Kaguya incluso tenía que admitir que extrañaba un poco los sirvientes con los que contaba en el País de los Ancestros.

-Buenas-dijo Naruto llegando al lugar de forma bastante enérgica.

-¡ESCUCHA, MOCOSO! ¡O CONSIGUES UN MEJOR LUGAR O TE DESPIDES DEL MUNDO TERRENAL!-fue el mensaje de bienvenida que le dio Kaguya al rubio que de alguna forma termino abrazado con Zetsu, terminando ambos temblando del miedo.

- _De alguna forma salte del sartén al fuego-_ pensó Naruto viendo los penetrantes Byakugan de la Otsutsuki.

 _ **-¿Por qué yo también estoy asustado? O claro. Si el falla, yo seré el responsable**_ -pensó la baba negra.

Luego de tan intensa bienvenida, el ambiente se calmo y la princesa disfruto del desayuno preparado por Naruto, unos onigiri y una omelett, mientras escuchaba la historia de este en su hogar.

 **-¿Es en serio? ¿Comprometido por usar unos Kagebushin?-** dijo Zetsu con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco me lo creo aun, pero supongo que tengo que aprovechar el momento para fastidiar a mi familia-dijo el rubio con un tono algo petulante.

 **-¿Planeas romper ese compromiso?**

-Es algo complicado-dijo Naruto poniéndose un tanto azul, con una cara de preocupación. – Hice unas cuantas investigaciones anoche y no creo que sea una buena cortar así como así. El padre de Momo es alguien al que le falta un tornillo y podría matarme si hago un paso en falso.

-¿ **Entonces aceptaras y ya?**

-Tampoco es una opción tan buena. Fijo Hinata me mata si siquiera me ve tocando a otra chica.

 **-¿Hinata? ¿En serio?-** dijo Zetsu riéndose al imaginar a la sumisa chica de Konoha reprendiendo al rubio.

-Es muy serio. Si no fuera porque estoy feliz con los **Kagebushin** , me encontraría muy preocupado.

-Hmph-expreso Kaguya mientras sorbía una taza de té y llamaba la atención de los otros dos. –El matrimonio siempre ha sido una formalidad ridícula y molesta. No sé porque los humanos se molestan con ella.

-No sé como contestar a eso. Nunca me dedicado a pensar en el matrimonio-dijo Naruto pensativo. –Pero si piensa así, ¿cómo es que tuvo a sus hijos?

 **-¡Hey! No puedes preguntarle a madre algo así** -le reclamo Zetsu.

-Con un amante por supuesto-dijo con total tranquilidad la peliblanca.

La habitación fue consumida por un profundo silencio que dejaba en claro lo incomodo del comentario de la mujer.

 **-¡Madre! ¡No puede hablar de esas cosas a la ligera!-dijo Zetsu encolerizado por esa actitud.**

-¿Por qué? Estoy en la libertad de hablar sobre el sequito de hombres y mujeres que servían para saciar los placeres terrenales que requiere mi cuerpo.

Eso fue todo para la nariz del rubio que sufrió de una hemorragia al imaginarse tal escena. Se sentía mal por ello, ya que su cerebro no pudo proyectar a otra Kaguya que no fuera la menor que estaba frente a él.

 **-¡Y tu deja de ser un pervertido!**

Diez minutos después, el chico ya recuperado reviso su reloj y considero que ya era momento de irse. Nuevamente Zetsu se dividió para estar tanto con Naruto como con Kaguya.

-Voy a preguntar a mis compañeros a ver quién puede ayudarme con su alojo. Aun la opción de llevarles a mi casa es inviable.

 **-De acuerdo, solo asegúrate de tener resultados para la noche. Esperare aquí junto a madre**

-Me impresiona el descaro que tienen ambos para dejarme fuera de sus planes-dijo Kaguya haciendo que los dos temblaran.

 **-Glup. ¿Deseas hacer algo madre?**

-Voy a salir. Quiero aprender más de este mundo.

 **-¿Estás segura que quieres eso? No es muy seguro.**

-Podrían ir a una biblioteca. Como ya les dije, hay todo tipos de personas en la ciudad e incluso ella podría pasar desapercibido si al menos cambia sus vestimentas.

-Ya había pensado en ello-Kaguya entonces cerró los ojos y se concentro para realizar un jutsu. Un brillo lleno la habitación y entonces la Otsutsuki apareció con vestido de estilo victoriano que conservaba el mismo patrón de color que sus anteriores vestimentas.

-Una advertencia. Si se les acerca una persona obesa con lentes y con cara de pervertido. Corran-dijo el rubio al ver la apariencia de muñeca de Kaguya.

[En la academia Sword, una hora después]

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Naruto terminado de contar lo sucedió a sus amigos.

-Pues parece que has metido en muy gordo embrollo-dijo Ryuko riéndose de la desdicha del rubio.

-No es gracioso.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Nadie se esperaba que tu entre todas las personas, aceptaría meterse en algo así-dijo Kotaro.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-dijo Oga. -¿Algún deseo suicida?

-Tengo plenas ganas de vivir-reclamo Naruto.

-No lo parece, Naruto-kun. Te "sugiero" que canceles esa mierda cuanto antes-dijo Hinata tronando sus nudillos.

-No puedo hacer eso. Debo aprovechar esa "extensión de alojamiento" que me brinda el acuerdo.

-Yo puedo darte lo que gustes, solo debes casarte conmigo.

-Estaría en las mismas. Miren, hay algui….algo que necesito esconder.

-¿Qué?-dijeron los Unchained Black al unisonó.

-No puedo decirles que es. Digamos que es un proyecto secreto. Luego les explicare.

-Podría preguntarle a alguien por un almacén en el puerto- dijo Oga.

-Eso está demasiado lejos y seria inadecuado para el paquete.

-Los áticos en el complejo Hyuga, suelen estar vacios. ¿Qué tal allá?-dijo Hinata.

-Eso no implica que no estén vigilados-respondió el rubio. –Además es el peor lugar en que puedo estar.

-Aun sigue en pie la propuesta de que vayas a mi casa-dijo Ryuko.

-¿Aun se escuchan los gritos en el sótano?

-Sí.

-Entonces no.

-Eres demasiado quisquilloso para alguien que estaba a punto de quedarse sin casa.

-Estoy seguro que todos coincidimos en que es aterrador lo que sea que esté haciendo tu padre allí abajo-dijo el rubio a lo que los demás asienten.

-Pues debes decidirte con alguno si es muy importante lo que quieres ocultar- advirtió Kotaro. –Ahora lo mejor es que vayamos a clase.

Aquel día, Naruto repetía la clase con el profesor Kakashi y siguiendo la trama de su anterior clase se hablo sobre las afinidades elementales y sus posibles usos en el campo de batalla. El obstáculo que presentaba el rubio con esta etapa era su arma. Una cadena no era muy adecuada para canalizar el Futon, es decir, si habías formas pero no eran tan extensas como deseaba.

 **-Lo primero que debe tomar en cuenta es que tu elemento sirve para cortar** \- le comento Zetsu mientras veía como el chico usaba su **Futon: Gran Presión**.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no tengo los pulmones para arrojar un vendaval cortante.

 **-No es necesario que pongas muchos esfuerzos si usas flujo de Chakra.**

-¿Flujo de Chakra?

- _ **Esto está dejando de ser gracioso**_ -pensó Zetsu. – **Ya sabes, aplicar Chakra a un arma para ponerle sus propiedades elementales.**

-Eso no es muy común para un ninja. Consume demasiado Chakra para ser considerado eficiente. A menos que se parte de tu **Despertar** , la gente opta por armas que tenga habilidades elementales integradas como Zanpakuto o armas mágicas.

 **-¿Para qué tanta molestia? Hasta un mísero kunai de metal Chakra puede convertirse en un arma temible si es usada aplicándole metal Chkara.**

-¿Qué es metal Chakra?

Zetsu estaba por darse un facepalm, pero no podía hacerlo si no quería ser descubierto. El entonces guardo silencio y espero por el receso del chico para comentarle sobre cierto asunto. Apreciaba que el chico aprendiera rápido, pero quería darle cierto empujón.

 **-Muy bien, Naruto. Contesta con sinceridad. ¿Qué pensarías y harías si te dijera que puedo aumentar tu poder actual?**

-¿Hablas de entrenarme?

 **-En parte sí, pero en realidad estaba pensando en la posibilidad de fusionar una parte de mí contigo.**

-Por favor explícate bien porque me acabas de causar escalofríos-dijo el rubio temblando.

 **-Ya de por si debe ser obvio para ti que no soy un ser vivo normal. Mi estado hace que básicamente sea una masa de Chakra sentiente y eso me permite entre otras cosas compartirlo**.

-¿Y cómo eso me beneficiaria?

 **-Lo principal seria aumentar un poco tus reservas. Eso te pondría más o menos al nivel de chunin. Sin embargo, mi intención principal es adicionar una par de afinidades a tu cuerpo.**

-¿Lo dices en serio? Toma bastante dominar un elemento al que no se es afín.

 **-Sí. No será complicado si tomo en cuenta tu ascendencia. Dime, ¿tienes alguna relación con Hashirama Senju?**

-Así es. Es mi bisabuelo. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **-Es una historia para otro momento. El punto es que presumo que en ti está latente el Mokuton. En condiciones normales serías incapaz de despertarlo, pero dado que yo he tenido contacto con él, hare las de catalizador.**

-No sé si este muy interesado, el Mokuton no es exactamente algo que resulte de mi agrado.

 **-¿¡Como vas a decir eso de uno de los elementos más fuertes que existen!?**

-Digamos que no he visto algo que me impresione de el-dijo Naruto para entonces señalar a lejos a Drew quien en esos instantes estaba haciendo uso de sus habilidades para hacer crecer rosas y entonces dárselas a sus seguidoras.

 _ **-Voy a llorar**_ -pensó Zetsu al ver que tan raro y poderoso elemento era usado de esa forma.

-Bueno, tal vez estoy siendo muy extremo.

 **-Dije Mokuton, es decir, elemento Madera. Por definición eso no aplica. De lo que hablo es de una habilidad que incluso es capaz de absorber el Chakra de tus contrincantes.**

-Nunca había escuchado de eso.

 **-Pues lo harás.**

-Me parece buena tu idea. ¿Cuánto tomaría aprender a dominarlo?

 **-¿Quién sabe? También es un elemento peligroso y debes proceder con cautela. Primero debes dominar el Suiton y el Doton.**

-Suena a mucho trabajo, pero lo tomare-dijo el rubio con entusiasmó.

 **-Comenzaremos tan pronto consigas un lugar para madre.**

-No necesitas presionarme más, ya sé que debo apurarme, pero no es tan sencillo como piensan. Son pocos los lugares aptos que se me ocurren y todos son inaccesibles. Es verdaderamente problemático que todas las personas acomodadas que conozco sean tan mezquinos y….-entonces se le prendió el foco a Naruto. –Se a quien puedo pedirle una mano.

El rubio entonces se dispuso a buscar a la profesora Yoruichi Shihoin. Ella era la encargada de instruir a los estudiantes en el desarrollo y manejo de su velocidad. Era una de las pocas personas que no incomodaba a los chicos de Unchained Black por sus condiciones de ingreso y bien podía considerársele genial, a pesar de que decías cosas que propiciaban situaciones embarazosas.

Él había querido pedirle algo de entrenamiento, pero la Shihoin siempre se encontraba ocupada. Razón por la que a Naruto no le extraño no verla por ninguna parte en la academia.

-Rayos, tendré que recurrir a ella-se dijo el chico suspirando pesadamente.

-¿A quién buscaras ahora?- pregunto Zetsu.

-A su hija-dijo Naruto con desgano.

-¿Algún problema con ella?

-No, pero Kuroichi es….rara.

-Todos los humanos son raros

-Sí, pero ella se pasa.

Naruto tuvo que esperar al siguiente receso para buscar a la chica en cuestión, lo que sería algo difícil ya que no le conocía tan bien como para saber donde se encontraría, especialmente porque ella era nueva en la academia.

Horas después, Naruto pudo localizar a su objetivo con la ayuda de Tayuya, quien también le acompaño al punto donde habían ubicado a la chica. La chica de cabello morado se encontraba leyendo en las ramas de un árbol, un tanto alejado, del patio principal de la academia. Resultaba imposible no reconocerle ya que era un calco de su madre en sus días de juventud con la excepción de que sus ojos eran de color negro.

-Oi, Kuroichi. ¿Puedes bajar un momento?- dijo Naruto llamar su atención.

-Lo siento. Estoy muy ocupada con mi lectura-respondió la chica sin apartar la vista de su libro naranja.

Naruto vio el título del libro y solo pudo darse un facepalm. -¿En serio estás leyendo Icha Icha aquí?

-Por supuesto, tengo que saber de quién es hijo de Satomi. Vaya que tuvo una noche loca-dijo la chica riendo pervertidamente.

-Solo baja-dijo el rubio no deseoso de comentar otra cosa.

La pelimorada entonces cerro su libro y se dispuso para alcanzar el suelo con una elegante y espectacular…caída.

-¿Para que subiste allí si no podías bajarte bien, idiota?-comento Tayuya.

-Es más cómodo y…..seguro.

-Adivino. Ya lo nuevos del programa tuvieron su primera paliza-dijo Naruto.

-Más o menos. Existe la ligera posibilidad de que Road me haya retado a una pelea y yo usara de escudo a la chica de cabello de tocineta, para luego salir corriendo.

-¿No crees que ha sido algo muy cobarde?-dijo Tayuya evidentemente molesta.

-Es supervivencia del más acto.

-Hare como no que no escuche nada-dijo el rubio apretándose las sienes. -Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Depende.

-¿Depende de qué?

-De que yo obtenga a cambio.

-Y por eso todos te querían en la otra escuela-dijo Naruto sarcásticamente. –Necesito que le preguntes a tu madre Yoruichi por un alojamiento. Un lugar que al menos tenga un ambiente modesto y que de ser posible esté libre de curiosos.

-¿Un nido de amor?

-Exacto un nido de…. ¡NO! No me refiero a eso-dijo Naruto rojo por el comentario.

-Pues eso es lo que parece-dijo la pelimorada en tono despreocupado para luego quedar pensativa. –Tengo algo que te quedara como anillo al dedo, pero…

-Di cual es el precio-dijo Naruto sin mostrar sorpresa.

-Es algo bastante sencillo. No te tomara más de cinco minutos conseguirlo

-¿Qué?- entonces Kuroichi se acerco al oído de Naruto y le susurro la petición. -¡Oh! Ya veo-dijo Naruto con un tono muy tranquilo. –Tayuya puedes hacerme un favor-dijo el chico para entonces hablarle por lo bajo a la chica.

-¿¡Estás loco!? Yo no voy a hacer eso por ti-exclamo la pelirrosa. Naruto procedió a terminar de explicar el porqué de su petición. –Entiendo-dijo la pelirrosa asintiendo. Acto seguido Tayuya le dio una cachetada a la morena.

-¡HEY! ¿A que ha venido eso?-dijo la golpeada chica con una lagrima cómica y un cachete hinchado.

-¡Para que reacciones! Lo que pides es una absoluta estupidez-dijo Naruto.

-¡Es casi como si quisieras que mataran a Naruto!-dijo Tayuya.

-Estoy muy segura que él puede con mi misión-dijo Kuroichi.

-Prefiero entonces buscar a Yoruichi por cuenta propia-dijo Naruto para retirarse.

-Es tu elección. Solo te advierto que ella no vendrá a la academia hasta dentro de dos semanas y yo soy tu único enlace.

-Grrrr-expreso el chico al verse atado de manos.

-Ten-dijo la chica dándole a Naruto un pequeño aparato negro. –Esto te será de ayuda por si cambias de opinión. Ahora yo tengo que irme, porque creo que he sido descubierta-dijo Kuroichi para salir corriendo a los edificios.

-¿Intentaras hacer esa locura?-pregunto Tayuya.

-No estoy seguro.

-Decídete rápido para saber si tengo que romper mi amistad para evitar ser relacionada contigo.

-Gracias por el apoyo-dijo sarcástico el chico.

Poco después el par recibió al origen del escape de la Shihoin. Se trataba de Sunset Shimmer quien tenía una de cara de poco amigos.

-¿¡Dónde está esa condenada!?-reclamo la chica viendo a todas partes.

-Se acaba de ir-dijo Tayuya.

-¡Rayos! ¡Ya verá lo que pasara cuando le encuentre!-dijo la chica pisando el suelo con molestia.

-¿Exactamente que hizo?-pregunto Naruto.

-Tengo entendido que le retaron a una pelea, pero a último momento dijo que yo consideraba que la magia de Kamelot era patética y que podía vencerle con los ojos cerrados. La maldita enana se trago la mentira y me vi obligada aceptar para no quedar como una cobarde.

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-Pues mi magia de fuego no fue rival para su magia dimensional. ¿En serio ella es una estudiante de Segundo?

-Es de las más peligrosas. No es buena idea meterse con ella y sus amigos-menciono Tayuya.

-Por desgracia ahora lo sé-dijo la chica para suspirar por el cansancio, signo de que en verdad estaba buscando a su presa. –Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer.

-Naruto, un placer-dijo el rubio.

-Tayuya, lo mismo digo-le siguió la chica.

-Ya veo. Se presentan así mismo y no a sus familias.

-Correcto. Preferimos que los demás no se lleven una errada al escuchar que somos del clan Uzumaki- le explico Naruto.

-Me agrada como piensan-dijo la chica unicornio. –Ahora si no les molesta, aun tengo que perseguir a alguien.

-Se metió en ala este. Fijo que debe haberse escondido en algún armario de limpieza-dijo Tayuya.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por ayuda-dijo la otra chica para retirarse.

-¿Es necesario meter a los demás en problemas? No creas que me olvide del mensaje que le mandaste a Hinata.

-Que puedo decir. Soy una picapleitos-dijo inocentemente la pelirrosa.

[En la biblioteca pública de Moonshine]

La idea de Naruto fue muy buena para Kaguya, ya que lo hubieran sido horas de ocio se convirtieron en un productivo trabajo de investigación. O más bien un trabajo de frustración, debido a que la Otsutsuki no le gusto en lo más mínimo todo lo que había hecho la humanidad con su hermoso jardín.

 **-Lo siento, madre. Debe ser frustrante descubrir que todo se cae a tu alrededor por tu ausencia** -le dijo Zetsu, quien se encontraba oculto como un listón en la cabeza la Otsutsuki.

-No tanto como no encontrar ni una mención sobre mí o el clan Otsutsuki en todo este lugar. Esa bibliotecaria dice que debo intentar usar esa cosa llamada Internet, pero logro entender como esa caja puede recabar información-dijo Kaguya refriéndose a la computadora.

 **-Es un rival difícil de vencer** -dijo su hijo.

Ambos habían leído varios libros para saber cómo usar las computadoras de la biblioteca, pero ellos aun eran un par de arcaicos y les tomaría un rato comprender tal tecnología.

 **-No creo que te guste la idea, pero tal vez deberíamos cambiar el objetivo de tu búsqueda. Los Otsutsuki no tenían muchas mención en la historia del continente shinobi, pero….**

-¿Sugieres que busque sobre mi traidor retoño?-dijo molesta la chica.

 **-Es correcto. Quiero decir, tenemos entendido que los Bijuu no son los mismos, pero la presencia del Uzumaki nos indica que el existió y tuvo descendencia.**

-Y por ende tiene que existir una versión mía. Tolerare esa posibilidad-dijo Kaguya para levantarse y dirigirse a uno de los pasillos desiertos de la biblioteca. – Asumo que tendré que buscarle por su pomposo título de Rikudo Sennin.

 **-Temo que sí. Los humanos terminaron olvidándose de su nombre y no creo que le conozcan de otra forma.**

-En ese caso optare por retirarme. Ya he tenido suficientes incomodidades con la información que he recabado. Avísale al muchacho que no quiero ser molestada.

- **Pero necesitamos que venga para que traiga sus alimentos.**

-Soy perfectamente capaz de conseguir algunas cosas por mi cuenta. Es humillante depender completamente de él- dijo Kaguya para usar el **Yomotsu Hirasaka** , técnica que le permitió abrir un portal entre la biblioteca y el edificio que habitaba.

Desconocido era para la Otsutsuki que había un testigo. Se trataba de una joven de cabello corto negro, de tez clara, cuyas ropas refinadas casi no parecían un uniforme. Ella presencio como la peliblanca desapareció sin dejar el menor rastro de su presencia, cosa que le dejo muy impresionada.

 _-¿Rikudo Sennin? ¿Por qué alguien se interesaría en esa historia infantil_?-se dijo a sí misma la chica de lentes.

-Sucede algo, Sona-sama-le dijo otra chica de igual características, pero con una tez mucho más blanca.

-No estoy segura, Haku. Pero me parece que conseguí a una buena candidata para nuestra academia-respondió la chica para volver a lo que hacía en aquel edificio.

[En la mansión Uzumaki, a la medianoche]

 **-Estas temblando como un gelatina** -dijo Zetsu viendo al chico dando vueltas en su habitación.

-Si me lo recuerdas, pierdo el valor que he acumulado.

 **-De acuerdo, pero considero que estas sobreactuando.**

-Sobreactuar seria no estar preocupado. En estos momentos estoy siendo una persona sensata al dudar.

 **-Si tanto te preocupa, yo puedo hacerlo. Soy bueno en la infiltración** -dijo la baba suspirando.

De un momento a otro, Zetsu ya estaba en el suelo con el aparato negro encima.

-Siempre te recordare, soldado-dijo Naruto con un saludo militar.

La baba solo pudo gruñir mientras entraba en el sistema de ventilación del complejo con la peligrosa misión en mente.

* * *

Y aquí llega un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Algo corto porque quiero dejarles la incógnita de que cosa hizo a Naruto pensar en darle un golpe a una chica. Se los dejo a su imaginación.

 **Skull Flame** **:** Gracias por el comentario. En lo que a mí respecta esas tramas deberían tener su propia categoría ya que son mis historias favoritas. Quería introducir a una Kaguya que permanecería apegada al canon, pero que fuera capaz de interactuar con los demás de una forma un tanto casual. La combinación de las cosas presentadas fue lo que lo hizo posible. No me agrada mucho la actitud tímida de Hinata, pero igual considere que ella debía estar presente y la RtN era la ideal para el papel. Veré que puedo hacer con Juvia. Originalmente la historia tenía otro título y este evidenciaba mis intenciones con Naruto y los Uzumaki. No seré tan severo ya que Naruto no sufrió el castigo de ser un jinchuriki, pero igual no tendrán un buen desenlace. ¿A quién tienes en mente como hija de tal deidad?

 **Guest:** Gracias por comentar. Estoy seguro que si Zetsu contara con un cuerpo físico, la historia de Naruto fuera muy diferente. Es insana la cantidad de información que el debe tener.

 **Gjr-Sama** **:** Gracias. Iré algo lento ya que la historia da para que sea extenso, pero tengo varias cosas planeadas para Naruto.

 **Jonathan486** **:** Gracias por comentar. Con el tiempo las cosas cambiaran, pero si Momo tiene gustos extraños.

 **Tremormkx** **:** Gracias por comentar. Si, ese tipo de cosas son por la que mucho quedaran boquiabiertos. Sin embargo, tardaran un buen tiempo para que se den.

 **Kirito Uchiha** **:** Gracias. Aun me faltan detalles para el desarrollo, pero si tenía la idea desde hace tiempo. Me atrajo la idea de crear un multiverso con mis fic y me pareció que podía reusar unas cuantas ideas, aplicándolas de forma diferente. Me agrada Lala, me pareció que era Momo la ideal para el papel, sobre todo por sus habilidades. La historia no es necesariamente mensual, es solo que tiendo a quedarme si internet y termino divagando con otras cosas. En esta ocasión el capitulo salió antes.

 **Blue Soki:** Se que es muy ambiciosa, pero agrada tomar el reto. No soy muy fan de la Hinata canon y me intereso la idea de usarla la RtN. Me agrada la idea de Yoshimitsu, solo que me tomara tiempo ya que no conozco nada de las series que mencionas.

 **daniel2610994** **:** Gracias por comentar. Si mi idea es que en este mundo falten varias cosas para que los personajes estén nivelados. Claro que Naruto se saltara esta regla.

 **Guest:** Gracias por la emoción. Aquí llega la continuación.

 **Homero:** Sin comentarios xd. Gracias por comentar.

Y aquí les dejo. Nos leemos luego.


	5. Chapter 5

**White Queen and the Black Knight**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 5**

[Al día siguiente, hora del almuerzo]

-Jejejeje. Mi precioso-dijo Kuroichi riendo pervertidamente mientras revisaba el objeto devuelto por Naruto.

-Espero que estés feliz. Esas fotos son un boleto directo al infierno si ella descubre de su existencia-dijo Naruto que cargaba una gabardina y una gorra para ocultar su identidad. Una exageración por parte suya, ya que el pidió reunirse con la Shihoin en la terraza de uno de los edificios de la academia para evitar que le relacionaran con ella.

-No te preocupes. Guardare bajo llave estas fotos de Erza-san durmiendo en ropa interior -dijo la pelimorada asintiendo con la cabeza para dejar en claro sus palabras. –Wow, bono inesperado. No pensé que incluso me trajeras unas de Kushina en la ducha-dijo ella poniendo atención en la cámara.

-¿¡Que yo que!?-expreso el rubio poniéndose blanco.

- **Lo siento. Me confundí mientras iba a su cuarto** -se excuso por lo bajo Zetsu, quien estaba bajo la gabardina.

-Lástima que el jabón cubre lo mejor-dijo la chica girando la cámara para verla mejor. –No importa. No es nada que no se pueda editar.

-¡Borra eso en ese instante!-exigió Naruto.

-No seas aburrido. Si quieres puedo mandarte una copia del álbum que creare. Lo llamare Red Temptation-dijo ella con estrellas en los ojos.

-Debería acusarte con Shaolin-dijo rubio viendo a la chica aguantándose para no lanzarle al vacio.

-¿Quién crees que me dio la cámara, tontito?-dijo ella sacando la lengua. –Esta belleza en casi que ilegal. Puede tomar fotos y videos sin que usuarios de Haki o cualquier medio de detención te descubran. Incluso puede cubrirte con un campo de invisibilidad por un par de minutos.

-¿Estas diciéndome que tienes tecnología de las Fuerzas Especiales y la usas para cosas pervertidas? No puedo creerlo-dijo el rubio dándose un facepalm.

-Todo se vale en la guerra y el amor.

-Espero que honres tu palabra.

-Por supuesto. Soy de las que siempre cumple con sus compromisos. Búscame en la quinta estación del distrito comercial a las cinco, ya tengo todo listo para ti y tu novia.

-¡No es para una novia!

-Jejeje. No me engañas-dijo Kuroichi riendo para luego retirarse.

-Uff. Espero que esto valga la pena.

- **Lo mismo digo. Ahora entiendo porque decías que esa chica era extraña. Nunca había** **sentido un Chakra que literalmente me diera ganas de vomitar.**

-Oh vamos no es para tanto-dijo el chico estirándose. -¿Ahora qué hacemos para pasar el tiempo? Tengo libre el resto de la tarde y no tengo nada definido.

 **-Me gustaría que hiciéramos un repaso de tus habilidades. Sabes de algún lugar sin mirones.**

-De hecho, si.

Naruto entonces procedió a entrar en el edificio, en donde se dirigió al salón contiguo a la sala de computación. La decoración constaba de dos filas de pedestales con botellas encima, la cuales tenían maquetas de distintos paisajes adentro. En total había 16 botellas en el lugar y al menos siete estaban ocupadas como lo indicaba un círculo rojo que se mostraba sobre ellas. A cargo del lugar estaba una chica de veintitantos, pelirroja y con lentes, quien leía un libro con una cara de total aburrimiento en un escritorio al fondo.

-Buenas, Karin-san. ¿Qué tal tu día?-dijo Naruto saludando alegremente a la mujer que tenia rapada una parte su cabello.

-Tan miserable como siempre-respondió con desgano la chica. –Si alguien te dice que Fuinjutsu es la carrera del mañana y que tendrás miles de empleo con ella, pégale un tiro.

-Oh vamos. Cuidar las CB no es tan malo.

-Sí lo es cuando aparece el típico idiota que se le va la mano con sus ataques, avería los sellos y termina atascado-dijo ella suspirando. -¿Qué quieres?

-Usar una CB.

-¿Tienes autorización de algún profesor?

-No.

-Entonces solo puedo dejarte usarla 30 minutos-dijo ella para luego teclear un par de veces en el ordenador que tenía en frente. Entonces en una de las botellas apareció un círculo azul que titilaba.

-No seas tan tacaña.

-Ya te quedan 29 minutos y 57 segundos-dijo ella volviendo su atención al libro.

-Gracias-dijo de mala gana Naruto para entonces acercarse al objeto y poner su mano en el círculo. Acto seguido desapareció en un tenue resplandor.

Zetsu quedo muy impresionado cuando se vio junto al rubio a las orillas de una isla tropical. Lugar que media al menos un kilometro cuadrado y que contaba con una pequeña selva de palmas y otras plantas acordes al clima.

 **-¿Qué este lugar?-** dijo la baba separándose de Naruto.

-Es una CB o mejor dicho una ChronoBottle. Son mecanismos que almacenan una pequeña biósfera y tiene la cualidad de poder dilatar el tiempo.

 **-¿Dilatar el tiempo?**

-Es decir que aquí el tiempo pasara a ritmo más rápido que en el exterior. Dos minutos aquí son solo uno afuera. Aunque Karin me dio solo 30 minutos, en realidad aquí pasara una hora antes de que tenga que salir.

 **-Sorprendente. ¿Qué uso le dan a tan maravilloso invento?**

-Principalmente entrenar.

 **-Ciertamente esto resulta una herramienta ideal para esa labor, pero entonces no sería mejor que el tiempo pasara un poco más lento para tener mejores resultados.**

-Las CB con dilataciones temporales más fuertes son raras y difíciles de crear. Usualmente están en manos de gente muy poderosa o peligrosa.

 **-¿Qué tan seguido se pueden usar?**

-No hay un límite, solo se debe ser meticuloso si es que no se quiera perder la pista de cuando es nuestro cumpleaños-dijo Naruto riendo. -Aunque para fines legales solo se toma de referencia el tiempo exterior. Lo único malo es que esta sala se vuelve un infierno cuando llegan los exámenes. Todo el mundo quiere hacer prácticas de última hora.

 **-No importa mucho. De todas formas tú puedes duplicar o incluso quintuplicar una hora de entrenamiento con la ayuda del Kagebushin.**

-Cuento con ello. ¿Qué es lo que querías ver?

 **-Antes de empezar a entrenarte necesito saber con qué cuentas.**

-Con los jutsu básicos. **Bushin** , la **Sustitución** , el **Henge** , los **Kagebushin** normales y el **Futon: Gran Presión**.

 **-Eso te hace a lo mucho un genin medio y con tu edad eso es algo lamentable. ¿Qué tal es tu Chakra Control? ¿Posees actitudes en alguna área?**

-Ya puedo caminar por las paredes y mantenerme de pie en el agua. Sería un mentiroso al decir que se algo de Genjutsu y ya te dije que soy pésimo en Fuinjutsu.

 **-Entonces nos centraremos en Ninjutsu y creo que lo primero es que empieces adicionando un par de técnicas a tu repertorio. El Suiton: Onda Turbulenta de Agua y el Doton: Pared de Tierra serán un buen comienzo.**

-¿No ibas hacer primero esa cosa de fusionarte?

 **-Todo a su tiempo.**

-¿Y cómo pretendes que aprenda esas técnicas sin la afinidad?

- **Te explico. Un shinobi es capaz de usar cualquier jutsu elemental independientemente de su afinidad, solo debe tomar en cuenta que la falta de esta provocara que sus técnicas requieran diez veces más Chakra y les tome dos veces el tiempo necesario para moldearlo. Ahora bien hay que tomar en cuenta varios aspectos. Cada elemento tiene su propia complejidad y maña. Los elementos más sencillos de dominar son el Futon y el Doton, ya que estos están presentes prácticamente en todas partes. El Suiton es un tanto más complicado pues se debe mentalizar muy bien la forma en que se va a utilizar. Por último están el Raiton y el Katon. El primero es difícil de usar porque se debe usar el sistema nervioso para crear la chispa necesaria para "electrificar" el Chakra y el segundo lo es más debido a que se debe forzar al cuerpo a generar el calor necesario para "encender" el Chakra. Paradójicamente esta es la afinidad más común entre los shinobi, por lo que no es un problema que haga muy notorio.**

-Esa ha sido una mejor explicación que la me dieron en clase y tengo que mencionar que Iruka-sensei me la repitió al menos 3 veces.

 **-Me alegro. En fin, quiero que trabaje con los jutsu de los que te hable. Tendrás tanto una sencilla defensa como un fuerte ataque. Haz un par de clones y veremos que tanto toleras la experiencia que recibes.**

Tras las explicaciones de cómo realizar los jutsu, Naruto aprovecho el resto de la hora para practicar. Era una tarea ardua, pero como le había sido expuesto, los clones ayudaban a que su trabajo rindiera mucho más de lo que normalmente lo haría. Claro que eso derivo en que estuviera completamente agotado para cuando termino su tiempo en la CB.

Por ello decidió ir a descansar a la cafetería de la academia, en donde consiguió a cierto personaje que ponía en riesgo su vida.

-¡Por fin te encuentro, Uzumaki-kun! ¡Que alegría volver a verte!-le saludo Momo jovialmente.

-Hola, Momo-respondió Naruto nerviosamente.

-Así que eres de los chicos malos-dijo ella en referencia a la vestimenta del rubio.

-Me gusta este estilo.

-Asumo entonces que eres de los que adoran romper las reglas.

-No soy de esos. Todavía hay cosas que respeto.

-Por mi bien. Solo espero que estés dispuesto a ciertas cosas-dijo ella en tono seductor.

-¿Exactamente a que te refieres?-dijo el chico que entonces sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. Luego se dio la vuelta y vio como venía a toda marcha una furia de cabello azul.

-¡Quita tus manos de mi hombre, arpía!-reclamo Hinata llegando al lugar.

-¡Hinata! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? No deberías estar en clase.

-La clase termino temprano.

[En el salón de Hinata]

Un grupo de estudiantes trataba de reanimar al profesor, quien estaba tan pálido que parecía haber visto un dios de la muerte.

[En la cafetería]

-¿Y quién eres tú para afirmar tal estupidez?-dijo Momo.

-Soy Hinata Hyuga, próxima líder de mi clan-dijo pomposa la peliazul.

-¿Y?-dijo con aburrimiento la pelirrosa.

-¿¡Disculpa!? Mi clan es uno de los más importantes de la ciudad-exclamo molesta Hinata.

-Tengo entendido que son solo una panda de mirones. Hay mala hierba con más clase que ustedes-dijo burlonamente Momo.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-dijo Hinata para ponerse en posición de batalla.

-¡Chicas!-dijo Naruto llamando la intención de ambas. -No es el lugar para discutir-dijo para señalar a los alrededores, en donde todos estudiantes veían atentamente la pelea.

El trió entonces tomo una mesa en el lugar para hablar de forma un tanto más civilizada, o al menos eso esperaba Naruto quien estaba en medio de las chicas que se veían patibulariamente.

-Entonces, ¿que ha traído a la tercera princesa de Deviluke a la tierra? ¿Acaso sus hombres son muy poca cosa?-dijo severamente la Hyuga.

-Mi pueblo quiere hacer buenas relaciones con la Tierra y fue el clan Uzumaki el elegido para tal privilegio. Mi prometido, Naruto Uzumaki, demostró ser el más capaz entre los pretendientes expuestos.

-Ya veo. Eso quiere decir que solo eres una de esas estiradas reales que piensan que pueden pisotear el amor verdadero con sus tontos caprichos.

-Ya te dije que yo no siento lo mismo-comento el rubio para entonces ganar una mirada asesina.

-Puede que primer momento pueda parecer eso, pero mi corazón en efecto ha sido robado por este chico. Sobre todo cuando sé de que es capaz de hacer.

-¿De hablas?

-De los clones por supuesto.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los **Kagebushin** aquí?

Momo estaba por responder, pero entonces un broche en forma de corazón que portaba empezó a titilar.

-Mis disculpas. Tengo una clase a la que asistir. Temo que nuestra charla tendrá que esperar para otro momento, aunque en lo que a mí respecta no hay mucho de lo que hablar-dijo la pelirrosa para luego irse.

-Explícame a que se refería Naruto-exigió Hinata.

-Lo que sucede es que recientemente descubrí una variación para la técnica. No sé porque, pero Momo se sorprendió por ella y me metió en todo ese embrollo-dijo Naruto.

-Harías bien en no mentirme. Estoy al tanto de tu amigo y quiero saber al respecto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- respondió el chico nervioso.

-Admito que esa cosa tiene un camuflaje excelente, pero eventualmente pude ver un atisbo de su Chakra que definitivamente es diferente al tuyo. Harías bien en explicarme tu situación y que no le diga a los demás que portas un parasito.

- **Parece que tienes que hablarle sobre madre. Solo debemos asegurarnos de que no haga nada que le perjudique** -dijo Zetsu sintiéndose mal por haber sido descubierto.

-Urghh. De acuerdo. Vayamos a otra parte-dijo Naruto para pedirle a Hinata que le siguiera.

En un sitio apartado, el rubio le explico a la Hyuga todo el asunto de Kagura y porque no debían dejar que nadie supiera sobre ella. Omitió parte de los detalles sobre su primer encuentro, pero eso no evito que la Hyuga entendiera toda su situación.

-Has sido un tonto. Si me hubieras dicho esto desde el principio, con gusto te hubiera ayudado-dijo Hinata molesta. –Esa pobre niña debe estar tan asustada.

 **-¡Madre no es una niña! No te dejes engañar por su apariencia** -dijo Zetsu un tanto exasperado.

-Como digas, pero solo podre estar segura cuando le vea.

-No estoy seguro que sea una buena idea-dijo Naruto.

-Tonterías. Es más, vamos en este instante a sacarle de ese sitio. Le llevare a algún lugar en donde pueda comer algo decente.

-¿Qué sucede con tus clases?

-Como si me fuera a retrasar por perder un par de lecciones.

-¿ _Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?-_ pensó el rubio.

[En la ciudad, 20 minutos después]

Naruto y Hinata caminaban por las calles de Moonshine cuando de repente la chica se detuvo a la afueras de una tienda, cuya temática desconcertó un tanto a su amigo.

-¿Una tienda de anime? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Esa baba no puede andar unida a ti todo el tiempo. Necesita de una forma para moverse con libertad y que no llame tanto la atención-dijo ella para luego entrar.

 **-¿Qué planea esa chica?** -pregunto Zetsu.

-Ni idea, pero creo que coincidirás en que es mejor no llevarle la contraria.

Minutos después, Hinata salió con una par de bolsas cuyo contenido no era evidente.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Naruto.

-Pronto lo veras.

Luego de esa pequeña parada, el grupo llego a los edificios abandonando en donde Naruto nuevamente recibió una reprimenda por tener a alguien en semejante lugar.

-Después de esto iremos al lugar que me ofreció Kuroichi, así que no te preocupes.

 **-Más te vale.**

Zetsu ya estaba harto de la palabrería de la pareja y no veía el momento en que por fin guardaran silencio. Estaba feliz de que Kaguya por fin pudiera ir a un lugar decente, pero esta se volvió preocupación cuando su otra parte le notifico que estaba haciendo la peliblanca en ese momento. Trato advertir al rubio para que evitar que Hinata entrara a la seudo-habitación, pero no pudo articular las palabras.

La peliazul abrió la puerta y encontró a una mujer de exuberante figura, quien superaba su talla de busto por lo menos en dos números. Lo mismo se podía decir de su retaguardia, la cual era bastante firme y definida. La dueña de esos atributos no era otra que Kaguya quien en esos momentos solo vestía con una lencería de color negro.

-¿Que-que-que significa esto?-dijo Naruto con la mandíbula caída por la escena. Hinata estaba igual.

- **Yo no he dicho nada, pero creo que madre quedo algo frustrada cuando vio a unas jovencitas muy bien desarrolladas y deseo cambiar su apariencia** -dijo Zetsu, quien estaba tan impactado que ni siquiera se molesto en regañar a Naruto por la intromisión.

-Con que por fin te dignaste a venir-dijo Kaguya acercándose al par. –Iba a castigarte por el retraso con misión, pero veo que has traído a una doncella bastante encantadora-dijo ella acercándose a Hinata y dándole un detallado vistazo. Luego se acerco más y le dio una olida al cabello de la chica mientras lo tanteaba con sus manos. –Sí. Ella es más que ideal.

El rubio estaba a punto de tener un colapso por hemorragia nasal, pero su subconsciente evito que esto pasara, pues este le dijo que si se desmaya iba a perder una oportunidad única en la vida.

En un hecho insólito para Naruto, la Hyuga se puso completamente roja y sin previo aviso cayo desmayada con su cara echando humo.

-¡Hinata avergonzada! ¡Esto debe ser una señal del apocalipsis!-dijo el chico ignorando el hecho de que la Otsutsuki volvió a su forma y atuendo infantil en un puff de humo. –No importa. Necesito fotos de esto-dijo Naruto sacando su teléfono.

 **-Madre, puede explicar que fue todo eso-** pregunto Zetsu.

-Quería probar si puedo alcanzar mi anterior cuerpo.

 **-¿En serio? Que yo recuerde su busto era mas peque** ….

-¡DIJE MI ANTERIOR CUERPO! ¿¡QUEDO CLARO!?-dijo Kaguya tajantemente.

 **-Como el agua-** dijo la baba consciente de que no debía tocar otra vez el tema.

Luego de 10 minutos, Hinata volvió en sí y fue recibida con un saludo más normal. Algo confusa por lo sucedido y dudando si había sido real, pero ella cumplió su palabra y llevo a todos a un restaurante familiar. Incluso a Zetsu quien llevaba un disfraz un tanto peculiar.

Este consistía en un chaleco azul encima de una camisa manga larga blanca, unos pantalones azules con unas botas marrones y finalmente un sombrero de cono alargado. Todo con la talla de un estudiante de primaria, en donde curiosamente su oscuro rostro y ojos amarillos eran dejados al descubierto.

-¿Un cosplay de Vivi? ¿En serio?-dijo Naruto incomodo por el atuendo.

-Hanabi se pasa jugando ese juego en su tablet, así que esta idea vino a mi mente como un rayo-dijo orgullosa la Huyga.

-No sé porque, pero se siente como un insulto-dijo Naruto mientras volvía al filete que ordeno.

 **-¿Y si pasare por alto con esta cosa**?-pregunto Zetsu.

-Por supuesto. Si alguien pregunta de dónde eres, dices que eres de Venus. Allí hay todo tipo de demonios, así que pasaras sin problemas.

-Respóndeme a algo-dijo Kaguya llamando la atención. -¿De dónde surgió tu clan?

-Esa es una pregunta difícil. Si bien "oficialmente" no sabemos cómo surgió nuestro clan, hay ancianos en mi clan que afirman que venimos de extraterrestres y que incluso existió una rama de nuestro clan en la luna. Lastimosamente a esos se les toma como locos. Claro que viéndole, creo que sus teorías no están tan erradas.

-Gracias-dijo la joven para continuar con su comida.

Ya siendo cerca de las cinco, el grupo se traslado al lugar dicho por la Shihoin. Esta estaba a dos estaciones de distancia del edificio que anteriormente ocupaban, así que el chico empezó a dudar sobre las condiciones del sitio expuesto, ya que básicamente era el límite entre zona industrial y la comercial.

Al llegar encontraron a la chica sentada jugando con su celular, nada extraño si no se tomaba en cuenta que su cabello estaba algo achicharrado.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Naruto a la pelimorada, aunque el ya tenía una idea de que había pasado.

-Sunset paso-dijo ella suspirando. -¿Te interesa otro trabajo?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Absolutamente no.

-Que mal-dijo Kuroichi decepcionada para entonces observar al grupo que acompañaba a Naruto. –Hablando de equipos variopintos. ¿Qué exactamente planeas, Naruto? ¿Ir de expedición a Marte? Ya cuentas con una maga blanca, un mago negro y un shinobi. ¿Qué roles ocuparías tu?- pregunto a Hinata.

-Patea traseros, si no vas al grano y nos llevas al lugar que prometiste-dijo la Hyuga.

-De acuerdo-respondió la Shihoin poniéndose de pie. Posteriormente traslado al grupo por un par de calles y termino su recorrido en un callejón, donde mostro una pequeña casa de madera un tanto destartalada.

-¿Es un chiste?-dijo Naruto con una vena en la cabeza.

-No. Pero no se preocupen, cuando vean su interior, cambiaran de parecer-dijo ella para acercarse a la entrada del lugar. Allí removió una placa de madera y puso su mano en un escáner. Una vez que se oyó un sonido de confirmación, la puerta se abrió. –Sean bienvenidos a la Urahara Shop.

-¿¡Que!?-dijeron al unisonó Hinata y Naruto al escuchar ese nombre.

La primera que se llevaron fue que la vivienda era mucho más espaciosa de lo que parecía en el exterior. Esta contaba con todos sus muebles que a pesar de poseer una ligera capa de polvo, se veían en muy buen estado. El estilo de la casa era japonés, según lo indicaba su suelo de tatami y la decoración.

-El lugar tiene cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, cocina, lavandería, estudio y un ático que debe estar completamente desocupado.

-Aclárame algo. Esta es la casa de Urahara. ¿¡Ese Kisuke Urahara!?-dijo Hinata con cierto asombro.

-Sí. No es como si hubiera otro.

-¿Pero porque está vacía?

-Hubo cierto incidente que provoco que él se diera a la huida-dijo ella con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese hombre? –pregunto Kaguya.

-Usualmente es bastante difícil combinar la tecnología con cosas como el Chakra, magia, entre otros. Pero Urahara revoluciono ese aspecto al crear interfaces y aparatos que permiten su interacción. Todo a la edad de 15 años. Es un autentico genio.

-Un autentico idiota diría yo-comento Kuroichi por lo bajo. –Ahora debemos ocuparnos de algo importante-dijo ella para llevarles al estudio, en donde tomo asiento frente a un escritorio y empezó operar un computador. –Debo introducirles como habitantes de la casa.

Tras unos cuantos escaneos de palma, todo el grupo, excepto Zetsu, quedo posibilitado para entrar a la casa con total libertad.

-Y eso es todo. Si necesitan otra cosa de mi, ya saben dónde estoy.

-Sí. Junto a la casa del idiota-dijo Naruto con desgano.

-Correcto.

-Antes de que te retires, quiero saber qué es lo que hay debajo de este sitio-pregunto Kaguya con la mirada en el suelo.

-Guau. ¿Qué tipo de visión tiene esa chiquilla? Urahara se sentirá decepcionado al saber que al final el Byakugan pudo descubrir uno de sus sótanos.

-¿De qué hablan?-dijo Hinata observando el lugar. –Yo no veo nada.

-Déjenme mostrarles-dijo Kuroichi acercándose a un cuadro y ladeándolo para hacer que pasaje se abriera en el suelo.

Tras bajar unas escaleras que casi parecían kilométricas, el grupo llego a un enorme espacio que tenia la apariencia de un cañón desértico. Con formaciones de roca por doquier, el lugar tenía al menos dos kilómetros de largo.

-Este es el santuario de lugares para entrenar. Hecho para aguantar una explosión del Bankai de Shaolin, con clima, gravedad y dilatación temporal regulables, indetectable desde el exterior…bueno, casi indetectable.

-¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Tú has tenido acceso a este lugar todo el tiempo!-dijo Naruto asombrado por el sitio.

-Como tal no. Hay uno así en mi casa-dijo la chica como si nada.

-Ilógico. Si tuvieras algo así, hubieras entrado como una estudiante normal y no por el programa.

-Lo que sucede es que no le doy el uso que debe-dijo la pelimorada nerviosa.

-¿Y ese es?-pregunto Hinata con una mala cara.

-Mis personajes de WoW y MHF no suben de nivel solos-dijo Kuroichi con cara inocente.

-Deberías reorganizar tus prioridades, si es que quieres sobrevivir a la academia.

-Lo intentare.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Naruto señalando un enorme objeto rectangular cubierto por una manta.

-Oh rayos. Ese idiota no destruyo esa porquería-dijo la chica con expresión de desagrado.

Kaguya no espero permiso de nadie y fue a destapar el objeto, el cual revelo ser una recamara de vidrio con marcos metálicos, la cual estaba unida a un panel electrónico que extrañamente tenía una abertura como la que tenían las expendedores de refrescos y otros alimentos.

-Esta cosa se siente muy extraña. ¿Qué es?

-Es maquina crea Zanpakuto-dijo con desgano Kuroichi.

-Ya en serio. ¿Qué es?-dijo Naruto también curioso.

-A Urahara no se le darle buenos nombres a sus inventos, pero en serio en maquinas que puede crear Zanpakuto.

-¿Cómo funciona?-pregunto Hinata.

-¿Has leído la Brújula Dorada? El sombrerero loco se baso en una maquina que aparecía allí, solo que con un proceso algo diferente. La victi…digo el usuario se mete en la cabina y emite todo el poder espiritual que pueda. Esta energía es la que está más relacionada con el alma de ser, por lo que esta se encuentra vulnerable a ciertas cosas. La maquina acumula un pedazo de tu alma y luego lo corta con una guillotina que tiene en su interior. Debido a que es un espacio confinado, el trozo aun sobreentiende que es parte del ser, solo que cambia una forma acorde a su nuevo estado. Una Zanpakuto, la cual sale por ese orificio.

-¡Eso es demencial!-dijo Naruto asombrado. -Pensaba que solo las personas con un extremo poder espiritual podían crear esas armas. Como el clan Kuchiki, los Albarn y el tuyo.

-Sucede que el mío no es tan grande como debería serlo, por eso Urahara se tomo la libertad de diseñar este aparato el cual permite que cualquiera pueda tener una de estas armas.

-¿Y funciona?

-Digamos que si-dijo ella mostrando una pulsera en su muñeca luego extendió su brazo y apareció una katana plateada.

-Asombroso. Este debe ser el invento del siglo.

-Yo no lo llamaría de esa forma. No está completo, ya que mi arma esta algo defectuosa y puede considerarse un poco inhumano.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Solo imagina que tanto duele el que tu alma sea partida en dos-dijo la chica con una mala cara a lo que todos tragaron pensando en lo horrible que debía ser eso. –Termine una semana en el hospital y mi cabello estuvo blanco por un mes.

-Eso explica porque no diste la cara el año pasado en la academia-dijo Hinata recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelimorada.

-Shaolin sigue molesta por eso y persigue a Urahara. A estas alturas yo lo dejaría así, pero ya saben cómo se ponen las madres.

-No todos tenemos esa suerte-dijo Naruto.

-Lo siento-dijo Kuroichi lamentando tocar ese tema. –En fin, el lugar está a su servicio. Solo no toquen esa cosa-dijo señalando la cabina. -Si encuentran otro invento abandonado, me avisan y veremos si le podemos dar alguna utilidad.

-Gracias por todo.

La Shihoin hizo un asentimiento y se fue del lugar.

-En efecto, este lugar es aceptable. Desde aquí podre recuperar toda mi fuerza-dijo Kaguya.

-Que bueno. Y pensándolo bien, creo que me mudare a este sitio. Esta mucho más cerca de la academia y tendré un sitio en donde entrenar con total libertad-dijo Naruto.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué?-respondió Naruto desconcertado.

-Mi padre apreciara que se desarrolle cierta autonomía mientras me preparo para el puesto de líder. Además aun necesitas de capital para mantener esta casa.

-Ya veré como me las arreglo.

-De eso nada. Necesito mantenerte alejado de esa arpía rosa, aunque ya no tienes razón por la que mantener esa tonto arreglo.

-Te recuerdo quien es el padre de Momo. No puedo romper el compromiso así como así.

-Mas te vale que des con una solución-dijo ella tronándose los nudillos.

- _No veo el momento en que acabe esta semana de locos_ -pensó Naruto.

* * *

Y hasta llega este capítulo, en donde dos entrever dos cosas. Una de ellas él porque puse que la pareja era Naruto/Harem/Kaguya. Después de todo, la diosa también tiene sus derechos y tengo que admitir que para su personalidad, me basare en ciertos "comic" que andan en ese corrupto internet que contamina nuestras mentes XD

 **Tremormkx** **:** Si contendrá Naruto/Kaguya solo que opto que no sea un flechazo de una para hacerla al canon. Si Naruto dejo mucho que desear en la serie, no tanto por el hecho de que terminara con Hinata sino porque se ve muy apagado en el epilogo. Naruto no tendrá ningún doujutsu.

 **Jonathan486** : Gracias. Me agrada que te guste la historia.

 **daniel2610994** **:** Si, Naruto será bastante fuerte **.** Acertaste casi por completo con la misión.

 **Blue Soki** **:** Que bueno que te agrade Momo. Es el personaje que mas me agrada de To Love Ru. Lo siento. Rito no pinta mucho por aquí, pero igual ella tiene su lista de acosados.

 **Skull Flame** **:** Edo Juvia me parece una buena idea, pero con Hinata RtN siento que sería un tanto repetitiva su inclusión. Sin embargo, tengo otra idea en donde ella calza a la perfección. La idea de Imitatia como Senju me gusta, la tendré en cuenta. Lo de Ryuko no es nada serio, solo algo de simple costura. Eucliwood es una buena elección, en principio me imagine a alguien como Enma Ai, pero me gustan más esas opciones que expusiste. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Guest:** la transformación de Naruto no será propiamente física y hará una directa referencia al nombre. Gracias por notar ese detalle.

 **Kirito Uchiha** : Evidentemente ella no se quedara de brazos cruzados mientras Naruto se rodea de chicas. No podía dejar Sona fuera de un fic crossover con elementos escolares, ella tendrá su peso en cierto momento. Lastimosamente Kuroka se queda por fuera porque ella va para otra historia. No creo que Kuroichi sea precisamente sea de closet. Gracias por el seguimiento.

 **CCSakuraforever** **:** Ya veremos qué sucederá en el futuro. Gracias por la opinion.

Como último cosa comento que es un hecho que en el fic hay demasiada tela que cortar y hay cosas que pueden quedar de lado aun cuando merezcan ser detalladas. Por eso comento sobre otra historia que vendrá en el futuro cuyo nombre tentativo será Super Bijuu Sentai. Este se daría en un universo parecido al presente con algunos cambios. Tómese en cuenta que hubo quienes estuvieron muy cerca de Kaguya y Zetsu cuando abandonaron su mundo.

Eso es todo por ahora, hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**White Queen and the Black Knight**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 6**

[Una semana y media después]

Ese fue el tiempo necesario para que Naruto odiara por completo entrenar. Aunque en realidad había que adicionar dos semanas a ese tiempo, ya que el chico había estado usando el dilatador temporal de la sala de entrenamiento para hacer que las horas libres que tenia se volvieran días completos. Algo especialmente fuerte debido a que no se podía salir del sótano mientras transcurría tal tiempo.

Hinata considero aquello una locura, ya que era demasiado para una persona normal, pero el rubio estaba muy decidió a recuperar el tiempo perdido y aprovechar todos los consejos de Zetsu. Claro que el no conto con que Kaguya se inmiscuyera en el entrenamiento y exigiera a Naruto que triplicara sus esfuerzos.

Si la baba pedía a Naruto hacer cuatro clones, Kaguya exigía toda una docena. Tres vueltas por el kilométrico lugar, se volvían diez por petición de la peliblanca. Un combate de katas con Hinata, se volvía una masacre con la Otsutsuki quien tenía un manejo mucho mayor del Taijutsu usado por los Hyuga.

El único "alivio" que tenía el chico eran unas aguas termales en el reciento, las cuales tenían unas espectaculares propiedades revitalizadoras, lo que le permitía recuperar sus energías perdidas. El punto negativo del asunto era que Naruto apenas salía de los manantiales, el era inmediatamente puesto a entrenar de nuevo. Literalmente era un trabajo de exprimir, remojar y volver a exprimir.

Lo bueno es que todo aquello tuvo sus frutos, ya que para ese momento Zetsu determino que Naruto estaba listo para recibir su poder. Fue algo simple a decir verdad, la baba solo tuvo que ceder una parte de su cuerpo a Naruto y remover la mayoría de su conciencia de ella. Zetsu se debilito mucho debido al proceso, pero no se preocupo tanto por el asunto, debido a que Kaguya no se encontraba en tantas dificultades como cuando arribaron al mundo.

El proceso de fusión prácticamente duplico el Chakra que Naruto poseía, el cual ya había aumentado gracias a sus arduos entrenamientos, y permitió una conexión telepática entre el rubio y Zetsu, que además permitía que este viera cosas a través del chico. Algo muy oportuno ahora que la baba debía mantenerse en subterfugio con Kaguya.

Dado que Hinata había descubierto a la "bufanda", era solo cuestión de tiempo para que algún otro estudiante o profesor también lo notara, cosa que podría meter a Naruto en grandes aprietos.

De todas formas tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que su brazo izquierdo se había tornado completamente negra por la unión con Zetsu, pero eso era algo que podía ocultar con vendas o hacerlo pasar por Haki, el cual provocaba ese efecto si se abusaba de él.

Tal como le habían prometido, la fusión le dio acceso al poderoso Mokuton o elemento Madera, aunque eso también trajo las complicaciones innatas del elemento. Este no solo necesitaba el dominio del Doton y el Suiton, sino también una gran canalización del elemento Yang, por lo cual necesitaba mucha energía física para ejercer el elemento. No dominaba ningún jutsu por el momento, pero al menos podía hacer reaccionar brotes y plantas pequeñas con su Chakra, lo que representaba un muy ligero domino del elemento deseado.

El Chakra extra e intenso entrenamiento también significo el que Naruto tuviera acceso a un **Despertar** básico, es decir, un aumento de fuerza del 20% cuando era sometido a gran estrés físico y mental. No era lo que necesitaba para aprobar el examen, pero era un avance.

Los residentes de la Urahara shop determinaron que lo que necesitaba Naruto para avanzar era enfrentarse a rivales fuertes para acostumbrarse mejor a sus nuevas habilidades y desarrollar las latentes. Lo bueno era que ya era viernes en la tarde y eso significaba solo una cosa.

-Presten atención, sabandijas-dijo Anko Mitarashi, la torturado….tutora de combate, quien vestía su usual abrigo negro por encima de un revelador atuendo. –He preparado algo especial para hoy-dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente. -Tendrán unos enfrentamientos de práctica con los estudiantes de la rama Knight-dijo ella dejando pasar a los mencionados al área de entrenamiento en donde se desarrollaba la clase.

- _Esto en verdad será genial_ -pensó Naruto viendo a los estudiantes de la mencionada rama pasar a la sala en la que encontraba. Personas entre las cuales se encontraban Ryuko y otras personas que no eran de su desagrado.

La primera de ellas era la presidenta Satsuki, quien se mostraba con su natural expresión seria y muy fría. Naruto se preguntaba porque ella seguía en la academia y mucho más importante, porque dejaban que peleara con otros estudiantes. Cualquiera que estuviera en su camino era reducido en un mísero pestañeo. Ella tenía un nivel demasiado elevado.

Su hermana Mina también estaba allí. Ella podía ser un dos años menor que él, pero su desempeño era suficiente para ubicarse en su mismo grado. La Uzumaki tenía las facciones de Minato y el largo cabello de Kushina, solo que en rubio. Lo más característico en ella eran unas marcas en sus mejillas, las cuales parecían uno bigotes de zorro. Esto era debido a su entrenamiento con Kurama, la Guardiana Kitsune. Siguiendo este hecho ella vestía con una blusa naranja con una chaqueta negra encima, la cual tenía el kanji para nueve grabado en naranja, esto en conjunto a unos jeans negros.

También se podía señalar la presencia de Erza quien se veía muy deseosa de comenzar una pelea. Pero su molesta actitud podía pasar por alto frente debido al hecho de que allí se encontraba su rival, quien no podía ser sino Sasuke Uchiha.

Desde la secundaria, el pelinegro se había encargado de fastidiarlo por su debilidad. En otras etapas del sistema educativo la fuerza de los estudiantes no era algo tan relevante y solo importaba para los substratos sociales que se formaba en los salones, pero igual era un fastidio que el Uchiha siempre le retara para demostrar que su clan era el mejor. La diferencia de poder era clara y la mayoría de las veces Sasuke ganaba, dando consigo a que el rubio recibiera regaños en su casa por dejarse vencer por un clan inferior.

Se podía decir que esta rivalidad era la causa por el que Naruto finalmente decidiera mandar a la mierda a su familia y pensar solo en sí mismo. Por esto se molestaba con solo el pensamiento del chico.

 _ **-¡Que decepción!-**_ escucho Naruto de Zetsu.

 _-¿Que sucede?-_ pregunto Naruto.

 _ **-Es que esperaba más de los Uchiha**_ -dijo Zetsu viendo al chico que vestía con una camisa manga corta y unos jeans negros. Lo más resaltante de su atuendo eran unos guantes sin dedos con unas esferas amarillas en sus manos. – _ **Siento su Chakra débil y no sobrepasa el de tus otros compañeros.**_

 _-Creo que se cual es el problema. El teme no es un ejemplo ideal de su clan. El tiende a basar su estilo en el uso de objetos y armas mágicas, así que el Ninjutsu no es su área fuerte._

 _ **-¿Por qué un miembro de un gran clan ninja no está en la clase Shinobi como tú?**_

 _-Ya los clanes no son tan estrictos con ese hecho. Si obligaran a sus miembros a ser solo ninja, les condenarían a la extinción. Hoy en día la gente confía más los espías que usan la tecnología para ocultarse y conseguir información, lo mismo para el asesinato._

 _ **-¿Y que es esta clase Knight?**_

 _-Básicamente busca que el estudiante maneje un arma de su preferencia y cuente con algún poder que le sirva como poder de fuego. Chakra, magia, Ki, cualquier cosa vale. Para fines prácticos es como si se entrenara para ser un soldado._

 _ **-Interesante.**_

-Como es usual, se seleccionaran los combatientes de forma aleatoria-dijo Anko revisando la lista de los estudiantes que tenía en una tablet, tras unos toques, los contendientes aparecieron en una pantalla holográfica tras la profesora. –En primer lugar pelearan Naruto Uzumaki contra Satsuki Kiryuin.

-¡ALEATORIA NI QUE MIERDA! ¡Siempre soy el primero en pelear y me ponen a los oponente más inverosímiles!-reclamo el rubio exasperado.

-Te recuerdo que debes mantener una actitud respetuosa al profesorado, Uzumaki-dijo la pelinegra seriamente a Naruto, haciendo que este tragara nervioso.

-Ya escuchaste a tu presidenta, así que mueve el culo y ve al área de pelea.

- _¿Entonces con quien me puedo quejar sobre este acoso?-_ pensó el rubio refunfuñando mientras caminaba hacia el campo que estaba compuesto por un bosque.

La chica de blanco también se dirigió allí y se ubico frente a Naruto en un claro en el centro del bosque.

-Ya saben cómo funcionan mis clases. Lastímense mucho, pero no maten al otro. Así yo conservo mi trabajo y ustedes aprenden-dijo la Mitarashi sonriente haciendo que algunos tuviera gotas de sudor en sus sienes por tan peculiar comentario. –Comiencen.

Satsuki no era una exhibicionista, por lo que tomo el mango de Bakuzan, su katana, preparándose para terminar la batalla de un solo golpe. **–Ittoryu Iai:…-** dijo ella para desaparecer dejando tras de sí un niebla helada. Luego llego a las espaldas de Naruto y enfundo su arma que hizo un chasquido por el hielo presente en ella. **-Tumba de Hielo** -dijo la chica para terminar su técnica, al cual provoco que Naruto fuera envuelto en una capa de blanca escarcha que le inmovilizo por completo.

-Se veía venir-dijo Kai de forma burlona.

- _Sabia que el alboroto de mamá y papá eran exageraciones_ -pensó Mina.

- _Y tenía que ser contra esa perra_ -pensó molesta Ryuko.

-Alguien haga el favor de sacar a la paleta de campo y llevarlo a la enfermería-dijo Anko con fastidio por lo corto de la pelea.

Sin embargo, nadie siguió sus órdenes ya que los estudiantes quedaron paralizados al ver como Naruto empezaba desquebrajarse. Lo primero que pensaron fue que a la presidenta se le había ido la mano y había congelado al chico hasta medula, matándolo en el acto, pero cuando la estatua se rompió y dejo caer lodo sobre el pasto, todos se dieron cuenta que era un engaño.

- **Futon: Palma de Aire Violento-** dijo el rubio para arrojar un onda de viento acompañada por shuriken girando a toda velocidad.

\- **Rankyaku** -exclamo la pelinegra para lanzar una rápida patada que genero una onda de viento cortante que detuvo en seco la técnica de Naruto.

-¡ _Maldición! Debí usar algo más fuerte. No contare con otro ataque sorpresa como este_ -pensó Naruto decepcionado desde un árbol.

No obstante, donde él veía derrota, los demás veían éxito, ya que el rubio había sido uno los pocos que había logrado sobrevivir al primer embate de la chica.

-Interesante. No pensé que en algún momento se probaran las palabras del director. Sin embargo…-dijo ella realizando un **Soru** para ponerse frente al chico. –Necesitaras un truco mayor para derrotarme-dijo Satsuki para luego realizar otro **Rankyaku** que corto la zona en donde se apoyaba Naruto.

Tan pronto el chico tomo una distancia prudencial realizo el **Suiton:** **Onda Turbulenta de Agua** contra la chica, quien esquivo el ataque con su **Soru**. Ella luego se ubico a un costado de Naruto y golpeo el estomago de este con el mango de se arma. El chico se resintió por el dolor, pero rápidamente se recompuso para escapar del rango del proximo ataque de la chica.

 **-Ittoryu Glacialis: Luna Invernal** -dijo Satsuki para lanzar una onda de magia helada con su katana.

- _La cejotas va muy en serio. Tendré que responderle apropiadamente_ -pensó el chico para lanzar un kunai atado con sello explosivo al medialuna creada por la chica, para hacer que estallara antes de tiempo. Luego saco un kunai de hueso de su bolsa y lo vio pensativamente. - _Esta cosa aun me causa escalofríos, pero es mejor no pensar en su origen_ -dijo para inhalar una bocanada de aire. – **Futon: Hoja del Vacio** -dijo para cubrir el arma con una Chakra haciendo que una espada de aire que empuño con su brazo derecho.

Un arma que le sirvió para bloquear la acometida que entonces realizo la Kiryuin con su katana. A pesar de ser un arma casi etérea, la espada aérea de Naruto pudo detener a Bakuzan al liberar una pequeña ráfaga de viento. Más otro golpe colapsaría el jutsu, por lo que luego uso la cadena que tenía envuelta en su otro brazo para bloquear los subsecuentes ataques que realizo Satsuki.

Para los espectadores resultaba muy impresionante ver como el par intercambiar furiosamente golpes con sus armas y como el rubio prácticamente empataba con la presidenta de la academia, un hecho inaudito.

 **-Futon: Onda de Vacio** -dijo Naruto para disparar una bala de aire contra la chica.

- **Geppo** -dijo Satsuki para dar una patada al aire y elevarse en el cielo. **\- Ittoryu Glacialis: Lluvia de Estrellas** -dijo ella para realizar el movimiento de enfunde y desenfunde múltiples veces para hacer caer una andanada de "flechas" heladas.

 **-Doton: Domo de Rocas** -dijo Naruto golpeando el suelo para cubrirse con una cobertura de tierra. La cual fue severamente golpeada por los proyectiles de hielo que reventaron sobre el suelo formando estrellas heladas.

La defensa del rubio aguanto lo suficiente para sobrevivir al ataque mágico, mas no pudo hacer nada cuando la pelinegra cayó y realizo un tajo diagonal sobre el escudo, partiéndolo en dos. Para la mala suerte de la chica, esto solo provoco que una nube de humo le envolviera y nublara su visión.

 **-** _ **Futon: Golpe de Ráfaga Violenta**_ -dijo mentalmente Naruto mientras se disponía a golpear a Satsuki por la espalda con un puñetazo imbuido en un torbellino. Sin embargo, el ataque nunca llego debido a que la chica esquivo el ataque con un ágil movimiento.

\- **Gelidus Capulus** (Ataúd de Hielo Congelador)-dijo ella dedicándole una complacida mirada.

[20 minutos después]

El rubio veía con fastidio como peleaban Shun y Sasuke en un campo que emulaba un acantilando con pilares de roca por doquier. No le complacía ver como el Uchiha superaba al otro con el uso de una chokuto que despedía un fulgor eléctrico, pero no tenía otra opción ya que Ryuko aun no le liberaba completamente del bloque de hielo donde estaba atrapado.

-¿Falta mucho? Me estoy helando aquí-dijo el rubio a la Matoi, quien usaba una rara espada roja para picar el hielo que aun envolvía la parte inferior del chico.

-Si dejaras de quejarte tanto y ayudaras, ya estarías afuera-le reclamo la chica.

-Mis manos tiemblan por el frio. No creo que sea seguro empuñar un kunai-dijo suspirando con fastidio.

-Hey, no tienes que molestarte porque perdiste. Hiciste un gran trabajo.

-Estoy seguro que las cejotas apenas si se esforzó. Aun me falta mucho para estar en su nivel.

-Lo cierto es que has avanzado bastante. No sé que han estado haciendo Hinata y tú, pero definitivamente ha tenido sus frutos.

-Me siento mal por dejarlos por fuera. Quisiera que entrenáramos juntos.

-No te preocupes. Todos hemos conseguido algo que hacer para el momento del examen.

-¡En serio! ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Es algo vergonzoso de lo que no quiero hablar-dijo Ryuko con un sonrojo.

-Ok-dijo Naruto entendiendo que ella no quería hablar sobre el tema.

Entonces la pelinegra dio un fuerte golpe con su arma y libero por completo a Naruto del hielo.

-Dulce libertad-dijo Naruto para estirarse y luego empezar tiritar. –Necesito algo caliente.

-Ya iremos por algo-le dijo la pelinegra.

-Sera en otro momento-dijo Anko a la vez que se veía que un estudiante sacaba a un electrificado Shun del área de entrenamiento, para su desgracia el Futon era un muy buen conductor para los ataques de rayo que no se basaban en Chakra. -La siguiente pelea será entre Ryuko Matoi y Mina Uzumaki-anuncio la pelimorada.

-Suerte-dijo Naruto a la pelinegra que se retiro para ir a la zona del encuentro.

Penosamente, la Matoi necesitaba mucho más que suerte para vencer a la hermana de Naruto. Mina tenía un gran control sobre las **Cadenas de Chakra** que caracterizaban al clan Uzumaki y ella podía hacer que estos objetos se comportaran como serpientes y atacaran como estas. Dado que la rubia reforzaba las puntas con sellos multi-efecto, no era difícil que en verdad envenenara a sus oponentes.

Ryuko necesitaba de un milagro para ganar a la Uzumaki, ya que al contrario de su hermana mayor, ella no poseía un talento innato para el Rokushiki, la magia o el Haki como si los tenia Satsuki. Estos último fue la razón de la derrota de Naruto. La presidenta había hecho uso del **Kenbushoku Haki** para predecir el movimiento de Naruto y luego le había aplicado un potente hechizo de hielo.

Solo hicieron falta 5 minutos para que la pelea de Ryuko finalizara con la derrota de esta. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el par de Unchained Black no abandono la sala con abucheos y burlas, sino con murmullos y cuchicheos de los estudiantes preguntándose cómo es que el rubio había ganado tanto control sobre su elemento y empezaba a usar otros dos.

 _ **-Bueno algo ha quedado claro en la batalla**_ -comento Zetsu. - _**Necesitas entrenar muchos y…**_

 _-Dame un descanso. No es como si el mundo fuera acabarse_ -le reclamo Naruto.

- _ **Asumiste un compromiso y debes seguirlo. Como decía, debes conseguirte un arma.**_

 _-No me agrada mucho la idea. Estoy cómodo con lo que tengo._

 _ **-Es evidente que esos estudiantes de la clase Knight cuenta con un poder mucho mayor al tuyo y para fines prácticos tiene un estilo que resulta más favorecedor para ti.**_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _ **-Existe un punto donde el Ninjutsu simplemente se basa en ataques extremadamente potentes que buscan aniquilar al oponente. Los ataques sorpresa siguen importando, pero no necesariamente tienen que relacionarse con las artes ninja. Ya he visto suficiente de este mundo como para entenderlo.**_

 _-Como sea. Estoy viendo a Momo y quede con ella para estudiar._

 _ **-Me parece bien. Sus conocimientos sobre las plantas son necesarios para el desarrollo de tus habilidades. Solo trata que Hinata no se entere. En serio que es aterradora.**_

Naruto se acerco a la pelirrosa quien vestía su usual atuendo estrambótico, solo que en esta ocasión era de color rojo con negro. No fue algo que le pareciera extraño, ya que después de todo, las chicas tendían a cambiar de atuendo de la noche a la mañana.

-Hola, Momo ¿Qué tal tu día?-dijo el rubio a la chica quien tenía una expresión seria.

-Así que tu eres el idiota del que tanto habla ella-dijo al pelirrosa cruzando los brazos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A todas estas cuando te cortarte el cabello?-dijo el chico viendo que la chica tenía dos coletas.- De hecho, ¿acaso te desinflaste?-dijo el rubio señalando el pecho de la chica sin toque alguno.

Ella entendiendo la seña e inmediatamente se puso toda roja. Acto seguido asesto una cachetada contra el rostro del confundido Naruto.

-¡Eres un animal!-le reclamo la chica.

-¿¡Porque!?-expreso el rubio mandado a volar por el golpe.

Minutos después, se veía a la verdadera Momo riendo nerviosamente por encuentro del par.

-Veo que ya conociste a mi hermana Nana-dijo la chica de verde.

-Sí. Ha sido todo un placer-dijo Naruto con un evidente tono sarcástico sosteniendo su mejilla hinchada.

-Hmpf-expreso Nana cruzada aun molesta por el hecho de que compararan su pecho con el de su hermana.

-¿Y qué hace ella? Pensaba que no asistía a la academia.

-No lo hago, pero quería saber con qué clase de animal se estaba metiendo mi hermana menor-dijo Nana haciendo que Naruto bufara molesto.

-Te recuerdo que somos gemelas- señalo Momo.

-Papa no piensa igual.

-Algo ridículo si tomamos en cuenta tu desarrollo-se burlo la de verde.

-Grrrr. Esas son los estupideces-dijo la de rojo levantándose molesta.

-Oye no hagas un alboroto. No quiere alguien se entere que estoy aquí.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Ya he tomado mis previsiones.

[En la enfermería]

-HAHAHAHAHAHA ACHOOOOOOOOOOO HAHAHAHAHAHA -expreso Hinata entre fuertes carcajadas y estornudos.

-Sí. No hay duda-dijo Shizune, una de las enfermeras de la academia, comparando el pétalo de una flor azul con uno en la pantalla de su computadora. – Este es un geranio azul del pantano oscuro o la flor de la risa eterna como le dicen comúnmente-dijo suspirando la pelinegra. -Estas no se consiguen fácilmente en la Tierra. Ese admirador tuyo debe ser un completo idiota o un muy buen bromista-dijo ella en referencia de que habían traído a la Hyuga luego de que ella colapsara riéndose como loca luego de revisar una carta de un desconocido.

-HAHAHA ESA. ESA PERRA ME LAS VA A HAHAHA PAGAR ACHOOOO-dijo la peliazul tratándose de ponerse de pie.

-¿A dónde crees que va señorita?-dijo Shizune cerrándole el paso. –Usted se queda aquí hasta que salga todos los rastros de polen de su sistema respiratorio.

-HAHAHA ESTO SIGNIFICA HAHAHA LA GUERRA ACHOOOO.

[En la cafetería]

- _Maldición. Aun no se me quitan los escalofríos del ataque de Satsuki-_ pensó Naruto sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

-Ves hermana. El no es de confianza-dijo Nana ante las palabras del rubio. –He estado investigando sobre él y he encontrando que pertenece a un grupo de vándalos.

-¡Hey!

-Es una desgracia para su familia y todo su clan.

-Estoy aquí, ¿sabes?

-Y muchos afirman que le han visto saliendo con otra chica, quien afirma ser su novia. Esto antes y después de que iniciaras tu compromiso-dijo la de coletas seriamente.

-Todo eso son calumnias-dijo Momo. –Sobre todo la ultima parte. Esa chica es solo una desesperada y desubicada.

-No es bueno hablar así de Hinata-dijo Naruto con un gotón en su sien.

-No importa. Lo cierto es que ahora vendrás conmigo y me enseñaras toda la academia-dijo Nana.

-Ni hablar. Quede para estudiar con Naruto-dijo Momo.

-Sí. Quiero saber más sobre todas las plantas que ella conoce- le siguió el rubio.

-Y luego pasaremos a una clase práctica educación para salud, si todo va bien-dijo ella en un tono pícaro.

-Exacto. Nosotros tomaremos una…..¿espera que?-dijo el chico quedando algo perplejo.

-Grrrrr. Justamente por esto vine a la Tierra. Tengo que asegurarme que no andes con tus locuras-dijo Nana para tomar el brazo de su hermana. –Me llevaras a conocer la academia, lo quieras o no.

-Ni creas que te entrometerás en mis planes-reclamo Momo.

Ambas hermanas se miraban fulminantemente cuando un peliplata se puso frente a la mesa que ocupaban los tres.

-¡Uzumaki te reto a una pelea!-dijo Kai viendo al rubio ferozmente.

-Estoy ocupado-dijo Naruto para luego dirigir su atención a las pelirrosas.

-No me ignores, debilucho.

-Que yo sepa, yo no fui quien fue derribado de su solo golpe por Erza.

-Grrr-expreso Kai molesto por el comentario.

-Pues lo que parece es que eres un cobarde que no quiere pelear-intervino Nana.

-No te metas en los asunto de Naruto-kun- le reclamo Momo.

-Ella sabe bien lo que eres Uzumaki. Una gallina-dijo pomposo el peliplata.

-Deberían hacer pareja, par de tortolos-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie, ya molesto. –Elige el sitio.

[En la ciudad]

 **-No quiero sonar crítico, pero no considera que ya ha leído lo suficiente de esta biblioteca-** dijo Zetsu a Kaguya, quien esta tras una torre de libros.

-No me agradan las sorpresas. Quiero tener conocimientos sobre todo mi entorno con el fin de tener todo calculado- le contesto la peliblanca sin dar mucho rodeos.

 **-Pero si aprendimos a usar ese extraño aparato llamado computadora, ¿no es mejor que dirija su búsqueda desde la casa?**

-Hay demasiados distractores en ese Internet y la información no es completamente fiable.

-Eso es completamente cierto-dijo una chica de lentes sentándose en la mesa que ocupaba el par. –Un libro tiende a ser la mejor fuente de información, aunque a veces hay medios más eficaces.

 **-No estamos buscando compañía, señorita** -dijo Zetsu viendo atentamente a la intrusa.

-Disculpen mis malos modales. En primer lugar tengo que presentarme. Mi nombre es Sona Sitri.

-Kaguya Otsutsuki. ¿Cuáles son tus asuntos, humana?

-Lo siento. Ese no es mi caso-dijo la chica desplegando un par de alas de murciélago a sus espaldas. –Como vez soy un demonio de clase alta y como veo que eres alguien que le gustar ser directa, iré al grano. He estado observándote y estoy interesada en ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Veras, soy la actual presidenta de una de las mejores academias de la ciudad. La academia Lance.

 **-Ya había escuchado de ella. ¿No es el instituto rival de la academia Sword?** -comento Zetsu.

-Para cuando nos constituyamos por completo, tal competencia será un chiste-dijo confiada Sona. –Mis asuntos aquí son simples. Quiero que te unas al cuerpo de estudiantes de la academia.

-Unirme a un lugar lleno de mocosos no están en mis planes-dijo la peliblanca.

-No lo malinterpretes. La academia Lance tiene los mismos grados de estudio que la Sword, pero nosotros tenemos un programa que permite unirse a estudiantes prodigio a temprana edad. No tiene punto alguno el que pierdan su tiempo en lugares donde no pueden desarrollar todo su potencial.

-Aun no entiendo que gano yo con unirme a esa academia.

-Los eruditos no confían todos sus conocimientos a los libros. Hay cosas que solo se pueden averiguar preguntándoles directamente. Estoy segura que el profesorado será de tu agrado.

 **-Dime desconfiado, pero dime entonces que es lo que tu ganas con esta acción** -pregunto perspicaz la baba cosplay.

-Como ustedes, me gusta estar preparada. Hay cierto evento del que tengo conocimiento y quiero tener un grupo de estudiantes elite que represente a mi academia.

-De acuerdo, pero necesitare más detalles de esta academia-dijo Kaguya, provocando que la Sitri sonriera complacida.

[En la academia Sword]

Cumpliendo su labor de estudiantes curiosos, era muchos lo espectadores que estaban en los alrededores del campo de entrenamiento que ocupaban Naruto y Kai. Ya los chicos se encontraban en terreno que consistía en un simple parche de tierra rodeado por un foso con agua.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer –dijo una castaña que vestía un elaborado vestido rosado de estilo victoriano.

-Estamos verificando los últimos rumores-dijo Ryuto. –Parece que Uzumaki dio brevemente la talla en su pelea contra Kiryuin.

-¿Es un chiste, verdad?-dijo la chica impresionada.

-Es correcto, Michelle-dijo la pelinegra en cuestión. –Uzumaki dio una decente batalla hace unas horas.

-Suena poco creíble. Solo fue hace unas semanas cuando Knightwalker barrió el suelo con él-dijo Road llegando al sitio.

-Por eso quiero saber cómo aumento su fuerza-dijo Satsuki viendo a un castaño ojiperla a su lado que vestía con el atuendo de lucha de los Hyuga, que consistía en una camisa manga larga blanca con unos pantalones iguales, junto a un manto negro en la cintura. –Quiero hasta el último detalle, Neji.

-A la orden-dijo el chico para luego activar su Byakugan.

En la zona de entrenamiento, a penas se había dado la orden de comienzo cuando ya Kai se había lanzado contra Naruto realizando cuatro **Kagebushin**.

 **-** _ **Ninpo: Ataque de Sombras Cruzadas**_ -se dijo mentalmente el peliplata mientras dirigía una serie de ataques con un kunai. Sus replicas a alta velocidad golpearon con un ataques en cruz y en una X, mientras que el lanzo una estocada con su arma.

El chico no esperaba aniquilar a su oponente, pero sin duda le haría gran daño. Sin embargo, solo consiguió quedar cubierto de barro.

La razón era simple. Naruto sabía que todos sus oponentes buscarían hacerle daño a la primera, por lo que se dedico a buscar una técnica que le ayudara salir de aprietos rápidamente. El **Doton: Kagebushin** fue la siguiente técnica de clon que el rubio se comprometió a aprender y le permitía sustituirse con una figura de lodo siempre que estuviera sobre tierra. En otras superficies no era efectivo.

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Dónde te ocultas, Uzumaki!?-reclamo el peliplata.

-Justo aquí-dijo el rubio saliendo de la tierra con un gancho alto.

El Hiwatari tuvo la reacción de cruzar los brazos y bloquear el golpe, pero no evito ser levantado por el salto del chico de Unchained Black. El peliplata dio un giro en aire y lanzo una ráfaga de kunai contra Naruto.

El rubio dio un largo salto hacia atrás y llego hasta el foso de agua, donde pudo pararse a la perfección. Allí tomo un poco de agua con un rápido movimiento y luego la aventó con el **Suiton: Onda Turbulenta de Agua** a fin de economizar el Chakra que estaba usando.

El impacto fue suficiente para arrojar a Kai fuera del ring, lo que por las reglas significaba una victoria para el rubio.

-Esto es imposible. Exijo una revancha-reclamo el chico furioso.

-Tal vez para después. Ya estoy cansado-le respondió Naruto.

-Te lo dije. Naruto-kun es simplemente maravilloso-dijo Momo a su hermana.

-Ha sido pura suerte-dijo molesta la chica de coletas.

Ya Naruto se disponía a abandonar el terreno, cuando otro personaje ingreso a la zona, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Ha dado un buen espectáculo, Uzumaki-dijo Drew en pose "dramática" mientras sostenía una rosa blanca. – Sin embargo, como cualquier otro estudiante de la academia no puedo permitir que tengas esa falsa idea de que tu o los tuyos son alguien. Por eso vine a derrotarte.

-Ese idiota-expreso Michelle molesta por la escena del peliverde. -Ya le he dicho que pare sus teatros-dijo con la intención de ir a la arena, mas fue detenida por la mano de Satsuki.

-Espera. Quiero ver qué sucede-dijo la presidenta.

-Como quieras-le dijo Naruto dispuesto a pelear. – _Hombre_ , _estoy super agotado, pero quiero ver como ese creído usa su Mokuton._

Lo bueno para Naruto es que el peliverde no hizo esperar su técnica característica y apoyo sus brazos en la tierra para activarla. - **Mokuton: Equipamiento de Flora** -dijo él para hacer que del suelo salieran dos hiedras que envolvieron sus brazos formando una especie de armadura vegetal. Luego se levanto y en la punta de las extremidades fortificadas se formaron dos enormes rosas. Una roja y una azul. –Es tu fin.

-No cuentes con ello-dijo Naruto sacando su kunai de hueso y realizando el **Futon: Hoja del Vacio**.

- **Mokuton: Cañón de Pétalos-** dijo el Senju disparando una ráfaga de flores, que a pesar de su apariencia, contaba una gran fuerza bruta.

El rubio se encargo de parar el impacto inicial de la técnica con su seudo-espada, pero el resto del ataque fue suficiente para derribarlo y hacer que soltara el arma.

-Jajaja. Ya no eres tan fuerte o si, Uzumaki-dijo Drew burlándose.

-Tú cállate. **Suiton: Onda Turbulenta de Agua** -dijo Naruto para lanzar una vez más su técnica acuática.

-Debiste hacer tu tarea-dijo Drew para exponer su brazo y absorber el ataque de Naruto. –Mi Mokuton puede absorber técnicas Suiton con total facilidad. Es el tipo de cosas que aprendes a hacer cuando eres un Specialist.

 _ **-¿Un qué?-**_ pregunto Zetsu que hacía unos momentos había puesto su atención en el rubio.

 _-Un Specialist se encarga de explotar todas las habilidades ocultas tras las técnicas._

- **Mokuton: Cañón de Pétalos** -dijo Drew para disparar de nuevo su técnica.

- **Doton: Pared de Tierra** -respondió Naruto para levantar una defensa terrestre, que fue quebrada por los pétalos del peliverde.

 _ **-¿Cómo es que puede acabar con tanta facilidad?**_ -pregunto Zetsu sorprendido.

 _-El estilo de los Specialist se basa en tener una gran defensa que anula al enemigo y ataques agotadores o imbloqueables. Creo que su_ **Mokuton: Cañón de Pétalos,** _cumple esas características frente a mis jutsu._

-Es todo Uzumaki-dijo el peliverde para apuntar su técnica y luego lanzar una nueva descarga de pétalos anexa a una gran fuerza.

Esta vez Naruto dio un salto y esquivo por los pelos. Ya sentía que su energía actual estaba muy baja, por lo que debía atacar y acabar su encuentro rápido. Podría esperar a por unos golpes más, para realizar su despertar, pero no tenía ganas de dejarse golpear.

-Acabare esta ridiculez de una vez-dijo Drew para accionar su **Mokuton: Cañón de Pétalos** , pero para la sorpresa de Naruto, su oponente disparo en la dirección contraria.

-¿Qué?

-Maldición. He fallado–dijo el peliverde para volver usar el jutsu y fallar. -¡Qué demonios!

- _Es mi oportunidad_ -pensó Naruto para entonces empezar a realizar una larga secuencia de sellos de manos. – **Suiton:** **Misil del Dragón De Agua-** dijo para formar un gran constructo de agua y arrojarlo sobre su oponente, para sacarlo del campo. - _Esta cosa es condenadamente extensa y muy difícil, pero al menos vale la pena._

En las afueras ya todos los estudiantes murmuraban sobre lo sucedido y querían hablar con el Uzumaki para saber su secreto para volverse más fuerte, especialmente para estar preparados para los exámenes. Sin embargo, la atención de todos fue redirigida a un evento que pintaba ser igual de interesante.

-¡Acaso eres un idiota!-reclamo Michelle a Drew, quien estaba frente a ella de rodillas como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón. -¿Cómo se te ocurre olvidar el efecto secundario del **Mokuton: Cañón de Pétalos**? Sabes bien que parte del retroceso del disparo se transfiere al usuario haciendo que su sentido del equilibrio se vea afectado.

-Lo siento, hermana-dijo el chico haciendo reverencias de disculpa. –No contaba con que ese perdedor pudiera resistir más de dos golpes.

-No hay excusa que valga. Entrenaras todo el fin de semana a fin de subsanar este daño al honor de Senju.

-De acuerdo-dijo el chico asustado.

 _-Jajajaja. ¿Quién diría que ese creído le tendría miedo a alguien así?-_ pensó Naruto viendo a la chica cuya apariencia no era nada imponente.

-Has estado maravilloso, Naruto-kun. Se nota que has estado entrenado fervientemente para cumplir tu rol como mi consorte real-dijo Momo dirigiéndose al rubio.

-Hey. No digas eso tan alto-dijo el chico no deseoso de aparecer en el periódico escolar por una noticia así.

-Pues yo considero que el otro chico es mas a afín a ti con su habilidad con las plantas-dijo Nana a su hermana.

-No es algo que me interese. Además Naruto tiene como hobby cuidar de las plantas.

-¿En serio?-dijo Nana dudosa.

-Lo encuentro bastante relajante-dijo el chico apenado de tener una afición tan aburrida.

-En serio que pareces un perdedor-comento la chica con cara de decepción, provocando que Naruto empezara a discutir con ella, mientras Momo reía nerviosamente por la pelea.

Pasados unos veinte minutos, podemos ubicarnos nuestra atención en el interior de la academia Sword, precisamente en la sala del consejo estudiantil, los miembros del organismo llegaban al salón y se sentaban en una mesa blanca circular.

-Bien, que tienes que decirnos-dijo Satsuki al Hyuga presente.

-Ha sido una visión muy interesante-dijo Neji. -El Uzumaki no solo ha aumentado exponencialmente sus reservas, sino que extrañamente su Chakra se parecía al de Senju.

-Se que los Uzumaki y los Senju estuvieron relacionados, así que no veo nada extraño.

-Sus hermanos no muestran tal característica. Tal vez esa la razón por la que ha resultado tan resistente.

-Las peleas no se ganan solo con resistencia. Quiero saber más sobre sus habilidades ofensivas. Ha demostrado un repertorio digno de un graduado y dificulto mucho que las haya aprendido de un tutor privado.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, Satsuki-chan-dijo una chica de rosa poniéndose en el medio de la habitación.

-Hey. Esta habitación es solo para miembros del consejo-reclamo el Hyuga viendo con detalle a la presente. Era una joven que no debía pasar de los 15 años y vestía con un vestido de una pieza color rosa. De cabello rubio atado en unas muy largas coletas, la chica tenía un rostro casi que angelical que estaba extrañamente adornado por un parche morado.

-No hay problema, Neji. Yo le permití el acceso-dijo la Kiryuin.

-¿Pero porque?

-¡Que cruel eres Satsuki-chan! No le has dicho a nadie que tiene una adorable hermanita menor-dijo la rubia con cara llorosa.

-Así que era verdad que tenias otra hermana-comento Ryuto. –Espero que esta si de la talla.

-No vinimos aquí para discutir sobre mi familia-dijo seriamente Satsuki. – ¿Dime que has averiguado, Nui?

-De acuerdo-dijo ella sacando una agenda rosa en forma de corazón. –Lo primero que averigüe es que el Uzumaki parece haber reparado los lazos con su clan. Le han puesto en compromiso con la tercera princesa de Devilluke.

-¿¡Que!?-expreso el pelimorado. -¿Cómo eso es posible?

-Gano un duelo por su mano.

-Es absurdo que alguien como él consiga tal privilegio. La mano de una de las princesas es algo extremadamente valioso y…

-No es algo que competa a la academia-dijo Satsuki callando al chico, para la molestia de este. – ¿Qué otra cosa averiguaste?

-Al parecer ya no está residiendo con sus padres, pero no conseguí cual es paradero de su nuevo domicilio. Así mismo desconozco quien lo financia.

-Entonces tu información es inútil-dijo Road.

-Al menos saben más que hace unos momentos-dijo Nui sacando la lengua. –Solo tengo que seguirle para averiguar más sobre él.

-No. Quiero que averigües más sobre tus otros objetivos. No quiero malgastar recursos.

-¿Consideras que el Uzumaki no vale la pena?-dijo Ryuto.

-Todo lo contrario. El ya ha demostrado que puede servirnos y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que muestre más de sí.

* * *

Y aquí termina este capítulo. Algo tardado en relación a los últimos, pero ya los deberes universitarios volvieron por mí. Igual tengo presentes las actualizaciones, así que no se preocupen.

Añado una nueva sección al fin que consistirá en una pequeña referencia al origen de los personajes ajenos a la serie de Naruto que componen la historia. Admito que la descripción de estos no es mi fuerte, así que la sección le ayudara a visualizarlos. Gracias a Blue Soki por la idea.

 **Anexo** :

Ryuko Matoi- Satsuki Kiryuin –Nui Harihime : Kill la Kill

Oga Tatsumi: Beelzebub.

Kaoru Inugami –Kaede Nagase : Mahou Sensei Negima.

Koga Doku- Drew : Pokemon

Erza Uzumaki (Edo Erza) -Michelle Senju (Imitatia)- Natsu : Fairy Tail.

Kai Hiwatari: BeyBlade.

Shun Kazami: Bakugan.

Road Kamelot: D Gray Man

Ryuto Odinson (Ryuto Asamiya): Kenichi.

Sona Sitri: Highschool DxD

Momo Deviluke- Nana Deviluke: To Love Ru

Soul Evans: Soul Eater.

Sunset Shimmer: My Little Pony

Mina Uzumaki- Ken Uzumaki- Kuroichi Shihoin –Yahiko Uzumaki: OC

Sengoku Matoi (Sengoku) – Garp Monkey: One Piece.

Karin Kurosaki- Yorurichi Shihoin- Shaolin (Soi Fong) –Kisuke Urahara: Bleach.

La mayoría de estos últimos no han hecho aparición física, pero igual les menciono sus orígenes. Me avisan si se me paso alguien.

Ahora pasando a los reviews.

 **otakugamer202:** gracias, espero que te agradara la continuación.

 **daniel2610994:** Lo siento, lo kawai no le queda a RtN Hinata. Me alegra que te guste cómo va la historia.

 **Jonathan486:** Gracias. Pues aun quedan algunos conflictos con los Uzumaki, después de todo a ellos no le agrado la partida del chico.

 **Danmaku-OverLord:** Si, se de Garou aunque no me he actualizado con el manga, específicamente partir de su arco. Me encargare de ponerme al día. Eventualmente comenzare con los acercamientos entre el par.

 **Blue Soki** **:** Aquí lo tienes. Lo del glosario es una buena idea. Ya tengo una idea para Yoshimitsu aunque tarde en ejecutarla, pues quiero mantener la historia en un contexto escolar por el momento. Si has leído Kenichi, Beelzebub o cualquier historia que comience en una escuela, entenderás a que me refiero. Pd: ¿Hay alguna razón por la que comentes en el capitulo anterior, tomando en cuenta que lees el review en el siguiente?

 **Skull Flam** e: La mayoría de los personajes femeninos son de personalidad fuerte y creo que Edo-Juvia cae en dicha categoría. Quiero dar espacio a otras con personalidades diferentes. Lo del harem es una pregunta difícil. Hasta ahora tengo a 4 confirmadas en donde quiero que cada quien tenga su desarrollo, por lo que no quisiera hacerlo muy grande. Acepto opiniones al respecto.

 **Guest** : Gracias. Me alegra que te guste la actitud de este Naruto. No era necesario volverlo un emo, solo por el abandono de su familia.

 **Kirito Uchiha:** La media de mis capítulos es de 3000 palabras y trato que los de esta historia sean de al menos 4000. Si te dio miedo lo de Hinata, no eres apto para la cruzada que ella le montara a su rival. En donde por desgracia, Naruto quedara en el fuego cruzado.

 **Tremormkx** **:** Lastima que no siempre puedo hacer así. Si Zetsu tiene que explicar algunas cosas. El God-like tiene que esperar mucho, pero igual sus rivales quedaran sorprendidos por su progreso

 **Guest:** Lo siento, ese trió no tiene cabida en la historia. Pero no te preocupes por Hinata y Kaguya, ellas no sufrirán ese desinfle.

 **Guest** : Aquí la tienes.

 **Fck:** Lo entiendes bien. La mayoría opta por la diversidad antes que la calidad, dando consigo a las técnicas estrella de algunos palidezca frente a la originales. Por ejemplo, el Rasengan incompleto del Naruto canon tiene la misma potencia que el desarrollado por el Minato esta historia. Gracias por notar esos detalles que a pesar de no estar implícitos, trato de dar a entender.

Eso es todo por ahora. Hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**White Queen and the Black Knight**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 7**

-¿¡Qué tu que!?-dijeron Naruto y Hinata cuando escucharon a Kaguya platicar sobre la proposición de Sona Sitri mientras cenaban.

-Puedo hacer lo que me plazca, así que no deberían alterarse-dijo Kaguya sin quitar la atención de su cena.

-No cuestionamos eso. Es solo que resulta extraño que quieras ir a la academia Lance-dijo Naruto pensando en lo que extraño era que alguien esa academia buscara estudiantes de esa forma tan peculiar. -Por cierto, no nos has dicho porque estas tan roja Hinata. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes alguna alergia?

-¡Estoy muy bien!-exclamo la chica ofreciendo una sonrisa que indicaba todo lo contrario. –Es solo tengo unos asuntos que atender con cierta arpía.

- _Mejor no ahondo_ -pensó el chico nervioso.

En esos momentos el timbre del lugar sonó, un hecho bastante irregular dada la ubicación del lugar, pero de todas formas Naruto se levanto y fue a revisar de quien se trataba. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta no encontró a nadie. En cambio, solo encontró un paquete en el suelo.

Se trataba de un sobre pegado a un aparato negro que reconoció con algo de desagrado. El chico recogió las cosas y luego entro a la casa para revisar el contenido del sobre, el cual que constaba de dos hojas de papel separadas. Unas cartas al parecer. Algo raro si se tomaba en cuenta que ya casi nadie usaba tal medio de comunicación.

"Hola, Naruto-kun. Lamento que no pueda darte este mensaje personalmente, pero no seré capaz de hacerlo para el momento que leas esto. Digamos que estoy en un pequeño aprieto y debo desaparecer por un tiempo. No es nada grave (en realidad si lo es y mucho) así que no te preocupes por mí. Solo hazme el favor de entregarle la cámara a mi familia y el otro mensaje. No quiero que se preocupen por mí. Atentamente, Kuroichi".

-Ya se me hacía raro que ella no me fastidiara mas con sus tonterías-dijo Naruto revisando el contenido de la otra carta que contenía un mensaje diferente, lo más relevante era que mencionaba que Kuroichi iba a hacer un viaje de entrenamiento.

-Seguramente se puso a espiar donde no debía-comento la Hyuga.

-Es bastante probable.

-Entonces mis planes para mañana tendrán que modificarse un poco.

-No debe descuidar tu entrenamiento-le advirtió Kaguya.

-No quiero hacerlo, pero dada nuestra condición de "alquilados" es mejor que le notifique a la madre de Kuroichi de esto. Sera rápido-dijo Naruto para que momentos después su teléfono sonara. El chico lo reviso y mostro molesto al ver quién era el que le llamaba.

Se retiro de la habitación para contestar la llamada con libertad, cosa que los demás entendieron ya que a pesar de que los Uzumaki no protestaron por la mudanza del chico, ellos seguían molestándole con lo del matrimonio.

Luego de unos minutos el chico volvió a la sala con el seño completamente fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quieren que vaya al complejo temprano. ¿Quién sabe que estarán planeando?

[Al día siguiente]

Naruto se dirigía al complejo de los Uzumaki a paso de tortuga. El no tenía ganas de ir y si iba a hacerlo, lo haría bajo sus términos. Le habían convocado para las siete y ya eran casi las diez, por lo que adoraría ver las caras de molestia y desespero sus padres por su tardanza.

Sin embargo, parecía que no tendría el placer, ya que al estar a una esquina de su antiguo hogar vio como una larga limusina blanca entro al recinto. Al parecer interrumpiría una visita importante, un hecho bastante placentero en circunstancias normales, mas ese no era caso. Cuando el rubio vio quien se bajaba del vehículo, pensó que era una mejor idea irse corriendo de allí.

-¡Oh no! Es la disco Milf-dijo el rubio viendo a Rangyo Kiryuin pasando a la mansión con su ridículo y muy colorido cabello blanco con fondo arcoíris.

 _ **-¿Quién es esa?**_ –pregunto Zetsu.

 _-Es la madre de Satsuki y una de las empresarias más importantes y temibles de la ciudad._

 **-¿** _ **Y qué significa ese término Milf?**_

 _-Es así como llaman a las madres que….. ¿Sabes qué? Prefiero no decirte nada al respecto_ \- le dijo Naruto no deseoso de que la baba malinterpretara sus palabras. – _Lo único que debes saber es que yo me largo de aquí. Esa mujer me causa escalofríos._

-¡Naruto!-dijo cierta pelirroja a las espaldas del rubio.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Erza?-dijo el chico ya fastidiado por el constante acoso de su familiar. -¿Acaso te pagan por importunarme? ¿Hay algún premio? ¿O es que estas enamorada de mí y no quieres admitirlo? –dijo el chico para que segundos después una lanza fuera clavada a centímetros de su rostro. –Tomare eso como un no.

-Ve a la mansión en este instante. Tus padres te esperan.

Naruto entro a regañadientes en su antigua casa aun sin saber porque tanto apuro por su presencia, pero tomando en cuenta que era una petición de sus padres, no podía significar nada bueno. En la sala ya estaban reunidos ellos junto a la mujer albina cuya presencia literalmente brillaba.

-Hola querido. Llegaste justo a tiempo-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa fingida, que ocultaba la molestia del retraso de su hijo.

-¿Para qué mierdas me quieren?-dijo Naruto groseramente.

-Se mas respetuoso. Tenemos visitas- le advirtió Minato.

-No te preocupes, Namikaze. Yo también se que es criar a una oveja negra-dijo Rangyo burlonamente, cosa que molesto a Naruto ya que él sabía que se refería a Ryuko. –Aunque la de ustedes al menos mostro tener salvación-dijo ella viendo al joven.

-Sí. Fue bueno que nunca perdiéramos la fe con el-dijo Minato para que luego Naruto le dedicara una cara de "¿estas jodiendome?".

-Como sea. Entonces creo que debería ocuparme del asunto por el que vine.

-¿Y eso sería?-dijo Naruto con "gran" curiosidad.

-Como ya sabrás, Rangyo fue nuestra compañera cuando pertenecíamos al equipo Ámbar y se ha ofrecido a hacer tu traje de bodas-dijo Kushina.

-No soy un experto en el asunto, ¿pero eso no sería algo que le importaría a la novia, es decir, a Momo?

-Para las personas comunes tal vez, pero para quienes nos ubicamos encima de la cadena alimenticia de esta selva que llamamos sociedad, es completamente necesario que el hombre también se vista acorde al momento. Tú no vestirás una simple pieza de tela, tú lucirás un atuendo de batalla que le dirá al mundo que eres superior a todos los demás-declaro la peliblanca en un tono muy teatral.

- _Ya entiendo porque es que Satsuki es tan pomposa y engreída_ -pensó el rubio.

-Es por eso que es necesario que te desvistas.-dijo la mujer estirando una cinta de medir como si fuera un látigo.

-Disculpa, ¿qué?

-De lo contrario no podre tomar las medidas adecuadamente-dijo la mujer viendo al chico maliciosamente.

-Nosotros nos retiraremos mientras tanto-dijo Kushina saliendo de la habitación junto a su marido.

-¡Esperen! ¡No me dejen solo junto a esta loca!-exclamo Naruto temiendo por su integridad física, cuando una mano con afilados dedos se puso sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes. No dolerá-dijo Rangyo con un brillo nada santo en sus ojos.

(Escena censurada)

[30 (traumatizantes) minutos después]

Naruto estaba recuperándose psicológicamente en una esquina de la sala, mientras sus padres y la Kiryuin conversaban sobre temas varios.

-Al menos se que esa mocosa no está mal acompañada-dijo la peliblanca pícaramente. -Parece que su retoño salió más Uzumaki que Namikaze-dijo burlonamente Rangyo viendo a los dueños de la casa.

-No sé qué decir-dijo Kushina riendo nerviosamente, viendo que Minato estaba muy incomodo por el comentario.

-Es una lástima que ya tengo mis planes para mi hija Nui, de lo contrario ofrecería su mano en matrimonio para reforzar los lazos entre nuestras familias.

-Sí, es una verdadera pena, ya esté comprometido con alguien-dijo Naruto completamente espantado por la idea de relacionarse con alguien cercano a esa mujer.

-Ese no sería un impedimento, jovencito. Ese matrimonio te abre más puertas de las que piensas.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-¿No le han dicho?-dijo la mujer viendo a Minato y su esposa, quienes negaron con sus cabezas.

-Pensamos que era mejor que no lo supiera hasta el final-dijo Kushina.

-Boberías. Si no se les dice a los mocosos de que son capaces, se cierran en los ridículos sueños que pasan por su cabeza-dijo Rangyo para dirigir a su mirada a Naruto. -¿Sabes cuál es la materia legal que tiene la tierra frente a los matrimonios extraterrestres y extra dimensionales?

-No-dijo Naruto sin tener la menor idea de lo que hablaba.

-En la mayoría de los casos los "extranjeros" deben apegarse a las leyes de la Tierra. Sin embargo, las familias reales pueden exigir que se respeten sus costumbres. Es obvio los Deviluke harán uso de esa clausula.

-¿Eso significa problemas para mí?

-Todo lo contrario. Pasaras a ser de la realeza devilukiana y por lo tanto tendrás derecho a tomar cuantas consortes estén en tu deseo.

La mandíbula de Naruto solo cayó al suelo ante la noticia.

-Usualmente estos matrimonios se dan solo con príncipes, por lo que no es tema de conversación muy común entre los jóvenes. Sin embargo, ten por seguro que estarás en boca de todos cuando tu matrimonio se haga público.

- _También todos los hombres de la academia querrán asesinarme. Oh, esto sí que no le gustara Hinata_ -pensó Naruto.

-Cambiando de tema. No quiero sonar como chismosa, pero quisiera saber si sabes algo de lo de anoche-pregunto Kushina. -Escuche que se presento una situación irregular en el área sur de la ciudad-

-Define bien que es una situación irregular en esta ciudad tan movida-dijo burlonamente Rangyo. –Pero tu curiosidad está bien direccionada. Mis fuentes indican que el grupo The Foot hizo aparición en el laboratorio de las Fuerzas Especiales que funciona en la zona.

-¿The Foot? Pensaba que ellos solo estaban actuando en New York.

-Pues decidieron volver a su país natal y apuntar a lo grande. Tengo entendido que tienen sus ojos sobre una nueva tecnología ultra secreta de espionaje-dijo la peliblanca, haciendo que Naruto levantara una ceja intrigado.

-¿Por qué un grupo ninja se molestarían con eso?

-El dispositivo en cuestión es la máxima tecnología de ocultación. No tengo todos los detalles, pero se teoriza que blinda a los usuarios de todo tipo de método de detección.

Naruto empezó a ponerse pálido, ya que algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón cumplía con características del dispositivo descrito.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-dijo Minato.

-Parece los científicos detrás de ella le han construido con una aleación de metal penumbra y cristal ocaso.

-¡Algo con esos compuestos te quitarían el alma a una persona con solo tocarlo!-dijo el Namikaze impresionado. -Aunque eso explicaría cómo se anula la presencia del individuo. ¿Cómo le habrán hecho para evitar los efectos secundarios?-dijo él viéndose pensativo.

Ahora el rubio menor entendía porque el artefacto le incomodaba tanto y estaba considerando deshacerse inmediatamente de él.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo sería esa cosa?-dijo Kushina.

-Se sabe que es un electrónico, pero no se sabe exactamente cuál es la fachada que usa para pasar desapercibido. Tal vez un reloj, unos lentes o un simple teléfono-dijo Rangyo.

 _-¡Es una puta cámara! ¡Una cámara que está llena de porno!-_ pensó Naruto cada vez mas alterado.

-Lo único cierto es que estoy muy interesada en ese objeto. Si pudiera adicionar esa aleación a mis diseños podría crear los mejores trajes de sigilo del universo.

-No lo dudo, aunque supongo que no serias la única que lo desearía. Muchos criminales de la ciudad querrán poner sus manos en ese dispositivo-dijo Minato.

-Pues más les vale no ponerse en mi camino. No dudaría en romperle todos los huesos a todo aquel que trate de evitar que consiga ese dispositivo-dijo amenazadoramente la mujer con cabello arcoíris.

-No creo que sea una buena idea que busques pelea con The Foot. No subestimo tu poder, pero Shredder es alguien de cuidado.

-Lo tengo en cuenta-dijo ella sin perder su confianza.

Poco después una mujer de tez oscura y cabello rosa entro a la sala y dio una reverencia antes de dirigirse a la Kiryuin. –Disculpe la molestia, Rangyo-sama. Recuerde que tiene un almuerzo con el senador Godel a la 1 de la tarde.

-Olvidaba ese encuentro. Temo que mi visita ha llegado a su fin.

-No se preocupe. Más bien le agradecemos por tomarse el tiempo de hacernos una visita-dijo Kushina.

-Sí. Tú también deberías agradecer…Naruto-dijo Minato, pero no había ni rastros del mencionado.

-Ja. Ya debe estar maquinando sus planes de donjuán. Tal vez deba mover algunos hilos que pensé que no necesitaría-dijo la peliblanca maliciosamente. –Luego tendremos otra conversación. Ahora andando Hoomaru-dijo la mujer retirándose de la sala.

-De acuerdo, Rangyo-sama-dijo la mujer que fungía de ayudante de la empresaria.

-¿Que habrá sido de Naruto? Ni me di cuenta cuando se fue-dijo Kushina.

-No lo sé, pero espero que no se descontrole mucho. Seremos una burla si el matrimonio no se concreta.

[Lejos de allí]

-Si vuelvo a ver a Kuroichi, la matare-pensó Naruto una vez que sintió que ya había salido del alcance de Rangyo.

- _ **Reconozco que hace bien en temer a esa Rangyo. Sin duda es alguien de cuidado**_ -dijo Zetsu quien también se llevo una cucharada de lo que vivió Naruto.

 _-Ahora debo ir a su casa para entregar esta cámara. No quiero tenerla un segundo más._

Tras una larga caminata y algunos saltos, Naruto ubico el hogar Shihoin. Esta era del tamaño de una casa estándar si se le comparaba con la mansión Uzumaki y Urahara Shop, pero igual era un lugar que parecía acogedor.

Naruto toco el timbre y espero pacientemente porque contestaran la puerta. Solo esperaba que no le hicieran mucha preguntas respecto a cómo consiguió el objeto y la carta.

-Adelante-dijo una voz, a la vez que se oía un click en la entrada. Naruto procedió a entrar y allí fue recibido por dos intensos ojos dorados.

-Tú no eres onee-san-dijo una chica de tez oscura y largo cabello negro que vestía un kimono corto de color negro.

-¿Eh?-expreso Naruto confundido.

-Pero debo decir que no estás nada mal-dijo ella en tono seductor.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Naruto algo perplejo, ya que la chica en cuestión no debía pasar de los 15 años.

-¡Némesis! ¡Deja de molestar a los invitados!-dijo una mujer de cabello corto azul oscuro que hizo presencia en el recibidor, vestida con un hakama negro y un delantal de cocina que llevaba encima.

-De acuerdo, madre-dijo la chica para entonces subir unas escaleras que dirigían al piso superior de la casa.

-Disculpa las molestias…..Uzumaki Naruto si no me equivoco.

-Solamente Naruto, si no le importa. Usted debe ser la madre de Kuroichi.

-Es correcto. Soy Shaolin Fong. Si estas buscándola, temo decir que no se dé su paradero. No volvió anoche y eso me algo tiene preocupada.

-De hecho eso es lo que me trae hasta aquí-dijo Naruto sacando la carta que fue arrebatada en un instante por la mujer.

-Ahora en que problema se habrá metido esa mocosa-dijo Shaolin leyendo la carta rápidamente.

-No lo sé. Solo me dijo que le entregara el mensaje con esto-dijo Naruto mostrando que tenia la cámara.

-Mmmmmmm. Al menos puedo decir que la carta es veraz, solo Kuroichi te hubiera entregado este aparato. ¿Si sabes qué es?

-Por desgracia, si.

-Usar a otros para hacer el trabajo sucio es muy propio de ella. Ha aprendido bien-dijo ella con una pequeña risa. Naruto solo puso una mueca de "en serio". –Pero no lo tomes a mal. Ella debe tenerte confianza, es decir, de otra forma no te hubiera ofrecido la casa de ese idiota.

-¿Ya le dijo? Espero que no le moleste.

-Si ya me hablo al respecto y no tengo ningún problema. Solo asegúrate de avisarme si vez a Urahara.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-contesto Naruto con un asentimiento.

-¿Madre, ya sabes dónde está Kuroichi?-dijo una chica morena entrando a la sala, quien destacaba por un muy abultado cabello de color azul oscuro. Vestía una blusa amarrilla junto a una falda rosa y era de una edad similar a Némesis.

-Parece que se ha ido de entrenamiento, Iris-dijo Shaolin.

-¿En serio? –dijo la chica. -¿A dónde y con quien fue?

-No lo especifico.

-Seguramente se lo habrá pedido a Yushiro o su abuelo. Tengo que preguntarles-dijo la peliazul.

-Es una tontería. Estoy bastante segura que ella más bien se está escapando de la academia-dijo Némesis haciendo acto de presencia.

-Por una vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con la navaja suiza-dijo Iris suspirando a la vez que una iguana salía de su cabello y asentía a la declaración.

-¿¡A quien le dices navaja suiza, cabello de nido!?- reclamo la pelinegra a la vez que dos mechones de cabello se convertían en un par de tijeras.

-¡Que no es un nido!

-¿Entonces porque dejas a esa lagartija vivir allí?

-Axew esta cómodo allí.

-Ja. Eso explica porque hueles a alcantarilla.

-¡Repite eso!-dijo Iris mientras unos rayos purpuras aparecían en sus manos.

-Que hueles a alcantarilla.

-¡USTEDES DOS CALMENSE!-les grito Shaolin. -Si van a pelearse, vayan al sóta…..-la mujer no había terminado de hablar cuando ya ambas chicas habían salido de su vista. –Esas mocosas me van a sacar canas antes de tiempo-dijo ella con una mano sobre su rostro.

-Solo por preguntar. ¿No les parece extraño que Kuroichi haya desaparecido de esa forma?-dijo Naruto, tratando de no pensar en el alboroto de aquellas dos.

-Un poco, pero en el mejor de los casos ella tendrá una experiencia que le ayude a enfocarse en su entrenamiento.

-Pero si apenas estamos comenzando año escolar.

-Honestamente, no creo que ella hubiera llegado lejos.

-Buen punto. De todas formas aquí está la cámara-dijo Naruto ofreciendo el aparato.

-Puedes conservarla si quieres. Es tan solo un prototipo de otra cosa.

-Insisto. No tengo ningún uso para ella.

-Me alegra ver que aun hay jóvenes honestos como tu-dijo Shaolin tomando el aparato. –Otro no hubiera dudado en usarlo para su propio provecho.

- _El riesgo es demasiado alto_ -pensó Naruto. –Ahora si me disculpa, me tengo que ir.

-Recuerda lo que te dije y ten cuidado. Las calles podrían ponerse algo peligrosas en estos días.

-Lo hare-dijo el chico entendiendo perfectamente la última cosa, para entonces salir de la vivienda. –Bien, he tenido suficientes emociones por hoy. Iré por una hamburguesa y luego me voy a casa-dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

[En algún lugar desconocido]

Un encapuchado hacia su camino hasta un trono, ubicado en el fondo de una habitación decorada con un estilo japonés antiguo. En el lugar se encontraban decenas y decenas de hombre vestidos con trajes ninja de cuerpo completo, que ocultaban por completo sus identidades. Los colores de sus vestimentas eran variados. Rojo, verde oscuro y negro eran unos cuantos de ellos y parecían indicar el rango entre los presentes.

-Señor, me complace ver que ha llegado con bien de su viaje-dijo una chica vestida de purpura con una máscara de blanca con forma de zorro.

-No trates de ocultar el fracaso de tu misión-dijo seriamente el encapuchado tras sentarse en el trono.

-Cumplí mi objetivo-se defendió la chica. -Entre en los laboratorios de las Fuerzas Especiales y robe la información del dispositivo de espionaje, asegurándome de tomar también las armas solicitadas para ocultar el verdadero objetivo de la misión.

-Pero no conseguiste la muestra que se te pidió.

-El laboratorio no tenía ninguna.

-¿Y cómo explicas los rastros de cristal ocaso que se localizaron?

-Pertenecen a un prototipo del dispositivo. Localice su fuente y…-entonces la chica guardo silencio.

-¿Y?-dijo el encapuchado exigiendo una respuesta.

-La persona que lo portaba mostro más resistencia de lo que esperaba y huyo con el artefacto.

-Entonces la gran ladrona Kunimitsu fue burlada por una simple mocosa.

-¡No fui burlada! Ella simple desapareció ante mis narices.

-Eso no justifica tu falla.

-¡Si no fuera por esta estúpida recepción, yo ya hubiera conseguido el prototipo! ¡Todo es su culp….!-entonces la chica cayo a la vez que se llevaba las manos al cuello, tal como si algo le estuviera ahogando.

El culpable no era otra sino el encapuchado, cuyas manos emitan chispas eléctricas y un crujido metálico, que interaccionaba con un collar que mantenía la chica en su cuello.

-Cuidado, chiquilla. Yo no soy tan benevolente como tu anterior amo-dijo el hombre deshaciendo su agarre. –Ahora, ¿Qué decías?

-Yo…. logre herir….a esa mocosa-dijo Kunimitsu tratando de recuperar el aliento. –Un dardo con veneno de escorpión del Tártaro. No importa lo que hiciese, ya debe estar muerta.

-Eso es indudable.

-Solo es necesario que busque la señal del cristal ocaso y conseguiré el prototipo-dijo la chica mostrando la pantalla de un rastreador.

-La señal se mueve-dijo el encapuchado con molestia viendo la pantalla con detenimiento.

-¡Que! ¡Eso es imposible!-dijo la chica revisando el aparato.

-Suficiente-dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie. –Si uno quiere que algo salga bien, uno tiene que hacerlo por sí mismo-dijo haciendo que Kunimitsu bufara molesta. -Preparen mi armadura.

[Con Naruto, horas después]

- _ **Pensaba que estabas muy cansado para hacer otra cosa**_ -le dijo Zetsu a Naruto, con un tono un tanto reprochador.

 _-¿Qué querías? El premio de ese torneo de lucha callejera tenía mi nombre inscrito en él. Fue un paseo ganarlo con mis nuevas habilidades_ -dijo el rubio feliz con un fajo de dinero en su bolsillo, quien caminaba en ese entonces por una zona que estaba a la afueras de Moonshine.

A diferencia del lugar mencionado, el ambiente de la zona era deteriorado y menos tecnológico. No por nada era el barrio bajo de la ciudad.

 _ **-¿Frecuentas mucho estos lares?**_

 _-Más o menos. Me fastidia mucho todo el asunto de "eres parte de un clan prestigioso" y suelo venir por aquí para pasar el rato._

 _ **-Extraño.**_

 _-La mayoría piensa eso, pero aquí fue conocí a mis amigos, así que no me desagrada esta zona._

 _ **-Como digas**_ -dijo Zetsu ya fastidiado.

 _-Hablando de fastidio_ -dijo Naruto revisando bien el bolsillo de su pantalón. – _Hay algo que me ha estado molestando toda la tarde_ -dijo sacando un pequeño trozo de material negro de su bolsillo. –Por fin.

 _ **-¿Qué es eso?**_

 _-Debe ser un pedazo de la cámara. Con todo el jaleo con Rangyo, se debe haber_ roto-dijo deshaciéndose del objeto.

 _ **-Debiste guardar una muestra de esa cosa. Podría ser útil en el futuro.**_

-Paso. Escuchaste toda la información que tuvieron mis seudo padres con la loca. Tener esa cámara solo traería problemas-dijo Naruto a la vez que se daba cuenta que una inmensa bola de demolición iba contra él.

Siendo demasiado tarde para esquivar por completo, Naruto dio un pequeño brinco para que la fuerza de objeto no le golpeara con tanta contundencia. Aquello no evito fuera empujo violentamente hasta el patio de un edificio en construcción.

 _ **-¿Estás bien?-**_ pregunto Naruto.

 _-Sí. No ha sido nada si lo comparo con él_ _ **Un Dios: Ataque del Vacio**_ _de Kaguya_ -contesto Naruto mientras se recuperaba del golpe. Luego el chico puso su atención en los alrededores. –Este no ha sido un atentado normal.

 _ **-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es usual que te ataquen así de la nada?**_

 _-Es normal que siempre exista un mal perdedor que quiere una revancha, pero en ese caso me hubieran atacado de frente. Ningún peleador hubiera usado una estrategia tan sucia._

 _ **-Por definición, los peleadores callejeros usan tácticas sucias**_ -añadió la ser oscuro.

Sin embargo, Naruto tenía razón. El autor del ataque era alguien que no respetaba en lo más mínimo tales convenciones.

El sonido de un objeto de grandes dimensiones estrellándose en el pavimento llamo la atención del chico, quien al voltearse vio a un enorme ser, con más de dos metros de altura, que emergía de una nube de polvo.

-Oh oh-dijo Naruto apreciando como ese sujeto portaba una armadura seudo-samurái plateada que estaba cubierta por todo tipo de cuchillas y picos.

 _ **-¿Quién ese tipo?-**_ pregunto Zetsu.

-Es de quien estaba hablando Minato. Es el jefe de clan The Foot, Shredder.

-Me pregunto porque existe una estúpida tendencia en la que odiosos adolescente se meten en mis asuntos-dijo el hombre acorazado.

-Me parece que estas lidiando con la persona equivocada-dijo Naruto, mientras maquinaba una táctica para salir de ese sitio.

-Mis fuentes indican eso, pero igual presiento que tú podrás responder algunas preguntas.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Bien, será de la forma difícil-dijo Shredder a la vez que una gran espada de su brazo derecho.

-Si crees que eso…-dijo Naruto, mientras su oponente hacia surgir una arma igual de su otro brazo. -…..Me va a dar miedo, estas muy…-entonces la armadura hizo surgir una decena de cuchillas del resto de sus brazos y cuerpo. –Equivocado-dijo Naruto tragando nervioso por la visión que daba su oponente. –Al menos, ahora sé que ese nombre tuyo no es pura pantalla.

Con un movimiento del brazo de Shredder una tanda de cuchillas que fue despedida en contra el rubio como si se trataran de flechas. Naruto se lanzo al suelo para rodar y evadir el ataque a la vez que sacaba su kunai de hueso.

- **Futon: Hoja del Vacio** -dijo el chico preparando una espada que uso para lanzar un tajo diagonal contra su enemigo.

Shredder entonces interpuso la espada de su brazo izquierdo, la cual hizo rebotar el ataque Naruto. Luego el tipo acorazado hizo un giro completo y ataco con su espada derecha.

Naruto se agacho para evadir y luego salto hacia atrás para ganar espacio.

- **Suiton: Onda Turbulenta …..-** dijo Naruto mientras preparaba la técnica de agua, pero no pudo terminar ya que tuvo que moverse para evitar los objetos punzocortantes que pasaron a centímetros de su cara por un movimiento de la mano de Shredder. –Eso estuvo cerca.

Entonces las manos de sus oponentes se encendieron con un brillo eléctrico, que hizo que Naruto hiciera el **Doton: Pared de Tierra** por mero instinto. Shredder pasó a atacarle con un aluvión de cuchillas electrificadas que atravesaron su defensa tal como lo hace un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla.

-Argh-expreso Naruto al recibir unos profundos cortes en su brazo derecho y en el área abdominal izquierda.

 _ **-¡Te recuerdo que el Doton es susceptible al Raiton!-**_ le reclamo Zetsu.

 _-Lo siento. Sentía que debía defenderme con algo y no se me ocurrió otra cosa_.

 _ **-Ten más cuidado.**_

Naruto entonces realizo cuatro **Kagebushin** y se lanzo sobre su oponente, listo para asediarle con el **Futon: Hoja del Vacio**.

Shredder entonces volvió a hacer un movimiento de manos y comando su cuchillas para moverse alrededor de él como un enjambre de avispas enfurecidas, que dio como resultado que los clones fueran destruidas y que Naruto recibiera un montón de cortes antes de poder sustituirse con un **Doton: Kagebushin.**

-Esto se está convirtiendo en un verdadero problema-dijo Naruto viendo que había logrado ponerse a una distancia prudencial de su oponente. – **Doton:** **Cañón de Dragón de Tierra** -dijo él para convocar la cabeza de un dragón y bombardear a su oponente con una andanada de bolas de lodo.

-Es en serio. Crees que el lodo puede detenerme-dijo el sujeto acorazado recibiendo sin inmutarse los contundentes proyectiles.

-Sí, mientras escapo-dijo el rubio para entonces saltar lejos de allí.

-Eso tú crees-dijo Shredder para que una vez más una de sus manos brillara.

Naruto entonces sintió como fue jalado por una gran fuerza. Esta parecía tomarle de los brazos, por lo que al chico le costó encontrar una forma de responder. Se preocupo bastante al ver como entonces su oponente le jalo violentamente hacia él, justo hasta una de sus cuchillas.

La única solución que pudo maquinar ante su inminente empalamiento fue aspirar cuanto aire pudo, para luego exhalarlo como un **Futon: Gran Presión** a todo poder. El jutsu logro levantarle por encima su oponente, que detuvo su técnica al recibir de lleno el ataque. Sin bien Naruto evito una profunda perforación, un agite de las armas de Shredder le causo una fuerte herida en el pecho.

-Hombre, creo esto ya me ha superado-dijo Naruto viendo como su oponente no se mostro para nada afectado por el jutsu a quemarropa.

 _ **-Esto no es una simple pelea de entrenamiento. Es una pelea a muerte y debes poner todo de ti para poder ganarla.**_

 _-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

 _ **-Y tus eres de los que demuestran las cosas antes que explicarlas.**_

 _-Touche_ -dijo el rubio suspirando. –De acuerdo. Es momento ir con todo-dijo Naruto apretando los puños.

 _ **-Antes que hagas algo, quítate esas cadenas.**_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _ **-Solo hazlo**_ -le reclamo Zetsu.

No era el momento para discutir, por lo que el chico alisto se deshizo de los objetos mencionados, notando entonces como sus brazos estaban marcados por los eslabones. A raíz de ello, entendido que ese sujeto estaba usando electromagnetismo para controlar el metal. Agradeció mentalmente la sugerencia y entonces reunió fuerzas para acudir a todo el Chara que tenia disponible.

Un aura azul cubrió su cuerpo e impulso de adrenalina le lleno de energía, a la vez que el **Futon: Hoja del Vacio** se activaba automáticamente sobre el kunai de hueso, esta vez no tomando la forma de un sable, sino definiéndose como una larga katana. Unos pequeños remolinos se manifestaron sobre los pies del chico para la confusión del sujeto acorazado.

Su utilidad fue descubierta cuando en un instante Naruto se ubico frente a él y luego le propino un potente tajo. Shredder rio internamente por tan pusilánime ataque y ya se preparaba su propio contraataque, cuando repente fue atacado por la espalda.

Fue grande la sorpresa de Shredder cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de mismo mocoso. Naruto le estaba atacando por todos los flancos con una rápida sucesión de cortes, que no podían ser seguidos por sus sentidos.

 _ **-¿Es acaso este tu Despertar?-**_ pregunto Zetsu impresionado por la velocidad que tenía el chico y el control de Chara que estaba ejerciendo.

 _-Supongo que sí._

 _ **-¿Cómo es que puedes usar las esas técnicas a ese nivel?**_

 _\- Es difícil de explicarlo con palabras. Es como si cuerpo trabajara por mera inercia –_ contesto el chico atacando ferozmente a su oponente.

Shredder levanto un enjambre con sus cuchillas y trato de acertarle a Naruto, pero el flujo de Futon que creaba el **Despertar** del rubio disminuía el poder de los proyectiles haciéndoles más lentos y fáciles de predecir.

Aun cuando los ataques del chico no lograban atravesar su protección, el líder de The Foot estaba sumamente furioso por las molestias que le estaba dando ese mocoso. Si a estas alturas el no había usado el dispositivo que deseaba, era un hecho que no lo poseía. Por ello dirigió sus brazos contra el armazón del edificio a medio construir y con un gran esfuerzo lo jalo hacia en campo de batalla haciendo que este se derrumbara.

La estrepitosa caída de escombros dio como resultado el que Naruto fuera atrapado por unas vigas hierros que eran demasiado pesadas como para que pudiera levantarlas. Shredder por su parte se protegió con un campo magnético que repelió la mayoría de los escombros y ahora tenia vía libre para eliminar a su adversario.

-Mis felicitaciones, chiquillo. Has demostrado ser un oponente interesante, pero nuestra pelea llega su fin-dijo el sujeto preparando una de su espadas.

El rubio luchaba para salir de su actual prisión de metal, pero las fuerzas de su **Despertar** ya se habían desvanecido y una viga aplastaba levemente su costado izquierdo y evitaba que se moviera.

-Muere-dijo Shredder para luego dirigir su arma contra su presa. Sin embargo, el ataque no llego ya que una sucesión de proyectiles invisibles impactaron sobre el sujeto acorazado con extrema contundencia y le mandaron volando contra un depósito de materiales.

 **-Ocho Dioses: Ataque del Vacio** -dijo cierta peliblanca tras aparecer un portal que apareció encima de los escombros que atrapaban a Naruto.

-¡Kaguya! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el rubio viendo a la niña con su atuendo de gothic lolita.

-Zetsu me notifico que estabas en problemas.

-No estoy en posición de contradecirle.

-En un momento te libero-dijo la mujer para entonces extender su cabello y levantar las vigas lo suficiente para que Naruto saliera por su cuenta.

-Gracias.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Tendrás una reprimenda por atreverte a verte en tan precaria situación-dijo la chica viéndole con su Byakugan.

Naruto solo trago nervioso por imaginarse que le esperaba.

Momentos después una andanada de cuchillas fue arrojada contra Kaguya, quien uso su cabello para defenderse. Por desgracia, los proyectiles de por si eran extremadamente afilados, aun sin el Raiton que les cubría, por lo que uno de ellos atravesó la defensa de la Otsutsuki y le propino una puñalada en el hombro.

-¡Kaguya! _ **/Madre**_ -exclamaron el rubio y Zetsu al ver la escena. Rápidamente Naruto tomo fuerzas y salto para atajar a la peliblanca, quien cayó por la grave herida.

-Maldición. Este cuerpo vuelve a mostrarse inútil-dijo la chica sosteniéndose en el rubio.

-No sé que esperaban cuando ustedes se atrevieron a enfrentarme-dijo Shredder mostrándose indemne del anterior ataque.

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?

-Ustedes tienen un dispositivo muy valioso con ustedes, entréguelo.

-No sé de que hablas-dijo Naruto mostrándose serio para hacerse creíble.

-La señal te apunta a ti. Es un hecho que has tenido contacto con el aparato.

-Estoy en la academia, cara de lata. Entro en contacto con decenas de compañeros todos los días, así que no es extraño que alguno me haya pegado algo de lo que no sé nada.

-…

-¿Ya no te sientes tan listo, eh?

-Aceptare tu teoría, ya que la señal en ti en muy débil-dijo Shredder regresando todas sus cuchillas a sus brazos, incluida la que estaba clavada en Kaguya, causándole un chillido de dolor. -No obstante, eso no significa que puedas dejarles con vida-dijo a la vez que unas de sus espadas se cubría de electricidad. Esta vez en cantidades mucho mayores, al punto que de la espada ahora parecía una gran lanza medieval que estaba cubierta por un patrón oscuro. –Mueran-dijo antes de disparar la espada contra Naruto y Kaguya a toda velocidad.

A pesar de lo ruidoso que era el proyectil, Naruto pudo por un momento sentir que el lugar fue sumido por un profundo silencio. El chico asumió que eso significaba que él iba a morir, pero entonces vio como la lanza que le amenazaba, se dividió en dos, dando como resultado que el ataque pasara de largo por sus laterales.

Entonces en el espacio que separaba a Naruto de Shredder apareció un sujeto que portaba una armadura ósea de color blanco y una brillante katana que emitía un fulgor azul.

-¡Tu!-exclamo Shredder molesto al ver quien se había presentado.

-Así es. Aquí está el humilde ayudante de los débiles y desamparados, el gran Yoshimitsu-dijo el sujeto en pose teatral.

-No metas en lo que no te incumbe.

-Estas en mi territorio, eso hace que me incumba.

-Cambiare eso en este instante-dijo Shredder antes acomodar sus cuchillas y lanzarlas en un enjambre.

-Ustedes dos lárguense. Déjenle a los mayores este asunto-dijo Yoshimitsu antes de lanzarse contra el ataque de su adversario y detenerlo con su espada, la cual era girada en círculos por una mano aparentemente mecánica.

-Ya le escuchaste. Larguémonos-dijo Naruto a Kaguya.

La Otsutsuki bufo molesta, pero luego abrió un portal por el que pasaron ella y su acompañante para huir de la furiosa batalla que estaba comenzando entre aquello sujetos acorados.

Instantes después el par se encontraba en el sótano de la Urahara Shop, en donde fueron abordados por Zetsu.

 **-¡Madre!-** dijo él acercándose a la peliblanca que se apretaba la herida en su hombro. -¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué tú crees?-le dijo fríamente ella dedicándole una mala mirada.

-Llevémosla a las aguas termales. Allí se recuperara-dijo Naruto, para luego ayudar a Zetsu a trasladarla al mencionado lugar.

Una vez allí, el chico se dio la vuelta con la intención de retirarse del lugar, puesto que no iba a esperar a que la chica se quitara las ropas para ingresar a la fuente.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo Kaguya.

-A ver por un botiquín y posiblemente ir a un hospital. Creo que tengo un par de costillas rotas-dijo el chico sin voltearse.

-Ridículo-dijo ella antes de tomar al rubio con su cabello y luego lanzarlos a la fuente. Posteriormente, ella empezó a retirarse sus vestimentas.

 **-¿¡Que-que estás haciendo!?** -dijo Zetsu perplejo.

-El se recuperara mucho más rápido si se da un baño.

 **-¡Pero acaso usted va a entrar con él!**

-Hacerle esperar sería perjudicial para él.

-¡Estoy bastante seguro que puedo esperar!-dijo Naruto saliendo abruptamente del agua, completamente rojo, para luego ser detenido por la chica.

-Necesito tener unas palabras contigo, así que no iras a otra parte.

Naruto solo trago nervioso. No solo por la incomoda situación en que se encontraba, sino por el hecho de que en el piso de arriba había alguien que no le agradaría en lo absoluto.

-Zetsu, por lo que más quieras, evita que Hinata baje. Ya debe estar preguntándose por nosotros-dijo Naruto temblando.

 **-¿Y dejarte solo con madre? Ni hablar** -dijo "Vivi".

-Haz lo que dice-dijo Kaguya.

 **-Pero…-** una blanca e intensa mirada fue suficiente para que desistiera y abandonara el sótano.

Una vez arriba, Zetsu fue a buscar a la chica en mención para asegurarse de que no interviniera en la charla entre esos dos. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando encontró a la Hyuga en una sala repleta de frascos y probetas.

 **-¿¡Que es esto!?**

-Es un pequeño laboratorio con el que tope hace unas horas-dijo Hinata quien vestía una bata blanca y combinaba dos viales que contenían líquidos extraños.

 **-Eso me queda claro, pero que porque estás aquí.**

-Estoy preparando mi venganza-dijo la chica a la vez que ocurría una pequeña explosión de humo. –En los libreros encontré las recetas de muchas pociones que me ayudaran a deshacerme de la arpía-dijo la peliazul sosteniendo un frasco con un líquido verde brillante. -Claro que con esta será más que suficiente-dijo la chica antes de empezar a reírse como una maniática.

 _ **-Es todo. La próxima vez me quedo con los Uchiha-**_ pensó Zetsu, viendo los problemas que le daban los otros descendientes de sus "hermanos".

* * *

Y corte (Si en la parte más interesante, porque soy malvado). Les dejo a la expectativa de que pasara en el sótano de la actual residencia de Naruto.

 **Anexo** :

Iris: Pokemon

Nemesis: To love Ru Darkness

Kunimitsu- Yoshimitsu: Tekken

Shredder: Teen Mutant Ninja Turttles (Pelicula 2014)

Rangyo- Hoomaru: Kill la Kill

Reviews

 **Jonathan486:** Pues esta hacienda popular, no solo en la academia.

 **Kirito Uchiha:** Lo siento, no note los errores a los que te refieres. Momo y Hinata serán esas compañeras que bajo ningún concepto se pueden llevarse bien. Luego se definirá si esos dos se enfrentan o no.

 **Danmaku-OverLord:** No será algo como lo de Garou, pero creo que lo planeo te gustara. Hasta ahora tengo planteado que Naruto tenga tres estilos. Uno medio, uno rápido y uno pesado. En este capítulo y el anterior se pueden notar los dos primeros.

 **daniel2610994:** Si falta para que Naruto llegue a ese punto XD.

 **Scardi:** Tal vez.

 **otakugamer202:** Es difícil de decir. Tengo definidas a cuatro y planeo llevarlas a por lo menos ocho, pero solo el transcurso de la historia lo dirá. Yoruchi no estará, ella ya está casada.

 **Blue Soki:** Es un poco difícil definir la personalidad de Kaguya dado que ella trata de ocultar los arranques de furia que tenía en el canon. Pero ella oscila entre esas dos personalidades. Tal vez alguien de Rosario Vampire pueda aparecerse, pero tengo que ver con Ikkitousen. Tengo que hacer mis investigaciones para ver si puedo proceder.

 **OTAKUFire:** Es la principal premisa de la historia. Es una autentica reunión de locuras.

 **Skull Flame:** Evidente Sona y Satsuki tendrán su rivalidad, pero Sona no es tan estirada como la segunda. Si, Nana es molesta la mayoría de las veces. Es bastante cerca con las del Harem, aunque en el no habrá ninguna Uzumaki. Tayuya es solo una amiga. El consejo le da la correcta relevancia que tiene el evento que esperan, después de todo, la academia Sword es parecida a la de Boku no Hero Academy. Sé que lo obvio es mantener el harem en el punto en que sea manejable, pero me interesa la opinión de más o menos cuál es ese punto.

 **Guest:** Solo zanpakutou y Busoshoku Haki.

Y eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos luego.


	8. Chapter 8

**White Queen and the Black Knight**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 8**

-¡Hablo muy en serio! Naruto parece otra persona hoy-dijo Kotaro a sus compañeros de Uchained Black, quienes en esos momentos se encontraban de desertores, ya que el Hannyo insistió mucho en que vieran al líder de su grupo en su clase de educación física.

Si. Era inevitable que tal materia estuviera presente en la academia Sword. Se diferenciaba de la impartida en escuelas normales por ser un tanto más "extrema".

-Es evidente que ha cambiado. Ha tenido muchos cambios en su vida diaria, así que no es raro que a veces parezca distinto-le replico Ryuko.

-Lo mismo pienso-dijo Oga.

-Solo miren el campo. ¿No notan algo raro?

-Aparte del estrafalario profesor Gai y sus mallas que no dejan nada a la imaginación, no-dijo Ryuko sintiendo un escalofrió al ver a la persona en cuestión.

Sin embargo, luego notaron una nube de polvo que se movía a toda velocidad a través de la pista de atletismo. Una mirada más atenta les revelo que el causante no era otro que Naruto, quien corría a tal velocidad que literalmente hacia comer el polvo a los demás, quienes veían con sorpresa y envidia esa demostración de vigor físico.

-¡Eso es Uzumaki-kun! ¡Demuéstrale a todos el poder de la juventud!-le alentó el profesor en turno.

Por otro lado, Oga y Ryuko veían el suceso con las mandíbulas desencajadas.

El grupo tuvo que esperar a que el chico terminara su clase para abordarlo, ya que a pesar de que podían esperar al receso más próximo, ellos querían saber el porqué el chico tenía tanta energía.

-Es secreto-dijo el rubio haciendo que sus compañeros se sintieran decepcionados.

-Vamos, hombre. Tienes que decirnos como es que te estás volviendo tan fuerte-dijo Oga.

-Solo me he puesto muy en serio con mi entrenamiento.

-Tú siempre has sido muy constante con él. Tienes que tener otra razón-dijo Ryuko.

-Mmmm. Pongámoslo de esta manera, antes solo tenía como meta demostrar a mi familia que no era un perdedor. Algo completamente absurdo ya que no tenía nada que demostrarles a ellos. Ahora tengo una meta más importante en mente y eso me motiva a sacar mi verdadero potencial-dijo Naruto haciéndose la de sabio.

-Wow. Eso tiene mucho sentido-dijo Kotaro.

-Casi suena como algo que diría mi abuelo-dijo la Matoi.

-Hablando de eso. ¿Por qué nunca has entrenado **Rokushiki** con él?

-No me gusta y no quiero parecerme a Satsuki. Seguramente no me enseñara tan bien como a ella.

-No lo pienses de esa manera. Sengoku te tiene mucho aprecio, ya que de lo contrario no estaríamos en la academia. Debería intentar aprender un par de cosas.

-Ya que. Deberé intentarlo.

-Ahora, ¿no deberían ir a sus clases? No crean que no me di de cuenta que me estaban espiando-dijo Naruto acusatoriamente haciendo que el trió se sintiera nervioso. –No podemos darnos el lujo de perder ninguna clase. El examen de Garp es la semana entrante.

-Te estás volviendo algo escalofriante, ¿sabes?

-Lo seré mas, si me entero que alguno falla. Ahora andando-dijo el chico señalando el edificio de la escuela, para que su equipo fuera hasta allá.

-De acuerdo, jefe-dijeron los de Unchained Black para ir a sus clases.

 _ **-Te queda bien el papel de líder-**_ menciono Zetsu _ **.**_

 _-Todos somos iguales en el equipo, pero a veces tengo que mostrar la iniciativa para hacer las cosas._

 _ **-¿Eso implica mentirles en cuanto a tus motivaciones?**_

 _-No les he mentido. Un guerrero puede cambiar su poder con simplemente cambiar sus motivaciones. Aunque si admito que todavía deseo demostrar a mi familia que soy muy fuerte sin su ayuda. Sobre todo con el descubrimiento de mi_ _ **Despertar**_ _._

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres?**_

 _-No le di mayor importancia debido a que estaba concentrado en la pelea contra Shredder, pero cuando accione mi_ _ **Despertar**_ _no pude evitar pensar en Minato y Ken._

 _ **-¿Eh?**_

 _-A pesar de que tenemos la misma afinidad, nunca me ayudaron a entrenar para usar el Futon debido a que no herede la manipulación Taiton propia del clan Namikaze. Por eso cuando active el_ _ **Despertar**_ _, sentí mi mente llenarse con el pensamiento de que tenía una oportunidad para superarles._

 _ **-Interesante. ¿Entonces dices que esa es tu principal meta?**_

 _-Ya no lo es, pero parece que aun no me convencido de ello. ¿Por qué la curiosidad?_

 _ **-He leído que el Despertar se vincula fuertemente a los recuerdos, emociones y metas de los usuarios, por lo que puede evolucionar gracias a estas.**_

 _-Sí. Se sobre el tema, pero también se que toma bastante tiempo hacerlo._

 _ **-Eso aplica para los casos normales. Estoy seguro que si nos aplicamos podríamos hacer algo fuera de lo ordinario.**_

 _-Me gustaría verlo._

 _ **-Ahora me gustaría preguntar otra cosa.**_

 _-Dispara._

 _ **-¿¡QUÉ MIERDAS PASO ENTRE TU Y MADRE EN EL SOTANO!?-**_ reclamo Zetsu increíblemente alto para ser solo una conexión telepática.

 _-Oh sobre eso…..-_ dijo Naruto un tanto rojo. - _Es un secreto._

 _ **-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESA!**_

 _-Ella me dijo como bloquearte justamente porque no quería supieras al respecto._

 _ **-¿¡Porque!?**_

 _-Sabes que ella no siempre es muy comunicativa._

 _ **-Es ridículo. Yo soy su mayor confidente.**_

 _-No lo dudo, pero el asunto es algo casi completamente ajeno a ti._

 _ **-Grrrrrr. Solo dime que no fue nada pervertido.**_

 _-…._

 _ **-¡Responde!**_

 _-Oh miren la hora. Ya tengo que ir a clase-_ dijo el chico para cortar la conexión. No le sacarían la información así de simple. Además no quería rememorar lo ocurrido en plena academia. Sería demasiado bochornoso que le encontraran teniendo semejantes pensamientos.

[Con Kaguya, unas horas antes]

Si la academia Sword se distinguía por tener un aire de diversidad, la academia Lance se diferenciaba por tener un ambiente más estricto y refinado. O al menos eso pensó Kaguya mientras era guiada por la institución.

La academia Lance se encontraba en la zona central de Moonshine y rompía el estilo moderno de la ciudad con una gran edificación que se asemejaba a un castillo medieval. Solo abarcaba unas dos cuadradas, pero la Otsutsuki podía sentir las mismas energías interdimensionales que le daban sus poderes y las habitaciones de las Urahara Shop, por lo que no era difícil imaginarse que las mayorías de las puertas colindaban a pequeñas dimensiones de bolsillo que ampliaba mucho la academia.

Gran parte de la estructura estaba construido con piedras marfiles y celestes haciendo que el lugar estuviera muy bien iluminado. Sin embargo, ese era un detalle que rápidamente pasaba de largo por la extraña presión inundaba los pasillos, haciendo que la atmosfera resultara fuera sumamente pesada y fría.

Kaguya no tenía problemas con ella, pero ya se estaba imaginando que una persona normal no podría resistirla. Era como estar recibiendo el instinto asesino de cientos de personas al mismo tiempo, sin ser exactamente el objetivo de estas.

-Disculpa si no te advertimos sobre el ambiente que distingue a nuestra academia-dijo Haku sin detener su andar. –Usualmente sirve como una especie de filtro para aquellos que no son aptos para la institución.

-Me parece ridículo pensar que esa es su función. Si ustedes quisieran que alguien no entrara, buscarían una forma en la que esos indeseados ni siquiera estuvieran cerca-dijo Kaguya.

-Estas en lo correcto. La verdad es que los estudiantes tienen permitido desplegar todo su poder mágico o espiritual para que puedan desarrollarlo con mayor libertad. Eso crea un ambiente que resulta demasiado pesado para los humanos comunes-luego Haku llevo a la peliblanca a la salón del consejo estudiantil, en donde le dio unas ropas para se cambiara.

La academia Lance tenía un estricto código de vestimenta para sus estudiantes, por lo que las hembras tenían que usar un uniforme que consistía en una blusa manga larga blanca decorada con líneas verticales, una falda magenta y un pequeño chaleco-capa color negro. Los varones usaban una camisa manga larga de color blanco con igual patrón de líneas y unos pantalones negros que hacían juego con el saco del uniforme.

-Parece que he llegado justo a tiempo-dijo Sona ingresando al salón, a la vez que Kaguya terminaba de cambiarse. –Espero que te guste el uniforme. Se ha hecho a tu medida.

-Lo agradezco, pero en estos momentos estoy interesada por qué me platiques sobre esos detalles de mi inscripción que quedaron pendientes-dijo la peliblanca.

-Ciertamente lo mejor es ir al grano. La cuestión es que por el momento estás inscrita como un miembro del clan Sitri. Conservas tu apellido, pero eres parte de mi clan y estas bajo la jurisdicción de mi familia.

-¿Disculpa?

-No tienes ningún tipo de identificación y no apareces en ningún registro de la Tierra, por ello resultaba difícil registrarte como una estudiante emancipada. La solución más sencilla era decir que pertenecías a mi clan y que de esa forma se aplicaran las leyes que rigen a los nuestros.

-…- decir que Kaguya no estaba molesta, era un eufemismo. Estar bajo la potestad de alguien definitivamente no era una ofensa que pudiese pasar por alto.

-Entiendo que pueda molestarte, pero en cuanto menos se sepa de ti, será más beneficioso para nosotros.

-De acuerdo. ¿Tengo que saber algo más?-inquirió la Otsutsuki.

-Ten en cuenta que pasaras por un demonio del Inframundo, aun cuando tus características sean las de uno de Venus.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Sona-sama, ¿pero no se sentirá muy forzado?-intervino Haku. -De por si se pensara que tiene relación con los Hyuga y que tiene parentesco humano.

-Estoy muy segura que ese no es el caso. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Otsutsuki-san?

-Sí-le contesto la peliblanca.

-Muchos dicen que los Kekkei Genkai son un signo del potencial humano, pero soy de las que considera que este no es intrínseco de ellos. Otsutsuki-san bien podría ser una prueba de tal suceso.

-Como usted diga, Sona-sama.

-Ahora quisiera tocar un punto muy importante. Nuestra academia trabaja bajo un sistema de compañerismo, en el que los estudiantes deben tomar una pareja con la que trabajaran a lo largo de año.

-¿Con que fin?

-Nos guiamos bajo el pensamiento de que una lanza es tan afilada, como es de robusto el escudo que le acompaña. No todos los estudiantes cuentan con un vasto poder ataque, pero si gozan de habilidades de apoyo invaluables. Por ello debes elegir a alguien con el que puedas trabajar, ya sea que ocupes el papel de lanza o el de escudo.

-No vine a socializar.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero créeme cuando te digo que este método te ayudara a desarrollar tus habilidades más rápido. Además las parejas no tienen que ser fijas para los de primer año, que es donde comenzaras, por lo que no debes complicarte mucho. Solo trata de socializar con los demás-dijo la Sitri para que instantes después sonara la campana de inicio de clases. –Lastimosamente nuestra charla tiene que acabar, te explicare otros asuntos en otro momento. Haku, por favor llévala a su salón. La profesora McDowell se encargara de su presentación.

-De acuerdo, Sona-sama-dijo la pelinegra para entonces indicarle a Kaguya que le siguiera.

A pesar de que su condición prestaba para lo contrario, la Otsutsuki pudo llegar a su destino sin captar la atención de los estudiantes que se apresuraban por ingresar a sus respectivos salones de clase. La razón era sencilla y evidente para la peliblanca. La gran mayoría de los estudiantes de la academia Lance no eran humanos.

Cuernos, alas y colas eran algunas de las características que se evidenciaban en la gran mayoría de los presentes haciendo que Kaguya no fuera lo más raro que se viera en la institución.

Haku pudo detectar las minuciosas observaciones que realizo Kaguya en su recorrido y por ello le hizo un esclarecedor comentario antes de pedir permiso para entrar al aula.

-Antes de que lo preguntes, puedo responderte que sí. En la academia Lance no hay ningún humano-dijo ella severa. –Al menos no completo-dijo por lo bajo con un dejo de desagrado.

-Ya me preguntaba si en verdad iban a llegar. Se suponía que estarían aquí antes del comienzo de la clase-dijo la profesora McDowell al ver a la pareja. La profesora en cuestión era una mujer rubia de origen europeo, que contaba exuberante figura. Su apariencia le ubicaba entre los veinte y treinta, aunque ese era un tema tabú en las conversaciones de los estudiantes. Ella vestía con una blusa blanca, con un evidenciado escote y unos ajustados tejanos negros que hacían preguntarse si ella acataba las normas de la institución.

-Disculpe la demora e interrupción. Ahora le dejo con la nueva estudiante-le dijo Haku.

-Es enserio molesto que incluyan a tanta gente a destiempo. ¿Tanto importa su tonto evento?-le reclamo la rubia.

-Naturalmente nuestra institución debe preocuparse por él.

-Como sea. Tu adelante-dijo la rubia a Kaguya. –Muy bien, enanos. Déjenme presentarle a su nueva compañera. Ella es Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Contrario a los tradicionales cuchicheos sobre el estudiante nuevo, la mayoría de los presentes solo lanzaron frías y algo amenazantes miradas a la chica quien no se dejo intimidar y se mostro firme frente a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Y luego dicen que yo soy la fría-dijo por lo bajo la profesora. -Bien dejémonos de cálidas bienvenidas, mi nombre es Evangeline McDowell y seré tu profesora en todo lo referente a magia. Toma asiento junto a…. Sparkle. Ella se unió a nosotros la semana pasada, pero podrá ponerte al tanto de las ultimas lecciones.

Sin duda ese era un día que pasaría a sus más odiados por tantas ofensas a su autoridad, pero Kaguya opto por contener su furia y subir hasta el asiento que le había sido señalado. Uno que estaba al fondo del salón.

-¿Me permite pasar?-dijo en un tono demandante Kaguya a su nueva "compañera" quien obstaculizaba su paso al asiento.

Entre los pocos que no habían recibido groseramente a Kaguya, estaba Twilght Sparkle, quien de hecho ignoraba el ingreso de una nueva estudiante al aula por estar completamente inmersa en el libro que ocultaba su rostro. Un gruñido de la Otsutsuki le hizo volver en sí y dejo ver a una chica de tez morena. De cuerpo más o menos desarrollado, que contaba con largo cabello azul oscuro con tiras magenta, peinado en una gran coleta sujeta por un lápiz. Tenía un puntiagudo cuerno purpura en su frente, que destacaba junto a las alas de plumas de igual color en su espalda. Sus gruesos lentes de pasta no pudieron ocultar la expresión de nerviosismo que le llevo encontrarse con el severo rostro de Kaguya, quien ya deseaba tomar asiento. Le tomo algo de tiempo internalizar este hecho, pero tuvo la suerte de darle paso a Kaguya antes de colmar más su paciencia.

-Lo siento-le dijo tras volverse a sentar. –Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, mucho gusto.

-Kaguya Otsutsuki.

-¿Disculpa, a ti también te ha inscrito Sitri?

-Sí.

-Qué alivio. Pensaba que iba a ser la única que tendría que soportar toda esta presión. Había escuchado que esta academia era dura, pero ningún rumor se compara a la realidad.

Siguiendo la recomendación de Sona, la Otsutsuki se abstuvo de cortar el dialogo que Twilight inicio. Sin embargo, encontraba muy molesto que esa chica le viera como una igual y le trata como a una mocosa más.

La clase no mostro nada completamente ajeno para ella, ya que se había instruido muy bien en sus viajes a la biblioteca, pero dada razón por la que estaba allí, Kaguya le tomo especial atención.

Si se analizaba bien, no había gran diferencia entre el Chakra y la magia. Ambas eran dos clases de energía que dependían tanto del poder espiritual como del físico, solo que en proporciones distintas. Y más importantes, ambas necesitaban de procesos específicos para ser sometidas, los cuales iban desde los sencillos sellos, objetos y gestos, hasta los complejos hechizos, rituales, y fisiologías especiales

Era por eso que Kaguya sea había propuesto aprender sobre mas el tema y así aliviar la perdida de la mayoría de sus poderes. Tal vez no se volvería una ávida usuaria en el arte, pero si podría crear contramedidas.

[En el comedor de….. En el ex-comedor de la academia Sword]

Esa era la única forma de describir al campo de batalla en que se había convertido dicho lugar por la violenta pelea que allí se llevaba a cabo.

-Has llegado muy lejos, sucia metiche-dijo Momo cuya piel estaba literalmente roja de ira. –Ahora sí que me las vas a apagar-dijo ella ordenando a un par de plantas escupir semillas explosivas contra su rival.

-Ja. Tú eres la que esta fuera de lugar, chicle arcoíris-dijo Hinata dando precisos golpes de Juken que desviaron los proyectiles. -Naruto-kun solo tiene ojos para mí-dijo lanzándose a golpear a la Deviluke quien salto para esquivar. -Él incluso vive conmigo.

-¡El que!-dijo Momo ahora poniéndose verde de envidia. –Seguramente estas extorsionándolo o algo por el estilo.

-Naruto solo ha entendido que soy lo mejor que puede tener y que tu eres solo una arpía interesada.

-¡Eres una….!- dijo Momo mientras se volvía a poner roja y usaba un teléfono para convocar una artillería botánica más pesada.

La razón de sus cambios cromáticos yacía en que Hinata había estado experimentando con químicos que tendían como objetivo teñir permanente de verde a la Deviluke. Sin embargo, la poción hecha resulto ser mucho más compleja de lo planeado e hizo que la chica cambiara de color según su estado emocional, provocando que en primer momento la chica se pusiera azul por el susto se llevo cuando fue objetivo del dardo con el liquido.

-Naruto debes detenerlas- dijo Ryuko preocupada por el espectáculo que daba su amiga y molesta por todos los espectadores que se ponían a apoyar a alguno de los lados en conflicto.

-Nop-dijo el rubio de brazos cruzados.

-¿¡Por qué!?

-Si debería intervenir porque ellas son mis amigas, pero mi sentido común me dice que es mejor quedarse fuera del asunto.

-Pues no hay que ser un genio para entender que tú eres la razón por la que ellas se están peleando-dijo Oga.

-…..

-¿A que se refiere Hinata cuando dice que vive contigo?

-Conseguí un lugar donde quedarme gracias a Kuroichi y Hinata decidió mudarse conmigo.

-¡En serio!

-Ósea que estás viviendo con solo con una chica que está obsesionada contigo. ¿Dime hace cuanto dieron el siguiente paso?-dijo Kotaro en tono acusatorio con cierta envidia.

-¡Cada uno tiene su cuarto! Tengo demasiados problemas como para crear nuevos.

-En todo caso, si ahora te llevas tan bien con Hinata, ¿porque la princesita se ve tan interesada en defender no se qué?

-No tiene caso seguir ocultándolo. Momo es mi prometida.

El equipo Unchained Black quedo en un muy profundo silencio.

-Es uno de esos molestos asuntos de clan. No ha sido algo que estuviera remotamente en mis planes.

-¿Pero acaso tú quieres casarte con ella?-dijo Kotaro.

-Soy demasiado joven para siquiera pensar en ello. El detalle es que no hay una forma sana de cancelarlo.

-No puede ser tan malo-dijo Oga.

-El padre de Momo es el rey de un imperio galáctico y no creo que aprecie el que rechacen a su hija menor.

-Tiene sentido, la única forma de escaparte seria lanzándote en un agujero negro-dijo Kotaro.

-Bien, ya todo tiene sentido y ahora está más claro que tienes que evitar que esas dos se maten entre sí-le reclamo Ryuko.

-Entonces yo voy a ser el muerto.

-No importa. Sé un hombre y detenlas.

-Ya que-dijo Naruto resignado.

El chico procedió a acercarse a las chicas y antes parar su pelea de que se metieran en más problemas. El comedor era un autentico desastre con todos los escombros y restos de plantas que yacían en su superficie, era notorio que el nivel de las peleadoras era alto. Hinata había aprendido parcialmente algunas de las técnicas de Kaguya y Momo no portaba el apellido Deviluke por mero capricho.

-¡Desaparece!-exclamo Momo disparando un potente rayo laser desde la punta de su cola.

- **Hakke Kusho** (Manipulación del Vacío del Círculo Celestial)

Ambos ataques estaban a punto de chocar cuando de repente un par puertas blancas aparecieron en el aire y se abrieron para absorberlos. Instantes después una puerta similar apareció en frente de Naruto y vomito las técnicas en su dirección.

El estruendo resultante llamo la atención de Momo y Hinata, en donde esta última se altero al ver que tras la nube de humo estaba el chakra de Naruto. Sintió un gran alivio al ver que una pared de tierra y enredaderas estaba frente a él protegiéndole.

- _Estuvo cerca_ -pensó Naruto

 _ **-Has desarrollado muy bien tus reflejos. Especialmente para hacer esa pared tan peculiar**_ -le dijo Zetsu.

-Oh mierda- expreso Naruto con desagrado al entender lo que había hecho.

Inconscientemente había usado chakra Mokuton, el cual hizo reaccionar las enredaderas a su alrededor provocando que estas ayudaran a fortalecer el muro de tierra. Eran plantas alienígenas así que no había lugar para preguntarse sobre sus cualidades y resistencia. El detalle era que lo había hecho delante de decenas de estudiantes y eso haría que muchas preguntas salieran a flote. Justamente por eso la dueña de las puertas que aparecieron de la nada fue la primera en abordarle.

-Vaya vaya. Cada día tienes más sorpresas, Uzumaki-san-dijo en tono burlón Road Kamelot, quien se encontraba flotando sobre un paraguas rosa con una punta con forma de calabaza.

-Tenía que suponer que habías sido tu-dijo Naruto viendo molesto a la miembro de consejo estudiantil.

-Da gracias a que Satsuki-san estaba ocupada y no fue la que vino a detener ese conflicto. Su reacción no hubiera sido muy agradable.

-¿Y acaso ponerme en frente de un ataque mortal fue algo que debía agradarme?

-Eso me lo respondes tú. Si eres masoquista tal vez podemos arreglar un encuentro-dijo la chica con risa siniestra.

-No gracias-dijo el rubio seriamente.

-Lo siento mucho, Naruto. Por poco te lastimo-dijo Momo quien ahora estaba rosa por la vergüenza.

-Tranquila. Los accidentes suceden, pero igual tienen que admitir que estaban fueran de sí.

-¡Pero ella fue la que comenzó!

-Tú fuiste la que lo hizo al enviarme esas condenadas flores-dijo Hinata defendiéndose.

-Eso no justifica que me hicieras esto-dijo Momo de nuevo roja.

-Esto es molesto-dijo Road haciendo aparecer unas puertas que absorbieron a las chicas. –Detesto ser la encargada de la disciplina-se lamento ella.

-¿Dónde están y qué va a pasar con ellas? -dijo Naruto.

-Las puse en una habitación aislada para que discutan sin armar tanto alboroto. No hace falta decir que están en graves problemas. Dañar propiedad de la academia es una ofensa muy severa y podría conllevar a una expulsión. A menos…..

-¿A menos qué?

-Que un buen samaritano ayude a limpiar el comedor para que las reparaciones inicien lo antes posible. Claro que eso significaría pasar el resto del día ocupado y perder las clases de la tarde-dijo con una sonrisa burlona la chica, a la vez que sonaba un timbre que indicaba que el periodo de descanso había culminado.

-Grrrr- expreso Naruto con molestia. Ya conocía bien esa táctica. Se la habían aplicado mucho en el año anterior. Él o alguien de su equipo se metían en alguna clase de problemas por alguna estúpida pelea y tenían que perder alguna clase valiosa para evitar un castigo mayor. -Yo me encargo de todo-dijo el chico.

-Me alegra escucharlo-dijo Road para luego desaparecer.

-No te preocupes. Te ayudaremos y terminaremos en un santiamén-dijo Kotaro.

-No. Ustedes vayan a lo suyo- le respondió el rubio.

-¿Acaso estas ciego? A menos que tengas un bulldozer, tardaras más de un día para limpiar todo el lugar-dijo Oga.

-No seguiré jugando el mismo juego de siempre. Nadie va seguir evitando que nos graduemos y alcancemos nuestras metas-dijo Naruto con el puño en alto.

-Aun me sigo preguntado de donde sacas todo ese espíritu, pero me agrada-dijo Kotaro.

-Lo mismo digo-le siguió Oga.

-Todo con tal de poner en su sitio a esos creídos-dijo Ryuko.

-Es por eso que tendremos un entrenamiento intensivo de una semana mañana.

-…..

-…..

-…..

-¿¡Queeeee!?-exclamaron los tres.

-Ya lo pensé y es injusto que yo sea el único que avance. Quiero que ustedes puedan aprovechar una baza de la que dispongo y sean mis compañeros de sparring.

-A mí se me hace que quieres unos guardaespaldas para protegerte de Hinata y Momo-dijo Ryuko.

-¡De ninguna forma!-dijo Naruto tragando porque descubrieron sus razones ocultas.

-Agradeciéramos la oportunidad, pero estamos demasiado ocupados para poder entrenar tanto-dijo Oga.

-De eso no se preocupen, ahora vámonos que estamos retrasados.

-¿Acaso no te quedaría a limpiar?

-Por supuesto que lo hare o más bien…-dijo el rubio haciendo un sello de manos para convocar una decena de **Kagebushin**. –Ellos lo harán.

No queriendo perder el tiempo con más preguntas, el equipo se disperso dejando a un escuadrón de rubios removiendo los escombros del desecho comedor.

[En la academia Lance]

Solo la vasta cantidad de conocimientos adquiridos en clase sobre la maleabilidad de la magia evito que Kaguya desintegrara a Twilight. El haber indicado que ella también había sido reclutada en una de las bibliotecas significo que la extraespecies revelara su naturaleza de ratón de biblioteca y con ello esta le bombardeara con cientos preguntas y comentarios sobre sus libros.

-¿Estas consciente de que solo estoy en esta academia por la petición de esa mocosa Sitri? No me agrada en lo absoluto interactuar con los demás-dijo Kaguya mientras la otra chica le perseguía.

-Ya veo-dijo la chica alada con decepción al entender el muy directo comentario.

-Solo vine por los conocimientos que me prometieron nada más.

-Si es por eso, yo podría ayudarte. Yo tengo memorizado por completo un gran repertorio de libros que podrían interesarte. A decir verdad, yo ya conozco la mayor parte del contenido que se imparte en esta academia.

-¿En serio? ¿Si es así para qué asistes?

-En realidad no tenía intensiones de inscribirme a esta u otra academia, pero mi maestra insistió vigorosamente en que debía tomar la oferta de Sitri.

-¿Por qué?

-Dice que tengo que socializar mucho más y no quedarme encerrada estudiando sobre la magia. Ella dice que hay magias muy poderosas que depende directamente del compañerismo, la confianza y cosas así.

-Supongo que entonces te molesta ese requisito de que debemos formar equipo con alguien.

-Sí, eso me tiene preocupada. Me advirtieron que si no consigo a alguien, me podrán con un estudiante de la clase C.

-¿Qué hay de malo con ellos?

-Es cierto que la academia Lance tiene un gran prestigio, pero eso no evita que algunos brutos que ingresaron mediante contactos. Son de la clase que se aprovechan de los demás para salir adelante sin esfuerzo alguno.

-…..

-Pero parece que no me queda otra opción que hacer equipo con uno de ellos.

-Si mantienes tu entusiasmo al mínimo y compartes esos conocimientos de los que presumes, seré tu compañera-dijo Kaguya en su natural tono áspero.

-¿¡En serio!?

-Sí.

-¡Muchas gracias!-dijo Twilight dando un abrazo a la peliblanca.

-¿Qué dije sobre el entusiasmo?

-Lo siento-dijo la otra chica tomando distancia.

En medio del alboroto, una chica de baja estatura y cabello purpura pasó entre Kaguya y Twilight empujándolas. La primera estaba por reclamarle, pero su compañera le detuvo tapándole la boca. Cuando la perpetradora de la falta desapareció de la vista, Twilight pudo respirar tranquila.

-Nn ssro debbmmos mmarca limmmt.

-¿Qué?-dijo la Sparkle sin entender una palabra de Kaguya, para luego soltarle.

-En serio debemos marcar límites-dijo la peliblanca viéndole desafiantemente. -¿Qué impide que le reclame a esa mocosa su falta de respeto?

-Puede que a alguien como tú no le moleste mucho, pero meterse con Bennia es ganarse un pase directo al infierno, o al menos eso escuche.

-Encuentro difícil que una mocosa como ella me moleste tanto.

-Lo digo en el sentido literal. Si ella se molesta o quiere jugarte una broma te manda al Inframundo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? No veo que sea un demonio como Sitri.

-Son el tipo de cosas que pueden hacerse cuando se es la hija de Hades.

-¿Ese que se hace llamar dios del Inframundo?

-¡El no se hace llamar un dios! ¡El es un dios! Además es uno de los gobernantes del Inframundo y uno de los señores de la muerte.

-Igual eso no justifica que su hija haga lo que le plazca.

-No lo hace, pero no es como si se preocupara por lo que hacen sus hijos.

-Se dará cuenta que está cometiendo un terrible error al no controlar bien a sus hijos.

-No hay que ser tan severos.

-Como sea. ¿Ahora qué ser es merecedor de mi atención?

-Si te refieres a quien dará nuestra siguiente clase, será la profesora de Jujitsu, Mikumo Kushinada. En la academia no se da tanta atención a las habilidades físicas, por lo que solo se trabaja con estilos que requieran de más técnica que fuerza. De todas formas no me sienta muy bien esa clase.

-Igual asistiremos y tú me hablaras de tus habilidades actuales. Si tenemos que hacer equipo, no te llevare a rastras.

[En la academia Sword, sala del consejo estudiantil]

-¿Esto es acaso un chiste?-dijo Michelle observando la grabación de lo acontecido en el comedor.

-Las cámaras de la cafetería no están dotadas de sensores como para saber si en verdad uso Mokuton, pero es mucho menos creíble que sea **Chlorokinesis** o alguna variante de **Agua Control** -comento Neji analizando el video.

-No hay que darle muchos rodeos al asunto. Uzumaki y sus hermanos tienen parentesco con los Senju. Es obvio que en él se activo algún gen recesivo -dijo pasivamente Satsuki.

-Es cierto que ambos clanes fueron aliados por muchos años, pero aun así que un Kekkei Genkai tan poderoso aparezca en un miembro tan lejano….dijo Michelle pensativa.

-Es entendible tu preocupación. Si antes debíamos ponerle atención a Uzumaki, ahora es una necesidad prioritaria.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionara cuando le digamos que le necesitamos para nuestro equipo?

-No creo que acepte de buena gana participar, pero ya encontrare una forma de que colabore con nosotros.

-Eso espero, la competencia estará reñida-dijo Ryuto llegando a la sala. –La academia Knife ha confirmado su participación.

-De todas cosas que podía pasar, viene ese grupo de matones-dijo Michelle viéndose consternada por la noticia.

-Eso no cambia nada. De igual forma la academia….

-La academia Gun también mandara a un equipo.

-…..-la cara de la presidenta se puso algo azul.

-¿Satsuki?-dijo Michelle extrañada por el silencio de la pelinegra. Luego esta se levanto repentinamente y procedió a salir de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo Ryuto.

-Hablare con el director. Veré porque tengamos un margen mayor para preparar a nuestros aspirantes-dijo la Kiryuin antes de irse.

-¿Tanto le afecta que "él" este en esa academia?

-Por lo visto sí-dijo Michelle volviendo a poner su atención en el video de Naruto.

[En la ruinas del comedor]

-Definitivamente esta me la voy a cobrar de alguna forma-dijo Naruto mientras levantaba un pequeño trozo de concreto.

-No lo creo conveniente. Conociéndolas querrán hacer algo pervertido-dijo otro Naruto que barría las plantas destrozadas.

-Y aunque realmente no me quejaría, eso seguramente provocaría otra pelea entre ellas y está seguro que estaríamos en medio-dijo un rubio con una mirada perspicaz.

-Dolor y placer, he ahí el dilema-dijo otro en tono de sabio.

-¡Guardemos silencio quieren! Ponernos a hablar entre nosotros mismos es raro y volverá loco al jefe cuando desaparezcamos-dijo el más cuerdo del grupo de clones.

-Buen punto-dijeron los demás para entonces seguir con lo suyo. O al menos eso intentaron, pues todos vieron como un flash naranja apareció en la puerta de comedor y se lanzo rápidamente sobre ellos.

-¡Naruto! ¿¡Donde esta!?-reclamo enérgicamente una mujer morena de cabello largo morado, que llego agitando al primer clon que alcanzo.

-¡Yoruichi-sensei, espere un mo…!-trato de decir el clon, pero este cedió ante las rápidas sacudidas de la mujer.

-¿Eh?-expreso la Shihoin confundida al ver al chico deshacerse en humo.

-Lo siento. Ninguno de nosotros es el real-dijo uno de los Naruto.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

-No importa. ¿Qué desea?

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Kuroichi? Me han dicho que tú has tenido contacto con ella.

-Mmmmmm. Podemos hablar luego de clases, podría ser una larga charla y prefiero que sea el original el que hable.

-De acuerdo-dijo la mujer suspirando pesadamente.

[Horas después]

-Ok. Exactamente que quiere saber-dijo el Naruto original, que ya estaba al tanto de la información de sus clones.

-Lo mismo que te pregunte hace un rato. ¿Quiero saber donde se encuentra mi hija?

-¿Qué paso con la nota que les deje?

-¿¡Qué clase de madre de segunda crees que soy para tragarme una excusa tan barata!?-reclamo la Shihoin. -¿Sabes lo impactante que es llegar a casa luego de un extenúate viaje y encontrarme que mi hija mayor se escapo de casa para un supuesto viaje de entrenamiento?

-Lamento si me cuesta imaginármelo. Mis padres no han mostrados muchos ejemplos de preocupación paternal-dijo Naruto con mala cara.

-Lo siento. Es cierto que Kushina y Minato no han hecho un muy buen trabajo.

-Respondiendo a su pregunta, no se más que ustedes. No compartirnos mucha información.

-Esto me va a causar un aneurisma-dijo la mujer mordiéndose las uñas.

-No sea pesimista. Tal en vez en verdad se ha ido de entrenamiento.

-Tengo mis razones para preocuparme-dijo ella para entonces retirarse.

-¿ _ **No crees que debiste comentarle de tu encuentro con Shredder?**_ -pregunto Zetsu.

 _-Aprecio lo que Kuroichi ha hecho por mí, pero te recuerdo que en las noticias aparecía que buscaban a los responsables del incidente del sábado y no quiero mi nombre en un informe policial_ \- le recordó Naruto.

 _ **-Me parece lógico.**_

 _-Ahora vámonos a casa. Muero por saber cómo le fue a Kaguya en la otra academia._

 _ **-Yo también. Resulta molesto que no pudiera acompañarla, aunque no tanto como una inquietud que me ha carcomido todos estos días.**_

 _-Ya te dije que no voy hablar sobre lo del sótano._

 _ **-No es sobre eso. Es sobre esa mocosa rara y sus hermanas. ¿Cómo es que esa mujer y la otra…..?**_

 _-Estamos en el siglo XXI. Seguramente fue inseminación artificial o algo así. No les conozco tan bien como para preguntarles directamente algo tan personal._

 _ **-Como digas**_.

Entonces Naruto se retiro de la academia sin saber que era vigilado por una chica con una máscara de zorro.

* * *

Ahora vienen las excusas por mi colosal retraso. Las cosas no están muy bien en mi "amado" país y tenía demasiado agotamiento mental como para escribir más de una línea. Esa sería mi excusa para las primeras semanas, ya que confieso que luego logre conseguir un Fire Emblem Awakening y Monster Hunter Generations así mi qué mi atención a los fics se fue al garete. De todas formas aquí está la continuación de esta historia, ya era un crimen dejarla inconclusa especialmente cuando estoy cumpliendo un año como escritor en el sitio. Aun me es difícil creer que algunas de mis historias consiguieran tanta acogida. Gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos, que es eso y las ganas compartir mi loca imaginación lo que me motiva a continuar.

Por cierto, Sheddrer era alguien que tenía ganas de incluir por ese diseño que primer momento me pareció muy op. Si que es bastante compatible con el estilo de los samurái del País del Hierro y pensé que sería especialmente letal si también tenía Raiton en sus ataques.

 **Anexo** :

Twilight Sparkle: My Little Pony

Evangeline McDowell: Mahou Sensei Negima – UQ Holder.

Bennia: Highschool DxD

Hades: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo

Ahora pasando a los reviews.

 **Danmaku-OverLord** : Que bueno que te gusto. Si lo he visto a Susanoo y opino que sirve para el Despertar de Naruto. Al menos para uno de ellos.

 **loko89772** : Es completamente entendible. La cuestión es que tengo un mucho mejor, pero que decidí resérvalo para cuando Naruto fuera más fuerte.

 **daniel2610994:** Tienes muchas razón en cuanto a lo de la madera. Sobre Némesis, me encanta su relación con Momo así que no faltara la interacción entre ellas.

 **Kirito Uchiha:** El Despertar de Naruto ira evolucionando con el tiempo e incluso tiene una cualidad que pocas personas tiene. Sé que fue cruel (de hecho sigo siéndolo), pero no quiero forzar las cosas y fallar en la trama como me ha pasado en otras.

 **Elchabon:** Me alegro que te guste la dosis de comedia, aquí llega la continuación.

 **Hpinvidente:** Vere que hago con las primeras, pero las otras no entran en cuestión pues en en el universo en cuestión aun hay cosas que son "fantasía", ejemplo Mortal Kombat sigue siendo un videojuego.

 **Blue Soki** **:** Si, supongo que es raro ver varios estilos de pelea juntos, especialmente cuando no todos los personajes acostumbran a gritar los nombres de sus técnicas. Ya tengo mis planes para Kiyotaka.

 **Guest:** el arma de Naruto será variable y dado que es afín al Futon, una guadaña es una opción casi que obligatoria.

 **Skull Flame** **:** Y eso que Ragyo no ha hecho su movimiento. Sona si tiene sus aires de grandeza, pero ella esta tan cerrada como sus compañeros y rivales.

 **Tremormkx** **:** Usualmente adelanto mis fic, pero últimamente ha sido difícil. La crueldad sigue.

 **Aokishi92:** Gracias.

 **metalic-dragon-angel:** ¿Qué de tantas cosas?

Y eso es todo por ahora. Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo por adelantando por si no actualizo antes de acabe el año.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Hola gente que no conozco. ¿Qué tal les trata la vida? (** _ **Es una pregunta retorica, no es necesario ni quiero que respondan**_ **)…. Mejor hagan como si no hubieran leído la última parte, se supone que esos son mis pensamientos y no deberían ser capaces de leerlos. Sé que se preguntaran con quien tienen el placer de hablar y la respuesta seria obvia si pudiéramos introducir mis diálogos en un cuadro de texto con fondo amarillo, pero como el presupuesto de la pagina no da para ello, me limitare a decir que** **soy el galante anti héroe que estreno su película el año pasado. Ahora pasaran a preguntarse porque estoy aquí y bien no les culpo. La razón es que me hiere que este sea un fanfic multicrossover y hayan preguntado por todo tipo de chusma, sin siquiera pensar en mi :(. Como mis actuaciones en el otro fic del autor están bastante retrasadas, decidí intervenir "legalmente" en su PC y subir el capítulo antes de tiempo por cuenta. Propia Ya lo leí y tendré un cameo para nada forzado, por lo que podrán disfrutar de mi presencia.**

* * *

 **The White Queen and the Black Knight**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 9**

[Al día siguiente]

-JAJAJAJAJA-era lo único que podía escucharse de Naruto, quien se reía como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras caminaba por la calle rumbo a la academia.

-No es todo-dijo Tayuya tratando de reírse con las misma intensidad que el rubio. –Mira esta-dijo enseñando su la pantalla de su móvil. En esta se veía a un Minato desmayado con una Kushina tratando de reanimarlo desesperadamente.

-Definitivamente me las tienes que enviar. Voy a hacer un poster con esas fotos-dijo el chico aun riéndose.

-Podrían ser tan amables de compartir eso que les causa tanta risa-dijo Ryuko abordando al par.

-Sucede que la escenita de Hinata y Momo tuvo más consecuencias de las que esperábamos-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Sí. Ya me entere que ellas estarán suspendidas una semana.

-No es solo eso. Ya sabes que cada quien es responsable de sí mismo en la academia Sword, pero igual la administración contacto con los padres de ellas. Resulta que la madre de la princesita realmente no estaba enterada que ella estaba comprometida en matrimonio.

-¡No inventes!

-Si, al parecer todo era un plan para que el rey pudiera dejarle todos sus deberes a su futuro yerno y luego irse de vacaciones permanentes.

-Eso suena demasiado loco para ser verdad.

-Pero lo es. Tanto que la reina ya ordeno que cancelaran todo el asunto del matrimonio.

-Wow. ¿Y cómo lo llevas Naruto?

-¿¡Como esperas que lo haga!? Estoy feliz. Puedo disfrutar de la maravillas de la soltería un poco más-dijo el rubio bastante animado.

-¿Exactamente a qué maravillas te refieres?-dijo Ryuko con una ceja levantada

\- N-no es lo que piensas. Es simplemente que no quiero complicar mi vida tan temprano-explico el chico. – _Al menos no más_ -pensó él.

-Ok. ¿Pero en serio es tan divertida la situación?

-Lo gracioso es que a Kushina y Minato se les estropeo todo el evento-dijo Tayuya.

-Cosa que es más que embarazosa para ellos, ya que lo iban a publicitar como el evento social del año-siguió Naruto.

-Y si a eso le sumas los gastos que ya habían hecho para la fiesta.

-Tienes que a un par que no va a querer dar la cara por un buen rato-termino de explicar la Uzumaki. –Claro que como buena samaritana, pude tomar un par de fotos para que mi primo pudiera disfrutar más del momento.

-¿Y no crees que esto te afectara de alguna forma?-pregunto la pelinegra viendo al rubio.

-Tal vez, pero ahora es poco lo que pueden hacerme y realmente no importa lo que digan de mi sobre el matrimonio. Prefiero que los demás piensen en mi por mi fuerza y no por ese tipo cosas.

-Ciertamente ese es el pensamiento de un guerrero-dijo alguien que parecía un mendigo por el poncho sucio desgarrado que le cubría junto a un sombrero de paja. El hombre estaba sentado en medio de la calle y no mostraba su rostro, causando cierta suspicacia en los jóvenes.

-Agradecemos su opinión, pero preferimos no ser interrumpidos por extraños-dijo Naruto observándole detenidamente.

-Ya nos hemos topado una vez, así que no somos tan extraños como tú piensas. Es por ello que quisiera tener una charla contigo, jovencito-dijo el hombre para medio levantar su sombrero y mostrar su enmascarado rostro blanco.

-¿Le conoces, Naruto?-pregunto Ryuko.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ya le había visto. ¿Saben qué? Adelántese, yo les alcanzare en la academia.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No es nada, pero necesito hablar de unos cuantos cosas con este sujeto.

-De acuerdo, pero no te tardes. Mira que Erza no está muy feliz de que sus queridos "amos" hayan quedado en ridículo y seguro que querrá desquitarse contigo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo Naruto para entonces ver como sus amigas se alejaban. –Muy bien ahora que asuntos tienes conmigo. Mmmm ¿Yoshimitsu?-dijo el chico tratando de recordar a la persona que le había ayudado esa noche.

-Sí. Pero no podemos hablar aquí-dijo el hombre para entonces levantarse y quitarse el poncho para hacer un fugaz movimiento que envolvió a Naruto y su persona con el trozo de tela.

De un momento a otro el rubio se encontró en el interior de lo que parecían ser unas alcantarillas, aunque no una de las que se encontraba inmediatamente debajo de la calle, era del tipo que reunía todos los sistemas de subterráneos de la ciudad y que resultaba enorme.

-¿Cómo es que….?-dijo Naruto asombrado.

-Soy un ninja, así que es natural que tenga trucos de ninja-dijo Yoshimitsu con naturalidad.

-Esa no es una respuesta-dijo Naruto con una gota en la sien. –De cualquier forma, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Curioso. Pensé que estarías más agradecido por la mano que te di.

-No me malinterpretes. En verdad que me salvaste el culo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que algo en esta reunión no me agradara.

-Supongo que entonces es mejor que vayamos al grano. ¿Si tienes presente quien te ataco esa noche?

-Sí. Ya tenía una idea de quién era, pero me tome algo de tiempo para investigarle bien. Se trataba de Shredder, el líder del grupo criminal The Foot.

-Has hecho bien tu tarea.

-¿Y qué sucedió luego de que me retire? ¿Logro vencerle?

-Hmmmm. La rivalidad que existe el y yo no es algo que pueda resolver en una pelea casual. Solo intercambiamos unos cuantos golpes antes de que él se retirara, de todas formas su objetivo ya se había ido.

-Vaya cobarde que es.

-El solo actuó de forma inteligente. Sabía que si extendía el enfrentamiento se exponía a ser capturado por las autoridades. Pero ese es el punto que nos atañe. Tengo cierta curiosidad por saber que fue lo que le motivo a dar la cara en primer lugar. ¿Te habías encontrado con él en otra ocasión?

-Para nada. En cuanto a la razón por la que me perseguía, temo que no estoy en posición de decirlo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

-Para empezar no sé si debo confiar en usted. No sé qué pensar de alguien que llega presentándose como el "el humilde ayudante de los débiles y desamparados".

-Entiendo. ¿Qué si entonces dejamos que nuestras espadas hablen?

-¿Eh?

Naruto apenas si pudo interponer un kunai para detener la katana que intento cortarle, luego dio un salto para retroceder en la plataforma en donde se encontraba.

-Tienes unos reflejos bastante rápidos. Veamos cual es todo su nivel-dijo Yoshimitsu empuñando su arma en dirección del chico.

Este no se molesto en contestar, simplemente preparo otro kunai de metal y cargo contra su oponente, cuando él se dispuso a atacar.

Las alcantarillas pronto fueron llenadas por el sonido del metal chocando violentamente. No solo por los golpes entre las armas de los contendientes, sino por el choque que tenían la katana de Yoshimitsu con las tuberías del lugar en los intentos de Naruto por evitar ser herido.

Era un enfrentamiento realmente intenso, pero el rubio eventualmente se dio cuenta que su oponente no iba en serio. Sus ataques no estaban cargados de la intención asesina que si tenían los golpes de Sheddrer, cosa que en parte le enfado y provoco que pusiera un seño de molestia.

Prueba de su punto fue el hecho de que el espadachín soltó una risa y que sin mayor preámbulo desistió con sus estocadas.

-¿Cuál es exactamente tu problema?-reclamo el chico.

-Ninguno. Como explique solo soy alguien que le gusta ayudar a las personas y eso incluye asistir a jóvenes guerreros como tú.

-Si ese es el caso, creo que ya puedes seguir con tu camino. Ya tuve suficiente de tu ayuda.

-Me es difícil ignorar a joven con tanto potencial.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero….

-Si tienes potencial. No obstante la forma en que lo diriges te llevara a una muerte prematura.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dime jovencito. ¿No le temes a tu propia mortalidad?-dijo el hombre haciendo que Naruto quedara algo tocado por el tema. –Ya debes tener presente que vivimos en una sociedad en donde los humanos ya no son los únicos integrantes.

-Eso ya lo tengo presente.

-Y ya has tomado en cuenta que hay un gran diferencia entre la resistencia de un humano con la de un extraterrestre, demonio o hibrido. Ni siquiera mencionemos a los semidioses.

-¿Puede ir al punto? Tengo clases a las que asistir.

-Eres fuerte, pero sigues siendo humano. No importa qué tipo de entrenamientos tengas, sigues siendo vulnerable a cosas que apenas le hacen cosquillas a dichos seres. Lo que sugiero es que pongas mayor atención a tu defensa. Un **Despertar** basado en la velocidad es muy útil, pero resulta inservible contra oponentes como Sheddrer, que han abandonado parte de su humanidad para ser más resistentes.

-¿Entonces sugieres que también la abandone?

-No. Justamente te doy la advertencia, ya que no te has visto en la necesidad de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué hacerte caso? Evidentemente tú no has seguido tu consejo.

-Es cierto, pero yo tengo mi razones-dijo Yoshimitsu para entonces levantar el brazo que sostenía la espada. Acto seguido su muñeca empezó a girar a gran velocidad como las hélices de un helicóptero y sorprendentemente (y inexplicablemente) le levanto vuelo. –Con este cuerpo puedo hacer cosas geniales como esto-dijo haciendo que Naruto cayera por lo estúpido del comentario.

-Ok. Ya tuve suficiente. Sheddrer estaba buscando un artefacto espionaje que pertenece a las Fuerzas Especiales. Fue fabricado con un material muy especial y por azares del destino estuve en contacto con un prototipo y quede involucrado por accidente.

-Mmmmm. ¿Esa cosa esta hecha con metal penumbra?

-Eso y mineral ocaso.

-Ya veo. No me extraña que ellos fueran tras eso. Gracias por compartirlo.

-Hubiera preferido que comenzaras con la charla y te evitaras el combate.

-Entonces no estaría en la posibilidad de darte una correcta sugerencia. Necesitaba medir tus habilidades personalmente-explico el hombre. –Además los guerreros se entienden mejor chocando sus puños y espadas.

-Sí. Si. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

-Has sido libre de hacerlo desde el principio-dijo Yoshimitsu apareciendo su poncho. –Te daré otra sugerencia. Cuida bien tus espaldas. Sheddrer y su gente es muy rencorosa, especialmente…. No importa. Cuídate-dijo antes de envolverse y desaparecer.

-¡Espera! ¿Que pasara conmi…?-ya era tarde. El ninja había desparecido sin dejar rastro. Naruto entonces se dio un facepalm y vio los alrededores de la alcantarillas. -¿Y ahora como salgo?-se pregunto.

[Cuatro horas después]

 _-Me siento como un total idiota_ -dijo Naruto al levantar una tapa de alcantarilla y por fin poder salir al exterior. Justo en frente de su academia.

- _ **No puedes culparte por completo. ¿Quién iba a saber que en verdad encontraríamos mapas del sistema de drenaje en internet?-**_ dijo Zetsu a través del enlace mental.

 _-Pues todos. En internet hay información de casi todo._

 _ **-Lo tengo presente. Puede que haya tecleado algunos términos cuyo significado no necesitaba saber**_ -dijo el ser oscuro sintiendo escalofríos.

 _-Ten cuidado. El internet también guarda el lado más oscuro de la humanidad_ -advirtió el chico antes de dirigirse a la institución, especialmente hacia el área de regaderas. El tiempo en las alcantarillas no le hizo nada de bien a su aroma.

El rubio se dispuso a esquivar a todos los estudiantes para evitar que se pusieran a hacer preguntas impropias. No le costó mucho, ya que todos parecían alterados y alborotados, y un muchacho apestoso no era digno de su atención.

Tras unos minutos logro su meta y llego a los baños sin ser detectado, pero no pudo entrar, ya que alguien choco con él a gran velocidad.

-¡Hey! Mira por donde andas-reclamo el rubio.

-¡Tú eres el que estas atravesado, apestoso pedazo de…. ¿Naruto?-dijo el culpable, quien el rubio identifico como Kotaro.

-Para mi mala suerte, si-dijo el rubio con mala cara.

-¿Dónde estab…? Oh bueno. Creo que eso es obvio-dijo el Hannyo apretándose la nariz.

-Larga historia. Dame un momento y luego hablamos como se debe-dijo el rubio queriendo darse una buena ducha.

[Minutos después]

-Temo decirte que necesitaras más de un baño para quitarte toda esa peste-advirtió el pelinegro.

-Silencio-le dijo Naruto no deseo de recibir comentarios sobre su aroma. –Ahora si eres tan amable de decirme ¿qué rayos sucede en la academia?

-Precisamente estamos buscándote para que lo supieras. Han suspendido las clases de hoy.

-Wow. Ya que veo que mi suerte está cambiando para bien-dijo el rubio viendo el rumbo de los eventos recientes.

-No cantes victoria. Hay una muy buena razón para ello.

-¿Y que puede ser?

-Los exámenes van a ser mañana.

-Disculpa, creo que todavía tengo jabón en los oídos. ¿¡Qué mierdas acabas de decir!?

-Lo que escuchaste. Suspendieron las clases para permitir a los estudiantes que prepararan para mañana. La academia es un caos en estos instantes. Todos pelean por tener unas horas en las CB y los campos de entrenamientos están igual de colapsados-dijo el chico algo alterado.

-Ok. La situación no pinta nada bien, pero no debemos entrar en pánico. Ya les había dicho que tenía algo planeado y ahora es un hecho que debemos hacerlo si o si-dijo el chico mostrándose serio. –Reúne a los demás, que nos vamos a mi casa ya.

[En la Urahara Shop, una hora después]

-Wow. ¿En serio todo esto es tuyo?-pregunto Oga, quien estaba tan asombrado como los otros miembros de Uchained Black de la sala de entrenamiento que estaba bajo la vivienda.

-No. Es solo un lugar que me prestaron, pero igual me dieron toda la libertad para usarlo.

-De todas formas. En verdad que este sitio es un sueño para entrenar. Ahora entiendo cómo es que te has vuelto tan fuerte-dijo Kotaro.

-Y bien ¿Y cuál es tu excusa para mantenerlo en secreto?-protesto Ryuko.

-La verdad es que estoy cuidando de alguien-dijo Naruto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero por cuestiones de seguridad no puedo revelar su identidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Sé que puedo confiar en ustedes, pero la persona es bastante estricta con el asunto y quiere tener un perfil bajo.

-Si es el caso, no tenemos que reclamarte nada más. Después de todo, estas básicamente respetando la confidencialidad que existe entre un mercenario y su empleador-dijo Kotaro.

-No diría que ese es justamente el caso, pero es algo así.

-Supongo que tendremos que verlo de esa forma-dijo Ryuko aceptando lo dicho.

-A mi resulta molesto verlo de esa forma. ¿Es que acaso tienes que verlo todo como esos matones?-cuestiono Tayuya al pelinegro.

-¡Hey! Ser mercenario no es tan malo como suena. Te permite viajar a todo tipo de lugares y enfrentarte con criaturas increíblemente fuertes.

-Lo que pasa es que te olvidas que en la Tierra los mercenarios no tiene tan buena connotación, Kotaro-dijo Ryuko. –Sin embargo, admito que a mí también me agrada la idea de viajar a Marte y hacer trabajos por dinero.

-Yo opino igual-dijo Naruto.

-¿Tu también?-dijo Tayuya sorprendida.

-Una de las razones por las que tome la rama Shinobi fue porque es justamente la más cercana a esa área de trabajo. Además representa mi deseo de poder hacer lo que yo quiera cuando yo quiera.

-¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? -dijo Oga.

-Es algo vergonzoso de decir.

-No seas gallina y dinos. Prometo no reírme mucho-le reto Ryuko.

-Lo mismo digo-le siguió Kotaro.

-Si convénceme de que no eres el tonto que todo el mundo dice-añadió Tayuya.

-Vamos. No puede ser tan malo-dijo Oga.

-Ok. Ustedes ganan-dijo Naruto para sacar su cartera y entonces mostro una imagen que guardaba en ella. –Digamos que este es mi modelo a seguir.

A los de Uchained Black les sorprendió ver que se trataba de un personaje muy famoso en los comics americanos. No solo era conocido por su larga carrera como mercenario, sino también por su papel como antihéroe. Cosa que le sumaba automáticamente muchos puntos de genialidad.

Sus habilidades como ex-soldado y el factor de regeneración le hacían uno de los guerreros más letales del mundo, al menos en el suyo.

Era de los pocos que hacían ver las armas de fuegos como algo útil y cool, las cuales sumadas al par de katana que siempre llevaba, le hacían extremadamente letal.

Los chicos del grupo entendían perfectamente a Naruto y consideraron que ellos también quisieran ser como Slade Wilson, mejor conocido como Deathsotroke.

-No tengo ningún comentario-dijo Ryuko, quien pensaba que era un poco infantil tener como ejemplo a un personaje ficticio.

-En realidad, esto explica muchas cosas, incluida tu vestimenta-dijo Tayuya.

-Me alegro que te des cuenta-dijo el chico reluciendo su chaqueta naranja con negro. –Me han criticado por usar un color tan chillón y ridículo, pero ese sujeto ha demostrado que cualquier color puede ser genial si la persona que lo usa también lo es. Incluso el naranja.

 _ **-Igual pienso que es un color estúpido**_ -pensó Zetsu para sí mismo.

-Muy bien. Dejando todo el asunto de los mercenarios de lado, ¿qué exactamente haremos? Apenas tenemos unas cuantas horas para entrenar-dijo Ryuko.

-Esta sala tiene un par truquitos y uno de ellos es que podemos alterar el paso del tiempo en su interior-dijo Naruto impresionando a los presentes.-Mi plan es que entrenemos y estudiemos sin descanso durante tres días. Nos tomaremos un día para reposar y luego saldremos de la sala para que cada quien haga lo que tenga que hacer antes del examen.

-¿¡Planeas que estemos aquí por cuatro días?-dijo Oga impresionado.

-Sí. No se preocupen por la estadía. Como a quinientos metros de este punto hay una cabaña con camas en donde podemos descansar. También maquinas expendedoras con una provisión aparentemente infinita, no me pregunte como es que funciona, porque no lo sé. También hay una huerta que tiene algunas frutas y verduras por si quieren algo fresco, pero tomen en cuenta que el tiempo apremia.

-¿¡A quien rayos pertenece este lugar!? Es jodidamente genial-dijo la Matoi.

-A un loco-dijo Naruto suspirando y recordando un particular encuentro que tuvo en las alcantarillas.

-Entonces no hay más que decir. Debemos ponernos en acción-dijo Kotaro.

-Eso haremos-dijo Naruto antes de convocar una docena de **Kagebushin**. –Primero haremos un repaso de sus habilidades actuales.

-¿Quieres que todos pelemos contra ti?-dijo Tayuya.

-No crean que he mostrado todo mi potencial en la academia. Tengo cosas que he me reservado.

-Supongo que entonces no te molestara que te las saquemos a los golpes-dijo Oga tronando sus nudillos.

-Eso es lo que espero que hagan-dijeron los Naruto incitando a los demás a pelear.

* * *

 **-Es hermoso ver que los jóvenes te adoran y te idolatran. Lo bueno es que una vez publicado el capitulo, es imposible que alguien lo edite para quitarme mi cameo. Pero dificulto que alguien sea tan infame y despiadado como para hacerme eso. Ahora pasare a esas otras secciones de capitulo que también son importantes.**

Anexo:

Deadpool: Marvel Comics

 **\- Creo que también debería poner una biografía mía, pero eso ya sería demasiado. Ya es suficiente como el cameo que hice. Ahora paso a las respuesta de los reviews, que como aun no estaban hechas por el autor, tendré que hacerlas por mi mismo para no ser grosero.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord** **:**

 **-El guion del fic (que no robe) pone que aun falta para que haga un Despertar tan poderoso. A "las" Bijuu les falta para aparecer. Si al parecer todas son inexplicablemente chicas y aunque no me molesta un FemKurama, resulta perturbador pensar cómo será un FemGyuki.**

 **FedeMen8544:**

 **-El flojo del autor no quiso actualizar antes por unos supuestos "deberes" que tenia, asi que espero que disfrutes de capitulo subido por su gentil servidor.**

 **Kirito Uchiha:**

 **-Lastimosamente el despiadado autor mantiene guardado los detalles del momento en su cabeza, asi que no puedo dar adelantos. Pero me asegurare de tener una "amistosa charla" para que él suelte el secreto.**

 **daniel2610994** **:**

 **-Si mi también me encanta la actitud de este Naruto, el original tenía muy mal sus prioridades.**

 **Skull Flame** **:**

 **-Mmmm creo que mejor espero a que autor te pase un PM para responder todo ya que no soy Jean Grey para saber que piensa, pero no te preocupes por las victimas de Bennia. He enviado a amigos al infierno y no se han quejado en lo absoluto.**

 **Tremormkx:**

 **-A mi también me mata de curiosidad el saber que paso eso dos y no es porque sea una especie informante del FBI, quienes quieren comprobar si hubo alguna clase de delito. Pero no hay que preocuparse de ello porque no soy un chismoso.**

 **Y eso sería todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado mi cameo, porque esa fue la razón por la que se publico el capitulo. No otra. Stan Lee no es el único que tiene derecho a hacer cameos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The White Queen and the Black Knight**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 10**

Eran ya cerca de las siete de la noche en la Urahara Shop cuando Naruto y sus amigos salieron de la sala de entrenamiento bajo la vivienda.

Decir que los jóvenes estaban cansados y destrozados era decir poco. Ellos tuvieron la "dicha" de encontrar los protocolos de simulación del lugar y no la pasaron muy bien con las criaturas almacenadas en estos.

-¿Naruto, estás seguro de que eres humano?-pregunto Oga.

-Sí. De lo contrario, no se sentiría como me estoy muriendo -dijo el rubio encorvado por el dolor de todas las heridas que había ganado.

-De todas formas pienso que eres una especie de monstruo. Esa cosa que desarrollaste no es normal-dijo Ryuko.

-No es para tanto. Todos sabemos que hay tipos con cosas más aterradoras.

-Bien, por hoy no quiero saber nada más de peleas. Solo quiero dormir en mi cama y orar porque tenga fuerzas para levantarme mañana.

-¿Están seguros que no quieren usar las aguas termales?

-Completamente. Somos amigos y todo, pero usar aguas termales mixtas esta fuera de los limites-dijo Tayuya.

-Como quieran-dijo Naruto para entonces despedir a todos en la puerta de la vivienda.

 **-Tengo que admitirlo. Todas las molestias que te tomaste con tus compañeros han valido la pena** -dijo Zetsu, abandonado el escondite que había mantenido durante las últimas horas. - **Nunca pensé que el Mokuton se podía usar de tal forma.**

-Yo también estoy conforme. Pensaba que iba a tener que desechar todo mi estilo de lucha anterior, pero logre rescatarlo un poco.

 **-Solo debes ser comedido. Esa cosa gasta energía a raudales.**

-Ni que lo digas.

La conversación del par entonces fue interrumpida por alguien que llego azotando la puerta de la vivienda. Esta era Kaguya, quien llego con su tradicional cara de pocos amigos.

 **-Por fin has llegado, madre. ¿Qué tal tu día?**

-Hoy he descubierto algo muy importante-dijo la peliblanca con una voz tétrica.

 **-¿De qué se trata?**

-No odio a los humanos.

 **-¿¡En serio!?**

-Odio a todos seres vivos y no-muertos-dijo ella para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

-Creo que podemos asumir que no le fue muy bien-comento Naruto.

El chico entonces se dispuso a preparar la cena. Normalmente él y Hinata tomaban turnos, pero dado que ella no estaba. Toda la responsabilidad recayó sobre su persona. Aunque Zetsu había dicho que podía encargarse, Kaguya declaro que no aceptaría comida de alguien con gustos como lo suyos.

-¿Y qué paso hoy? ¿Otra vez te está molestando esa compañera tuya?-dijo Naruto tomando un bocado de arroz.

-No. De hecho hoy me ha presentado un material muy interesante-dijo la peliblanca para mostrar una revista que hizo que Naruto se pusiera azul y se ahogara con la comida.

En ella aparecían un par de chicos escasamente vestidos dibujados en estilo Bishoujo. Dado que la portada tenía un sello que ponía +18, no era necesario decir que tipo de revista era.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!? ¿¡QUE HACES CON ESA COSA!?-dijo el rubio totalmente conmocionado.

-Twilight me lo presto. Ella dijo que era una lectura muy entretenida-dijo Kaguya con cara estoica.

 _-¡No me jodas! De todas las personas con las que se podía topar y justo da con una condenada Fujoshi_ -pensó Naruto. -¿¡Lo has leído!?

-Solo las primeras páginas.

 _-Zetsu, tenemos una emergencia muy grande entre manos-_ dijo Naruto al hijo de Kaguya, que también estaba algo perturbado por la portada de la revista.

 _ **-¿Qué tan mala es la situación?**_

 _-Las lectoras de doujin BL tienden a ser algo intensas e imaginarse todo tipo de situaciones con las personas reales. No creo que necesite explicarte lo malo que seria para nosotros si a ella le entran ese vicio._

 _ **-Veré que hago al respecto.**_

-Volviendo a la razón de mi ira-dijo Kaguya tomando la atención de los varones. -Hoy me tope con el encargado del comité disciplinario de la academia.

-¿Quién es?

-Un asqueroso zorro de nombre Kuyo. Tuvo la insolencia de afirmar que su especie era mejor de todas e intento intimidarme cuando presento a su equipo de trabajo.

-Cuando dices que era un zorro, ¿te refieres a que es un Kitsune?

-Esa misma clase de costales de pulgas.

-No se puede negar que los Kitsune son seres de cuidado, pero lo que él haya dicho son puras fanfarronerías. Su especie tarda mucho en alcanzar su máximo poder.

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-** dijo Zetsu.

-La cascarrabias de Kurama se la pasaba advirtiendo a Miina que un Kitsune solo gana su poder de forma eficiente cuando obtiene sus colas con la edad-explico Naruto. –Si ese chico es fuerte, ha de ser por otros medios ajenos a su raza.

-Eso no cambia que sea uno de mis objetivos-dijo la peliblanca.

-¿Objetivos?

-Cuando termine mis asuntos con la academia Lance, me asegurare de eliminarlo.

-No comentare nada al respecto.

-Ahora dime como has dirigido tus entrenamientos en mi ausencia.

-Todo a la perfección. Hoy pase cinco días entrenando mi Mokuton y lo he logrado combinar con mi elemento afín.

-¿Por qué tendrías que verte en la necesidad de usar un elemento combinado con uno básico?

-De otra forma no podría moverme al usar una de las técnicas que desarrolle.

-Ya me encargare de juzgarlas. ¿Algo más?

-Se que no es bueno que traiga personas extrañas al lugar, pero debo decir que hoy vinieron mis amigos y fue gracias a ellos que pude desarrollar unas cuantas cosas.

-En cuanto no tenga que lidiar con ellos, eres libre de traer a quien quieras.

-En ese caso tendremos un pequeño problema-dijo Naruto mostrándose nervioso.

[Flash Back]

Naruto seguía perdido en las alcantarillas tras su encuentro con Yoshimitsu. Ya Zetsu le estaba dando algunas indicaciones para ubicarse, pero el lugar seguía siendo demasiado grande como para dar con una salida.

-Lo entendería si estuviéramos en New York, pero es verdaderamente ridículo que esta ciudad tenga unas alcantarillas tan grandes-dijo Naruto, ya cansado de caminar entre los túneles.

 _ **-Ya lo creo. No me sorprendería si me encontrara con una base de Raíz en estos lares-**_ dijo Zetsu.

-Lo que digas. Yo solo sé que voy a enloquecer si no encuentro una salida en este instante-dijo Naruto apoyándose en una pared del túnel.

En una ridícula unión de eventos fortuitos, la mano del rubio fue a dar al panel táctil de una puerta que se abrió tras confirmar la identidad de la persona enfrente.

Si bien sabía que entrar en la recién aparecida puerta representaría problemas, Naruto no pudo resistir la curiosidad e ingreso al misterioso sitio.

Todo estaba a oscuras, por lo que el chico no pudo distinguir en donde se encontraba, pero luego de dar un par de pasos, una luz se encendió y su mandíbula cayó al suelo tras ver el tipo de sitio en el que se encontraba.

Era una especie de laboratorio, donde el desorden estaba de la mano con toda la variedad de objetos que yacían apilados y regados por el sitio. Desde pilas de papel que desafiaban la gravedad como muñecos de prueba destrozados con agujeros de todo tipo de arma. El olor a humedad y alcantarilla reinaba en el sitio, por lo que la nariz de chico estaba muy afectada.

 _ **-¿A quién pertenecerá esto?-**_ dijo Zetsu.

-Ni idea…..espera-dijo Naruto entonces puso su atención en un escritorio que estaba en centro del lugar.

Entre toda basura que había allí, se encontraba un esqueleto tendida sobre el mueble de madera. Estaba en un muy avanzado estado descomposición, pues los huesos apenas si tenían algo sobre ellos. Determinar la identidad de la persona a simple vista era casi imposible, sin embargo una prenda dio a Naruto una muy buena pista de quien era.

Se trataba de un maltrecho sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas que se encontraba en la cabeza del cadáver y que Naruto había visto en algunas fotos de su actual vivienda.

-Oh oh. Creo que ya conseguí al tipo que estaba buscando Shaolin-comento el rubio.

 _ **-¿Dices que este es Urahara? ¿El dueño de la casa?-**_ dijo Zetsu.

-Eso temo.

 _ **-¿Qué le habrá pasado?**_

-Ni idea. Posiblemente algún experimento le salió mal o simplemente se sintió muy solo y decidió acabar con su vida.

-Sí. A veces las cosas se ponen muy aburridas aquí abajo-dijo un rubio ensombrerado tras el chico, sosteniendo un abanico frente a su rostro.

-Ya lo creo. Debe ser horrible tener que vivir en un lugar como es… ¡Espera que!-dijo Naruto entonces percatándose que tenia a alguien tras suyo.

-Hola, Naruto-kun. ¿Qué cuentas?-dijo el hombre despreocupadamente.

-¡Un momento!-dijo el chico observando al recién aparecido, quien era un hombre cabello rubio pálido y una apariencia muy desaliñada. -¿Acaso es usted Kisuke Urahara?

-El mismo en persona.

-¿¡Pero cómo es que….!?-dijo Naruto viendo repetidamente al hombre y el cadáver.

-Sencillo. Ese es solo el cuerpo de otra persona-dijo como si nada Kisuke.

-Oh claro. Eso tiene sentido. Solo el cuerpo de otra persona se vería tan real y….. ¿¡ESTAS JODIENDOME!?

-Es solo una broma-dijo el ensombrerado que entonces procedió a levantar el esqueleto y le sacudió mostrando su resistencia. –Vez es solo un jugué…..-instantes después recibió un puñetazo de Naruto.

-¡NO BROMEES CON ESAS COSAS!-reclamo Naruto.

[Minutos después]

-Siento la peculiar bienvenida, Naruto-dijo el ensombrerado con unas banditas en el rostro. –Pero como sabrás tengo que cuidar mis espaldas.

-Pues vaya forma-dijo el otro rubio molesto. -¿Cómo sabe quién soy?

-Uno: Yo conozco a todo el mundo. Dos: ¿No creerás que no sé cuando alguien está en mi casa?-dijo Kisuke poniendo algo nervioso a Naruto. –Y tres: Kuroichi registró tus datos cuanto te metió en mis sistemas de seguridad.

-Ugrh. Debí suponerlo-dijo el chico tragando con nervios.

-No te preocupes. No es como si tuviera visión de todo el lugar. Me han pedido que mis salas de entrenamiento tenga toda la privacidad posible y evidentemente la mía tiene tal característica por ser el modelo base de todas estas.

-Me alegra oír eso-dijo Naruto respirando tranquilo. –Ahora volviendo a la situación actual. ¿Qué es este sitio?

-Es uno de mis refugios secretos y una estratagema en caso de que Shaolin empiece a buscarme con mayor empeño.

-¿Tan mal se caen?

-Yo y Yoruichi hemos sido buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero como Shaolin es muy celosa con la ultima, hemos tenido nuestros roces.

-¿Solo por eso?

-Hay otras cosas que le molestan de mí. Un ejemplo es que se molesto mucho cuando cree mi maquina de Zanpakuto. No le culpo, es bastante peligrosa y podría crear caos en malas manos.

-Ya he escuchado de ella. Admito que hubiera gustado la idea de usarla, pero no me gustan los riesgos que implica.

-De eso no te preocupes. Ya he mejorado la hoja de corte de alma y ahora el usuario solo sentiría un ligero pinchazo-dijo el científico visiblemente entusiasmado.

-No lo sé.

-Puedo darte un pequeña demostración de la eficacia de la maquina. Si los resultados no te convencen puedo volverte a pegar el trozo de alma con un nuevo pegamento con pelos de unicornio-dijo el hombre mostrando un pequeño tubo del adhesivo.

-¿¡Es acaso un científico o vendedor de tele tienda!?

[Fin Flash Back]

-Al final me termino convenciendo de obtener una de esas espadas y el sábado él vendrá a arreglar su máquina-dijo Naruto recordando el cansancio mental que le provoco lidiar con ese hombre.

-Me agrada la idea-dijo Kaguya. –No solo quiero adquirir conocimientos sobre la magia. También quiero saber sobre otras artes.

-Es un alivio-dijo el chico para luego bostezar. –Ahora si me disculpan, voy a dormir. Mañana será un día muy pesado.

-Un momento-dijo Kaguya. –Aun no has tratado tus heridas.

-¡No te preocupes! No es nada serio.

-No. Tienes que tratar tus heridas o tendrán consecuencias en tu rendimiento. Además me encuentro demasiado estresada y también necesito de un baño-dijo la Otsutsuki dirigiéndose al sótano.

-D-de acuerdo.

 **-¡Un momento! ¿¡Por qué tienen que ir los dos**!?-reclamo Zetsu.

- _No hagas alboroto y aprovecha la oportunidad para deshacerte de ese libro_ -dijo Naruto telepáticamente, mientras pasa al sótano.

 _ **-Grrrrr. De acuerdo**_ -dijo "Vivi" mientras se ocupaba del objeto mencionado. – **Me pregunto porque esta cosa es tan peligrosa. No se ve agradable, pero no creo que…-** pensó abriendo el doujin BL por la mitad. - **¡Mis ojos! ¡MIS OJOS!-** empezó a gritar Zetsu mientras llegaba a la conclusión que jamás se volvería a unir con un "Zetsu" blanco.

[Al día siguiente]

Si bien la academia Sword no tenía fijado un tipo de guerrero estándar, si solicitaba dos cosas. Uno: sus estudiantes debían un "Ougi" o técnica secreta, la cual debía preferiblemente ser original y no enseñado por un maestro o familiar. Dos: debían desarrollar un **Despertar** que fuera más allá del simple subidon de adrenalina. Este solo correspondía con personas comunes que solo podían esperar puestos mediocres en cualquier clase de organismo de seguridad.

Si bien Naruto no había logrado desarrollar un Ougi personalizado en el primer año de la academia, el que aprendiera **Busoshoku Haki** y que también pudiera hacer uso de Ninjutsu, le permitió seguir en la institución.

Este año la iba tener difícil, pero con todo el entrenamiento que había realizado, las cosas serian muy distintas.

En esos momentos todos los de segundo año estaban en el gimnasio, a la espera de las instrucciones del examen por parte del profesor Monkey Garp, un anciano con barba que usaba una camisa de vestir azul oscuro y unos pantalones blancos. Era famoso por lo intenso que era y su mal carácter. Sin embargo, todo eso podía caerse con la visión que se tenía de él.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-unos fuertes ronquidos se escuchaban en la sala, mientras Gar se encontraba completamente dormido, de pie, en una tarima frente a los estudiantes.

-¿No debería despertarlo alguien?-dijo uno de los estudiantes.

-Ni hablar. Es mejor dejarlo dormir-dijo otro.

-¿Y que pasara con el examen?

-¿A quién le importa? Debieron pensarlo dos veces antes de darle el trabajo a un anciano senil-dijo otro estudiante burlonamente.

Momentos después la sala fue estremecida por un fuerte temblor que levanto una nube de polvo en medio de los estudiantes.

Al disiparse esta, todos vieron a Garp, quien no era nada bajo, levantando al hablador estudiante completamente inconsciente con un gran chichón en la cabeza. Lo más aterrador era que el hombre seguía dormido.

Fue Satsuki quien aclaro su garganta e hizo que el profesor por fin se despertara.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué día es hoy?-dijo Garp espabilándose.

-El día del examen, profesor Monkey-señalo la Kiryuin tratando de enmascarar su enojo.

-Oh cierto…. ¿Y este quién es?-dijo levantando al estudiante como si fuera un trapo.

-Solo alguien que tendrá que hacer el examen luego. Ahora por favor proceda con la evaluación.

-Por supuesto. Esa que tuve que modificar por culpa del vejestorio.

-Debería dirigirse al directo Sengoku con mayor respeto.

-Tal vez en otra vida-dijo el hombre volviendo a la tarima. –De acuerdo, mocosos. Creo que no es necesario que les explique porque están aquí. Hoy realizaran la acostumbrada prueba para verificar si en verdad son material para el segundo año de la academia Sword.

Entonces detrás del profesor subió una enorme pantalla que se prendió mostrando cinco casillas en blanco. Cuatro rectangulares alargadas y una cuadrada pequeña en el centro de las otras.

-Lo planeaba era un gran maratón que incluyera una travesía por el desierto marciano, el bosque de la muerte y algo de nado por el rio Estigio, para que al final pelearan contra mí. No obstante la prueba no agrado a los cejudos y todo se resume a un vulgar combate de cuatro frentes-explico Garp, provocando que algunos rieran por su comentario.

-Las condiciones de los encuentros serán las siguientes. Los nombres de cuatro estudiantes de cualquiera de las especialidades del segundo año aparecerán de forma aleatoria en la pantalla. Luego la casilla de en medio determinara que tipo de encuentro será. Bien puede ser un todos contra todos, una batalla en parejas o un tres contra uno-dijo Garp, haciendo a los presentes pensar en las posibles alianzas. -De cualquier forma para aprobar es solo una. Deben resistir en la arena por 15 minutos o serán reprobados-dijo Garp, para luego la pantalla empezara a trabajar. –Demás esta decir que si son los ganadores del encuentro tendrán una mejor calificación.

Los nombres empezaron a llenar las casillas de la pantalla que se iluminaron con los colores correspondientes a sus clases. Azul para la clase Knight que era el área de Erza Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, amarrillo para la clase Specialist de Drew Senju y negro para la clase Shinobi de Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio solo pudo darse un facepalm ante tan curiosa selección de oponentes. Qué tipo de azar era ese, se pregunto. No ayudo en nada que luego el encuentro se ajustara para ser un tres contra uno. En donde su persona seria la que iría en solitario.

-He esperado mucho esto, Uzumaki. Te destrozare -dijo Drew.

-No te adelantes a los hechos, Senju-dijo Erza. –Tengo cuentas pendientes que resolver.

-Hmpf. Hagan lo que quiera, solo no se metan en mi camino-dijo Sasuke.

-Esto será divertido-dijo sarcásticamente Naruto, para luego ser transportado con los otros tres participantes a un recinto cerrado.

Todos se encontraban en un área que podía definirse como espacial, dado que era una plataforma de roca sobre el vacio, estaba rodeada de múltiples peñascos de todos los tamaños que flotaban de la misma forma y un horizonte con un fondo de estrellas.

-Un último detalle. El campo de batalla tiene una última sorpresa-dijo Garp desde el exterior. Acto seguido un kanji que ponía despertar apareció en el suelo y brillo con gran intensidad. –Como sabrán este examen es para evaluar su **Despertar** y para adelantar las cosas ese sello les forzara a activarlo sin muchos requisitos. Ahora háganse daño.

-No sabes lo mucho que disfrutare esto-dijo Drew, quien inmediatamente activo su **Mokuton: Equipamiento de Flora** y cubrió sus brazos con una armadura de hiedras que también envolvió parte de su torso.

-Te notifico que tus padres piensas que tú eres el que saboteo el matrimonio con los Deviluke y es mi deber sacarte la verdad-dijo la pelirroja que se cubrió con una armadura muy reveladora de color negro con un par de alas de murciélago. -Esta es mi **Armadura Alas Negras** y creo que ya conoces a Ten Commands-dijo ella mostrando su lanza en la forma Silfarion.

-¿Ese es tu **Despertar**?-pregunto Naruto.

-Esta armadura requiere de mucha magia para funcionar y eleva mi poder ofensivo.

-No estas condiciones de quejarte, idiota-dijo el Uchiha mientras activaba su Sharingan y desenfadaba una chokuto con unas pequeñas gemas amarillas en su hoja.

-¿Y tengo que aceptar que tus lentes de contacto son un **Despertar**?-reclamo el rubio.

-No subestimes mi doujutsu. Ahora estoy en la capacidad de seguir por completo tus movimientos y detectar cualquiera de tus muchas debilidades.

-Ahora dinos, perdedor. ¿Por qué no has activado el tuyo? ¿Es que acaso no hiciste tu tarea?-dijo burlonamente el peliverde.

-Es cierto que este sello me está forzando a liberarlo, pero él no puede obligarme a elegir que Despertar usare-explico Naruto.

-¿Elegir? ¿Acaso has enloquecido?

-Júzgalo tú mismo-dijo Naruto sacando su kunai de hueso. – **Speed Drive: Tempest Knight** -dijo activando el mismo **Despertar** que había usado en su batalla contra Shredder, con el detalle de que los remolinos de viento en sus pies ahora cubrían sus piernas hasta las rodillas y tenía una capa similar en los antebrazos.

-Hmmmm. Sigue siendo débil frente a Taiton del señor Namikaze-comento Erza.

-Puede que le falte poder, pero…-entonces Naruto choco con la pelirroja, que apenas pudo interceptar la katana de Futon con Silfarion. –Yo soy más veloz.

Sasuke y Drew entonces vieron como ambos Uzumaki empezaron a intercambiar furiosos golpes con sus armas, siendo solo el Uchiha quien podía seguir todos sus movimientos gracias a sus ojos.

Como ambos peleadores tenían una limitada capacidad de vuelo, los peleadores podían moverse a través del campo de forma libre y usarlo a su favor. Como cuando Erza corto velozmente una de las rocas en el aire para luego arrojar los trozos a Naruto.

El chico se paro sobre una de esas plataformas y destrozo con mucha precisión todos los escombros. Luego con un mandoble certero de su katana, realizo el **Futon: Desgarro del Vacio** , una medialuna fracturada de viento que crujía en su avance contra la pelirroja.

Erza entonces hizo que su lanza cambiara a la forma Mel Force y disparo una descarga de vacio contra el ataque en camino. Para su infortunio, la forma del jutsu de Naruto, permitió que este "rasgara" a través de su ataque y le diera de lleno.

Luego de ser estrellada en una roca, la chica llego a la conclusión de que de no ser por su armadura, ella hubiera recibido daños importantes.

Naruto se vio complacido por estar en la capacidad de lidiar con Erza. No obstante, esa era una batalla múltiple y su atención no estaba hacia Sasuke, quien le lanzo rayo que le electrocuto fuertemente.

-Nada mal, idiota-dijo Sasuke con su espada en mano. -Pero debes entender que tu **Despertar** es ridículamente débil contra mí. Estás rodeado de un muy buen conductor eléctrico y todo ese Futon es vulnerable contra mis técnicas-dijo para entonces tomar aire. – **Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego** -dijo el Uchiha para exhalar una esfera ígnea.

 **-** **Suiton: Disparo de Cañón** \- dijo Naruto para contraatacar con una bala liquida que soltó de su boca. Requería más Chara que un **Suiton: Onda Turbulenta de Agua** , pero podía usarse sin las manos.

Ambos ataques se anularon en una nube de vapor, sin embargo un nuevo ataque ígneo apareció tras la nube y por poco golpea a Naruto, si no es porque el rubio ejecuto un salto hacia otra plataforma.

- **Katon: Jutsu Flor de Fenix** -dijo Sasuke mientras disparaba una gran multitud de balas ígneas sobre el rubio. –Corre, idiota. Un solo golpe de mi jutsu y serás una antorcha.

A Naruto le molesto tener que escapar del aluvión de proyectiles tras ese comentario, pero su oponente tenia razón. Una chispa y toda su armadura de Futon se prendería en llamas.

- **Mokuton: Cañón Floral** -dijo Drew lanzado una ráfaga de pétalos hacia Naruto, que pudo evitar el ataque al mandar un corte de viento para frenarlas.

El peliverde se había desplazado hasta una plataforma cercana con la ayuda de unas lianas, las cuales luego fueron usadas para intentar atrapar a Naruto. El chico entonces realizo un **Futon: Corte del Vacio** para destruir las enredaderas que iban en su dirección.

-Necesitaras más que eso para vencerme-dijo Naruto.

-Entonces dime qué te parece esta técnica. **Mokuton: Bomba Germen** -dijo el Senju para disparar con sus brazos una andanada de semillas.

Naruto solo agito su katana para destruir los objetos, no contando con que estos explotarían al contacto con la hoja del arma.

Naruto fue impulsado hasta la plataforma central, donde pudo recuperarse de la detonación.

 _-Debí suponer que no eran semillas normales. Tomare nota de ese ataque_ -pensó Naruto, para luego darse cuenta que ráfaga combinada de fuego y hielo se dirigía contra su persona.

Un **Futon: Desgarro del Vacio** logro dividir el ataque y hacer que estallara lejos de él

La responsable era Erza quien ahora portaba una doble lanza. La Blue Crimson recordó Naruto por encuentros anteriores.

Luego el Uchiha volvió a afirmar su presencia usando otro **Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego** , que Naruto esquivo por poco.

-Ustedes están molestando muchos-dijo Sasuke a sus "compañeros" de batalla.

-Tú eres el esta estorbando. Puedo derrotar al perdedor sin tu ayuda-dijo Drew.

-La presencia de ambos en completamente innecesaria, pero sugiero que terminemos con esto de una vez-dijo Erza. -De lo contrario el podría aprobar.

-Dudo que le califiquen bien con ese **Despertar** tan decepcionante.

-Admito que aun siento a este **Despertar** le falta poder ofensivo, pero por eso tengo un bajo la manga-comento Naruto.

-Como si importara. **Mokuton: Bomba Germen** -dijo el Senju para lanzar una ráfaga de semillas explosivas.

- **Cambio: Explosion** -dijo Erza para usar una nueva lanza que disparo una descarga de energía.

- **Katon: Jutsu Flor de Fenix** -dijo Sasuke para acompañar los ataques de sus compañeros con múltiples proyectiles de fuego.

Todas aquellas técnicas rodearon a Naruto de tal forma de que era imposible que las evadiera. Sin embargo, el estaba dispuesto a recibirlas.

Una gran explosión sacudió la plataforma y aquellos que observaban el encuentro dieron como concluida la pelea. No importa el entrenamiento que recibiera el Uzumaki, eso definitivamente lo tenía que haber dejado fuera de combate.

Sin embargo, un repentino temblor en la plataforma puso en alerta al trió de engreídos, que intuyeron que sus ataques habían sido tan poderosos que lograron fracturar la gran roca. Otro temblor les hizo cambiar de parecer.

No era la roca rompiéndose, eran las pisadas de algo sumamente pesado. Algo que salió de la nube de humo en donde se suponía que Naruto se encontraba completamente derrotado.

-No quería usar esto aun, pero la situación lo amerita. Déjeme presentarle el **Attack Drive: The Ogre** -dijo Naruto dentro de una armadura de madera, cuya altura rondaba los 3 metros.

El constructo era un golem sumamente fornido, formado por raíces espinadas entrelazadas. Su brazo derecho terminaba en un macizo puño, mientras que el izquierdo tenía una esfera robusta de madera. El rostro no mostraba muchos rasgos, pues se veía como la máscara de un ninja. Un par de cuernos a los lados de la cabeza aumentaba su aspecto intimidante.

No obstante la mayor característica de la armadura era un manchado negro que le cubría de forma irregular. Un observador cualquiera diría que eran quemaduras, pero Sasuke, cuyo Sharingan podía ver levemente el flujo de energía de sus oponentes, determino que era algo más peligroso.

-¡ **Busoshoku Haki**! ¿Cómo lo está aplicando en algo tan grande?-dijo el Uchiha.

-No es un trabajo perfecto, pero igual tiene el suficiente dominio para aumentar la fortaleza de su armadura-dijo Erza.

-¿¡Pero cómo!? Para empezar, ¿qué es eso? ¡Se supone que ya tenía activo su Despertar!

-Que puedo decir. Soy asombroso-dijo Naruto.

-¡Lo que eres es un vil ladrón! El Mokuton le pertenece a mi clan-dijo Drew.

-Notificación de último momento. El Mokuton no consiste simplemente en manejar flores y semillas, se basa principal en manejar la madera. Del tipo como el que te está reteniendo-dijo Naruto, por lo que el Senju noto como sus pies estaban atrapados por unas raíces muy resistentes.

Como el rubio índico, eran de madera y no unas simples lianas como las que el peliverde usaba regularmente, por lo que este no pudo quitárselas tan fácilmente. Es más, le tomo tanto esfuerzo que no noto cuando una esfera de madera se abalanzo sobre su persona aplastándolo.

Naruto entonces retrajo la "bola de demolición" con la ayuda de unas raíces que unían el objeto con su brazo a manera de cadena. Luego uso la esfera a manera de mangual dirigiéndolo hacia sus oponentes restantes.

-Te hartas mucho de tu técnica, pero solo te has vuelto un blanco más grande-dijo Sasuke cargando su espada con electricidad, que luego lanzo hacia el rubio.

El golem de madera se mostro inmutable ante la descarga eléctrica, dejando al Uchiha sin habla.

-Esta armadura es una gran toma a tierra. Mientras la use, soy inmune al rayo.

-Igual tienes un alcance muy limitado-dijo Sasuke saltando a una plataforma alejada.

-Tengo la solución para ello-dijo Naruto apuntando su brazo derecho contra el Uchiha. – **Mokuton: Golpe de la Vaina Explosiva** -entonces la muñeca que sostenía el puño "estallo", impulsando el miembro de madera ennegrecido a toda velocidad contra Sasuke.

El chico logro ver el ataque y esquivarlo, pero el proyectil impacto sobre una de las rocas flotantes y le destrozo mandando múltiples fragmentos sobre el Uchiha, que le noquearon en el instante.

-¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?-dijo Erza.

-El espacio entre el proyectil y mi brazo imita el funcionamiento de un pepinillo del diablo, solo que requiere de algo de Chara para activarse. Tengo otros ataques a distancia, pero no es buena idea que lo use en personas normales.

-¿Tú en serio desarrollaste ese **Despertar** por tu cuenta?

-Mis amigos me ayudaron a probar sus fortalezas y debilidades, pero quien me brindo los conocimientos para crearlo fue Momo.

-¿Entonces porque confabulaste para cancelar el matrimonio?

-Yo no tengo nada que ver en ese asunto. Si bien no me has gustado que Minato y Kushina me metieran en todo en embrollo, tengo que admitir que Momo es alguien bastante agradable y me alegra haberla conocido.

-No tiene sentido que sigas con esa actitud tan infantil con tus progenitores. Ahora que he presenciado todo el potencial que tienes, estoy segura que ellos te…

-No me importa nada de lo que digas. En primer lugar debes dejar de ser la recadera de esos dos. Segundo, ellos ya tuvieron su oportunidad para ver quién era su hijo. Ahora soy otro y poco me interesa su opinión sobre mí.

-… Bien. Entonces no tengo nada más que decir-dijo la pelirroja para entonces sostener a Explosion y apuntarla hacia su oponente.

-Acabemos con esto-dijo Naruto corriendo hacia la chica, aun cuando eso significara recibir de lleno el ataque de la Uzumaki.

Ambos estaban por golpearse cuando un gran pitido resonó en la habitación.

-¿El tiempo se ha acabado?-dijo Naruto.

-Por supuesto que acabo. Hablaron hasta por los codos y agotaron su tiempo-dijo Garp desde el exterior.

-Maldición-reclamo el chico viendo que ya no podía vencer a todos sus oponentes.

-No te preocupes, tu **Despertar** ha superado mis expectativas. Entra dentro mis parámetros de cosas geniales, no como esos que usaron los otros dos. Además has cumplido el mayor requisito del examen.

-¿Cuál?

-Resistencia. Usar semejante armatoste debe agotar mucho a una persona y el principal objetivo de este examen era verificar su capacidad para gestionar sus poderes.

-Oh sobre eso-dijo Naruto perdiendo su armadura, que se marchito y se deshizo. –Yo ya estoy fuera-dijo el rubio desmayándose.

No se podía culpar al chico de tal acción. Había agotado todo su Chara y energía física con sus transformaciones y era demasiado difícil pedirle que siguiera en pie.

No obstante, Satsuki confirmo lo que quería con Naruto. Había comprobado que él era una autentica caja de sorpresas y era la herramienta perfecta para su victoria en la futura competencia entre academias.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Más largo que al anterior que fue sido subido por un "virus".

Espero que las nuevas etapas del Despertar de Naruto sea de su agrado. Como he señalado ira evolucionando, ya que no quiero que sea un OP Naruto tan rápido. Además comento que Naruto tenía otro Despertar preparado, pero no lo uso por no ser eficiente en esa batalla. Está basado en los guanteletes Gilgamesh de Dante. Le dejo a su imaginación como funcionan. Ya tengo definido como será su zanpakuto y lo verán en el siguiente capítulo, donde verán un pequeña sorpresa (o locura según la forma en que lo vean).

Reviews:

 **Kirito Uchiha:** de hecho, actualmente Momo es quien puede celebrar en este capítulo, pues ella ya se anoto un punto con el rubio. En el siguiente capítulo se hablara sobre el tema del sótano.

 **Skull Flame:** No pudo ser una exhibición completa por las condiciones de examen, pero espero que igual te gustara. El compromiso puesto por Gid y los padres de Naruto quedo cancelado, pero eso no quiere decir que Momo se diera por vencida. Además Naruto pronto ira entendiendo las ventajas del compromiso.

 **Carla no Jaeger:** No hay que llegar a esos extremos XD. Aunque eso mejoraría la condiciones de trabajo.

 **Blue Soki:** me imagine que Kaguya y Twilight causarían esa impresión. Luego se verán cuales serán los otros compañeros de Kaguya y comparto tu opinión. Yo también pondría a Twilight con Peter. Si puedes pasarme el link de ese fic del que hablas seria genial.

 **daniel2610994:** Eso no se puede negar.

 **Danmaku-OverLord** : Pronto se verá que pasara con el par.

 **Guest:** ya verás como adapto las cosas.

 **Mario.R.E:** Gracias por tu opinió darlesoportunidada otros personajes y Naruto prefiere tener al margen a su familia.

 **omega9028:** varios los Despertar de Naruto, pero en su mayoría están basados en armaduras. 2. Lo siento, no he leído ese manga y no tengo mucho interés en el. 3. La historia presta para su participación, pero tomando en cuenta quien hizo de su líder, no es muy conveniente que los meta en esta historia.

 **FedeMen8544:** Si. Se me suelen escapar uno que otro detalle, aunque hay ciertas cosas que dejo en el aire apropósito, como porque Kaguya termino en esa dimensión, porque se explicaran en capítulos futuros o bien se explican en mis otros fic.

Eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

.

.

-¡ **Me cago en todo lo ********! ¿¡Como han osado quitar mi cameo del capítulo anterior!? Yo debo ser el héroe de Naruto, no esa copia barata mía que se hace llamar Deathstroke. ¡No importa lo que diga wikipedia! ¡Yo soy el original! En venganza por ese ultraje soltare un super spoiler** **sobre el harem del suertudote (tengo que conseguirme una historia con uno)**. **Resulta que una de sus integrantes sera una rubia que asiste a la academia Knife y no es exactamente una buena persona. Desearía decir más, pero primero tengo que intercambiar unas cuantas palabras al autor.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The White Queen and the Black Knight**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 11**

Si bien Naruto se perdió las peleas del grupo, Unchained Black podía sentirse complacido con sus resultados en los exámenes preliminares de segundo año. Cada uno había logrado un **Despertar** digno de mención, no tanto por su naturaleza, sino por la creatividad que tuvieron los jóvenes al momento de usar las habilidades que le proveían estos.

Kotaro hizo uso de su forma Yokai y la combino con el uso del **Kagebushin**. No la versión estándar, sino la que Naruto había aprendido. Esto le permitió combatir como si fuera una autentica manada de lobos sobrenaturales.

Tayuya tuvo algunas dificultades con su **Despertar** , pues este consistía en cubrirse de sellos especiales que subían drásticamente su poder físico y espiritual. En primer momento parecía algo común y corriente, pero cuando se vio que así podía convocar una variedad bastante particular de espíritus que le permitió destacar en su pelea.

Si bien Oga no pudo alcanzar un completo modo demoniaco, pero pudo convoca un par de alas que le dieron mayor movilidad. Unas algo extrañas dado que eran de mosca, pero tampoco se podía esperar algo distinto de alguien cuya familia descendía de un demonio menor. El uso de círculos mágicos para reforzar sus puñetazos fue lo que le dio más puntos.

Ryuko fue la única que estaba avergonzada por su desempeño, no por haberlo hecho mal, sino porque su **Despertar** no era nada de lo que enorgullecerse.

Ella finalmente mostro cual era el trabajo de su padre. Un sailor fuku negro que hacía las veces de armadura. Usar tal prenda como atuendo de batalla sonaba completamente disparatado, especialmente porque ella no era una usuaria mágica.

Las ropas más bien eran lo contrario, ya que habían sido fabricadas con materiales repelentes de esta energía. Aumentando la rareza de la prenda, esta estaba aparentemente viva. Los detalles del cómo eran inciertos, pero Naruto se imagino que debía ser algo como Zetsu.

El gran escándalo de Ryuko vino por el hecho de que su ropa tomo una forma alterna cuando ella fue sometida al fuerte estrés del sello en el campo de batalla. No era una armadura como la de Erza, que aunque era reveladora, cumplía muy bien con sus funciones. Lo de Ryuko era más bien un fan-service como los que aparecían en los videojuegos, donde las armaduras de las chicas parecían más bien trajes de baño.

Incluso la siempre imperturbable Satsuki hizo un tremendo alboroto por las fachas en que quedo su hermana tras su **Despertar**. Lastimosamente para ella, su posición de presidenta no era suficiente para detener un examen en progreso.

Ryuko pudo ganar su batalla sin mayores inconvenientes (los oponentes estaban demasiado distraídos alabando su cuerpo), pero no quiso dar cara en la academia por el resto de la semana.

Los de Unchained Black no le podían culpar, el traje que hizo su padre le había hecho pasar por una gran vergüenza y sabían que ella necesitaba de un tiempo a solas.

Llego el fin de semana y nadie sabía de la ubicación de la chica. Sus amigos planeaban ir a buscarle, aunque primero tenía que ocuparse de algunos compromisos que tenían previstos.

Naruto no veía el momento en que llegara Urahara para poder salir a revisar la ciudad y buscar a Ryuko. No creía que fuera seguro que ella vagabundeará con los del clan The Foot sueltos.

La puerta de la vivienda se abrió sin la asistencia de los residentes por lo que Naruto asumió que el dueño había llegado y fue a recibirle. Una feroz palmada en el estomago que le derribo, le hizo saber que se había equivocado de persona.

-Hola Hinata. ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo el chico poniéndose de pie.

-¿¡Qué como he estado!? Me hace gracia que lo preguntes, pues es algo que deberías haberme preguntado en todos estos días que estuve encerrada en mi casa recibiendo los sermones de mi padre-reclamo la usuaria del Byakugan.

-Lo siento. He estado muy ocupado y no he tenido cabeza para llamarte.

-Esa no es excusa. Debes haber tenido algo de tiempo.

-Entre el examen y la desaparición de Ryuko no he podido concentrarme en otras cosas.

-Ya me han platicado sobre eso. ¿Planeas ir a buscarla?

-Sí, pero primero debo esperar a alguien.

-¿Quién?

-Kisuke Urahara. El me convenció de usar la máquina crea zanpakuto y no me gustaría faltar a mi palabra.

-Me alegra escucharlo, porque ya esta lista-dijo el susodicho hombre llegando a la sala.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Y usted cuando llego!?-dijo Naruto sorprendido de ver al ensombrerado.

-Hace un par de horas. Quería dar la sorpresa.

-¿Pero como llego?-pregunto Hinata.

-El lugar tiene entradas secretas.

-Mejor no digo nada.

Los jóvenes y el hombre entonces bajaron al sótano y fueron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la maquina en cuestión. Esta no tenia mayores cambios, seguía siendo la misma cabina de vidrio unida a un panel electrónico.

-Entonces, ¿es seguro usarla?-pregunto Naruto.

-Por supuesto-dijo Kisuke.

-¿No quedare en coma?

-Tienes mi palabra de que no. Obtendrás una muy funcional zanpakuto que podría eclipsar a las obtenidas por medios tradicionales.

-En ese caso déjame usarla yo primero-dijo Hinata.

-¿Eh?-expreso Naruto confuso por la acción de su amiga.

-Me perdí del entrenamiento que hicieron tu equipo y quiero adicionar algo innovador a mi estilo de pelea. Una zanpakuto podría ser lo que me falta.

-No hay problema. Entre más personas la prueben, quedara mejor evidenciada la eficacia de mi MCZ V2.0.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Naruto.

\- MCZ V2.0 o Maquina Crea Zanpakuto versión 2.0

-Esperemos que su eficacia sea mejor que el nombre.

Hinata entonces entro a la cabina, la cual se cerró herméticamente para evitar que escapara algo que no debía. Urahara entonces procedió a accionar rápidamente los sistemas de la maquina, la cual empezó a emitir todo tipo de ruidos desconcertantes.

La cabina de Hinata entonces se lleno de humo y varias luces arcoíris se escucharon a la vez que el sonido de una guillotina al caer se escucho. La puerta de la maquina se abrió y la Hyuga salió de esta tosiendo todo el humo al que fue expuesta.

Naruto se apresuro a sostenerla para evitar que tuviera un repentino desmayo como él esperaba que ocurriera.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata?

-Me siento algo débil, pero creo que sí-dijo ella recomponiéndose. -El proceso es aturdidor, pero no es tan violento y doloroso como sonaba.

Luego la maquina hizo los últimos retoques y en su bandeja de salida soltó una espada en su vaina como si se tratara de una lata de refresco. El ensombrerado entonces se la facilito a su dueña.

Hinata entonces contemplo su arma, la cual era una katana de ligera curvatura. Su guardia era redonda como una luna y su mango de color blanco, como la hoja del arma. La vaina del mismo color de su cabello, por lo que la chica en verdad sintió como el arma era una parte suya.

-Intuyo que saben sobre las transformaciones de su zanpakuto-dijo Urahara.

-Un poco. Tengo entendido que el arma puede transformarse al decir su nombre-dijo Naruto.

-Es correcto. Las zanpakuto están naturalmente selladas y necesitan que sus usuarios digan su nombre y un comando de liberación para desbloquear sus habilidades ocultas.

-¿Y cómo se consigue?

-Ese es un asunto que escapa de mis manos. Cada zanpakuto tiene un espíritu que controla su poder y está en ustedes convencerlos de que son dignos de él.

-¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que ese poder es naturalmente nuestro?

-Una que vez que consigas tu zanpakuto lo comprenderás.

Naruto entonces fue el siguiente en entrar a la MCZ V2.0. Ciertamente no fue algo tan perturbador como esperaba, pero al oír el sonido de la cuchilla al caer sintió como sus fuerzas fueron drenadas considerablemente, tanto que cayó en una rodilla al sentirse capaz de estar en pie correctamente.

Esto no fue evidente para los que estaban afuera por el humo dentro de la recamara, sin embargo, ellos supieron que algo iba mal cuando la maquina empezó a filtrar humo al exterior.

Kisuke reviso los paneles para ver si algo iba mal, pero no pudo hacer mucho pues los botones estaban sobrecalentados. Sin previo la aviso, la maquina hizo un pequeño estallido como cuando se descompone un auto viejo.

Fue entonces que Naruto pudo salir de la cabina casi que arrastrándose entre la espesa nube de humo que envolvió todo el lugar.

-¡Naruto!-dijo Hinata antes de disponerse a ayudarlo.

-Mmmm. Anotación #30: no accionar la MCZ V2.0 dos veces seguidas-dijo Urahara con tranquilidad mientras anotaba en un pequeño cuaderno.

-¡Sabia que algo saldría mal!-reclamo el rubio…. De hecho esa descripción estaba algo a medias, pues las puntas de su cabello puntiagudo se habían tornado blancas.

-Tú lo vez de esa forma, pero muchos jóvenes agradecerían conseguir ese look sin tener que ir a la peluquería o usar magia.

-¡Grrr!

-Además conseguiste una gran espada. No puedes decir que algo salió mal-dijo Kisuke sosteniendo una katana de vaina y mango color rojo, con una guardia triangular.

-Eso no cambia que estés mal de la cabeza, anciano-dijo una voz femenina de entre el humo. –Solo imagina todos los problemas que tendría si esta máquina hubiera dejado suelto una pieza de mi alma o algo por el estilo.

Naruto y Hinata quedaron con la mandíbula completamente desencajada ante la visión de una chica entrando a la adolescencia, con un peinado que consistía en dos coletas rubias y ojos azules. Tenía que hacerse la aclaración de que ella era muy parecida al Naruto y que estaba completamente desnuda.

-Felicitaciones, Naruto. Es una niña-dijo Kisuke antes de recibir un puñetazo del mencionado.

[Minutos después]

Luego de haber regresado a la sala de la Urahara Shop y conseguir ropa para la misteriosa rubia, Kisuke empezó a explicar su teoría de lo que había ocurrido.

-Como ya saben el poder espiritual tiene muchas aplicaciones, siendo la magia la más usada. En este caso nuestro interés está en los usuarios de armas espirituales. Estos pueden dividirse en dos grandes grupos. Están los que pueden crearlas de la nada y aquellos que pueden modificar sus cuerpos para formarlas.

-Se sobre el tema. La habilidad de los Uzumaki para crear cadenas de Chakra es parecida-dijo Naruto.

-Es correcto. Sin embargo, dicha habilidad no involucra el alma del usuario. Las personas de la que te hablo fuerzan sus almas a tomar una forma que podría considerarse completamente ajena de su ser. Debes saber que una zanpakuto tiende a ser un reflejo del alma su portador.

-No sé si los has notado, pero ella ¡ES UNA CHICA!-reclamo el chico. –No creo que represente nada de mí.

-Estas siendo grosero, anciano-dijo la chica a Naruto, haciendo que a este se le hinChakra una vena. –Conozco más de ti de que tú crees. Sé que tu comida favorita son las hamburguesas, se que tus aficiones son la jardinería y entrenar. Le sigues temiendo a los fantasmas y te está preocupando mucho el gusto que le estas agarrando a las mujeres maduras y a las niñas peq…-entonces la chica fue callada por Naruto, quien no podía permitir que esta revelara tanta información.

-La cuestión es que es ella no es una zanpakuto. Una de las grandes cualidades de las almas es su capacidad para cambiar y eso implica que esta tenga la capacidad albergar cosas completamente ajenas a su dueño. Podríamos decir que la MCZ V2.0 no solo fracciono tu arma para formar una zanpakuto, sino también dividió una parte de alma que en otras condiciones jamás se hubiera desarrollado.

-Eso no lo quita lo raro.

-En eso tienes razón. Esta chica es…. realmente no sé que es-dijo el ensombrerado haciendo que los presentes cayeran de espaldas. –Es la primera vez que veo que alguien se divide en dos personas-dijo el hombre para entonces sacar unas especie de monóculo de sus ropas y revisar a la rubia. –Mmmm. A simple vista parece humana, pero detecto en ella una fuerte concentración de poder espiritual-entonces paso a Naruto y realizo un análisis similar. –Tienen firmas de energía similares, pero la de ella es algo más inestable. No como si estuviera desintegrándose, sino como cuando alguien cambia de forma.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?-dijo Hinata.

-Presumo que ella pertenece al grupo de personas que puede transformarse en armas.

-¿Y cómo esta tan seguro, anciano?

-Ya he visto a alguien con estas cualidades. Veras, normalmente las personas de las que te hablo solo pueden transformarse en un tipo de arma, pero bajo condiciones especiales tienen más libertad. Déjame hacer una llamada para que le conozcas.

 _-Menudo embrollo en el que me metido. Sabía que no debía confiar en ese loco_ -pensó Naruto.

 _ **-No creo que debas echarle toda la culpa**_ -le dijo Zetsu con una voz algo nerviosa.

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _ **-Solo piénsalo. Esa cosa esta hecha para dividir el alma de una persona. Sin embargo, se nos olvido el gran detalle de que te había dado una buena parte de mi Chakra.**_

 _-¡Ohhh demonio! Tienes toda la razón. Si a ese le sumo el Chakra que me ha prestado Kaguya todo tiene mucho sentido._

 _ **-Exacto…. ¿Como que Chakra prestado? ¿En qué momento madre te ha prestado su Chakra?**_

 _-Mierda-_ dijo Naruto al darse cuenta que había metido la pata.

 _ **-El Chakra de madre no es tan grande como para que pueda compartirlo con otras personas. De hecho, aun en su pleno poder, ¡ella jamás lo compartiría!**_

 _-Ciertamente no podemos decir que ella me lo ha regalada. Kaguya más bien me lo pasa y yo automáticamente se lo devuelvo. El proceso hace que mis reservas crezcan._

 _ **-¿Cómo te lo da?**_

 _-Eso sí que no te lo puedo decir._

 _ **-No importa. Ahora entiendo porque no quería hablar del tema, ciertamente no es algo con lo que ella se sentiría cómoda.**_

 _-Sí….. Es eso._

 _ **-Además, no es como si hubieran muchas formas de pasar el Chakra. No es como la magia que al parecer puede transferirse de formas raras como con pociones, canticos e incluso ese extraño acto reproductivo humano.**_

 _-…_

 _ **-Tu silencio no me gusta, Naruto.**_

 _-No es nada. Solo me acorde que tengo prisas por terminar con todo este asunto._

[Una hora después]

-Parece que el destino nos vuelve a unir, Naruto-dijo Némesis viendo a al mencionado con sus dos penetrantes ojos dorados.

 _-¿En serio tenía que ser ella?_ -pensó Naruto a ver a la morena.

-Parece que ya se conocen. Eso nos ahorrara la necesidad de hacer presentaciones-dijo Urahara.

-A mí si me gustaría saber quién es esta -dijo Hinata.

-Ella es una de las hermanas de Kuroichi-explico el ahora seudo-rubio.

-Mi nombre es Némesis Shihoin. Un placer, Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya me conoces?

-Por supuesto. Eres de la clase de personas que me agrada-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa no muy santa. -No eres del tipo que sufren de algún tipo de mal y se quedan de brazos cruzados. Tú prefieres actuar y dejar en claro que nadie puede meterse contigo.

-Mmmm. Tal vez…..-dijo Hinata tratando de evadir la mirada de la otra chica.

-No es necesario que lo ocultes. Incluso siento como estas planeando algún movimiento contra alguien. Tal vez alguien muy cercano a ti-dijo Némesis, por lo que la Hyuga se sintió mucho más incómoda. A ella le estaban molestando los mandatos de su padre y planeaba algo en su contra.

-Ok. Es suficiente de tantas rarezas-dijo Naruto. –No dudo en lo que dices, pues Hinata tiende a ser muy rencorosa, pero tengo que preguntarme cómo es que sabes todo eso.

-Es un rasgo que herede de mi madre.

-¿En serio Yoruichi tiene tal habilidad?

-No.

-¿Shaolin?

-No pareces estar esforzándote-dijo la chica en tono burlón.

-Némesis lleva el nombre de su madre-comento Kisuke.

-¡No inventes! ¿Estás hablando de esa Némesis? ¿La diosa de la venganza?-dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Es correcto-aclaro la chica.

-Pero…. ¿Cómo?

-Acortando las cosas, mi padre era del clan Shihoin. El falleció y la familia de Yoruichi me adopto.

-Lo siento. No sabía que era algo así.

-No te preocupes. No es un tema que me moleste o avergüence-dijo la pelinegra despreocupadamente. –Ahora tengo entendido que me llamaron porque necesitan mi ayuda. ¿De qué se trata?

-Quiero que les muestres tu habilidad de transformación-dijo Kisuke.

-De acuerdo-dijo la chica para entonces hacer que sus cabellos empezara a moverse.

Némesis convirtió un mechón de pelo en una cuchilla triangular muy bien definida. Luego hizo otras armas punzocortantes con el fin de demostrar su nivel de habilidad. Ella también mostro que su habilidad se extendía a manos y pies, transformación sus dedos en cuchillos.

-Wow. Tengo que admitirlo, es más sorprendente ver esa habilidad que escuchar de ella-dijo Naruto.

-Gracias-contesto la Shihoin volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Y puedes tomar una forma de arma completa?-pregunto Hinata.

-No es algo que me guste hacer, pero puedo hacerlo. ¿Por qué?

-¿Queremos que ayudes a esta chica a hacerlo?-dijo el ensombrerado señalando a la rubia.

-Oh. ¿Y puedo preguntar de quien se trata? Nunca le había visto y se parece mucho a Naruto.

-De acuerdo, aunque no vas a creerlo.

[Una larga explicación después]

-Shaolin te va a matar, ¿sabes?-dijo Némesis con un enorme gotón en la nuca.

-Agradecería que no hablaras sobre el tema-dijo Urahara.

-En mi opinión deberías dar la cara. Ella no te dirá nada si ayudas a buscar a Kuroichi.

-¿Mmm? ¿Le sucedió algo?

-¿No lo sabes? Ella desapareció bajo el pretexto de ir a entrenar.

-Eso suena poco probable.

-Ciertamente, pero confiamos en que no se metió en problemas.

-Eso lo encuentro mucho menos probable-señalo Urahara. -¿Y qué dices sobre nuestra petición?

-De acuerdo. Le ayudare a dominar sus poderes si es que lo tiene-dijo la morena viendo a la rubia.

-Por supuesto que los tengo, mocosa-dijo la de coletas.

-Grrrr. Agradecería que no me llamaras mocosa. Tengo 16 años.

-¿En serio? No parece-dijo Naruto.

-Es una de las desventajas de ser una semidiosa y mi habilidad de transformación-dijo Némesis viendo con algo de consternación a Hinata y su "personalidad". –Ahora me gustaría decir que mi ayuda tiene una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Una cita.

-¿¡U-una cita!?

-Sí. ¿Estás disponible no es cierto?

-Y-yo…- dijo Naruto sintiendo la intensa mirada de cierta Hyuga en la nuca.

-Entonces, no hay ninguna problema-dijo la morena con una pequeña risa al notar la furia de Hinata. –Mañana me buscaras en mi casa a las 2 pm. Asegúrate de estar muy bien presentable-dijo la chica para salir del sitio antes de que pudieran responderle.

-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata poniendo énfasis en cada silaba con los dientes apretados por la molestia. -¿Por qué aceptaste esa cita?

-No tienes porque alterarte. No es como si fuera una cita seria. Seguramente será solo ir al cine o algo casual.

-Esa no es excusa. Bien pudiste haber ofrecido otra cosa.

-Es verdad, pero…

-Lo que sucede, princesita mandamás, es que Naruto no puede resistir la oportunidad de la oportunidad de acercarse a alguien que podría ser una loli legal-dijo la joven de coletas.

-Qué idea tan disparatada. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en semejante barbaridad?

-Surgí de su alma. Se todo sobre Naruto y todo lo que diga es 100% verdad.

-Un momento. Eso quiere decir…-dijo la Hyuga girándose siniestramente hacia Naruto. -¿¡Como que princesita mandamás!?

-¡Yo no pienso tal cosa!

-Ella dice lo contrario.

-No tienes que hacerle caso. Es mentira que ella sabe todo sobre mí.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que sigues molesto por aquella ocasión en donde Hinata te salvo de la paliza de Sasuke-dijo la rubia.

-¿Eso es verdad?-dijo la Hyuga sorprendida por la revelación. –Pensé que estabas agradecido por mi ayuda.

-Si lo estuve, pero eso provoco que luego se burlaran de mí en muchas ocasiones.

-¿Qué otras cosas ocultas?

-Si empezamos desde el principio, está el hecho de que su primer enamoramiento fue la chica Balance. El día de tu cumpleaños 14, el no se enfermo, solo había un videojuego que él quería conseguir y…-dijo la rubia.

-¡Podrías callarte!-reclamo Naruto.

-Soy honesta como tú. Solo que un poco más-dijo la chica con burla.

El problema era que la verdad a veces dolía, por lo que Hinata hizo lo más sensato y abandono el lugar sin decir otra palabra.

-¿Estas contentos?-dijo Naruto viendo a la rubia y Urahara, aunque este último se veía inusualmente tieso. El chico entonces se acerco al hombre y entonces se dio de cuenta que este era una figura de cartón.

"Me fui cuando las cosas se pusieron incomodas" ponía una nota del ensombrerado tras el cartón.

-Esto no puede ponerse peor-dijo Naruto apretándose las sienes.

Entonces el teléfono del chico empezó a sonar en señal de que recibía una llamada. Le llamo la atención el hecho de que era un número desconocido, pero igualmente lo contesto para ver quién era.

-Naruto al habla. ¿Quién es?

-Soy Satsuki Kiryuin-dijo la pelinegra a través del aparato.

-¿Tu? ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?

-Tengo formas de conseguir información.

-Pues buena suerte encontrando a alguien que le interésese.

-Por favor no cuelgues. Llamo por algo importante.

-¿Tu también me atosigaras por las cosas que hice en el examen? Lo siento, no estoy dispuesto a hablar sobre ello.

-Se trata de un asunto que atañe a Ryuko.

-…. ¿De qué se trata?

-Es sobre su padre….Nuestro padre, Soichiro Matoi,

-¿Qué sucede con él?

-El está muerto.

* * *

Y fin. Sé que es un capitulo corto, pero la trama prestaba para ello. Necesitaba córtalo aquí para que el suspenso funcionara.

Sobre que sucedió con Naruto y su zanpakuto, puedo decir tres cosas. 1: El si logro obtener una zanpakuto funcional, pero quedo en segundo plano por lo que vino junto a ella. 2: La "Naruko" que apareció es algo parecido al caso de Stark y Lilynette de Bleach. La diferencia es que fue por la presencia de varios poderes en Naruto, no por un alto nivel espiritual. 3: Ella actuara en el estilo de las armas de Soul Eater.

Reviews:

 **uzuky12** **:** ellos solo intercambia Chakra.

 **godseater28** **:** el evento entre las academias es público por lo que ellos podrán hacer de espectadores.

 **Ukamulbas:** Ya Naruto dio un indicio de que sucedió.

 **omega9028** **:** Tal vezNaruto tomo de referencia algunos gundam. Y no, Naruto no tendrá doujutsu.

 **Mario.R.E** **:** Satsuki no es en lo absoluto el tipo de personas que estaría en un harem. Además no es el tipo de emparejamiento que veo para ella.

 **daniel2610994** : Se que lo ideal era que Erza también fuera vencida, pero no debía aplicar el funcionamiento del tiempo de Dragon Ball donde 5 minutos son como 3 horas.

 **Danmaku-OverLord** **:** Es algo así. La basa de este Naruto es su control de Chakra, por lo que puede hacer ese tipo de modificaciones.

 **Kirito Uchiha** **:** Naruto vive en un tiempo moderno, por lo que no se basa en cosas como los budas. Además el no tiene acceso al modo Sennin para sacar algo así.

 **Skull Flame** **:** -Yo tampoco tengo nada, pero hay que admitir que los Zetsu blanco se comportaba muy raro y el negro no decía nada.–Los arrancar no existen aquí, pero hay un ligera referencia a uno de ellos. –Si Kuyo cuenta con su grupo.

 **Blue Soki** **:** Para Yoshimitsu me base en Tekken 3. Si tengo en cuenta el clan Manji, pero es tema para otro momento. Sobre Dr. Bosconovitch, ya tengo pensado atribuirle otros trabajo que luego veras. Sobre como hago coincidir las historias, tenía más problemas conteniendo todas las ideas en mi cabeza, que tratando de hacer las conexiones.

Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos luego.


	12. Chapter 12

**The White Queen and the Black Knight**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 12**

Un mes. Ese fue el largo trecho de tiempo que había pasado desde que Naruto había recibido esa alarmante y extraña llamada de Satsuki Kiryuin.

Aun si el chico conocía bien a su amiga, le era inevitable pensar que tal vez Ryuko había cometido una locura y que ahora estaba huyendo de la justicia. Tanto su hermana como las autoridades pensaron lo mismo y le buscaron frenéticamente.

Afortunadamente, Ryuko dio la cara antes de que le empezaran a tratar como una criminal y mandaran equipos de búsqueda, como las Fuerzas Especiales, tras ella. La pelinegra había salido de la ciudad para estar tomarse un tiempo a solas. Como se encontraron pruebas de que en efecto había tomado un tren para su cometido, se descarto por completo sus implicaciones en el caso.

De hecho, el misterio tras el asesinato del doctor Soichiro Matoi fue solucionado con relativa rapidez. Tras revisar grabaciones de su laboratorio, se descubrió que la culpable era una de sus compañeras de trabajo, Kinue Kinagase.

La mujer afirmo no tener nada que ver con el evento y que por el contrario ella no recordaba nada de esa noche. Aquello no convenció a las autoridades que encontraron sus huellas en el arma asesina, un cuchillo. Por ello no fue extraño que se le cargara toda la culpa del asesinato y fuera encerrada.

Si bien la rápida captura del culpable del homicidio fue alivio para algunos, para otros no cambiaron mucho las cosas.

Ryuko se sentía como la peor escoria de la tierra. Luego de la humillación que le llevo su **Despertar** había deseado innumerables veces que su padre se muriera, pero jamás había pensado que tal cosa en verdad sucedería.

Fue un alivio que su abuelo, el director Sengoku, estuviera para apoyarle, pues Rangyo no pudo ser más indiferente sobre el asunto. La matriarca Kiryuin solo se preocupo en notificarle a su hija que debía mudarse inmediatamente con ella.

Esta demás decir que Ryuko se negó a tal cosa. Ella siempre había sido hecha a un lado por su madre por no poseer el gran potencial mágico de su hermana y aun cuando la situación permitiría una posible reconciliación, la adolescente no perdonaría el abandono que había sufrido.

Ya la pelinegra se disponía a abandonar la ciudad para evitar a la matriarca Kiryuin cuando Naruto le ofreció alojamiento en su casa. En primer momento Ryuko se negó, pero en esos momentos lo último que quería era estar sola y al final acepto la invitación.

La ubicación de la Urahara Shop era secreta por lo que sintieron que no tendrían problemas con Rangyo. Lastimosamente una cosa era que los encontraran y otra que no supieran de ellos.

De alguna forma, el hecho de que Ryuko estaba viviendo con Naruto se hizo público, lo que hizo provoco que la academia Sword se llenara todo tipo de rumores sobre la relación entre esos dos. Lo que no fue nada bueno debido a que ya ambos habían conseguido cierta fama en el día de los exámenes. Naruto era conocido por esa impresionante y curioso habilidad para usar varios **Despertar** y Ryuko por el look revelador que tenía el suyo.

Aun cuando la pelinegra no contara con una gran popularidad y belleza, si se le comparaba con otras féminas de la academia, muchos envidiaban a Naruto por andar con ella.

Lo único bueno del asunto fue que al final Ryuko no fue hostigada por su madre para que atendiera a sus órdenes. Esto extraño a la chica a la vez que le desanimo un poco, pues seguía siendo evidente que ella no se preocupaba nada por su persona.

Quien sí quería tener un ojo sobre Ryuko era su hermana Satsuki, quien inesperadamente preguntaba a Naruto por el estado de la Matoi cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Eso le resultaba bastante molesto al chico, no solo porque lo consideraba hipócrita sino porque literalmente la Kiryuin estaba siempre a sus espaldas.

Uno de los inesperados efectos de su desempeño en los exámenes, fue que recibió una recomendación para cambiar la clase que estudiaba. Los profesores de la academia consideraron que el futuro de Naruto estaría truncado en la clase Shinobi y solo conseguiría desarrollar su potencial cambiándose de clase.

A Naruto no le gusto mucho la idea. Para empezar no le gustaba que le dijeran qué camino tomar y quería terminar con lo que se había propuesto con la clase Shinobi. Sin embargo, tuvo que cambiar de idea cuando la academia le extendió una "pequeña" beca, cuyo fin era incentivarle a que empleara su tiempo libre en su desarrollo académico.

Aquello significaría reducir su estadía en la sala de entrenamiento de la Urahara Shop, pero no resultaba algo muy malo si se tomaba en cuenta que ahora el sitio era extremadamente estresante.

Ya no solo vivía con Kaguya y Zetsu, sino con Ryuko y Naruko, su seudo-hermana gemela menor. Era una forma muy extraña de llamar y describir a la chica que había surgido de su alma, pero era la más adecuada.

Como había expuesto Urahara, Naruko era tanto muy parecida, como muy diferente de Naruto. Ella guardaba los mismos conocimientos y emociones del chico, pero los expresaba de forma distinta. Tanto que al chico por poco le da un infarto cuando se entero que ella había hecho una ultra despotricante llamada a sus seudo-padres. Naruto no sabía que les había dicho, pero Tayuya le dijo que Kushina paso varios días encerrada en su habitación sin darle la cara a nadie, por lo que era obvio que fue algo bastante fuerte.

Naruko tenía una lengua demasiado afilada, pero realmente no podía reprenderle. El mismo admitía que sentía que veces Hinata le ahogaba mucho con su actitud.

Ciertamente, el debía ser un hombre e ir a aclarar las cosas con la peliazul, pero entre sus deberes y el hecho de que la Hyuga le evitara, era una tarea difícil de cumplir.

Lo bueno fue que Naruko no genero problemas con los otros ocupantes de la casa. Ella fue comedida cuando Ryuko se mudo al lugar y le prestó el apoyo necesario. Algo que Naruto agradeció mucho fue el hecho de que no actuara de mala forma con Kaguya, aun cuando esta "solicito" que se volviera su acompañante de tiempo completo.

En esa ocasión Zetsu expreso gran alivio, pues así su madre minimizaría el contacto el rubio. Aunque el quedo algo desconcertado cuando el chico cayo de la nada por una masiva hemorragia nasal.

En ese mismo sentido, Naruto tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que tantas féminas ocuparan su casa. Némesis también aparecía en el lugar de vez en cuando, lo que complicaba más las cosas.

La morena se molesto porque Naruto había faltado a la "cita" que habían concertado, pero luego de que el chico explicara sus motivos y presentara a todas las amistades que tenia, dígase Kaguya y Zetsu, ella dejo pasar la falta.

Extrañamente, Némesis empatizo muy bien con la peliblanca y dado que ella no era tan invasiva como otras personas, Kaguya no tuvo inconvenientes socializando con la semidiosa. De hecho, le encontró más agradable que muchas de sus "compañeras" de academia.

Sin embargo, toda esa amalgama de embrollos resultaban mínimos frente al problema que debían enfrentar tanto Naruto como Kaguya.

Si bien las instituciones como la academia Sword parecían más universidades, estas guardaban el espíritu de las preparatorias japonesas. Eso significaba que realizaban todo tipo de eventos escolares. Como el espíritu de competitividad siempre estaba presente entre sus estudiantes, lo lógico era que se hiciera estos eventos de forma conjunta con otras academias para que este tuviera mayor relevancia.

Normalmente solo se asociaban dos academias para esta clase de competiciones, pero en esta ocasión se había perseguido que participaran otras más. Se había estimado que hicieran presencia al menos ocho de varios puntos del país, pero luego de que se extendieran el rumor de quienes participarían, los asistentes bajaron a solo cuatro.

Ya la gente tenía entendido que en la academia Sword estaba llena de estudiantes de temer, pero la reputación que tenían sus instituciones hermanas era otra historia.

Cada una era extremista en un aspecto y resultaban infames por los estudiantes que se graduaban de ellas.

Naruto no quería entrar en tal embrollo, pero dado que ahora estaba recibiendo una beca de la academia, era su responsabilidad entrar y representar a su casa de estudios.

Le molestaba el hecho de que tal oferta solo fuera solicitada luego de que el mostrara sus nuevas habilidades. Sin embargo, no hizo mayor alboroto al ver que no fue el único "perdedor" que fue reclutado para el evento.

Satsuki decidió hacer uso de un equipo orientado en el ataque frontal, por ello la mayoría de sus miembros era de la clase Knight. Como presidenta estudiantil de la academia ella estaba al frente, con su vicepresidente Ryuto Odinson como segundo al mando. Los otros miembros serian Naruto, Michelle Senju, Road Kamelot y Maka Albarn. Soul Evans y Miina Namikaze serian los refuerzos del equipo.

Con mucho desagrado Naruto tuvo que soportar la gran rabieta de su hermana cuando Satsuki le informo de sus puestos. El rubio estaba más que dispuesto a ceder su posición como miembro principal para evitar un posible enfrentamiento con Kaguya, pero la presidenta se lo evito.

Por el otro lado, Kaguya tampoco estaba feliz por su participación en el evento. Específicamente por el hecho de que ella no quería ser el peón de nadie, pero dado cierto incidente que suscito en su academia, ella se volvió un elemento crucial para la estrategia de Sona.

Como Naruto y Kaguya no les importaba mucho la competición, ellos no notificaron a sus presidentas que poseían conocimientos del equipo rival. El rubio sabía que podría ganar puntos en la academia si otorgaba tal información, pero no lo hizo porque prefería ver la cara de la presidenta cuando supiera que no podía ganar la competición.

No es que Naruto estuviera rindiéndose desde el principio, pero era realista y sabía cuáles eran sus oportunidades de ganar en el caso de toparse con Kaguya. De hecho sentía lastima por el pobre diablo que lo hiciera.

Estaba demás decir que el rubio había tenido que someterse a un riguroso entrenamiento durante todo ese tiempo. No había mucho que decir sobre este, pues Naruto solo se avoco a mejorar lo que ya tenía y lo que había obtenido recientemente. Debía evitar gastar energía a lo tonto y ser comedido para los retos que fuera a enfrentar.

El evento entre las instituciones seria acogido en la academia Gun, la cual se encontraba a las afueras de Tokio. Eso significaba que Naruto tendría algo de paz, pues no tendría que lidiar con los comentarios de sus compañeros de academia. Lamentaba que sus amigos de Unchained Black no pudieran venir a acompañarle, pero al menos logro colar algo de compañía.

-¡Maldición! ¡Déjame salirse de una vez!-dijo una voz femenina desde un maletín que portaba Naruto en su regazo, mientras viajaba en tren a la ciudad donde se realizaría el evento.

-No puedo hacer tal cosa, Naruko-le respondió el rubio. -Estás registrada en este viaje como un arma y obviamente no puedo sacarte de la maleta. Esta tiene sellos muy fuertes.

-¡Es porque eres un avaro! ¿No pudiste haberle costeado el pasaje a tu pequeña hermanita?

-Técnicamente si lo hice. Un permiso para traer una maleta como la tuya no es barato-respondió el rubio. –No podías venir de la forma normal porque se nos dijo que no podíamos traer acompañantes.

-No entiendo porque los de Lance pusieron la misma regla.

-Lo ideal era que te quedaras en la ciudad Moonshine, pero como Kaguya insistió en que vinieras. No tenía otra opción que traerte de esta forma.

-No puedes culparla. Soy mejor compañía que esa baba a la que llama hijo.

-¡ **Oye** , **que estoy aquí!** -dijo Zetsu que estaba en su forma bufanda sobre Naruto. – **A mí también me gustaría estar en una forma más cómoda. Este transporte me está mareando, pero no me quejo tanto**.

-Tú no estás en tan mala posición como lo estoy yo. De verdad no entiendo porque no me fui con Kaguya-chan.

-Tu si ibas a irte con ella-le respondió Naruto. -Pero como te tardaste tanto en prepararte, ella tuvo que partir sin tu maleta.

-¡Discúlpame! Soportar un viaje de horas en un ambiente cerrado, sin la posibilidad de moverte es interactuar con otros, no es nada fácil. Me costó prepararme mentalmente.

-Exageras mucho las cosas.

-Ya que. Solo esperare aquí callada. En una maleta oscura que está en manos de un pervertido lolicon que….

Para evitar que su "hermana" siguiera diciendo comentarios fáciles de malinterpretar, Naruto se sentó en el maletín, buscando que así no se escuchara la voz de la chica-arma.

 _-En serio tengo que matar a Urahara_ -pensó Naruto con una mano en la sien, lamentado el no haber acusado al hombre con Shaolin.

-Hey. ¿Te molesto?-escucho Naruto de un peliblanco que estaba en el pasillo del vagón.

-No-dijo el rubio reconociendo a Soul.

-¿Estas nervioso por el evento?

-No. Es solo que estoy teniendo problemas con….. Una conocida.

-Dímelo a mí. Tabla de planchar no ha dejado de molestarme con todo el asunto de que debemos trabajar nuestra sincronización.

-Me imagino que debe ser algo molesto. Especialmente porque tengo entendido que no participaras de forma directa.

-Sí. Solo seré el refuerzo de la tabla de planchar-dijo el peliblanco suspirando. –Sin embargo, no puedo quejarme de este emparejamiento.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-En la secundaria tuve la suerte de asociarme con decenas de compañeros y compañeras, pero al final no pude trabajar bien con ninguno de ellos.

-¿Malo para el trabajo en equipo?

-Más o menos. El problema conmigo y mis ex-compañeros era que lo menos que pensábamos era en desarrollar nuestras habilidades. Simplemente nos ocupábamos en ser la pareja más cool del instituto y ya.

-Pero supongo que luego de tener tantos compañeros infructuosos debiste adquirir mala fama.

-Ese no es mi caso. Mi habilidad es poder convertirme en una guadaña. Eso hace que muchos me quieran como compañero. El problema es que como no desarrolle ningún tipo de sub-habilidad ni tampoco puedo pelear autónomamente, no resulte ser un candidato para entrar a la academia de la forma normal.

-Pero al menos lo hiciste. Además tienes el gusto de ser el único de primer año que eligieron para el evento.

-Te doy la razón en eso-dijo Soul con orgullo. -Lo único malo es que tengo que soportar toda la frustración de Natsu porque él no fue seleccionado.

-El también fue uno de los que entraron por el programa de Sengoku, ¿no es cierto?-pregunto el Naruto.

-Es correcto. Todos nosotros formamos un equipo como el que hicieron ustedes.

-Bastante acertado. Si nos mantenemos unidos, es más fácil evitar todo los obstáculos que nos ponen nuestros supuestos compañeros.

-Eso mismo pensamos al hacer nuestro equipo. Bueno, al menos la mayoría. Esa chica rara no se molesto ni siquiera en escuchar la propuesta.

-Asumo que te refieres a Kuroichi-dijo Naruto con mala cara.

-Exacto. Realmente no le cuestiono el que no se uniera, pero al menos sería bueno que tuviera la decencia de asistir a clases y no provocar que los otros quedemos como desertores.

-No quiero defenderla ni nada, pero no creo que ella este simplemente faltando a clase porque si. Esta desaparecida y ya.

-Pues le conviene tener una buena excusa para cuando de la cara. De lo contrario perderá el año.

-Su madre es una de las profesoras. Encontrara la forma de salir del embrollo en que esta.

-Hablando de Shihoin. ¿Qué tal son sus lecciones? Ahora que cambiaste de clase, se que recibes algunas de ella.

-Es bastante dura, pero sin duda sabe lo que hace. Me ayudo a mejorar mi técnica de movimiento.

-Es de esperarse. Es la mayor experta en esa área.

-Sí, pero ella también logro enseñarme a usar la técnica de movimiento que uso con mi Despertar, sin que tenga que acceder a este.

-Wow. ¿Acaso tienes trato personal con ella, como para que se tomara el tiempo de hacer eso?

-De hecho conozco bien a sus hijas. Eso ayuda un poco a que te tome más en cuenta.

-Ja. Como sabes que no puedes ir por el premio mayor, vas por sus sucesoras-dijo el peliblanco riendo.

-Si ese fuera el caso, me verías con Kuroichi y eso jamás va a pasar. Simplemente encuentro me ha caído bien una de sus hermanas.

-Si tú lo dices. Realmente no te voy a culpar si estas detrás de Yoruichi. Casada o no, es muy ardiente.

-Eso no lo puedo discutir-dijo Naruto recordando sonrojado un incidente de hace unas semanas.

-Uzumaki. Evans. Prepárense, estamos por llegar-dijo Maka, que hizo presencia en el pasillo del tren.

Ella una joven de complexión muy delgada. De cabello rubio cenizo, que llevaba peinado en un par de coletas. Vestía con un abrigo negro y una falda escocesa de cuadros rojos. Como decía Soul, ella no era especialmente desarrollada.

-De acuerdo-dijeron ambos jóvenes con fastidio.

[Horas después]

Luego de que los estudiantes de Sword llegaran a Tokio y descasara un poco del viaje, fijaron rumbo a la academia sede del evento.

El sello de distinción de Gun era la extrema disciplina a la que eran sometidos sus estudiantes. No por nada era una institución de carácter y estilo militar.

El edificio que la contenía no tenía mucho que destacar, de hecho era bastante simplista. Solo era una larga construcción de color blanco con ventanales de color azul. El lugar si parecía una preparatoria común y corriente.

Sus estudiantes eran otra historia. Todos portaban uniformes blancos que no se diferenciaban mucho de los usados por oficiales de la marina. Incluso usaban un sistema de bandas, estrellas y botones similar para denotar el nivel de cada uno de sus miembros.

Naruto se preguntaban cómo es que Satsuki no había ingresado a tal lugar, siendo que ella usaba una vestimenta tan similar y tenía esa tendencia de querer mandar a todo el mundo. Lastimosamente no era algo que pudiera preguntarle directamente y seria una incógnita que jamás podría responderse.

-Satsuki-chan, ¿Dónde está el sujeto que nos iba a recibir?-pregunto Road.

-No lo sé, ni me interesa. Prefiero encontrar el sitio donde se efectuara la ceremonia de apertura por mi cuenta-dijo severa la Kiryuin.

-No diga eso, señorita Kiryuin-dijo un chico llamando la atención del grupo. -Su servidor, Kiyotaka Ishimaru está aquí para ayudarle.

-¡ _No me jodas_!-pensó Naruto viendo al susodicho.

Kiyotaka era un joven musculoso de cabello negro puntiagudo y ojos rojos. Su uniforme estaba adornado por cinco estrellas doradas que indicaban su posición y tres bandas de colores que indicaban el año que cursaba.

Por un momento el rubio creyó estar viendo doble, pero luego confirmo con gran desconcierto que la persona frente al grupo no se trataba de una versión masculina de su compañera. Se diferenciaban por el color de sus ojos diferente y un tono de piel no tan claro. Aunque era difícil de creer que dos personas con cejas igual de pobladas no estaban emparentadas de alguna forma.

-Muy buenos días, compañeros estudiantes-dijo Kiyotaka con el pecho en alto. –Les doy la bienvenida a nuestra orgullosa academia Gun-dijo señalando al edificio de esta. –Espero que su estadía en nuestras instalaciones sea de su agrado durante los próximos días.

- _De una sé que no van a ser días agradables_ -pensó Naruto.

-A-agradecemos la gentileza de tu institución. P-pero temo que tendremos que rechazar la hospitalidad que nos han extendido. N-nosotros nos hospedaremos en un hotel-dijo Satsuki, quien trataba de mantener su temple firme. Claro que para los más agudos, no era difícil apreciar que ella estaba nerviosa.

 _-No puedo culparte, Satsuki-chan. Este tipo me espanta_ -pensó Road.

 _-Es inaceptable que te muestres así, Kiryuin. Mantente firme_ -pensó Ryuto.

- _Como lamento que no estés aquí, Ryuko. Esto definitivamente tenias que verlo_ -pensó Naruto, ahora aguantando una carcajada al ver como actuaba Satsuki.

-Pronto entenderá que tendrá que recapacitar sobre ese asunto-dijo Kiyotaka.

-No creo que sea necesario. Solo vinimos por el evento-dijo Satsuki.

-Lo mismo dijo la señorita Sitri.

-¿Ya los otros han llegado?

-Las señoritas de la academia Lance ya han hecho acto de presencia. Esperamos que pronto llegue el autobús con los miembros de la academia Knife.

-No nos importa si esos últimos llegan o no-dijo Michelle. -Ahora por favor vayamos al estadio de la academia o cual sea el lugar donde realizaran la ceremonia de apertura.

-Lo siento, señorita. Pero nuestra academia no cuenta con ese tipo de construcción.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No es algo que encontremos necesario en nuestra institución.

Los miembros de Sword se sintieron algo desconcertados al ver que en efecto no había ningún sitio parecido a un estadio en las cercanías de la academia Gun. La ceremonia de inicio sería llevada en un simple auditorio que estaba anexo al edificio principal.

Para ellos que estaban acostumbrados a las impresionantes cosas de su academia, les fue raro ese ambiente tan normal. Lo mismo pensaban las estudiantes de Lance, que consideran el sitio muy soso.

Kaguya ya había llegado al lugar con sus compañeras. Ellas habían partido de la ciudad Moonshine con un día de anticipación, por lo que Naruto esperaba que su amiga ya tuviera una mejor percepción del sitio en donde se encontraban.

La mala cara que tenía indicaba que no había encontrado nada que fuera de su interés. Como en la academia Gun había menos seres sobrenaturales que en su academia, la peliblanca consideraba a aquella institución como una simple congregación de humanos débiles.

No por nada su equipo tenía algunos miembros que ella misma podía más o menos respetar por su fuerza.

La presidenta Sona Sitri pecaba con su actitud tan pasiva, pero luego de que mostrara su poder mágico en uno de los entrenamientos, Kaguya no se sintió tan humillada al tener que recibir órdenes suyas.

Estaba su ayudante y vicepresidenta Haku, que a pesar de que solo actuaria como un refuerzo, era muy hábil con el elemento hielo.

Lo quisiera o no, tenía que admitir que Twilight era una practicante mágica muy capaz. Le faltaba compromiso, pero al menos defendía su posición.

Aunque Bennia se comportaba como una chiquilla malcriada, tenía clara su posición y dominaba bien sus poderes como semidiosa de la muerte.

Kaguya conoció a sus otras compañeras después. Estas eran mucho más serias y distantes que las últimas dos, por lo que no se encontró en la difícil y fastidiosa situación de tener que socializar con ellas.

La primera era Minerva Orland, una joven que rozaba los veinte años y era quien parecía ser la mayor del equipo. Ignorando la edad de la Otsutsuki claro está. De largo cabello largo color negro, con dos cuernos curvos también negros en la parte superior de su cabeza. Su rostro de expresión seria estaba adornado por un parche que cubría su ojo derecho. Ella era un demonio de clase Venus, por que era confundida con la Otsutsuki, pero nadie se molesto en preguntar si estas tenían algún tipo de relación.

La siguiente era Ai Enma, una joven de al menos 16 años. Su piel pálida y ojos rojos eran suficientes para saber que había algo siniestro con ella. También de largo cabello negro, aunque ella lo tenía en un corte más estilizado que Minerva. Ai era similar a Bennia, solo que ella era descendencia de la deidad Sintoísta de la muerte Yama.

La última tenía una apariencia más imponente con un largo cabello plateado y ojos rojos. Se trataba de Moka Akashiya, una joven de unos 18 años. Ella venia de una renombrada familia de vampiros, por lo que su posición y poder no era nada bajos.

Todas portaban el uniforme de la academia Lance, por lo que no había mucho que comentar sobre su vestimenta.

-Estoy perdido. Pensaba que Lance era una academia mixta, no de solo chicas-dijo Soul.

-Si es mixta. Es solo que….. Bueno, realmente no sé porque solo habrán elegido a chicas como participantes para este evento-le respondió Naruto.

La verdad es que Naruto si sabía que había sucedido. Kuyo, el encargado de la disciplina en la academia Lance, tuvo un "pequeño" rose con Kaguya, el cual no termino nada bien para él. El sujeto tenía fama de ser uno de los más fuertes de la academia, por lo que al ser vencido por una "niña" todos los varones de la institución trazaron una línea y prefirieron mantenerse al margen de la peliblanca. Esto significo que ninguno de ellos acepto estar en el equipo de Sitri.

La presidenta se vio un poco afectada debido quería tener a algunos para sus filas, pero al final no se molesto, ya que así no tendría problemas de liderazgo en su equipo. Kuyo deseaba su puesto y tendía a sabotearle cuando tenía oportunidad.

-Espero que Sitri no esté subestimándonos. Usar a niñas para este evento es ridículo-comento Ryuto.

-No creo que ella tome tal acción sin tener algo en mente. Nosotros somos quienes no podemos confiarnos- le respondió Satsuki.

-Te puedo dar la razón-dijo Naruto.

-Dime, Uzumaki. ¿Puedes sentir el poder interno de cada una de ellas?

-No. Pero sé que no podemos guiarnos por las apariencias.

-Es gracioso que tú lo digas-dijo Miina. –Si ese fuera el caso tu estarías con esos que están llegando-dijo la rubia señalando a un grupo de chicas que entraba en el auditorio.

-Esas sin duda son estudiantes de la academia Knife-dijo Michelle viendo a las susodichas.

Si había algo parecido a una escuela de supervillanos, esa era sin dudas la academia Knife. Su ambiente caótico y el cuestionable programa de enseñanza que allí era impartido le hacían bastante infame.

La primera de sus estudiantes era Kisara Nanjo, una joven de cabello pelirrojo corto que usaba una boina verde, una camisa roja y unos jean azules, al los que les faltaba uno de los ruedos.

Luego estaba Mirajane Strauss, una chica de cabello blanco, peinado en una desordenada cola de caballo, que usaba solo una mini bermuda y una blusa sin mangas de color negro, con múltiples calaveras en ellas y un par de alas de murciélago a sus espaldas que no parecían ser solo una decoración.

Otra albina en el grupo era Roxie Sludge, una chica que usaba un sueter de anillos azules y magenta. También usaba una mini bermuda, solo que esta era de blue jean. Por la guitarra eléctrica que llevaba en la espalda, era obvio que iba en plan de rockera.

Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson también tenían un estilo en concreto. Ellas era un par de rubias de ojos azules, que usaban sombreros vaqueros de color blanco. Ambas tenían blusas rojas de ombligo descubierto y sin mangas. Con pantalones de blue jean. Cortos para Patricia y largos para Elizabeth.

Siguiendo el mismo patrón estaba Azuli, una rubia que guardaba una actitud más seria que la de las otras dos. Usaba unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul y una camisa negra con mangas decoradas con franjas blancas y negras. Por alguna razón tenía un 18 grabado en la espalda de la prenda.

Por último se tenía a Youka Naze, alguien que se había tomado muy a pecho su pertenecía a su academia, pues literalmente tenía un cuchillo clavado en la frente. Su cara estaba casi totalmente cubierta de vendas. Solo quedaba al descubierto su boca y su ojo izquierdo, que era de color rojo. De cabello desordenando color azul, ella era la única que usaba un uniforme escolar, que consistía en sailor fuku blanco con bordes y falda azules.

Todas tenían edades entre los 18 y 20 años, por lo que era de esperarse que no se sentirían intimidadas por ninguno de los presentes.

-Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba. Hay mucha carne fresca-dijo la Strauss en tono presuntuoso a los de Sword.

-No actúes tan agresiva, Mirajane. Vas a terminar asustando a los bebe-dijo Kisara.

-Como si fuéramos asustarnos por un montón de delincuentes-dijo Michelle.

-Solo espera, princesita. Pronto conocerán porque deben temernos.

-Tus provocaciones no tienen muchos fundamentos, cuando no cuentan con los miembros necesarios para participar.

-Tenemos a los ocho miembros que pidieron para la competición-dijo Youka. –Es solo que aun no ha llegado uno de ellos.

-Parece que su liderazgo no es muy bueno, presidenta Naze-dijo Ryuto. –Debería velar porque todos sus compañeros estén puntuales para la ceremonia de apertura.

-No es mi culpa que el perdiera el maldito autobús para venir. Además, yo no soy la presidenta de mi academia. Al menos no durante el evento.

-¿Que quieres decir?-dijo Satsuki visiblemente sorprendida. -¿Por qué dejarías tu puesto en un momento como este?

-Para empezar era un dolor de culo tener que hacerlo y me hicieron una petición a la que no podía negarme.

-¿Entonces quien es su presidente?

-Ya lo averiguaran. ¿Ahora porque no prestamos atención al equipo que trae tu novio?-dijo la peliazul viendo a Kiyotaka, quien venía con sus compañeros.

La Kiryuin se molesto por el comentario, pero prefirió no contestarle a la Naze y ver a los que acompañaban al presidente de Gun.

-Saludos, invitados e invitadas. Déjenme presentarles a mis compañeros de academia-dijo Kiyotaka poniéndose firme y señalando a los mencionados.

-Esto es demasiado problemático. Dejémoslo para después-dijo un chico con peinado de piña, bostezando con mucho fastidio.

-No diga eso, vicepresidente Nara. Muestre más emoción con su labor.

-Ya que. Aquí se reporta Shikamaru Nara-dijo el pelinegro, que como Kiyotaka, tenía un uniforme blanco con estrellas en y bandas. En su caso, el solo tenía cuatro y dos de cada una de las decoraciones.

-Cecilia Accot al frente-dijo una rubia que al contrario que las otras de Knife, tenía un porte mucho más refinado. Además que su acento era claramente británico. Ella portaba una versión femenina del uniforme de la academia, que consistía en uno pantalones más bombachos y una blusa mejor estilizada.

-Azula Agnikai. Más le vale que no nos hagan perder el tiempo-dijo una chica pelinegra con una mirada afilada y deseosa de conflicto. También tenía el uniforme de la academia y como Cecilia tenía dos estrellas y bandas.

-Brendan Balance reportándose para el deber-dijo un chico que usaba un gorro blanco con rojo que cubría todo su cabello. Su uniforme tenía tres estrellas y dos bandas.

-Uryu Ishida-dijo sin mucho alboroto un pelinegro con lentes, que tenia la misma posición que Azula y Cecilia.

-Trunks Briefs-dijo con calma un joven de cabello lila, que portaba a sus espaldas una espada de gran tamaño. Su uniforme era igual al de Brendan.

-Esto es realmente vergonzoso-dijo la última que se trataba de una chica de cabello castaño.

-No nos interesa como te sientas. Solo preséntate como es debido-reclamo Azula.

-A-aquí May Balance-dijo la chica que portaba una pañoleta blanca con círculos azules cubriendo su cabello. Ella solo una estrella y una banda en su uniforme, que a diferencia de la otras dos, tenía una falda y no un pantalón.

-¿ _May_?-pensó Naruto sorprendido al ver a la castaña. – _Con que aquí fue donde termino luego de la secundaria. Espero que este lugar no le haya cambiado mucho._

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, Ishimaru. No vine a esta competición para tratar con oponentes débiles-dijo Satsuki.

-No piense eso, señorita Kiryuin-dijo Kiyotaka. -Mi equipo es el mayor representante del poder que tenemos en esta academia.

-Al menos la mayoría-dijo por lo bajo Azula.

-Lo importante es que ahora que estamos todos los participantes y podemos empezar la competición.

-¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que ya estamos todos?-cuestiono Mirajane. –Pensaba que realizaríamos un evento al que asistirían toda clase de personas.

-Lo siento, señorita Strauss. Nuestra academia no puede permitir los estudiantes pierdan clases por actividades triviales. Hemos organizado algo más acorde para la situación, que permitirá que cada casa de estudio muestre lo mejor de sí.

-Encuentro difícil que hagamos eso sin que tengan un estadio-dijo Youka.

-Como guerreros no debemos revelar nuestras habilidades a todo el mundo. Aquí en la academia Gun somos comedidos con el tema.

-¿Entonces qué propones, Ishimaru?-pregunto Sona, uniéndose a la conversación. –Este tipo de competencias siempre han servido para demostrar cual academia es mejor y para ello es necesario la presencia de espectadores que puedan evaluar el desempeño de sus estudiantes.

-Lo tenemos presente. Hemos limitado la presencia del público a un único evento que se realizara al final de la competición. Este reunirá a los mejores cuatro de todos nosotros-dijo el presidente de Gun.

-Eso es estúpido. ¿Acaso quieres limitar todo el evento a solo una pelea entre los presidentes o qué?-dijo Mirajane.

-No es precisamente nuestra intención. Aunque si eso pasara, querría decir que cada academia tiene una perfecta representación. Lástima que ese sería un escenario poco realista.

-Tomaría eso como un insulto, pero no estás nada equivocado-dijo Youka.

-Ahora si me disculpan. Daré las explicaciones pertinentes a la competición-dijo Kiyotaka dirigiéndose a la tarima del auditorio.

Una vez que cada equipo se distribuyo en el lugar, el pelinegro tomo un micrófono y empezó a hablar.

Los presentes tuvieron que soportar un largo discurso sobre el compromiso escolar que debían tener cada uno de ellos y luego dio una charla sobre todas las ventajas que tenía el trabajo duro y un montón de cosas sin sentido.

Fue cuando ya todo el mundo quería matarle que el chico de Gun decidió empezar a hablar sobre lo que importaba.

-Dado que esta competición se hace con el espíritu de los eventos deportivos escolares, hemos decidido hacer algo que imita varias de las actividades que allí se realizan. Un campamento de supervivencia.

-¿Campamento de supervivencia?-dijo Michelle perpleja.

-Sí. Este no solo nos permitirá que midamos nuestras habilidades entre nosotros, sino que también podremos mejorar las que ya tenemos-dijo el Ishimaru.

-Lo admito. Es una buena idea-dijo Satsuki. –Cada academia suele realizar viajes de campo, pero jamás se busca hacerlo de forma conjunta con otras instituciones.

-Es correcto. Aun cuando se decidiera hacer un viaje de ese estilo, los organizadores buscarían que hubiera un ambiente de cooperación entre las academias. Como somos relativamente pocos participantes, podemos permitirnos un ambiente de competición.

-Es natural que no quieran que dos grupos grandes se enfrenten en un ambiente hostil. Aun cuando somos solo estudiantes, este podría tener grandes implicaciones a nivel social si en él suceden incidentes graves-dijo Sona.

-Sin embargo, mira la situación actual. Igual quieren que haya un enfrentamiento entre nosotros-dijo Satsuki comprendiendo a su igual.

-[Exacto. Quieren que tengamos una pequeña simulación de guerra] –dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunto Kiyotaka.

-[Solo alguien interesado en este juego que vamos a empezar]-dijo el dueño de la voz, que hizo acto de presencia en la tarima del auditorio, sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de cuando apareció en el sitio.

Se trataba de un joven de complexión delgada, cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro, sin ningún tipo de rasgo fuera de lo común. Lo único que resultaba raro de él, era el hecho de que aun portaba un uniforme de secundaria. Este consistía en una camisa negra con el cuello blanco y cinco botones amarillos al frente, todo con unos pantalones a juego.

-[Solo piénselo. En los encuentros de un torneo, siempre hay un ganador y un perdedor. Un desafío de supervivencia por otro lado, está lleno de perdedores que quieren intentar ganar. Ese es definitivamente un escenario que me conviene]-dijo el chico.

-Disculpa, ¿quién eres?-dijo Kiyotaka viendo al chico que estaba a su lado.

-[El presidente de la academia Knife. Misogi Kumagawa. Un gusto conocerte]-dijo el pelinegro extiendo su mano.

* * *

A pesar de que este capítulo fue más largo que lo anteriores, puedo decir que este capítulo es algo corto por solo tener un resumen de lo ocurrió luego en el último y un montón de descripciones. Sin embargo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Espero que los contendientes cubran todos los gustos, hay tanto personajes muy fuertes como otros muy débiles.

Anexo:

Maka Albarn -Patricia Thompson (Patty) -Elizabeth Thompson (Liz): Soul Eater.

Minerva – Mirajane Strauss: Fairy Tail

Moka Akashiya: Rosario + Vampire

Roxie- May-Brendan: Pokemon

Ai Enma: Hell Girl

Kisara Nanjo: Kenichi

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Dangan Ronpa

Cecilia Alccot: Infinite Stratos

Azula (No se me ocurrió un mejor apellido): Avatar: La Legenda de Aang

Trunks Briefs, Lazuli (Numero18): Dragon Ball

Misogi Kumagawa, Youka Naze: Medaka Box

Reviews:

 **Walkerxd:** Eres libre de comentar en que detalles he fallado, así es más fácil que mejore la historia. Satsuki me agrada, pero no creo que sea del tipo que aceptaría verse en un harem.

 **godseater28:** las transformaciones de Naruko serán limitadas y ella no tendrá el nivel de autonomía de Némesis. Ella no estará en el harem porque sería raro. Ella es parte de Naruto.

 **Mario.R.E:** Exacto.

 **Danmaku-OverLord:** Gracias. Qué bueno que te gustaran esas cosas.

 **omega9028:** May Balance. Ese es apellido que suelen darle a May/Aura/Saphire en este medio. El Senjutsu está en veremos. No habrá traje para Naruto. El ya tiene su armadura.

 **Skull Flame:** -Hinata solo actuó así porque resulto sorprendida por la informacion. No se me da bien el área de romance, pero trato de que las relaciones sean algo realistas y haya harem solo porque si.

-Némesis si está confirmada junto a Hinata y Momo. Nemesis está entre las deidades griegas menores. De hecho, ese es parte de la trama en la primera serie de libros de Percy Jackson.

-A Kuyo no le fue bien y mucho menos a sus seguidores, pero no han desaparecido de la historia. Solo se retraso un poco su aparición física.

-Satsuki no es completamente de hielo.

-Gracias por el apoyo.

 **daniel2610994:** a la larga, Naruko facilito muchas cosas.

 **Blue Soki:** por algo el despertar de Naruto solo es un prototipo del final. Lo de las armas de Kratos era improcedente pues con ellas todo lo demás hubiera sido innecesario y no es como si Naruto tuviera deseos de retar a los dioses. Su vida ha sido mala, pero no tanto. Sobre Mokujin, me diste algo que me hacía mucha falta.

 **Kirito Uchiha:** me tarde bastante, pero al menos fue un poco más largo. Qué bueno que te gustaron esos detalles. Ya me encargare de la próxima vez que se hable de la relación de Naruto y Kaguya no sea una simple insinuación.

 **ONi:** Siento la tardanza. Aquí está la actualización.

 **FedeMen8544:** me tarde, pero aquí estoy.

 **herob2301** **:** Ya Naruto tuvo la gran suerte de empatizar con Kaguya y Zetsu. Lo justo es que el resto de las cosas no se salga igual de bien. No te preocupes por el otro asunto. En verdad super perdido cuando me hablaste sobre ese tema y por eso no responder a lo que pedias.

Eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	13. Chapter 13

**The White Queen and the Black Knight**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 13**

Luego del apasionado discurso que ofreció Kiyotaka, los presentes en el auditorio pensaron que este le devolvería el saludo al recién llegado con cortesía. Por eso se extrañaron al ver que el uniformado hizo un abrupto retroceso y se mostro con un rostro completamente aterrado.

-¿¡Que sucede!?-pregunto Shikamaru a su superior.

-N-nunca….Nunca había sentido una presencia tan aterradora-dijo el Ishimaru.

-[Hey. Decir algo así no es muy cortés]-dijo Kumagawa haciéndose el aludido.

Esto era obvio para los demás, pues también sintieron la nauseabunda aura que emanaba el pelinegro.

 _-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-_ pensó Naruto impresionado por lo ocurrido. Ya había sentido el poder de Kaguya, pero aquello fue completamente distinto.

 _ **-¡Eso mismo quisiera que me respondieses!**_ -dijo Zetsu. - _ **¿¡De dónde salió ese sujeto!? ¡Apareció de la nada!**_

 _-No lo sé, pero el debe ser extremadamente rápido. De otra forma le hubiera visto antes de que subiera al escenario._

 _ **-No. Tiene que ser algo más.**_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _ **-Recuerda que puedo sentir el Chakra. Aunque me has explicado que no todos lo usan, siempre encuentro al menos una gota en ellos. Sin embargo, no puedo sentir nada en el cuerpo de ese sujeto.**_

-Youka Naze, puedes explicar que significa esto-reclamo Satsuki a la peliazul.

-No creo que haya nada que explicar. Kumagawa es el actual presidente estudiantil de nuestra academia-dijo Youka.

-[Así es, Satsuki-chan. Mientras se realiza este campamento yo estoy a cargo]-dijo el mencionado.

-Es Satsuki Kiryuin para ti-dijo la pelinegra imponiendo respecto para su persona. –Sabes muy bien lo que cuestiono. No puedo permitir que los demás jueguen con cosas tan importantes como la presidencia del consejo estudiantil.

-[Estas exagerando las cosas, Satsuki-chan. Ser el encargado del bienestar de los estudiantes de una institución educativa no es un puesto muy importante]-indico el pelinegro. –Claro que si tu objetivo es usar tu posición para tratar a los demás de forma egoísta, dominante y arbitraria, supongo que debe ser muy importante para ti].

 _-¿Sabe? Este tipo como que me está empezando a caer bien_ -dijo Naruto a Zetsu.

-¿¡Como te atreves!?-dijo la Kiryuin molesta por las burlas.

-[Me atrevo porque puedo, Satsuki-chan. Esa es la única forma en la que un personaje como yo podría tener relevancia en la historia. De hecho, este es un momento para declarar cuales son mis intenciones en este evento.]

-Eso te lo puedes ahorrar-dijo Kiyotaka, ya con un mejor semblante. –Es seguro que como nosotros buscas la victoria para la academia a la que perteneces.

-[No, no. Yo no busco ningún tipo de reconocimiento. Mi misión aquí es aplastar a todos los presentes. Quiero hacer que los personajes "fuertes" que aquí hacen presencia muerdan el polvo.]

-Si sigues haciendo ese tipo de declaraciones, deberás esperar que el aplastado seas tú-dijo Satsuki.

-[Eso pronto lo veremos]-dijo Kumagawa para luego proceder a bajar de la tarima.

-Bien. A menos que alguien quiera decir otra cosa, les invito a usar la próxima hora para interactuar entre sí. Tal vez aprecien esto en el futuro-dijo Kiyotaka para también retirarse.

La mayoría hizo caso omiso a la sugerencia y mantuvo su posición junto a sus equipos. Sin embargo, hubo quienes si aprovecharon la oportunidad.

-¡Naruto!-dijo May lanzándose sobre el cuello del rubio. – ¿¡En serio eres tú!?

-Por supuesto. ¿A poco conoces a otro como yo?

-Por mala suerte no. Aunque igualmente me alegro de verte-dijo la castaña soltándole.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Debiste haberme dicho que vendrías, idiota.

-No es como si tuviera la culpa. No tengo ninguna forma de comunicarme contigo desde que te mudaste. Como no estás en ningún tipo de red social, es muy difícil saber de ti.

-Lo siento. Aquí nos prohíben que usemos teléfonos o internet-dijo la chica lamentándose. –Quería mandarte una carta, pero luego de ya sabes que, incluso eso es difícil.

-Entiendo. Asumo que es por ese suceso que también estas en esta academia.

-No. Independientemente de eso papá quería que ingresara a Gun.

-¿Y no es mucha disciplina para ti?

-¿¡Que tú crees!? –reclamo la castaña. –De por si me costaba levantarme temprano para la secundaria y aquí tengo estar totalmente activa a las 4am-dijo con lagrimas cómicas.

-Al menos tú debes tener tus horas de sueño bien definidas. Yo no he tenido esa suerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo digamos que me he sometido a un muy fuerte régimen físico.

-Eso lo puedo notar. Antes te veías algo flaco, pero ahora estas bastante fornido.

-Bueno, tomando en considerando que casi me ahogas con tu saludo, puedo suponer que tú no has estado perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Eso crees?-dijo la chica con un sonrojo, para luego mostrarse decaída.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La verdad es que últimamente he tenido problemas con mis calificaciones-dijo la castaña con una lágrima cómica.

-¿En serio?-dijo Naruto haciéndose el sorprendido. La verdad es que no lo estaba. May no era alguien a quien pudieras llamar brillante. Tendía a meter la mata en muchas cosas.

-No necesitas ser condescendiente conmigo. Tú ya me conoces.

-Pero no puede ser algo tan grave. Te eligieron para representar a tu academia-dijo Naruto tratando de animarla.

-Sobre eso…..

-No es tu tema que te competa, Uzumaki. Sería bueno que siguieras tu camino-dijo Brendan interviniendo en la conversación.

-Si todo bien. Mucho gusto en volverte a ver-le respondió Naruto en un evidente tono sarcástico.

-Discúlpame si no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Es una verdadera pena ver que en la academia Sword acepten a cualquier gamberro.

-Gamberro o no, ya verás cómo te bajare los humos.

May no pudo evitar sentirse muy nerviosa mientras chispas volaban entre su hermano y su amigo. Ellos jamás se habían llevado bien y al parecer el resentimiento entre ellos no había disminuido nada en los últimos años.

-Naruto-dijo demandantemente una cuarta persona en la conversación.

La castaña fue la primera en prestarle atención y de una quedo cohibida ante la fría mirada que le dio Kaguya. Se veía a luces que ella era menor que su persona, pero igual May sintió que la peliblanca era peligrosa de alguna forma.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo Kaguya, viendo ahora a Naruto.

-Oh, Kaguya. Lo siento-dijo el rubio dándole a su amiga la maleta con Naruko.

-Hmph-fue lo único que gesticulo la peliblanca antes de retirarse.

-Supongo que el gracias esta demás-dijo Naruto con suspiro de derrota. Él ya sabía que la Otsutsuki no destacaba por su amabilidad con las personas, pero a veces lograba sacarle uno que otro agradecimiento y eso le agradaba. Sentía que de esa forma Kaguya mejoraría su actitud y no tendría que estar solo en compañía de Zetsu.

-Naruto. ¿Conoces a esa chica?-pregunto May.

-Puede decirse que sí-respondió el rubio con normalidad, aunque tal cosa conllevo a que los ojos de dos pelinegras se clavaran en el.

-Es difícil imaginarse que tipo de relación tienes con una niña como ella, pero no puede ser algo bueno-dijo Brendan con una mirada acusatoria.

 _-Y temo decir que tienes toda la razón_ -pensó el rubio.

-De cualquier forma, es tiempo de que nos vayamos-dijo el chico tomando el brazo de su hermana.

-Como digas-dijo ella con un suspiro de decepción. –Nos vemos luego, Naruto-dijo May antes de retirarse.

-Hasta luego-le respondió el chico para entonces voltearse y conseguir la mirada inquisitiva de Satsuki.

-Uzumaki, creo que me has ocultado algunas cosas-dijo la Kiryuin.

-¿En serio? ¿Y esas serian?

-Conoces a una miembro de la academia Lance y otra de la academia Gun. ¿No crees que pudiste informarme sobre tal cosa?

-¿Debía?

-Como representante de nuestra academia, es tu deber ayudar a tu equipo con cualquier información de nuestros rivales.

-Lo siento. Como siempre me dejabas fuera de las reuniones de inteligencia no vi necesario hablar sobre Kaguya. Realmente no sabía que May estaba en este lugar, así que lo de ella es irrelevante.

-Eso es compresible. Ahora si puedes facilitarme información sobre…

-Solo tengo algo que decir sobre Kaguya. No te enfrentes a ella bajo ningún concepto.

-¿Insinúas que es fuerte?

-Solo imagina que tienes a tu madre enfrente, claro que sin el arcoíris. Solo así te entenderás que tan aterradora es Kaguya-dijo Naruto para entonces dejar sola a la presidenta de su academia.

- _Es claro que no conoces a mi madre, Uzumaki. De lo contrario sabrías que ella es un monstruo_ -pensó Kiryuin para luego volver con el resto de su equipo.

[Dos horas después]

- _Y yo que pensaba que el viaje en tren iba a ser el desplazamiento largo de este evento_ -pensó Naruto con pesar, mientras veía desde lo alto de un risco una enorme selva extenderse por cientos de kilómetros.

- _ **Repítemelo una vez más. ¿Dónde estamos?-**_ dijo Zetsu.

 _-Marte._

 **-** _ **Eso ya lo dijiste, pero aun me cuesta creerlo**_ -dijo Zetsu, para entonces ver como un pterodáctilo era atacado por un dragón. - _ **¿En serio estamos en otro planeta?**_

 _-Sí. ¿Tan raro te parece?_

 _ **-Un poco. Pensaba que madre era la única con la habilidad para ir a otros mundos.**_

 _-Ciertamente esa es una habilidad rara, pero de todas formas hay muchas maneras para alcanzar lugares bastante remotos._

- _ **Aun así este lugar es raro. Pensaba que Marte estaba desprovisto de vida y era más, ya sabes, rojo.**_

 _-Habrás leído el libro equivocado. Si consultas un libro de astrología antigua, encontraras que solo la Tierra posee vida. Si bien no están equivocados, ahora se sabe que varios planetas son anclas para mundos alternativos como este donde estamos, el cual recibe el nombre de Mundo Mágico._

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _-Como es de intuirse, el tema de la magia es muy abundante aqui_.

 _ **-La simpleza de los humanos no deja de sorprenderme**_ -bufo el hijo de Kaguya.

-Uzumaki, atiende a lo que es importante-le dijo Ryuto para que atendiera a la reunión que mantenía con Michelle y Miina.

-¿Y para que se me requiere?-respondió Naruto con fastidio.

-Es necesario que atiendas a nuestros planes. No es como si fuéramos a dar un paseo por el parque.

-Eso hubiera sido igual de malo-dijo la Senju quitándose las hojas enredadas en su vestido. -¿Esos de Gun no pudieron haber tenido la decencia de decirnos que participaríamos en evento al aire libre?

-Es curioso que eso lo diga alguien que se supone que es muy compatible a la naturaleza-dijo Naruto.

-Lo de ella no es importante. Más bien seria propio que nos ilustraras cual será tu aporte para esta prueba-le dijo su hermana.

-Como quieras…. ¿Me dices de nuevo que tenemos que hacer aquí?-dijo el rubio haciéndose el desentendido.

-Grrr-refunfuño la chica para entonces tomar aire y empezar con su explicación. –Resulta que la academia Gun tiene instalaciones prácticas alojadas en el interior de la selva que tenemos aquí presente. Nuestra será tarea encontrarlas para que así puedan ser transportados el resto de nuestro equipo. La primera academia en llegar al destino será la ganadora.

-¿Y qué punto tiene buscar ese sitio si es seguro que los de Gun saben donde están?

-Al parecer el lugar es un vehículo, seguramente una aeronave, por lo que no tiene una ubicación fija. Kiyotaka afirmo que sus compañeros no saben su ubicación y creo que se puede confiar en que él dice la verdad.

-Sí. Ese tipo derrocha sinceridad-dijo Naruto con escalofríos. –Supongo que podría usar unos **Kagebushin** para cubrir el terreno y encontremos una ruta segura.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?-dijo Michelle.

-Por supuesto. Con unos ocho clones puedo cubrir las direcciones básicas y aprender de esta selva.

-Me parece bien. De todas formas no conseguiré mucha información de la flora de este sitio.

-No quedara de otra. Seguir un rastro también será algo imposible-dijo Miina.

-Pero si podrás proveernos de provisiones, ¿verdad?-dijo Ryuto.

-Obvio que lo hare-dijo la rubia para entonces sacar de su chaqueta un estuche de rollo fotográfico. De allí no extendió un film, sino una cinta de papel de la cual se desello una buena provisión de comida. O al menos eso pensó Miina, pues la cara de los presentes se ensombreció al ver cuál era la identidad de los alimentos.

-¿Ramen?-dijo Michelle.

-¿De todos los sabores y variedades?-dijo la Uzumaki con orgullo.

-¿No tienes algo más apropiado para la ocasión?-dijo el pelimorado.

-El ramen es apropiado para todas las ocasiones.

-…

-…...

-¿Ella habla en serio?-pregunto Ryuto a Naruto, tomándole del hombro y dándole la vuelta.

-Sí. Los Uzumaki tienen una severa obsesión con el ramen-dijo el rubio muy serio. -Lo comen como si fuera una comida divina o algo así.

-¿Tu no?

-Mí dieta hasta los 10 años consintió prioritariamente en ramen instantáneo, obvio que opto por comer cualquier otra cosa que no implique sopa. ¿Acaso no conocían esta faceta de la señorita perfección?

-No nos llevamos tan bien como saber estas cosas.

-Ya veo.

-Quiero asegurar provisiones y un buen camino antes de empezar a movernos, así que espero que estés de acuerdo en hacer una pequeña cacería.

-Nada me haría más feliz-dijo el rubio.

[Al día siguiente]

 _ **-Nunca he comprendido el porqué de sus actividades educativas y esas cosa, con preparación o no igual todos mueren por tonterías, ¿pero no crees que esta prueba se está llevando su tiempo**_?-pregunto Zetsu a Naruto, mientras este vagaba junto a su grupo por el interior de la selva.

-¿Recuerdas el sótano de la casa de Urahara? Pues Marte es uno de los principales lugares donde ocurre el fenómeno de dilatación temporal. De hecho aquí es uno de los sitios donde son aplicadas con más fuerza-explico Naruto.

 _ **-Ósea que podrían pasar días aquí y en la Tierra solo transcurrirán unas horas.**_

 _-Sí._

 _ **-Oh. A madre no le gustara eso. De por si detesta cuando debe quedarse en el sótano por las limitaciones.**_

 _-Ni que lo digas. Si no hago las cosas que me pide, se pone muy irritable._

 _ **-¿Qué cosas?**_

- _Soy una tumba_ -le dijo Naruto, haciendo como si se pasara un cierre por la boca.

 _ **-¡Te hare hablar!**_

-Uzumaki, ¿algo enfrente?-pregunto Ryuto.

-Negativo-le dijo el rubio.

-Yo tampoco estoy tomando el rastro a nadie. Mucho menos he dado con algo que pueda indicarnos a donde ir-dijo Miina.

–Por favor den con algo rápido. Este lugar me está matando-dijo Michelle arrastrando su vestido ya enlodado.

-Pensaba que podría descubrir más de la selva, pero muchos de mis clones fueron destruidos antes de que pudieran ubicar un camino o un claro. Supongo que el vehículo que buscamos debe necesitar un lugar amplio para estar estacionado.

-Ciertamente esa es una posibilidad.

-Yo no lo creo. Esta selva tiene criaturas muy peligrosas como para que alguien se arriesgue a tener una base muy notaria-advirtió Miina. -Hay que buscar algo más subterfugio.

-La ayuda de Hyuga hubiera sido inestimable en este momento, lástima que la presidenta opto por otros miembros con estilos más flexibles que el suyo-dijo Ryuto.

-Tienes toda la flexibilidad que necesitas aquí. Por algo me pusieron en el equipo-dijo la rubia.

-Como digas. Solo mantennos al tanto de que cosas nos siguen.

-Tengo mis nariz y oídos en ello-dijo la chica mientras sus orejas se movían en señal de que estaban alertas.

Tal vez aquello hubiera sido difícil de ver en una persona normal, pero sucedía que la Uzumaki no parecía tal cosa en ese momento. Para empezar sus orejas humanas habían sido sustituidas por un par de apariencia más zorruna, una larga cola amarilla brotaba de la parte inferior de su espada, sus marcas faciales se acentuaron y sus ojos se afilaron.

-Entonces, ¿ese el resultado de tu entrenamiento con Kurama?-pregunto Naruto.

-Puede decirse que sí. El Chakra que me confió me permite convertirme temporalmente en una Kitsune-explico su hermana.

-Ya veo. ¿No se siente extraño?

-Por supuesto que no. Es un honor que ella me permita este privilegio.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Seguro que te causa envidia que jamás se mostrara interesada en ti.

-En realidad no. No le voy a lo furry.

-¿¡Que quieres decir con eso!?-reclamo la rubia.

-Espera-dijo Naruto haciéndole callar. -Oh, oh.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Otro de mis clones fue destruido. Tiroteado para ser precisos. Estaba lejos de nosotros, pero igual indica que no estamos solos.

-Es un hecho que no seriamos los únicos en la selva. Tal vez los de Gun nos siguen-dijo Michelle.

-No es necesario que caigamos en lo obvio. Existe la posibilidad que sean los de Knife-dijo el pelimorado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con esa idea. Antes de que el clon explotara, escuche el sonido del seguro de una pistola a mis espaldas-explico Naruto.

-Un disparo a quemarropa por la espalda. Eso sí que es bajo-dijo Miina. –No sé como habrán hecho para introducir armas de fuego.

-No debió ser un arma de fuego ordinaria. No solo están no están permitidas, sino que está estrictamente prohibido matar-dijo Michelle. –Claro que es difícil creer que ellos seguirán las reglas.

-Mmmmm. Es cierto que podemos interferir con la búsqueda de los demás equipos, pero preferiría que evitemos el combate por el momento-dijo Ryuto. –Lo mejor es que nos separemos. Yo iré con Miina y tú con Naruto.

-Me parece bien. ¿Tienes los sellos?-dijo Michelle viendo a Miina. -Necesitamos estar los cuatro para salir victoriosos en esta prueba.

-Aquí están-dijo la rubia sacando un par de papeletas a la Senju. –Uno es un sello **Hiraishin** y el otro es un sello de aviso. Si encontramos primero la base, los invocare. En el caso contrario, usen el otro sello y nos enviare con ustedes cuanto antes.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los otros tres, para entonces separarse como había dicho el vicepresidente.

Para hacerse menos notorios con las criaturas de la selva, los jóvenes habían preferido marchar al nivel del suelo. Ahora que sabían que andar con mayores prisas, Naruto y Michelle optaron por desplazarse mediante un método más adecuado para el terreno. Es decir, saltando de árbol en árbol.

Allí el rubio tuvo que reconocer que la Senju si sabia moverse, pues le parecía imposible que una kunoichi regular lograra saltar apropiadamente con el largo vestido que portaba.

-¿Exactamente que tanto se extiende esta selva?-pregunto Naruto.

-No sé en cual de todas estamos, pero las selvas de Marte son famosas por sus gigantescas dimensiones. La mayoría son más grandes que el Amazonas-le respondió la Senju.

-¿Y cómo es que planean los de Gun que encontremos su base?-reclamo el rubio. –Esto nos tomara toda la vida.

-Esta actividad está pensada para medir nuestra capacidad para encontrar bases enemigas. Es obvio que no será fácil.

-Nos hubiera venido bien una pista.

 _-Al sudoeste. En el lago a 22,3 kilómetros de tu posición_ -escucho Naruto.

-¿Eh?

- _Soy yo, Kaguya_. _Te indico el punto a donde debes ir_.

 _-¿Ya lo encontraste?_

 _-Sí. Ya el equipo de Lance llego a la base._

 _-Ya me imaginaba que tú lograrías encontrar primero la base de Gun con tu Byakugan._

 _-Sitri contaba con eso._

 _-Pues hizo bien al escogerte. Lástima que no puedo ir directo a ese punto. No creo que sea correcto que nos ayudemos entre nosotros._

 _-Eso da igual. Necesito de tu presencia._

 _-No creo que sea un sitio adecuado, Kaguya._

 _-No me refiero a eso. Quiero investigar este planeta. Puede que aquí tenga acceso a algo que necesito._

 _-¿Y para que me quieres?_

 _-Tu Chakra es más estable que el mío. Necesito de tus_ _ **Kagebushin**_ _para encubrir mi ausencia. Ven aquí cuanto antes. Así podre aprovechar el tiempo mientras los otros equipos llegan._

 _-De acuerdo. Ya veré que me ingenio para decirle a mi equipo porque se la ubicación de la base._

 _-Se rápido. Reconocerás la base porque es una ballena._

 _-¿Una ballena?-_ pensó Naruto confundido. _–Esa es una muy genial pista._

-Uzumaki, iremos a la copas de los arboles-dijo la castaña. -Si conseguimos uno lo suficientemente alto, podremos tener una mejor vista de la zona.

-Michelle, ¿sabes qué tipo de naves usan aquí en Marte?-pregunto Naruto.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No sé. Pienso que eso podría incidir en la ubicación de la nave que buscamos.

-Bien. Lo más obvio es que Gun use naves de diseño terrícola, pero ciertamente es posible que prefieran las oriundas de Marte para aprovechar la alta concentración de mana del planeta. Aquí se tiene la extraña costumbre de hacerlas con la apariencia de animales marinos.

-Ya veo.

-Esto no quiere decir que sean exclusivamente de uso acuático. Ellas pueden flotar en cualquier tipo de espacio. Eso les hace muy fáciles de ocultar.

-Pero tomando en cuenta que es una base con la capacidad de alojar a una gran cantidad de personas, ¿no crees que será algo grande? Seguramente necesitara un sitio enorme para esconderse. Algo como un cañón o un cuerpo de agua.

-Esa es una maravillosa idea. Hagamos lo que dije y ubiquemos el lago más cercano.

Los jóvenes tuvieron que avanzar unos minutos para alcanzar un árbol que se impusieran en ese mar de vegetación en el que se encontraban. Una vez allí, pudieron ubicar tres lagos que encontraban repartidos a lo largo del horizonte.

\- Tenemos algunos sitios acordes con tu sugerencia, Uzumaki. Estoy de acuerdo en ir a verificarlos-dijo la castaña.

-Ryuto y Miina fueron en dirección al lago del este, así que nosotros podemos ir a ese que está en lado contrario-dijo Naruto, señalando sutilmente el lago que sabía que era el correcto.

-De acuerdo. Andando.

Como era de esperarse, el recorrido hacia la base de Gun no estuvo exento de dificultades. Mantis aladas del tamaño de caballos, con hoces muy afiladas. Arboles que querían volver las cosas a su alrededor brochetas. Pulpos que…. Naruto y Michelle coincidieron en que era mejor no hablar sobre ellos. La selva demostró ser un entorno extremadamente hostil y nada adecuado para un simple paseo académico.

-¿Cuánto faltara?-pregunto la Senju, tras un par de horas de caminata.

-Aun quedan un par de kilómetros-le contesto Naruto.

-Espero que este apuro valga la pena. Odiaría que otro grupo se nos haya adelantado.

Naruto solo callo. No quería desinflar las esperanzas vacías de su compañera.

A pesar de que el par hacia algo de ruido con sus saltos, la zona se mantenía silenciosa. Por eso Naruto fue capaz de percibir un fuerte zumbido que se le acercaba hacia ellos.

-¡Abajo, rápido!-advirtió el chico a su compañera.

Un bólido era la mejor descripción para la cosa que atravesó esa porción de la selva a una velocidad descomunal. Las ramas donde estaban Michelle y Naruto fueron demolidas por completo por aquella fuerza, que casi inmediatamente desapareció de la vista.

El sonido de disparos entonces alerto al par que ahora estaba en el suelo y que entonces realizo maniobras defensivas.

- **Mokuton: Capa de Lianas** -dijo la Senju para que unas viñas le rodearan junto a su compañero.

- **Mokuton: Domo de Madera** -dijo Naruto para convocar raíces que se entrelazaron con las plantas de Michelle, creando un escudo más elaborado.

-Esto es incomodo. No es nada agradable pelear junto a alguien con las mismas técnicas de mi clan, sin pertenecer a este.

-Este no es el momento, ni el lugar.

Debido a la cadencia de los disparos, los jóvenes de Knight pudieron deducir que solo se trataba de un atacante, pues apenas escucharon unos quince tiros antes de que se escuchara el sonido de una recarga.

No obstante prefirieron mantener su escudo en alto para cubrir sus movimientos. Naruto se coló bajo tierra con el jutsu **Doton: Técnica del Topo** **Oculto** y se ubico al lado contrario del escudo de plantas. Luego dio un salto y realizo el **Futon: Gran Presión** contrael tirador, para hacerle volar.

Antes de que pudieran cargar contra él, una lluvia de esferas de energía fue dirigida contra el chico, que inmediatamente se hizo a un lado para evitarlas. El poder del ataque demostró ser bastante grande, ya que provoco que todo el domo de madera fuera envuelto en una explosión.

-¡Michelle!-dijo Naruto preocupado por la seguridad de su compañera.

-Estoy bien-dijo la chica para entonces salir del humo con un amplio escudo con la forma de una gran rosa en sus manos. -¿Dónde están?

-Allá. Logre golpear a alguien, pero no logre verle la cara.

-Pues ahora haremos que pague por este ataque sorpresa.

Los de Knight avanzaron al pendiente de otros posibles ataques, pero al parecer estos habían acabado. Al llegar al lugar donde parecía que había aterrizado el tirador golpeado por Naruto, el par solo encontró un par de pistolas que yacían humeantes en el suelo.

-Esto es extraño-dijo Naruto.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Michelle.

-¿Las tomamos?

-Sería lo ideal, pero tengo una mejor idea estoy segura que a su dueño no le gustara que haga esto-dijo la castaña que entonces reviso muy bien el entorno y avisto una planta de exótica apariencia. No se trataba de otra cosa que una flor carnívora que relucía una fauces tan grandes como las de un cocodrilo. Michelle entonces se dispuso a arrojar las armas a la flor, que las devoro de un gran bocado.

-Ouch. No son mías, pero me dolería si alguien hiciera eso con….. –dijo Naruto. -No importa, vámonos de aquí. Presumo que nuestros atacantes eran varios y podrían atacar de nuevo si ven la oportunidad.

-Si lo hacen, esta vez estaremos al pendiente. Ellos no querían revelar su identidad, pero me encargare de descubrirla.

Unos minutos más tarde, los jóvenes pudieron llegar al lago objetivo. Allí encontraron lo que obviamente era la base de Gun. Una enorme nave azul marina que imitaba a una ballena jorobada, era evidente que pertenecía a tal academia por el hecho de que estaba cubierta por cañones de todo tipo.

Una escotilla permitía el acceso al lugar, por lo que Michelle no perdió tiempo y uso el sello de aviso de Miina para llamarle. Lo puso en el suelo y un minuto después, la rubia apareció en un destello en compañía de su pareja.

-Con que lo consiguieron. No ha estado mal-comento el pelimorado.

-Entremos. Hace poco recibimos un ataque y podrían estar siguiéndonos-advirtió Michelle.

-De acuerdo.

El sentimiento de victoria de los miembros de Sword fue efímero, pues pronto encontraron que no eran ni remotamente entre los primeros. Ese galardón se lo ganaba Sitri, quien estaba en la mesa de los ganadores tomando el té con sus compañeras. Kaguya, Twilight y Moka.

Luego estaban los miembros de Gun, quienes se veían molestos por el segundo lugar.

-¡Vez lo que causaste, cabeza hueca!-reclamo Azula a May. –Se suponía que lograríamos llegar primero gracias a los cálculos de Nara y perdimos debido a tus retrasos.

-Lo siento-dijo la castaña cabizbaja, cosa que no gusto a Naruto.

El único alivio de los de Sword fue el que no fueran los últimos, ese honor se lo ganaron los Knife, quienes entraron poco después de que Naruto y compañía arribaran.

Con excepción de las estudiantes de Lance, todos estaban algo sucios por la travesía hecha. Sin embargo, dos miembros de la infame academia se veían en peor estado. Estas eran las gemelas Thompson que tenían sus ropas muy dañadas, tal como si hubieran caído en acido o algo por estilo. Como estaban algo semi-desnudas, nadie pregunto el porqué se veían tan cabreadas, pero igual Michelle se sintió curiosa ante las mortales miradas que las rubias le propinaron cuando se detuvieron frente a ella.

Lazuli quien también tenía signos de haber sido afectada por el mismo acido, les empujo y evito que hicieran una escena.

Poco después fueron traídos el resto de los miembros del raro evento escolar, lo que fue un dolor de culo para los de Sword, pues ahora tenían que explicar el porqué habían perdido a la iracunda Satsuki.

Kiyotaka no tomo tan mal la perdida, pues eso más bien daba confianza al resto de los participantes y hacia ver que el evento no estaba viciado. En Knife tampoco la tomaron mal, por el contrario la tomaron muy bien.

-[Se los dije. En estos campamentos de supervivencia incluso los perdedores tienen la oportunidad de ganar]-dijo Kumagawa a sus compañeros.

-¿Ganar? Terminamos de último, idiota-señalo Naze.

-[Es cierto, pero igual pude ganar una vista del look de exploradora inexperimentada de Liz y Patty]-comento el chico con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Sera un degenerado!-reclamo Liz cubriéndose. –Apúrate y acomoda mis ropas.

-[¿Y perder la vista? Me niego. De hecho sería bueno que todas dieran una vuelta por la selva y tomaran la apariencia de ellas]-dijo el chico para entonces ser golpeado por sus compañeras.

-¡Ni hablar!

* * *

Corte. Siento la tardanza. El capitulo se resistió a escribirse por un largo rato.

Reviews.

 **BlueXtreme:** Exacto. El enemigo no siempre debe ser alguien ultra fuerte.

 **SEOR BLACK:** Gracias. Momoestá recibiendo una charla de su madre.

 **Danmaku-OverLord:** no manejo un número de series al momento de escribir, solo me limito a usar la que son afines a la historia. Naruko no puede estar en el harem porque es literalmente parte de Naruto.

 **Mario.R.E** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

 **daniel2610994:** Te felicito por adivinar. Si. Es un capitulo algo difícil de procesar.

 **Skull Flame:** -Vale la pena leerse toda la serie de Percy Jackson. Gracias a ella fue que empecé con mis historias.

-El nombre de 18 lo saque de la wiki de Dragon ball, tengo entendido que antes de DBS habían sacado un manga con los nombres de los gemelos antes de que fueran transformados en androides. Puede que Deadpool se haya referido a ella. Hay muchas rubias en el capitulo.

-Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Blue Soki:** Que bueno que te gusto **.** No tengo planes con omakes. Siento lo de Yoshimitsu. Me guie con lo que ponía en la wiki sobre que el diseño del 3 era el más popular. Coincido en que el del 7 es mejor. Sin embargo, creo que al final el del 3 está bien pues es el más "normal" entre todos. Con las otras apariencias Naruto lo hubiera confundido con un alíen.

 **Seirei kenshi** : Eso pronto se conocerá y si. Kumagawa es uno de los más chiflados y por eso es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

Eso todo lo que tengo que decir. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	14. Chapter 14

Si están leyendo este mensaje quiere decir que esto ha llegado a su fin… quiero decir, el seudo-hiato en el que estaba esta historia. No me molestare en dar excusas, pues no hay ninguna que valga. Simplemente disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **The White Queen and the Black Knight**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capítulo 14**

 **-¡** Buaaaah! Extraño a Naruto-kun-dijo una llorosa Momo, quien acompañaba a Tayuya durante el almuerzo.

-Solo se fue unos días por esa estúpida actividad. No es como si se hubiera ido a la guerra-le dijo la Uzumaki.

-Aun así lo extraño-dijo la pelirrosa cayendo sobre la mesa.

-¿Si sabes que todo ese absurdo compromiso tuyo fue cancelado?

-Eso no significa nada. Aun soy su amiga y no puedo cancelar mis metas-dijo Momo con llamas en sus ojos. –Tal vez ahora puedan considerarse algo ilícitas, pero no es algo que me importe-dijo la chica riendo pícaramente.

-Ni me molestare en saber de que hablas-dijo la Uzumaki con mala cara a la vez que veía como llegaba su amiga peliazul.

-Hola, Tayuya. Hola, extra-tonta-dijo Hinata al llegar y sentarse en la mesa.

-¡Oye! ¿¡A que vienes eso!?-reclamo la originaria de Deviluke.

-Nos advirtieron que debíamos llevarnos mejor-dijo pausadamente la Hyuga. -Solo dije lo que eres. Una extraterrestre.

-¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste!

-Discúlpame. Deben ser nuestra diferencia de dialectos.

-¡Grrrr!

-Ustedes dos bájenle a su conflicto. El que la mandamás Kiryuin y sus secuaces no estén en la academia, no significa que pueden crear un conflicto.

-Tienes razón-dijo Hinata suspirando. –Espero que ese evento suyo termine pronto, quiero hablar con él.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. No puedo agobiarme por lo que dijo esa mocosa. Tal vez es una representación de su alma, pero no creo que sea completamente honesta.

-Tal vez ese sea el caso.

-¿Tuviste un conflicto con Naruto?-pregunto Momo.

-Lastimosamente sí, pero no te emociones mucho, chicle. No es algo que durara mucho tiempo.

-Si tú lo dices. De cualquier forma dudo que esté pensando en ello en este instante. Sobre todo por el lugar donde creo que está.

-Seguro que estará fastidiado por toda la disciplina de Gun, pero no es para tanto.

-Tal vez, pero estimo que es debe estar en el área de entrenamiento que usa la academia Gun y ese no es un buen lugar.

-No me gustan las críticas sobre mi planeta, extratonta.

-¡Grrrr! ¡No tengo nada contra la Tierra! El detalle es que Naruto debe estar en Marte en este momento.

-¿Marte?

-Una vez vi una nave con el emblema de Gun cuando estaba en las selvas de Marte con mi hermana Nana.

-¿Y qué hacían por allí?-pregunto Tayuya.

-Lo usual. Recolectábamos especímenes para nuestro biomas.

-¿Si saben que es enfermo que anden coleccionando cosas con vida?

-¡No es coleccionar! Solo nos gusta encontrar lindas cosas que quieran ser nuestros amigos.

-¿Y qué cosas "lindas" consiguieron allí?-comento sarcásticamente Hinata.

-Yo conseguí una flora bastante interesante, pero quede especialmente encantada por la criatura que consiguió mi hermana. Un espectacular Engullidor de Ropa de Cerberos.

-¿¡Un que!?-dijeron Tayuya y Hinata, no muy seguras de lo que habían escuchado.

-Es una especie de pulpo que se encuentra en la selva de Cerberos. Son bastante tiernos y juguetones-dijo Momo sonriendo.

-Creo que mejor usare internet para una mejor explicación de que es esa cosa-dijo Tayuya con su teléfono en mano. -Engullidor de Ropa de Cerberos. Criatura autóctona de la selva de Cerberos en Marte, temida por los viajeros incautos por su peculiar acido que solo disuelve las ropas y su manía de lamer a sus presas hasta el cansancio-termino decir la Uzumaki con un tic en el ojo.

-Me pregunto si Naruto puede hacer algo así con sus clones o su control sobre el Mokuton-dijo se pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Estás enferma-dijo Hinata, con un asentimiento de Tayuya.

[En Marte]

-Muchas gracias, Naruto. No sé qué sería de mi sino hubieras llegado-dijo una avergonzada May, mientras caminaba por el pasillo de un oscuro templo antiguo, con su ropa superior hecha jirones. –Debí haber previsto esa trampa.

-Tranquila. No puedo dejarme absorber por este absurdo torneo y no ayudar a una amiga-le respondió Naruto, pasándole la chaqueta de su atuendo. –Solo debiste prever que esa palanca era sospechosa.

-Disculpa que tenga que quitarte esto-dijo la castaña un tanto sonrojada por lo expuesta que estaba.

-No es molestia. Más bien lamento no tener el hechizo de Michelle para reparar ropa.

-¿Por qué ella tiene eso? ¿No es de un clan ninja?

-Con un vestido como el que tiene no es raro que este se le arruine todo el tiempo. Además lo necesitaba o no pudiéramos haber avanzado en la primera prueba. No después de lo que le hizo ese condenado pulpo.

-¿Pulpo?

-Lo siento. Prometí no ahondar en el tema-dijo el rubio algo rojo por el recuerdo.

-En fin. De todas formas no puedo evitar sentirme agradecida. Toda esta prueba ha sido un infierno-dijo la castaña decaída.

-También estuviste en las últimas dos pruebas. La carrera a campo traviesa y la de neutralización de enemigos gigantes. Lastimosamente vi que no lo hiciste muy bien en ninguna de ellas, así que tengo que preguntarte porque hay tanta insistencia en que participes en el evento.

-Me alegro que lo preguntes. En serio necesito decírselo a alguien-dijo May suspirando.

-¿Por qué no descansamos un poco?-dijo Naruto deteniendo al momento en que ambos jóvenes llegaron a una sala redonda de piedra. –Se supone que el reto en esta ocasión es salir de este templo, pero realmente no me molestaría tomarme un momento sin tanto alboroto.

-Yo también.

Naruto entonces hizo un sello de manos e hizo crecer unas ramas del suelo, luego encendió una pequeña llama en sus manos y la arrojo a la madera para crear una fogata.

-Wow-dijo la ojiazul sorprendida.

-He aprendido cosas-explico Naruto.

-Parece que la has tenido fácil.

-No tanto. Entonces dime que es lo que mortifica.

-Tú debes tener una idea. Tus padres también fueron del equipo Ámbar-dijo la chica sentándose en el suelo.

-Ni lo menciones. Ellos esperan muchos de sus hijos porque estuvieron en ese famoso equipo.

-La cosa es que mi padre espera mucho de mí. A pesar de que yo no quería, el me inscribió en la academia Gun debido a que era la que mejor seguía el punto de vista que tiene de la vida.

-¿Es tan mala?

-No exactamente. Acepte entrar a una academia de guerreros porque es lo que hacen la mayoría de las personas que tienen padres como los nuestros, pero estoy llegando a la conclusión de que esto no es lo mío. No soy tan fuerte.

-Dije que no los has hecho muy bien, pero sigues entera luego de que te topaste con ese Tigre Dragón. Eso puede considerarse un logro.

-No es necesario ser condescendiente. Todo el trabajo lo hizo Trunks. Yo solo me ocupe de escapar de mantenerme lejos de esa cosa.

-Repito. Eso no es algo que se pueda ignorar. He estado enfrentándome a criaturas como esa para entrenar y escapar de sus sentidos no es algo sencillo.

-Pues en verdad que te has vuelto fuerte. ¿Cómo le has hecho?

-Tengo unos amigos que me han pasado un par de secretos que han ayudado mucho para volverme más fuerte.

-Que bien por ti. Se lo mucho que quieres demostrar que eres tan bueno como tus hermanos.

-Ya no tomo en cuneta mucho ese detalle. Ahora me hago más fuerte para evitar ser vencido por otros.

-¿No es lo mismo?

-No hablo en un sentido competitivo. Me he topado con algunas situaciones en las que mi vida ha estado en peligro por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

-No sé si quiero saber por qué has pasado-dijo May con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tranquila. No es algo que por lo que debas preocuparte. Ya de por si es mucho que menos tengamos esta charla.

-Sí. Mis padres en serio que se toman a pecho con quienes me junto. No quieren que tengas malas influencias.

-Me hiere tomando en cuenta se que están hablando de mí.

-No puedes culparlos. Como tal no se preocupan tanto de tu actitud, sino por el hecho de quiénes son tus padres.

-No es mi culpa que Minato y Kushina se preocupen mas por lo asunto del clan que por otras cosas. Lo que paso con su anterior equipo no es de nuestra incumbencia.

-Te doy la razón.

-Pero aun así no creo que eso sea lo que te incomode tanto.

-La cosa es que quisiera abandonar la academia Gun.

-¿Entonces quieres ir a otra academia?

-No. No quiero ir a otra academia de guerreros como Sword o Lance. A pesar de sus opciones, igual siento que me vería abrumada. Quiero dejar a un lado todo el asunto relacionado con las batallas. Lo que deseo es tomar otro rumbo para mi vida.

-Oh. Eso no lo esperaba. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

-¿No te reirás por lo que te diré?-dijo la castaña apenada.

-No me atrevería.

-Bien. Lo que yo quiero es convertirme en una bailarina.

-¿Bailarina?

-No hablo de una practicante de ballet o algo tan elegante. Quisiera algo más llamativo e impresionante. Tal vez lo más adecuado es decir que quiero ser una idol.

-Ya veo…. Si. Lo puedo ver muy bien. Con los cambios necesarios, fácilmente podrías conquistar en ese medio.

-¿Cambios? ¿Dices que hay algo mal conmigo?

-Solo digo que necesitarías algunos cambios con tu vestimenta.

-¿Tú crees?

-No quiero ofender, pero tu vestimenta nunca ha destacado por sus atributos femeninos. Estoy bastante seguro que tuviste problemas con esa falda.

-Estas completamente en lo correcto-dijo la chica suspirando.

-¿No tienes alguna amiga que te sugiera?

-La academia Gun no es un lugar tan bueno para buscar la ayuda que necesito. Aunque personas Cecilia si podrían hacerlo, yo no soy de la misma "elite" de ella como merecer su atención.

-Ciertamente estamos rodeados de mucha gente pretenciosa.

-Sí. Pero en fin. El asunto es que mis planes solo se quedaran en eso. No creo que valga la pena esforzarme en tratar de cambiar mi situación actual.

-No seas tan pesimista. Si tu atención está fuera de la academia, lo mejor que puedes hacer es atender a lo que realmente quieres.

-Sería ridículo hacerlo. Para empezar, no estoy segura que sea tan buena como para ser una idol.

-Tu actitud deprimente ya está resultando fastidiosa-dijo Naruto en un tono más severo. -¿Por qué no me muestras algún baile que sepas para juzgar si tus temores están infundados o no?

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Sería muy vergonzoso!-dijo la Balance sonrojada

-Estoy bastante seguro que lo último que necesitas para ser una idol es miedo escénico.

-Lo sé, pero….

-Dijiste que necesitabas hablar con alguien sobre este asunto, ¿no? Dadas las circunstancias tal no tengamos la oportunidad de repetir un momento como este, por lo que lo mejor es aprovecharlo al máximo. Esta es la ocasión para que manifiestes todo lo que sientes y tengo entendido que la danza es una buena forma de hacerlo.

-Te has vuelto bastante profundo, Naruto. No pensé que podrías decir algo como eso.

-Digamos que cierto artefacto que conseguí influye en el hecho de que no me guarde nada.

-Bien. No creo poder hacer algo muy elaborado, pero te mostrare una rutina en la que he pensado.

[En la academia Sword]

-Hinata…..Por favor….Baja esa intención asesina-dijo Tayuya, un poco asustada por el miasma purpura que repentinamente empezó a brotar de la chica Hyuga.

-¡Grrrrr!-fue lo único que expreso en respuesta la peliazul, que tenía su vista sobre el cielo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?-pregunto la chica de Deviluke, indiferente a la presión de su rival.

-Siento….Yo siento que hay otra arrastrada tras Naruto.

-….-la Uzumaki presente solo se dio un facepalm ante la declaración de su amiga. Era obvio que se trataba de un asunto que involucraba a su primo. De otra forma no se alocaría de esa manera.

-Y no es una amenaza que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Es alguien con quien presumo que ya me he topado. Una enemiga del pasado.

-Conociéndote. La enfermera que debió cargar a Naruto cuando nació seguramente es también una enemiga tuya.

-¡No te pases! No soy tan exagerada-dijo la ojiperla con su mirada aun muy fija en cielo.

-Como digas. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo ahora?

-Intento que mi Byakugan llegue a Marte.

-…

-Pero no logro hacerlo. Hay algo que me lo impide.

-Estoy bastante segura que son los millones de kilómetros que hay entre los planetas y tú absoluta falta de sentido común-comento Momo.

[En Marte]

- _ **Entonces esto es lo que pasa cuando los ángeles bailan**_ -comento Zetsu a su acompañante, mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas que tenía en los ojos.

 _-No lo sé, pero seguramente está muy cerca_ -dijo Naruto en el mismo estado que el hijo de Kaguya, solo que el también tuvo que sonarse la nariz. – _Y debe serlo para que incluso tú comentes algo así._

 _ **-Madre puede poseer un esplendor sin igual, pero incluso tengo que aceptar que ella tendría problemas para mostrar una delicadeza como la de esa mocosa.**_

- _Coincido_.

-Entonces…. ¿Qué piensas?-dijo May, jadeando con algo de cansancio luego de su rutina.

Naruto esperaba que su amiga hiciera algo bastante rítmico y lleno de energía, pero lo que le mostro ella fue una danza que estaba más cerca de un recital clásico, que una presentación de música j-pop. La Balance incluso había incluido a su número el uso de varios elementos mágicos que le permitieron no solo emitir una brisa de plata, sino también formar una ventisca helada que hacía más majestuosa su danza.

-¿¡Qué que pienso!? ¿¡Que estás loca!? –dijo Naruto bastante airado, desinflando un poco a su amiga. – ¡Tan loca como tus padres! ¿¡Es que son ciegos!? No soy experto en el tema y puedo decir que tienes talento para lo que quieres.

-¿En serio lo crees?-dijo May con un nuevo animo.

-Aunque debo decir que no esperaba que mostraras algo como eso. Se vio muy elaborado. No solo por la magia que usaste, sino por el nivel de concentración que tenías.

-No es para tanto. Lo que use fueron simplemente unos hechizos que se llaman **Viento de Plata** y **Viento Helado**. Mi nivel en el área está lejos de permitirme hacer daño con ellos, pero igual me pareció que se veían muy bien y por eso decidí aprenderlos. Sobre mi concentración, supongo que todo el entrenamiento que he recibido me permite centralizarme más de lo que usualmente podía hacer antes.

-Entonces se puede decir que tu estadía en Gun no ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. Simplemente no has tenido una buena motivación para poner en práctica lo que has aprendido.

-Tienes razón. Nunca lo había visto de esta manera.

-Al final no hay algo que pueda denominarse como un mal conocimiento. Solo hace falta saber en qué pueden ser usados apropiadamente.

 _-_ _ **No. Hay cosas que en verdad es mejor no saber. Jamás**_ -pensó Zetsu para sus adentros recordado ciertos manga que leyó.

-Gracias por hacérmelo ver, Naruto. Todo este tiempo me he sentido mortificada porque pensaba que no servía para nada, pero me has demostrado que simplemente debo enfocarme en lo que más quiero-dijo May con una sonrisa.

-Para eso están los amigos-le respondió el chico con un gesto igual. -¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora?

-Esa…Esa es una buena pregunta. Tal vez no sea malo que siga asistiendo a una academia de guerreros, pero igual siento que Gun no es lo mío.

-¿Qué piensas sobre transferirte a Sword?

-No me desagrada la idea, pero no creo que me sea fácil hacerlo. De ninguna forma mi padre aprobaría tal cambio.

-¿Y qué le importa a cual academia vayas? Eres tú la que debería tener la libertad sobre tal decisión. A decir verdad, realmente no entiendo que gana Norman haciéndote ir a Gun.

-Cree que si voy a un lugar con la disciplina de Gun asegurare un trabajo acorde a sus exigencias, entre los cuales puedo asegurarte que no está el que te he descrito y deseo.

-Me parece que él esta tomándose atribuciones que no le corresponden.

-Te recuerdo que estar en estar en una academia como Sword o Gun no es gratis. Mis padres siguen siendo los responsables de pagar mis estudios y mantenerme. Aunque lo quisiera, no podría hacer algo como irme de casa y tomar mis propias decisiones.

-Entiendo. En realidad sería muy irresponsable de mi parte decirte que hicieras algo así, siendo tus padres tan estrictos. Ellos sí que no dudarían en llamar a la policía si abandonaras tu casa tal como yo lo hice.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Tú dejaste tu casa!?-dijo May con total sorpresa.

-Pues sí.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Acaso tuviste una pelea con tus padres!?

-Nuestra relación nunca ha sido la mejor, pero no fue por ese motivo. Recientemente conocí a una amiga que estaba en dificultades y entre otras cosa me vi en la necesidad de conseguir un lugar en el que pudiera estar a salvo. Es un sitio bastante grande así que pude adelantar mis planes de emancipación.

-Increíble-dijo la chica boquiabierta. –Siendo tú, no me sorprende tanto que lograras algo así, pero de todas formas me cuesta creer que tus padres no te hayan buscado.

-Sigo presentando en la academia, así que no puede decirse que estoy en plan de prófugo. Luego de mi mudanza fui a verlos en un par de ocasiones, pero luego de embrollo del matrimonio creo que todos coincidimos en que lo mejor era que nos diéramos un espacio.

-¿¡Matrimonio!?-dijo May totalmente escandalizada. -¿¡De que estás hablando!?

-El clan Uzumaki quiso arreglar un matrimonio con una princesa del planeta Deviluke y por azares del destino termine siendo el que sería consorte de ella.

-¿¡Y tu aceptaste!?

-No es que haya tomado esa decisión con bombos y platillos, pero al final resulto ser una buena experiencia si tomo en consideración que mis padres nunca me tomaban en cuenta para nada. El matrimonio les obligo a estar atentos de mí.

-Puedo entender ese sentimiento, pero…

-Y resulto que Momo es una muy buena persona. En primer momento parecía que era una niña mimada, pero luego descubrí que es alguien bastante atenta e inteligente. Me ha ayudado bastante con algunas técnicas que he desarrollado. También…..

Con cada palabra que salía del rubio una nueva daga se clavaba en el corazón de la castaña, cuya alma ya parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo.

-Aunque por supuesto. Debo señalar que el matrimonio del que hablo no se llevo a cabo.

-¿¡QUEEEE!?

-Resulta que era una treta del rey de Deviluke para escaparse de sus responsabilidades. La reina no estaba al tanto que su hija menor se iba a casar y cancelo todo cuando se entero de la situación-dijo Naruto. –¡Mis padres se vieron como unos tontos cuando se enteraron!-dijo el rubio para entonces reír a carcajadas.

-¡Eres un idiota!-dijo May, callando a su compañero con un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Porque ha sido eso!?

-¡Por hacerme pensar que en verdad te habías casado!-dijo la chica con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas infladas. –Mira que jugar con los sentimientos de una chica de esa forma-dijo con la mirada echada a un lado. –Eres un desconsiderado-reclamo.

-Lo siento-dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza. –No pensé que malinterpretarías tan mal el asunto. Aunque si tomo en cuenta como ha estado mi suerte, no me sorprende que esto pase-dijo Naruto pensativo.

-Puede que des buenos concejos, pero aun te falta mucho para tratar a las damas correctamente.

-Ni que lo digas. Estoy metido en un señor embrollo con Hinata.

-¿De qué tipo?

-Uno de esos en los que cualquier cosa que haga puede mandar toda nuestra relación al diablo si no tengo cuidado.

-Tú y Hinata son buenos amigos. ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

-Sucede que desde que entramos a Sword, Hinata ha insistido en que ella y yo nos volvamos novios.

 _-¿¡Que!?-_ bramo mentalmente la Balance. – _¡Esa condenada víbora! ¡Espero a que yo me apartara para lanzarse sobre Naruto!_

-Yo siempre le rechace sutilmente, pero ella siguió siendo muy persistente con sus intenciones-dijo el rubio suspirando. Sin embargo, este año las cosas se hicieron un poco distintas. Hinata me ha asistido mucho con la amiga que estoy ayudando y por ende nuestra relación se ha retorcido bastante.

-¿En qué sentido lo dices?

-Bueno, para empezar. Vivimos en una misma casa por unas cuantas semanas-dijo Naruto, provocando que la mandíbula de May se cayera al suelo. –Tranquila, no fuimos solo nosotros dos. También nos acompaño la amiga de la que te hablo y su hijo latoso.

-¡ _ **Oye**_!-reclamo Zetsu.

-Pero eso no cambia las cosas. Que ustedes pudieran compartir de esa forma debió ser…..

-No fue nada del otro mundo. Estuvimos demasiado ocupados con las tareas que teníamos como para vernos en las situaciones cliché de los manga.

-Confiare en tu palabra.

-De hecho ese es problema que tengo. Veras yo no fui muy honesto con Hinata en cuanto a la naturaleza de nuestra relación. Mantuve callado con muchas cosas y ella se hizo muchas ideas equivocadas.

-Puedo imaginarlo muy bien. Ella casi no te soltaba en la secundaria.

-Entenderás que eso era bastante molesto. Quise decírselo, pero siempre pasaba algo que lo evitaba…..Aunque creo que realmente la razón por la que no le enfrentaba era porque temía que eso podría fracturar nuestra amistad-dijo Naruto con un suspiro. –Supongo que por ello no me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que Hinata cortara toda comunicación luego de descubriera la realidad.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Me ahorrare los detalles para evitar extender la aplicación, pero el asunto es que alguien muy cercano se tomo la molestia de transmitirle a Hinata mi opinión de la peor manera posible.

-¿Hinata reacciono muy mal?

-Siendo que no visite ningún hospital, podría decir que no. Sin embargo su silencio igual puede interpretarse de muchas formas y la mayoría de ellas son malas.

-Lo entiendo.

-Me alegra que algunas cosas quedaran claras, pero no me gusto la forma. Aun cuando no tengo nada definido por Hinata, ella es mi amiga y no quiero perderla. El problema es que no se qué hacer. Tayuya y Ryuko no se distinguen por ser sociables, por lo que no puedo recurrir a ellas por sugerencias.

-¿Quieres que te dé mi opinión?

-Si no es mucha molestia.

-Para empezar deberías seguir esperando que Hinata sea la que te contacte. Si lo haces tú, te verías como alguien desesperado por ella. Cosa que es justamente lo que se debe evitar.

-Suena lógico.

-No la he visto como para hacer una apreciación adecuada, pero puedo intuir que tú has cerrado la brecha de poder que existía entre ti y Hinata. Eso significa que su relación ya no es igual. Ella debe aceptar que tal circunstancia te ha cambiado, lo quiera o no.

-Tienes razón. Es ilógico que todo se mantenga igual ahora que estamos al mismo nivel.

-En lo que ella acepte eso y vea su posición, su amistad volverá a la normalidad. Ten lo por seguro.

-Eso espero. Son muchos embrollos en los que estoy y ese me causa un mal sabor de boca.

-A mi parecer Hinata está siendo demasiado egoísta. Me gusta mucho como eres ahora.

-¿Y antes no?-pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Sí, pero ahora lo hace mas. Se nota que has madurado.

-Gracias. Supongo que yo también tenía un tema que discutir con alguien más.

-En verdad es genial conseguir amigos con los que poder hablar.

-Cierto. Lástima que ya tengamos que irnos. Aunque quisiera hablarte sobre muchas otras cosas, este no es sitio para relajarnos a nuestras anchas. No hay que forzar la suerte que hemos tenido al poder relajarnos en este sitio-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.

-Ni que lo digas. Además debería arreglármelas para poder ganar esta prueba. Aunque no me agrada, ni quiero participar en este evento, no puedo darme el lujo de ser expulsada de la academia Gun. Eso se vería muy mal en mi expediente.

-¿Huh?

-Disculpa. Se me olvido explicarte ese detalle-dijo May suspirando. –La razón por la que estoy en el evento es porque esta es mí, por llamarla de una forma, prueba remedial.

-¿Prueba remedial? ¿Significa que reprobaste un examen importante?

-Es mucho más complicado. Sucede que estoy repitiendo el primer año de la academia-dijo la castaña suspirando con aires de derrota. –El año pasado no mostré ninguna mejora que ameritara que me ascendieran de rango y pasara a otro nivel-dijo señalando las bandas de su uniforme. –Es más, la prueba me la están haciendo porque piensan que voy por mismo camino que la otra vez. Supongo que quieren ahorrarse la molestia de soportarme el resto del año.

-Urghh. Y pensaba que es Sword eran malos. Aquí son peores.

-Ni lo menciones.

-¿Y porque algo tan "importante" como este evento es tu prueba?

-Normalmente seria un examen bastante riguroso, pero mi hermano arreglo las cosas para que me metieran en el equipo del evento y que mi prueba consistiera en hacer destacar a la academia. Supongo que espera que el ímpetu de este me aliente a hacer las cosas mejor.

-¿Ha funcionado?

-¿Qué crees?-dijo la chica suspirando de nuevo.

-Mmmmm. Debo decir que no se qué sugerirte, pues tu situación da para muchas cosas. Si haces que te expulsen, te medio encaminarías para ir a un lugar que sea mas de tu agrado.

-Es demasiado riesgo. ¿No será que puedes ayudarme a destacar en las pruebas que quedan?

-Si hubiéramos concertado algo antes de empezar el evento, con gusto te ayudo en todo lo posible, pero ahora que estamos en medio de este veo complicado cualquier tipo de asistencia. Dirían que has hecho trampa.

-Tienes razón. Estoy perdida-dijo la castaña con los ánimos caídos.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, Kuroichi está en vías de repetir su primer año. Si te unes a Sword podrían ser compañeras.

-¡Ni soñando!-reclamo la chica recuperando la energía. -¿Acaso no sabes lo incomodo que es tener a Kuroichi cerca?-dijo la castaña mostrando unos escalofríos. –Ella no tiene respeto alguno por el espacio personal de las demás personas. Aunque ambas somos chicas, ella debe respetar ciertos límites.

 _-¿Cómo decirle que esos límites son completamente intrascendentes para muchas personas?-_ pensó el rubio pensando en personas como Kaguya y Rangyo.

-¿Ahora que hago?

-De momento terminemos la prueba. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

-Bien-dijo May, para luego ponerse de pie. Aunque no duro mucho, pues un ligero temblor causo que cayera sentada. -¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-No lo sé-dijo Naruto para entonces sentir otro temblor más fuerte.

El suceso sísmico se hacía ver en toda la sala, pues escombros y polvo caían de todas partes. Parecía que el templo se iba a derrumbar, especialmente porque una parte del techo empezó a desquebrajarse y derrumbarse por completo.

Aunque Naruto tenía su atención en salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible, no pudo evitar poner su atención en la masa de polvo y escombros que terminaron no muy lejos de su persona y May. Para su desconcierto, el vio como dos figuras se hacían ver en la cortina de polvo. Una estaba de pie, mientras que la otra era estaba tirada sobre los escombros.

Los ojos del rubio se ensancharon a más no poder cuando vio que la ultimo no era otra persona sino Kaguya, quien estaba tendida bajo el otro sujeto con un enorme tornillo clavado en el estomago.

El otro presente era alguien que Naruto pudo reconocer como el presidente de la academia Knife. Este al darse cuenta que no estaba solo, giro su mirada a los otros dos y con una expresión amigable les hablo.

-[Se que estarán pensando algo malo sobre mí, pero antes de que hagan juicios equivocados tengo que aclararles algo. Esto no fue mi culpa]-dijo Kumagawa apoyándose sobre el tornillo clavado en la peliblanca.

* * *

Supongo que se veían venir una escena como esta, pero igual espero que les haya resultado una sorpresa. Tal vez exagero, pero creo que Kumagawa está en posición de sorprender a Kaguya (con el 100%) al menos una vez y dejarla completamente inhabilitada.

 **Takumi Yousei** : Aquí el siguiente.

 **MarioRE** : … (No hay mucho que responder)

 **Skull Flame** : -Y el mapa de contactos se pondrán mas interesante.

-Zetsu simplemente cuida su posición.

-Eso se verá después.

-Gracias por tus comentarios.

 **SEOR BLACK:** Creo que terminare arreglando algo con Michelle. Momo is back!

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bueno que te guste todo.

 **daniel2610994** : En efecto, todo el sufrimiento tiene su premio.

 **Uzu No Kami** : Que bueno. Lamento la tardanza.

 **Guest** : Ryuko si es parte del harem.

Ahora si más que decir, me despido. Nos leemos el año que viene.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok eso último fue chiste.

Pd: no debería pedirlo, pero lo hare de todas formas. No hace mucho publique unas historias de Highschool DxD. No sean malos y échenles un ojos. No solo de Naruto debe vivir el hombre.

Pd.2. Eso ultimo sonó muy raro.


End file.
